


Exposed

by Stage51



Series: To Be With You Forever [3]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 94,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stage51/pseuds/Stage51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Mike continue to assist and support each other through all of their troubles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**_*I completely made up the name of the Assistant Deputy and his family. His story is part of my fictitious one._ **

 

Mike Morton was still fuming. He had finished his shift in ICU less than an hour ago. He was currently sitting at his kitchen table in his boxers and t-shirt. A quick shower when he returned home was both cleansing and refreshing, physically. It did little to help his state of mind.

He now sat with a cup of hot coffee and the phone book. The coffee was black and the phone book was opened to the government agencies page. Morton scanned the page looking for just the right office to contact. His eyes lit on the one he’d been searching for. Mike jotted the number down.

Picking up the receiver and glancing at his watch, the doctor decided it was late enough at 0730 to make the call. He dialed quickly and then listened. It rang six times and then a female voice answered with . . . “ _Los Angeles County Fire Department, Office of the Assistant Deputy, Jerry Martins*. How may I help you?”_

With a handkerchief over the mouthpiece Morton said, “No, it’s I that can help you. I have some vital information regarding an engineer and a paramedic in L.A. County.”

“ _I see sir. May I have your name and number?”_

“No way, sister. This call remains anonymous. Now, may I speak to the assistant deputy?”

“ _Sorry sir. He’s not in just yet. He usually gets in the office at 0745 and begins to take calls at 0800._

“Thank you.” said Morton and he quickly hung up the phone.

 

~~ E! ~~

While Dr. Morton was busy trying to cause trouble for Johnny and Mike, their crewmates were trying to keep them out of trouble. Just as promised, Mrs. Stanley had cooked up a venerable feast for the boys and had everything warming on the sideboard in the dining room.

The school year was about to end and the Stanley family would be going on sporadic vacations, taking into account everyone’s schedules. So there were bathing suits, shorts, t-shirts and all the accessories to go with them to be bought, so this was perfect timing.

When Roy, Chet, and Marco all arrived at the Stanley two-story Colonial precisely at 0830, Mrs. Cap was ushering fourteen year old Tammy and sixteen year old Mary out the side door that led through the breezeway to the carport where her Edsel was parked.

Cap led them all to the dining room and they all filled their plates and sat down at the table. Even though they were in Captain Stanley’s home, they all looked to Roy for answers. He had discussed this with Joanne last night. Roy couldn’t betray Mike’s confidence but he needed to let his crewmates know something.

“Okay guys, I’m really not at liberty to go into detail about what Mike is going through. Let’s just say that he was traumatized after being kidnapped from Johnny’s ranch,” Roy related carefully.

“I guess we’re all wondering what we should say to him, ya know Roy? Like we don’t wanna say the wrong thing and make things worse for Mike,” Chet said with extreme caring that impressed all of them.

“Yeah, Chet’s right. We want to show our support but not upset him or Johnny either,” added Marco.

“Well it sounds to me as long as we’re here for both of them, we can’t go wrong,” announced Cap. “And I think we will just have to take our clues and direction from the docs and you, Roy.”

Roy was very grateful for his crewmates. “Yes, you are all right and I so appreciate all of you! Of course, as their superior officer, Cap, you have the authority to know exactly what has transpired.”

“I realize that Roy, I would just prefer for them to come to me, but of course I will have to read all of the reports before either one of them comes back to work.”

 

~~ E! ~~

 

By the time the crewmates of “A” shift at Station 51 had finished up their delicious breakfast and had done all of the dishes for Mrs. Cap, Dr. Mike Morton was sitting with his second cup of coffee and a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

 

~~ E! ~~

 

By 0945 that same morning, Dr. Kel Brackett had John Gage out of his ICU bed, into a wheelchair, and sitting outside of Room 109 which was located right down the corridor from the ICU wing in Rampart General Hospital.

Cecelia Tucker was just maneuvering her way down the hallway to meet with her esteemed colleague, Dr. Kelly Brackett and one of his paramedics, John Gage. She felt badly that she’d had to cancel the day before, but it just couldn’t be helped. Cecelia sometimes seemed to be spread awfully thin between her patients at the two institutions.

Dr. Tucker had just been assigned Engineer Mike Stoker. She had sat quietly in her office at Rampart and read over his file to learn what had happened to the firefighter over the past few months, from being shot and kidnapped to being raped just in the last few hours.

Cecelia knew from past experiences with male rape victims, especially by women, this would be a long and difficult road for this young man. She was also becoming extremely curious as to what Kel and this John Gage needed to discuss with her.

As they waited Brackett asked, “Johnny, are you sure you want to do this?” “Yeah, Doc. I will do anything to help Mike to deal with all of this. He’s looking at me or rather, trying not to look at me because he’s embarrassed and humiliated. I can’t stand seeing that look in his eyes, Kel. He’s so sad and I know exactly what he’s going through and I know I can help him,” assured Johnny.

Cecelia Tucker came around the corner and met the men at the door and ushered them in. Kel introduced his two friends to each other. “Johnny, Cece and I have known each other for a good many years and she is the best ‘student of human nature’ I have ever met. Cece, John and I have known each other since he was twelve years old. He has a story to tell you that in part includes me, which is why I am here now,” Brackett explained.

They shook hands and she offered them coffee and a seat. “Dr. Tucker, I think what I am about to confide in you can help Mike. But I don’t want to make things worse for him. I would like to tell it to you, and then with your permission and assistance, I want to share it with Mike,” Johnny interjected.

“I would be very happy to hear what you have to say and will take any assistance to help Mr. Stoker. I have read over his file, but it will be nice to get a real sense of who he really is before I meet with him.”

Johnny was very impressed with Dr. Tucker and her attitude. He liked that she wasn’t cocky, and full of herself and was willing to take help from anyone that really knew Mike.

He then spent the next two hours revealing a past that most of the time, he avoided thinking about like the plague. Cecelia or Kel got up several times to get Johnny another cup of water. He had talked for so long, he was hoarse.

When he was done, he closed his mouth, laced his fingers and placed his hands in his lap and looked up expectantly at Dr. Tucker. She had listened attentively to all that Johnny had said, with Kel adding information here and there. She had agreed with Johnny's assessment that telling Mike could be very helpful.

Doctor Tucker had given Johnny an appointment for 11:00 am the next day. She also said that she didn’t want either Johnny or Mike taxing themselves so she was limiting the visits to 30 minutes a day. She wanted Mike to deal with all of this information in small increments. Brackett felt that the difficult part was going to be for Mike to agree to see Dr. Tucker in the first place, but that he would be much more agreeable to the idea knowing that Johnny was going and that Mike wouldn’t be asked any more than to just sit and listen.

Johnny felt that Brackett was correct and he shook hands with Dr. Tucker, thanked her and said that he and Mike would be there for 11 the next morning. Dr. Brackett repeated Johnny’s actions and then pushed the wheelchair back to the ICU cubicle Johnny shared with Mike.

Kel got him settled back into his bed and looked down at him. “I’ve always known you were strong, Johnny. But today you have yet again affirmed my opinion of you,” Kel said with unusual emotion. Johnny glanced over to look at Mike’s face and saw that he was sound asleep. “I would do anything for that man, Kel. I love him like I’ve never loved anyone. He’s my entire life,” Johnny admitted quietly.

“Yeah, John I can see that. The love the two of you have for each other is deep and very special. I hope to be that lucky one day,” relayed Brackett.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find the “perfect” woman, Kel. You certainly deserve it. I know you and Dixie never quite made it, but what about others?”

“No, that didn’t work out, but we remain really good friends,” said Kel.

“Why don’t you have her introduce you to her friends?” asked Johnny with his lop-sided grin. Then suddenly Johnny’s entire face clouded over. Brackett noticed immediately.

“Johnny? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

“No, no. Sorry Kel. I was just thinking of something that happened last night. Um do you know if something is bothering Dr. Morton?” Johnny asked carefully.

“Nothing specific that I’m aware of, but Morton does seem to be bothered by a lot of things,” Kel said flatly. “Why do you ask?” Johnny related the incident with Morton overnight and Dr. Brackett’s mouth really got to twitching. He was not happy in the least. Johnny said that he would prefer Kel not say anything to Morton, yet. Maybe he was just having an off night.

Brackett wasn’t so sure but decided to defer to Johnny’s wishes, at least for now. Dr. Morton wasn’t scheduled to work again until Wednesday night/Thursday morning. Kel thought maybe he would run this past Dixie. She was always a great sounding board when he needed one.

“Alright my friend. If there’s nothing that you need right this minute, I’ve got some work to do. I’ll stop by later to see how you made out with Mike. Also, I will plan on bringing you both down to Cece’s room tomorrow. We can put Mike in the wheelchair and you can hang on, you should be strong enough to do that by tomorrow. How are the headaches?”

“Much better, Kel. Really! And I agree that I should be able to push Mike down the hallway. Yeah, I’m hoping there won’t be a problem with him going tomorrow,” Johnny said thoughtfully. As he was talking with Brackett, Mike had begun to stir. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation and knew something was going to be asked of him tomorrow. Mike had a feeling he wasn’t going to be thrilled about it, but he trusted Johnny and if he wanted him to do something, Mike would do it.

Both Kel and Johnny noticed Mike’s movements. Kelly said that if the two continued to improve, he would be moving them out of ICU as early as Wednesday afternoon. Kel said his goodbyes and left the two patients alone. Johnny looked over at this wonderful man and his heart just flew. Mike stirred and finally opened his eyes. He looked straight into Johnny’s eyes for a full twenty seconds before turning away. It was a start, thought Johnny. And he would take it!

“How are you feeling?” Johnny asked cautiously. “Um, a little better, I think,” answered Mike. “Good, cuz I need to talk to you about sumpthin’” Johnny retorted. “Alright, go ahead,” said Mike.

“I was with Dr. Tucker, the shrink, this morning. She is very nice and sympathetic and I told her some stuff about my childhood that I thought might be helpful for you to listen to and I wanted to know if she thought the same as me. She does and has set up an appointment for tomorrow morning at 1100. That is if you’re agreeable.” Johnny rushed out all at once.

“Can I have a drink?” came back Mike. “No, but we can get you a dosage of pain meds!” said Johnny.

“What do I hafta do?” asked Mike. “You don’t hafta do anything, babe. I will do all of the talking, you just need ta listen. Oh and Dr. Tucker doesn’t want either one of us overdoing it, so she only wants us to be with her for a half hour,” explained Johnny.

“Ok, I will give it my best shot,” said Mike. Johnny gave Mike his best sweet smile and couldn’t have kept the love out of his eyes, if he tried. Mike glanced over at Johnny and his heart began to beat faster. Johnny reserved that particular smile only for him and it made him feel so special and so loved. It was moments like this that made Mike believe that he would be able to overcome Sherry Polinow. Johnny then told Mike that he had spoken to Dr. Brackett about Mike Morton’s odd behavior towards them and that Brackett had said that he wasn’t on duty until Wednesday evening. Johnny couldn’t help but yawn several times and Mike told him to close his eyes and sleep, to which Johnny had no trouble doing.

 

~~ E! ~~

The assistant deputy had been extremely busy ever since that disturbing anonymous phone call had been received that morning. He hadn’t been able to grab a minute for himself to think about his next move until late in the afternoon. Once he had a chance to breathe, he called his administrative assistant into his office and asked her to get him a copy of every rule on the LA County books that could get an employee dismissed. After assigning that task, he called home to talk to his wife. He wanted to give her a “heads up” as to the main topic of conversation they would be having over dinner and he also asked his wife if she would try to get a hold of their son and invite him and his family over. Leaving his office at 1830 with a 2,000 page compilation of rules, the assistant deputy was confident his evening would be anything but boring.

 

~~ E! ~~

Johnny and Mike spent a very quiet evening in their cubicle in the ICU. Nurse Beal gave a glowing report to Dr. Brackett at 0530 Wednesday morning. He signed the discharge papers for the two firefighters to be put in a regular hospital room on their return from Room 109. The nursing staff had their orders to bring Mr. Stoker and Mr. Gage up to Room 505 after their session with Dr. Tucker was completed. Kel would let the guys know when he went to get them at 1050.

Both Mike and Johnny were very apprehensive about this session. Mike because he was completely in the dark over what he was going to find out and Johnny because he knew all too well what Mike was going to discover and was worried how he would take it and what he would think of Johnny now.

Vitals were taken and breakfast trays came and went with very little eaten. When Brackett arrived and found out that BP’s were elevated, pulse and respirations were a bit rapid and there had been only a minute amount of food that had been consumed, he vowed to get them take out from one of the best Chinese restaurants in LA County. He figured by the time this session with Cece was finished, both of them would be famished. Kel would have a feast delivered to their room and leave orders for no visitors for three to four hours. Just enough for them to eat, talk, and regroup.

 

~~ E! ~~

Resident Mike Morton spent this Wednesday doing errands. He was to begin his shift at Rampart at 2330 hours and would be on for the next 72 hours. He wanted to get the marketing, laundry, and cleaning all taken care of prior to beginning his shift. Morton was in an extremely happy state of mind as he went about his day. Just knowing that John Gage was on his way out of the paramedic program at the very least, and the LACoFD at the most had the young doctor practically giddy. Mike had always felt that Gage was too full of himself and needed to be brought down a peg or two, but this information was too good to be true. He did feel kinda bad for Mike Stoker. Morton didn’t really know him, but he seemed an ok guy. Then again, if Stoker was a pervert like Gage, then he deserved whatever he got as well. Morton couldn’t wait to go into work tonight and find out that Gage and Stoker have been released.

 

~~ E! ~~

 

Dr. Brackett slowly walked down to Room 109 with Johnny and Mike and along the way gave them the good news that they were being moved up to Room 505. Kel told them that he would be there to pick them up at 1130 and he would have a surprise for them at that time.

Cecelia hurried down the corridor and met the three men outside of the designated room. Kel said his goodbyes and went on his way. Johnny pushed Mike’s wheelchair inside the room. Dr. Tucker introduced herself to Mike and shook his hand. She motioned for the two to sit and she took the chair opposite them. She had her notebook and a pen out and told Mike that although she was the physician in the room, Johnny was really calling the shots for this meeting. She said that she would intervene only if it seemed to be too overwhelming for either of them. Cece also said that she would be monitoring the time as well. Johnny smiled and said that Kel was planning on being back there in half an hour. Dr. Tucker asked if either of them wanted coffee or water and Mike declined but Johnny said he would like a very large glass of water. She got that for him and told him to begin anytime he was ready.

Johnny took a deep breath, let it out and began to speak. He told Mike that he was telling him this to try and help him and if at any time Mike had a comment, question, or just wanted him to shut up, just let them know. Mike smiled and told Johnny he was ready and to go ahead. What Mike Stoker listened to over the next half hour, he would never have guessed in a million years.

“The best place for me to start is with my tenth birthday, August 28th, 1957. My eyes fluttered open and for a second or two I felt depressed. I thought it was just another summer day on the reservation. Without school to distract and stimulate my mind, every day just blended together in a string of endless chores and boredom,” Johnny related.

“Suddenly, I remembered that the day was anything but mindless or endless! Today I was 10 years old!!! Plus school would be starting up again in two weeks and I would be entering the fifth grade. I was the youngest and smallest in my class but I didn’t care. My teachers all said that I was the brightest and smartest in the class as well,” stated Johnny with a hint of a blush covering his high cheekbones.

“My heart was so full it was ready to burst. Even though there would be no presents, Mama had made me a birthday cake complete with frosting and my name and she had made the special sugar candy that I loved so much and she had also made me a brand new dreamcatcher for over my bed. I noticed while watching Mama bustle around the kitchen that she looked kinda sad. I attributed it to me gettin’ another year older. Man, I’ll tell ya, at that moment I couldn’t have asked for anymore. It wouldn’t be too long before I’d be wishing for much less. Mama, Papa and I had a great time laughing and joking with each other. Mama’s cake and candy were fantastic and we had fun all afternoon. We didn’t own a television set but we did have a second hand radio. We listened to music and tried to sing along with the popular singers of the day. My Mama was very partial to Frank Sinatra. I went to bed pretty early so I could hang my new dreamcatcher up,” Johnny said a bit winded. He stopped to take a few big gulps of his water and Dr. Tucker took the glass and refilled it for him. Mike had been listening intently to all that Johnny had been saying. He could see the tremendous sadness in his eyes and knew that something very bad or sad was coming. Mike tried to prepare himself for whatever it was.

Johnny took another big gulp of water, took a deep breath while glancing over at Dr. Tucker. She gave him a slight nod to let him know she was right there for him. He looked over at Mike and he was looking a bit skeptical. Johnny needed to be closer to Mike and so he sat forward in his seat. Mike did the same until they were practically touching. Mike was interpreting Johnny’s facial expressions as being apprehensive all of a sudden so he gave John a slight smile and nod to let him know he was there for him.

John started to speak and stopped two or three times. He finally filled his cheeks like a chipmunk and blew the air out a few times. He then bit his bottom lip and turned away from Mike.

“Mikey, I’m really sorry. This is way harder than I thought it would be,” John said with a ragged breath. “Johnny, if it’s too difficult, you don’t have to continue right now. We can do this another time, right Doc?” Mike asked Tucker.

“Absolutely, Mike. You are in control Johnny and may stop at any time,” explained Dr. Tucker.

“No, Doc. I’d rather keep going, it’s just harder than I thought it’d be.” John then began again, but with a quiver in his voice and a tremble in his lip and hands. Mike was beginning to get a sense of the depth of seriousness of what Johnny was telling him.

“I was just drifting off when I felt my bed dip. I barely slid my left eye open and saw Papa. I could hardly suppress a grin. I figured Papa had said or done something to piss off Mama and she kicked him out of bed, it wouldn’t be the first time! I rolled over on my right side and closed my eyes and that’s when I felt it.”

At this point, Johnny had really begun to tremble. He was becoming short of breath and visibly nervous. Mike was concerned for him and reached over and took his left hand in his without giving any thought to the fact that Dr. Tucker was right there. Johnny clamped onto Mike’s hand himself as if he would simply die if he let go. Tears were beginning to sting Johnny’s eyes the further into his mind’s eye he travelled.

“Papa had moved himself over very close to my back and was rubbing his hand up and down from my neck to my tailbone. It was at that moment that I felt the hardness of him pushing into my ass crack. Papa’s breathing was becoming fast and ragged. He leaned over and put his lips right on my ear and whispered that if I moved or yelled out loud he would snap my neck in two.”

Johnny had to stop there for a couple of minutes. Realization had dawned on Mike several minutes prior and the tears flowed freely down his cheeks and pooled in his clavicle. Johnny continued.

“Papa shoved a pillow into my mouth and told me to leave it there. Then he grabbed my boxers and shoved them down past my ass. He reached around to my half-filled cock and roughly began pumping it. I was humiliated that my cock was gettin’ hard in my own bed by my own father’s hands. Hands that I trusted implicitly were at this moment betraying me as was my own body. Tears flowed from my eyes with such force that I couldn’t see. This man, that I would _never_ think of as ‘Papa’ again, was at this time taking his huge dick and stabbing my asshole with it. Bright white searing pain that I thought would never end filled my body. Mercifully, I passed out and when I came to, he was gone and I was left totally alone and forever changed, in my bed,” moaned Johnny.

  


 

 


	2. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys make a huge breakthrough, people in Administration are beginning to find out who is working for the LACoFD, there may be more romance in the hospital, and Dr. Morton is on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> * WARNING *: Graphic sex m/m scene

_*Made up Marshall Fey as the Deputy Chief. **WARNING** : This story has a very graphic, explicit m/m love scene._

 

Jerry Martins, the Assistant Deputy, had spent Tuesday evening with his wife, Estelle, of forty years and their only son, Terry and his family. The evening went pretty much the way Jerry thought it would. He and his son ended up talking most of the night away and like usual, Terry explained to Jerry what ‘acceptable’ behavior was and ‘expected’ responses to certain topics. He also told his father that he could comb through his 2,000 page report all he wanted, he’d never find anything written down.

Upon arriving at his office at precisely 0745 Wednesday morning, Jerry asked his administrative assistant, Doris, to ring the deputy chief’s office. Jerry just wanted to give Mr. Marshall Fey* a head’s up. Jerry and Marshall had been friends since grammar school. They trusted each other implicitly.

Jerry was still very disturbed by yesterday’s anonymous phone call. He really wanted to have a long talk with Marshall and let him know what Terry and Lyn had discussed with him about gays and bi-sexuals in the fire department. He wondered if the topic was safe to bring up to Chief Houts, or if he should go in the opposite direction and speak to another old friend, newly appointed Battalion Chief McConnikee. Jerry and Marshall had gone to school with Mac as well. They were just a few years ahead so Mac wasn’t as close as the other two were.

In any case, the three of them, along with most of their classmates, believed in live and let live as long as it’s not hurting anyone, it’s nobody’s business. Assistant Deputy Martins discovered early in his career that what was said out loud and what was thought and accepted were many times not the same thing. So for the better part of the last thirty years, Jerry, Estelle and their family were forced into silence. Jerry had to shake his head, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

~~ E! ~~

Doctor Brackett waited somewhat patiently outside of Room 109. He had promised Johnny and Mike that he would be there to bring them up to their ‘new’ room, away from the ICU. Kel had brought the guys to Dr. Tucker and then took off to make all of the arrangements, including picking up Chinese food from the best place in LA County.

Brackett was becoming a bit anxious. It had been ten minutes past the agreed upon time, and still no one came out. Kel finally decided to knock quietly on the door. He sensed rather than heard someone on the other side of the door. It opened carefully and there stood his colleague, his friend, Cece. She smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She spoke softly telling him that they were going to need a few minutes.

“How did it go, Ce? Are they alright?” Kel asked. “It has been very intense Kel, but I do believe they are going to be just fine,” answered Cece.

Kel saw the sadness in her eyes and at that specific moment, he wanted to make the sadness go away.

“Could you give us, oh maybe ten more minutes, or so?”

“Sure, no problem. I have a couple more things to take care of and then I’ll be back.” Kelly Brackett walked away from the door with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. He was slightly shaking his head wondering how he ever made it to be the head of the emergency department in a major US city with multiple medical degrees and not have an inkling to the obvious standing right in front of him!

~~ E! ~~

Dr. Tucker finished speaking with Dr. Brackett and turned back to her session. She turned back slightly and cocked her head towards Kelly and for a split second, saw him in a different light. _“Oh, Cece, you’ve been working too hard! Kel doesn’t see you_ that _way,”_ she thought to herself.

Johnny was still curled up in the fetal position on the couch and Mike was stroking his face and hair and speaking in very low tones, murmuring really. Cece felt the love between the two hit her like a tidal wave. The love they felt for each other was like no other and frankly Cece was a little bit envious. But then she thought of those sparkling blue eyes and that shock of silky dark curls and she automatically smiled. Cece decided right then and there that she would absolutely have a talk with one Kelly Brackett at some point before her shift ended. After all, she would need to give him a report on Johnny and Mike’s conditions, right?

Johnny slit open his heavy lidded eyes and stared straight into the face of his lover. Mike was caressing his cheek and Johnny reached up, took Mike’s hand in his and gently kissed it. “I’m sorry,” whispered Johnny.

“Sorry? What for, love?” questioned Mike.

“I wanted to help you out and instead you’re having to comfort me!”

“First of all, I’m not _having to_ comfort you, I enjoy it. Secondly, you have been helping me, so much more than you could possibly know,” Mike said to him between soft kisses on his cheeks, eyelids, forehead and lips. “Let’s go up to our room, okay?” sighed Mike.

“Yeah, babe, let’s go,” replied Johnny with a chuckle. Johnny looked past Mike’s head and finally saw Dr. Tucker sitting across the room.

“Hey Doc. Do we need to talk some more before leaving? I think we’re about finished for today. We’re in Room 505, right? I think we can get there ourselves as long as the wheelchair is still outside the room. Can you let Dr. Brackett know that we left?”

“Actually, Kel should be on his way back here right now. I just wanted to take a minute and tell both of you that you did really well today. I know that this has taken a toll on you, so why don’t we schedule our next session for Friday, same time?” Cecelia asked.

“Ok, Doc. Friday is okay with me, you, Mike?” Johnny wondered. “Yeah, that’s fine with me. Johnny had mentioned to me that you wanted to proceed slowly and after this morning, I think it’s the best way to go.”

“Great, then Friday at 11:00 am it is,” Cece was saying just as the quiet knock came on the door. Johnny opened the door and Dr. Brackett was standing there looking rather anxious. “Whaz’s up Doc?” inquired Johnny with mischief in his eyes.

“Oh very funny, hose jockey! You two loafers ready to get to your new room?” Mike and Johnny both nodded and everyone was laughing as they began to head to the elevators at the end of the corridor. Cecelia said that she needed to see a patient in another part of the hospital but she could ride the elevator part way with them. Brackett and Tucker seemed to look just a smidge longer at each other then they had on previous occasions and both Johnny and Mike felt a change in their demeanor towards each other. As Cece got off on the third floor, Kel called after her saying that he had extra Chinese food in his office if she was interested. Mike and Johnny looked askance at each other but wisely remained quiet.

When approaching Room 505 they all noticed the large **DO NOT DISTURB** sign hanging in the middle of the door. Kel opened the door and soft instrumental music was playing. The lights were turned down low and there were candles strategically placed and burning around the room. Dixie was standing in front of the small table by the windows and moved aside as the guys approached her. The table was covered with a red silk cloth and on top of the cloth was a Chinese feast along with more candles. The guys looked to Dixie and then to Brackett with questioning brows. Kel said that after everything the two of them had been through, they could use a relaxing day and a great meal. They were out of the ICU and didn’t need constant supervision. They both knew where the call buttons were if they needed help, but other than that, they were on their own for the rest of the day. Medications and vitals would be needed, but not for at least four hours and Kel said he’d left orders for the nurses to call first, before showing up at their door.

As Kel and Dixie left, Mike and Johnny turned to face each other. They were both exhausted, but satisfied with their day. Mike still had such a sad look in his eyes that it hurt Johnny to look at him, but Mike also had a hint of a smile. He reached out and took Johnny’s hand in his. He guided them over to sit on the bed. The hospital beds had been pushed together and the metal sides in the middle had been lowered so the two could lie together.

Mike began kissing Johnny lightly on his eyelids, cheeks, jawbone, and lips. Johnny was enjoying this immensely when realization dawned and he pulled away.

“Mike, are you sure? I don’t want ya doin’ anything you’re not ready for. I’m perfectly happy with eating this great meal and snuggling with you for a while,” offered Johnny.

“Babe, nobody has ever shown me love like you did today. I want, no I need your hands on every inch of me. I need you to take that, that woman’s memory away. I need you inside of me, Johnny. Please babe, fuck me within an inch of my life,” Mike pleaded.

Johnny’s eyes were soft with love and longing for this man. He reached over and cupped Mike’s face. He gently caressed his cheek with his thumb. Mike fairly melted into Johnny’s hand. The sigh of contentment that escaped his throat made Johnny’s cock twitch and start to fill. Their bodies came together without either of them noticing. Mouths locked together and hands sought out skin. They were breathing heavier with each passing second. Tongues twirled and intertwined mouths and bodies followed suit.

Mike wrapped his left arm around Johnny’s neck, relishing in the warmth he found there. His right arm went around Johnny’s middle and smoothly worked his way around to his back with an open palm. In the meantime, Johnny’s hands moved down Mike’s back until he had two plump globes of delicious ass to squeeze. This was so much like the first time, and yet at the same time, it was like coming home. The moans became louder and more intense as their cocks filled to the point of being uncomfortable.

“Baby, do you want to cum first or wait till I’m inside ya?” asked Johnny breathlessly.

“Oh, God, Babe. Please, just fuck me now! I **_need you right now!!”_** begged Mike.

“Whoa, babe. I’ll give you what you want, but I refuse to hurt ya. We got plenty of time, so let’s just take it easy.”

“Love, I don’t want it easy, fuck me hard and fast, please babe, I need it.”

Johnny smiled ruefully and reached over to the small bedside table. He picked up the small plastic tube of lube that he had noticed when he’d sat down on the bed. He slathered some on his fingers and began to work Mike’s hole. By the time he was up to three fingers, Mike was writhing, moaning, and begging for Johnny to ‘do him’.

Just listening to Mike had made Johnny rock hard. He generously lubed up his cock, lined himself up with Mike’s hole and placed himself at the entrance. He then lifted Mike’s legs up and put them on his shoulders. Mike was practically incoherent with desire. Johnny began to push into Mike and stopped briefly when he felt some resistance. Mike hissed at this point, but instead of pulling away, pushed himself forward. He wanted this so badly. He needed to get rid of the memories of Sherry and knew that making love with Johnny was the first, really huge step towards doing that. He had no qualms about being touched by Johnny and Mike knew that this was it. He damn well was going to be fucked by the man that held his heart and soul.

For Johnny’s part, he was more than willing and ready to make love to this man that was his entire life. He loved Mike so much that he could barely see straight. He pushed his engorged cock into Mike up to his balls. He stilled his body waiting for Mike to adjust to his size, after all it had been quite a while. Johnny leaned down and began licking Mike’s left nipple and gently biting until it was a hard nub. He then repeated his actions with the right nipple. Mike was squirming by this time and moaning for Johnny to fuck him.

Johnny began moving in earnest inside of Mike. “Oh God, love. You’re so tight, so hot. I’m not gonna last long, babe!”

“Ugh! Johnny, I’m gonna cum real soon too!” Mike said breathlessly.

Suddenly, Mike exploded all over Johnny’s and his stomachs. Mike didn’t think he was ever going to stop cumming. The wreaked look on Mike’s face and his sex blown pupils were enough to send Johnny over the edge. He came hard, spewing his seed deep within Mike’s bowels. Johnny collapsed on top of Mike’s heaving chest and stayed unmoving until his heart rate had calmed down some.

Without uttering a word, both men communicated the fact that they needed to regroup and rest before even considering moving. Mike was about to ask if Johnny was hungry when this earthshattering rumble shook the entire bed. They both laughed when they realized it was Johnny’s stomach making itself heard in protest. Johnny pulled himself off of Mike’s chest, reluctantly and Mike slowly worked his way to a sitting position. They went over to the table and sat down to a delicious Chinese dinner, even if a little on the cool side. They had worked up such an appetite that they didn’t care.

By the time they’d finished eating it was still only 1530 hours so they decided to go back to bed and snuggle and see where that led them. They weren’t expecting any meds for a couple of hours yet so they were very relaxed for the first time in a long while. They fell asleep and didn’t wake up again until the shrill of the telephone next to the bed started making itself known.

 

~~ E! ~~

Jerry had gotten sidetracked during the day working on projects for the Deputy Chief. It wasn’t until near 1745 hours did Jerry have a chance to actually talk with his friend, Marshall Fey. Jerry reiterated the anonymous phone call he had received on Tuesday morning and the subsequent talk he’d had with his son, Terry.

“Jer, do you think this is an isolated incident? My gut’s telling me that this thing is NOT going away any time soon.”

“I agree with ya, Marsh. As Terry pointed out last night, there is nothing in the rule book explicitly denying homosexuals from being in the Los Angeles County Fire Department, but it seems to be one of those “unwritten, silent rules”. Like Terry and Lyn said last night, if they were found out, they would be ostracized out of the department, and that would be the least of what they’d go through.”

“Yeah, well I think a lot has to do with who they work with and for. Many are much more tolerant of different kinds of love since the huge peace movement. I’m concerned with the fact that the two work out of the same station. We don’t allow family members to work together for obvious reasons, wouldn’t this be considered the same thing?” Fey inquired.

“Umm, I’m not so sure about that, Marsh. I mean they aren’t related and given their relationship, they can’t ‘legally’ become family.” Jerry immediately put his hands up knowing full well that Marshall was going to argue. He looked quite comical considering he was alone in his office. “Look, I’m just talking legally on this. I consider my son’s partner, Lyn, to be my son-in-law, so I totally agree with the commitment ceremonies. I’m only saying that the state doesn’t recognize them as legal and neither does the LACoFD.”

“So what do you think our next move should be? Do we go up to the Chief, or down to Mac? I know that Hank Stanley worked under Mac so I’m thinking maybe we should sit down with him and then see about bringing Stanley into it, since they are his boys. I don’t know him too well, but he seems like a decent guy who only wants the best for his men.”

“I agree with you. Let me call Mac now and see when he can meet with us. I would prefer an informal setting, like my patio,” Jerry said with a chuckle. “Then from there we’ll see about bringing Captain Stanley into the mix.” Doris had left for the day so Jerry dialed the Battalion Chief’s number. Apparently, his assistant was gone as well because on the second ring Jerry heard, “ _McConnikee here.”_

“Hey, Mac, Jerry Martins here. How’re doin?”

“ _Jer, ole’ buddy, how the hell are ya?”_

“Pretty good, Mac. But there is something that Marsh and I need to discuss with you, away from the department. Is there any way you could come over to my house, say in the next half hour or so?”

_“Yeah, I can do that. I’ve got a couple of calls to make and then I’m done for the day. Let me just call home as well and I’ll be there oh say, 1830 hours. That okay?”_

“Sounds great, Mac. We’ll see you then,” Jerry stated. He got off the phone, called Marshall back and told him and then he called Estelle to give her a “heads up”. She told Jerry she had a large pot of beef stew ready for them. Since it was the middle of October, the days were getting shorter and colder. The average temperature for this month was close to 70 degrees in LA County, but unfortunately this particular fall was unusually cold with the temps barely reaching 65 degrees. Jerry was eternally grateful to his precious wife and knew that he’d be lost without her.

“What would I do without you, Es?” Jerry remarked.

“Luckily, you don’t need to find out, Jer,” Estelle teased. Jerry told her he would be home in 15 to 20 minutes and both Marshall and Mac would be over around the same time.

Jerry stopped at the local flower shop and bought Estelle a bouquet of stunning fall flowers in a small cut crystal vase. He quietly walked up behind her in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. Estelle melted into Jerry’s arms, something she’d been doing for the past forty years, and sighed. She then glanced over his shoulder and saw the flowers on the kitchen table and immediately teared up.

“Oh, sweetheart, thank you so much, they’re simply gorgeous,” gushed Estelle.

“They are nowhere near as beautiful as you, my darling,” said Jerry. As they came together in a passionate kiss, the doorbell rang. They both gave knowing smiles and their eyes held a promise for later. Estelle went to set the table for the men and Jerry went to answer the door.

~~ E! ~~

Cecelia Tucker had finished with her last patient in the hospital by 8:00 pm. Because of the wide variety of issues her patients had, she tended to keep unorthodox hours. It was fairly common for her to have someone in her office at 3:00 am. Cece was fortunate tonight to be through early. Of course, she was still on-duty but there was always a mountain of paperwork to take care of.

She kept going back over her conversation with Kel Brackett and it made her smile. She was beginning to think that maybe the two of them had a chance to at least explore the possibilities. After all, they were both single, unattached, fairly good looking professionals. When she had arrived at Rampart and was introduced to Dixie McCall, Cece remembered being envious of Dixie’s sultry looks and the ease with which she and Kel worked together. Since that day, however, Dix had taken Cece under her wing and explained that she and Brackett were merely friends. They had actually tried a relationship a few years prior, but it just never took. They did much better as good friends. Dixie then told her that Kel had never looked at her the way she’d seen him look at Cece. The two women had laughed over this remark, but Tucker was beginning to take it a bit more seriously.

So that was how Dr. Cecelia Tucker found herself standing outside of Dr. Kelly Brackett’s office door at 9:00 pm. She steeled herself, took a deep breath and knocked.

“Come in,” Kel gruffly called.

“I’m in,” said Cece, opening the door. Kel was very glad to see her, he thought for sure that she’d been unable to come down and he was both disappointed and relieved. But now with her actually standing there, Kel knew he was standing there with a goofy grin plastered on his face which belied his façade of not caring if Cece was there or not.

“Hey, Cece. Glad you could make it down. There’s plenty of food left. Come have a seat,” Kel said as he made a sweeping gesture towards the leather couch. “Well, I finished with my last patient and realized that I hadn’t eaten all day and remembered your generous offer. Remember when we used to get that cheap Chinese food from, um.. oh Fong’s, wasn’t it?” Cece asked.

“Geez, I hadn’t thought about that place in a long time. Sure did have some good times over there, didn’t we? We always seemed to be able to talk about anything and everything,” remarked Kel.

“We sure could, Kel. I’m uh, kinda hoping we could be like that again. I realize it can’t be exactly the same, but maybe we could, I dunno, begin again?”

“I think we could pick up pretty much where we left off, we have always been good friends, Cece. Seems like we could start from there and work towards something more,” Kel said as he moved closer to Cecelia and took her hands. His face was very close to hers and she shuddered at how blue his eyes were. Kel cupped her cheek in his palm, bent over and gave her a tentative kiss. Cece’s heart was starting to pound in her chest and she leaned into Kel’s hand and kissed him much more passionately this time. When they parted they were both breathing heavily. They continued to stare in each other’s eyes and hold hands. They smiled at each other and went right back to finish their meal.

~~ E! ~~

Mike and Johnny had slept for quite a while after the nurse came in with their medications at 8:00 pm. After she had left, they had become quite amorous again and had another love session. They both knew that this hadn’t **cured** Mike by any means. The physiological scars were much deeper than the physical ones. Even though they had made love and were snuggled together, Mike was still feeling a bit uncomfortable being this close to another human being.

They were in the bed, lying in each other’s arms and just starting to doze off. Mike was resting his head on Johnny’s chest and thought he saw a slice of light shine across the room. He glanced up in that direction but didn’t see anything. He laid his head back down the two of them were sound asleep in a matter of a few seconds. They never saw the door open again or hear the **DO NOT DISTURB** sign being taken off of the door.

~~ E! ~~

Dr. Morton was happier going into work on this night more than any other night he could remember. He couldn’t wait to get there and have the staff members bitching about the fact that Gage and Stoker had been kicked out of the hospital. He was so anxious he showed up a half hour early. After changing in the locker room, Mike went right up to the ICU.

“Good evening Nurse Uckmann. Can you tell me how John Gage is doing tonight?”

“Evening, Dr. Morton,” Nurse Uckmann said as she searched for the requested information. “I apologize, Dr. but it seems that Mr. Gage is no longer in the ICU,” the nurse stated.

“Oh I see, what about Mike Stoker? Is he gone as well?” Morton asked with a smirk.

“Yes Dr. he seems to be gone as well,” said the confused nurse. “I am surprised that Dr. Brackett didn’t inform you of the transfer.”

Now it was Dr. Morton’s turn to be confused. “What transfer are you referring to, Nurse? Were they sent to another hospital?” Morton had thought for sure once the news was out that they would just be kicked out to the street.

“No, Doctor, not another hospital, just another area of Rampart. They were transferred to Room 505 as of 11:00 this morning. Dr. Brackett brought them up there himself with the help of Nurse McCall,” explained Nurse Uckmann.

Morton was livid and quickly left the ICU suite. He headed right up to Room 505 and saw the sign on the door right away. He cracked the door open and looked inside. He saw Gage and Stoker laying together in the bed and thought he saw Stoker lift his head up. Morton let the door close rather quickly. He then removed the sign from the door, shaking his head the entire time, wondering what his next move should be. He thought that the best course of action would be to call the Assistant Deputy’s office again in the morning and see what progress had been made. He couldn’t believe those perverts were not only still in the hospital, but in the same bed! Dr. Morton was determined to put an end to this debauchery. He remember Nurse Uckmann mentioning Brackett and Dixie. Morton decided his next move would be to go see Dr. Brackett and try to get the information he needed, but he knew that he couldn’t let on to Brackett his true feelings. He’d have to wear a poker face in order to pull this off.

  


  


  


 

  


 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: *The Broadway was a chain of upscale department stores. The first store was built in Sacramento, CA in 1880 and was called The Criterion. The store used for this story was in downtown Los Angeles on Wilshire Blvd. It opened in 1928 as Coulter's. It became The Broadway in 1960 and was closed and demolished in 1979.

 

Wednesday evening:

The ER was unusually quiet and empty so Kel had plenty of time for all of that dreaded paperwork! His mind wandered back to his time with Cecelia. The meal and conversation were great but it was the kiss that he couldn’t get out of his mind. He was having trouble stopping himself from breaking out in a goofy grin. Kel could still smell the faint scent of Cece’s perfume. Kel remembered it was called **Emeraude** and she had worn it since he’d known her. He liked that continuity. “ _Course, you’re still wearing_ **Brut,** _and she must have picked up on that, considering how close she was to your face,”_ thought Kel to himself.

For the life of him, Kel just couldn’t keep his mind on any of the paperwork in front of him. He kept wandering back to Cece’s beautiful, warm eyes. Kel had always like her particular combination of blonde hair and brown eyes. Cece’s eyes were more than just brown though. They were almost black and so expressive. She had always worn glasses but only Kel and a few of her closest friends knew they were just plain glass. She wore them because she felt they made her look more professional. She was a blonde, but not like Dixie. Cecelia’s was more like spun gold. She wore it in a chignon but Kel knew for a fact that she could actually sit on it.

As Dr. Brackett sat musing, he pictured in his mind’s eye how it would feel to run his fingers through all that gold. He was jolted out of his reverie by a sudden knock on his office door. “Come in,” he barked, miffed that his daydream had been interrupted. “Got a minute, Kel?” asked Mike Morton standing in the doorway looking angelic.

The meeting went even better than Jerry had hoped but he was still having trouble falling asleep. Mostly, he thought, because Estelle had gotten one of her migraines and went to bed early. She was sound asleep when Jerry got to their bedroom and he didn’t have the heart to wake her. She didn’t get those damned headaches very often, but they were murder on the poor woman when she did get one.

Jerry just felt out of sorts because he always talked everything over with his Es and his day didn’t seem quite settled yet. He sighed and got up to go make some warm milk. He’d have plenty of time to talk with his beautiful lady in the morning.

Wednesday evening/Thursday morning:

Back in Room 505, Mike was in the beginning stage of a nightmare. Sherry’s green eyes were boring into him and she was holding a gun on him while she had him all trussed up like a calf at a rodeo. Mike could feel her breath next to his ear and hear Sherry’s evil laugh.

He began to moan softly in his sleep and to move around. The further into the nightmare he delved, the more animated he became. Mike started to talk in his sleep. He commanded ‘Sherry’ to leave him alone. This action startled Johnny into wakefulness. Immediately aware of what was happening, Johnny began rubbing circles on Mike’s back and murmuring words of comfort in his ear.

Mike was aware enough to know that it was Johnny beside him and that he was safe. He buried his head in Johnny’s shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. Mike was able, with Johnny’s loving presence, to calm himself down. Sherry’s horrid, distorted face no longer loomed in front of him. Only Johnny’s smiling one with those beautiful, soulful brown eyes that were so full of love and affection. At least for this moment Mike could drift off to sleep.

Without telling Mike, Johnny had pushed the call button for a nurse. He then rolled Mike onto his right side and gave him a pillow to hold. Johnny then skootched over to the other bed quickly and waited. A nurse that Johnny didn’t know popped her head in and Johnny told her that Mike had been having a really bad nightmare and that he might need something to help him to get back to sleep. The nurse looked doubtfully over at Johnny and was about to say something when Dixie McCall came walking into the room. She quickly surveyed the situation and said that she would be right back with a mild tranquilizer for Mike. Dixie took Nurse Han from the room and talked with her down to the nurses’ station.

“Peggy, I was wondering about what I walked into, you seemed a bit put out with John Gage in there,” Dixie said carefully.

“Well, Miss McCall, Dr. Morton had talked to all of us nurses on the floor an hour or so ago and told us not to take Mr. Gage too seriously. He also took that sign off of the door and told us not to put it back up, no matter who told us to,” said Peggy cautiously.

“I see, well Peggy would it help you to know that Dr. Brackett was the one who put that sign up in the first place? And HE takes great stock in what John Gage has to say. I realize that Dr. Brackett and I only have the staff in the ER reporting to us, but there is a chain of command in this hospital. Dr. Mike Morton is a resident doctor with a whole lot of doctors over him. He cannot override the orders of the staff above him. Now Peggy, I know you are not to blame for any of this, you were merely following orders. But I am going to speak with Betsy Kramer, your supervisor. Not to get you into trouble, but to let her know what’s going on. I’m on my way to Dr. Brackett’s office right now to get the meds for Mr. Stoker. I will make sure he is made aware of the situation as well,” Dixie said to Peggy with that way she has of making a person feel that everything will be alright.

“Thank you Miss McCall, none of us really knew what to do, with standing orders saying one thing and Dr. Morton saying just the opposite,” a grateful Peggy said.

Dixie got on the elevator and went straight down to Kel’s office. She knocked on his door and heard, “Come.” She opened the door and was surprised to see the object of her discussion with Peggy Han sitting in one of Kel’s bright orange chairs. She gave a curt nod to Morton and then asked Kel about giving 10 mg. of Diazepam to Mike Stoker. Dr. Morton’s ears perked up at the mention of the engineer.

“Yes, Dix that’s fine. I’m assuming Mike is having nightmares?” Kel asked.

“Yeah, I talked with Nurse Han about having you order it for him. If you could just sign the form I’ll bring it back up to her,” Dixie said as she moved over to Brackett’s desk with the Med Approval Form. She had filled it all out in the elevator and he merely had to sign and date it. As he handed the form back, Dixie caught his eye and moved her eyes toward the door. Kel understood her meaning and got up from behind his desk. He said to Morton, “I think I’ll check on those two myself. I’ll catch up with you later, Mike.”

When Dixie got Kelly outside of his office she told him she needed to speak with him in private. He suggested they use Joe Early’s office.

“Joe said I could use it anytime and gave me a key.”

“Great, then let’s go.”

Once there, Dixie and Kel sat down on the brown plaid couch and Dixie sailed into what had transpired on the fifth floor. Kel was furious when he’d heard what Dr. Morton had done. It took everything Dixie had to stop him from going after him right then and there.

“I don’t understand why Mike would do that,” Kel said disbelieving.

“I don’t know, Kel but please don’t do anything right now. I have to get this order back up to Peggy so she can give it to Mike Stoker. Why don’t you really come with me so you can cool off some and keep away from Morton for a little bit,” advised Dixie.

“All right, I’ll go with you. My head knows you’re right, even if my instinct is to confront him immediately,” retorted Brackett. Suddenly, Kel got this very strange look on his face. Dixie saw it and asked, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Ah, yeah, I just remembered something that Johnny asked me the other day,” and with that, Brackett told Dixie what Johnny had told him about Morton. Dixie didn’t really know what to make of it all, although she had her suspicions. She decided to do a little more investigating on her own before saying anything.

They went up to the nurses’ desk on the fifth floor and Dixie gave the med order form to Peggy Han. Dixie told her that she and Dr. Brackett would take the Diazepam to Mike Stoker. Peggy readied the syringe and handed it to Dixie with a small smile. Dixie thanked her and they went down to Room 505.

“Johnny, Mike?” Kel softly called from the doorway.

“Yeah, come on in Doc,” Johnny was heard to say.

“Got your meds here, Mike,” interjected Dixie.

“He just drifted off but I think he could still use the shot. He’s continuing to have nightmares,” informed Johnny.

Dixie walked over to Mike and swabbed his upper arm down with alcohol and deftly inserted the hypodermic needle. He barely flinched as the needle entered the skin. His face began to lose the stress lines on his forehead and around his mouth within a few seconds. Mike seemed to finally take a deep breath and relax totally in minutes.

Johnny thanked them for the shot and said that he thought Mike would be able to get a good night’s sleep now. They wanted to know about Johnny and he said that as long as Mike could sleep, then he’d be able to as well. Kel then told him that if they continued to do this well, he would release them on Saturday. He knew they had a very intense session coming up on Friday with Dr. Tucker so he wanted to wait until Saturday to let them go home. Johnny said that would be a great day because Roy would be home and they would be able to bum a ride home from him. They said their goodbyes and left the room, after again asking Johnny if he thought he’d be able to sleep on his own, or if he needed something too. Johnny assured them that he’d be able to drift off on his own and for them to stop worrying about him.

Kelly and Dixie went back down to the ER and Johnny had laid down and had fallen asleep immediately. Kel was not looking forward to working with Dr. Morton for the rest of the shift but he did it without losing his cool or tipping his hand.

Thursday morning:

Jerry woke up at his usual time of 0530 Thursday morning. Without opening his eyes, he slid his hand over to the other side of the bed and was rewarded with a handful of pillow. His nose suddenly picked up on the faint scent of bacon and knew immediately where that wife of his was. Martins got up, took his morning shower, and dressed. He then went downstairs to the kitchen. Estelle was cooking bacon in a large cast iron skillet. Jerry walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Even after forty years he could still get her heart racing with a touch or two.

“Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?” asked Estelle.

“Sure did after a while. How is your migraine, dear?” a very concerned Jerry wanted to know.

“Oh, it’s completely gone and thank you for letting me sleep. I know that’s why it’s gone today. So how did the meeting go last night?”

“Better than I could have hoped for, honey. We can talk about it over breakfast.”

“You go ahead and sit down, I was just about to dish it all up.” So Jerry did as his wife told him and sat down at the kitchen table and poured himself a cup of coffee. Estelle came right over and put the bacon and eggs on their plates. She then grabbed the toast out of the toaster and tossed that on the table as well. After they had both taken a few bites, Jerry told Estelle that Mac was totally on-board and that he was going to meet with Captain Stanley today.

“Mac doesn’t see a problem there either, even though the two people in question both work for Stanley. After McConnikee has his private meeting with Hank Stanley, he’s going to setup another meeting with all of us.”

“Oh honey, I am so happy. You’ll have to let Terry know about this,” said Estelle.

“Yes, I plan on calling Terry about all of this but thought’d wait until the next meeting. By then we’ll have a better handle on the situation.”

“Seems to me, Jer, that since the two in question are currently in Rampart that their doctors should be made aware of what’s going on,” reasoned Estelle.

“The problem is, we don’t know how much the docs at the hospital know about them. We also don’t know the policies about this, especially since one of them is a paramedic out of Rampart General,” stated Jerry. “I think it would be much more responsible of me to wait until after Mac talks with Hank Stanley and then we get back together with Marshall and discuss it. Where Stanley is closer to both his men and the hospital staff than any of us are, that’s seems the appropriate way to go,” Jerry added.

“Very wise thinking, my dear. Plus the fact that this entire situation has yet to be proven true. I’m glad that Captain Stanley is getting involved since they are both his men, and maybe he can shed some light on whether or not the anonymous caller was correct in the first place. Well, I’m going to be going to the market this morning and also to **The Broadway** * for some new sheets. Is there anything that you would like me to pick up for you?” inquired Estelle.

“No, dear, but there is something I would like you NOT to get,” said Jerry. Estelle looked at him with her nose crinkled and asked him a bit apprehensively what he didn’t want her to buy.

“I would really appreciate it if you would stay away from pink or flowered sheets,” Jerry retorted with a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

“Don’t worry honey, I wouldn’t dare make that mistake again,” Estelle answered with a smile. She remembered the fuss he had made last year when she came home with rose covered sheets.

“Good, Es. Now I better get going. I’ll call you later on today after I hear something back from Mac’s meeting with Captain Stanley,” Jerry stated while giving his wife a kiss. As Jerry left to get the car out of the garage, Estelle left for the sink to do up the breakfast dishes.

Thursday morning:

Dr. Brackett had survived his overnight shift with Dr. Morton and was on his way home. He was still fuming about what Morton had done, but was confident that his own orders would be followed from now on. All of the nurses up on the fifth floor had been given strict instructions to call him if something came up with John Gage and/or Mike Stoker, or if Dr. Morton tried to overturn any of his orders. Kel felt very confident about this and decided he was much too tired to eat. When he got home, Brackett headed straight to his oversized shower stall in his upscale luxury apartment and thought about what it would be like to have Cecelia Tucker under the hot water cascading down on top of him right this minute. These fantasies brought a smile to Kel’s face and left him with a problem that he easily took care of before he turned the water off. He decided to catch a few hours sleep and call Cece when he got up to see if she would like to go out somewhere nice and grab a bite to eat. If he were lucky, that may not be all they’d be grabbing.

Mike was still sleeping soundly and Johnny decided to act on an idea he’d gotten a couple days previous. He called Roy and asked him to get a paper bag that Johnny had in his locker at the station. He told him that he could just drop it off at the base station on his first run and ask whoever was working to bring it up to him sometime during the day. Roy assured Johnny that he would bring it up to Room 505 himself, because A shift was off from this morning until Sunday. Johnny asked about the shift, again feeling more than a twinge of envy at not being in the squad next to his best friend and partner. Johnny knew that he was needed very much where he was and he couldn’t possibly go back to work until his concussion had cleared up but still. . .

While Roy was talking with Johnny out in the day room, Captain Stanley was speaking with Battalion Chief McConnikee in his office. Even though it was a short, straight to the point and pleasant call, Hank couldn’t help but have rivulets of sweat running down from his scalp by the time he’d hung the phone up. All Mac said was that he wanted to drop by Hank’s place “unofficially” after 51’s shift to discuss something.

The more Mac thought about it, the more he felt that this should be a totally private matter between him and Stanley. He knew that he made Hank nervous just by virtue of his position and couldn’t blame the guy. This was such a delicate matter and Mac didn’t want to take the chance that one of the crew from the next shift or Captain Hookraider might overhear and that wouldn’t do. Neither would kicking Hookraider out of his own office. So when he called he invited himself over to Stanley’s house. He told Hank that it shouldn’t take up too much of his time and then Mac called Jerry to let him know. Hank called his wife as soon as he was off the phone with McConnikee to give her a head’s up. She didn’t seem perturbed in the least to have the Battalion Chief over and told Hank she’d make a large pot of coffee.

Their shift being over, all the guys went their separate ways. Roy told them he was going to visit Johnny and Mike and Chet and Marco said they were planning on a visit that afternoon. Marco was explaining that Chet had been invited over for breakfast by Marco’s mother and then they had a few errands to run and then they were going to stop by the hospital. Cap said that he had been planning a visit, but something had come up so he may not be able to go until tomorrow.

Roy told the gang that the two of them were going home, to Johnny’s ranch, on Saturday and that maybe it would be best to plan a small get together then. He thought they might appreciate the assistance in getting them back to the ranch house and maybe some cleaning beforehand as well. The guys, including Roy’s temporary partner, Joey Thomson, thought this was a great idea and they all decided to go to the house Friday afternoon and clean the place for Johnny and Mike. Marco also thought it would be a good idea to stock the fridge and said he would talk to his mother about that. Cap and Roy also said they would talk with their wives and have casseroles ready to bring and put in the freezer so the two wouldn’t have to think about cooking straight out of the hospital.

As Roy drove his Porsche over to Rampart, he thought about Joey and how he’d spoken right up including himself in the cleanup detail going to Johnny’s ranch on Friday. Roy had to smile at his ‘temp’ partner’s enthusiasm. Joey had definitely matured over the past few weeks and Roy was certain he would make a great paramedic and be a credit to both the LACoFD and whatever station was lucky enough to get him. Hell he was already top notch and Roy was mighty proud of the kid. He knew that given the chance to know him, that Johnny would really like him too.

Roy was feeling good by the time he got up to Room 505. He knocked quickly and opened the door. Mike was lying on his side and seemed to be sound asleep. Johnny was sitting up in the bed to Mike’s left and had the TV on watching some game show with the sound turned way down. He looked rather pensive and Roy noticed that he was rubbing Mike’s back. Johnny turned toward the door and smiled when he saw Roy breeze into the room, especially when he saw the paper bag that Roy carried.

“Hey, thanks for bringing that to me, Roy. I feel kinda bad ‘specially since you’ve gotta come back on Saturday to take us home.”

“No sweat, Johnny. I was plannin’ on coming to visit before goin’ home today anyway. So what’s up with Mike, is he alright?”

“He’s been havin’ more nightmares about that lunatic Sherry. That’s why I needed the bag.” Johnny began pulling pieces out of the paper bag and Roy finally understood what Johnny was doing. He had all the parts to make a dream catcher for Mike. Johnny had made them for the entire DeSoto family and even though Roy didn’t fully understand the ‘force’ behind them, he **DID** understand that Johnny fully believed in their power and Roy couldn’t find fault with his thinking.

“Oh I get it, a dream catcher. Great idea, I’m surprised you hadn’t made him one before now.”

“Yeah, me too. I guess with everything goin’ on, it just slipped my mind. Dr. Brackett’s been givin’ him diazepam so he’s been pretty much out of it since like 3 this morning. Then it dawned on me that I’d got all the pieces for his catcher in my locker and that’s when I called you,” said Johnny, triumphantly. “I’m hoping he’ll be lucid enough later this afternoon for me to tell him the story behind the dream catcher, but I’ll have to wait and see. At least this’ll give me sumthin’ to occupy my time without going catatonic watching that idiot box!”

Roy and Johnny laughed over that and Roy stayed for another hour before heading for home. He told Johnny that Chet and Marco were planning on coming for a visit this afternoon. Roy omitted the fact that the whole gang was going to be out at the ranch cooking and cleaning on Friday. He knew this fact would embarrass his best friend and he just didn’t want to put Johnny through all that. He also told Johnny that Cap had been planning to visit as well, but he got a phone call right before they’d gotten off shift of some important business that he had to take care of right away.

Thursday morning:

Battalion Chief McConnikee was standing on Captain Stanley’s stoop at 0837. Hank opened his front door to the Chief in his civvies and his stomach still did flip flops. Hank just couldn’t get the picture of McConnikee’s hat burning out in the back of the station where the two had been working. Mac never brought the incident up but to Stanley it was like waiting for the proverbial ‘other shoe to drop’. Cap also thought he must be a bit paranoid because he could swear that the Chief was looking nervous and unsure about what to say at the moment. Luckily, Mrs. Cap stuck her head out around Hank’s at that moment and invited McConnikee into their home. She told them she had a large pot of fresh coffee made and if they were hungry they were welcome to raid the fridge. She, herself, was on her way out to do some shopping.

“Going to **_The Broadway_** _*_ dear?” grinned Cap.

“Yes, I need a few things for the kitchen. I’ll see you later, hun.” With that, Mrs. Stanley had said her goodbyes and left the two men completely alone. This made Cap even more nervous than he had been previously.

Hank ushered the Chief out the back French doors to a comfortable lounge chair on the patio. Cap’s wife had expertly set up a virtual ‘tea party’ for McConnikee with not only coffee, cream, milk and sugar, but also little cakes and cookies on a fairly large platter. Hank was grateful for his wife every day, but at times like this, he was so proud he could’ve bust a vest button, if he’d been wearing a vest, he chuckled to himself!

Mac was extremely nervous. He really didn’t know how to broach this subject but thought he should handle this like any other problem and just plowed full steam ahead. He told Hank all about the anonymous call that the Assistant Deputy Chief had received about John Gage and Mike Stoker. Hank sat very still and listened to the Chief for over fifteen minutes. Mac was saying that he personally didn’t care if the two were an item or not, as long as they did their jobs.

“Of course, Hank, we don’t know how Chief Houts feels about homosexuals or if he would be okay with them working out of the same station.

Hank wasn’t sure what to think about any of this. Yes, he’d had a few suspicions of his own about Gage and Stoker, but nothing to really put his finger on. What was astounding him was McConnikee’s attitude. He didn’t seem to be affected by this at all. He seemed to be more worried about what Chief Houts would think.

It was as if Mac was reading Hank’s mind as he watched the bushy eyebrows knit together and then practically disappear into Cap’s hairline. “Hank if this does turn out to be true, what are your thoughts on this matter? Assistant Deputy Chief Martins brought this to my attention and we decided you were the natural next choice to talk to since they both work for you. I have never known you to have a prejudice bone in your body, but I realize this is a bit um. . unusual, especially under the current conditions.”

“Well, Chief, I think it’s the shock of being hit with this out of the blue. No, you’re right, I don’t have a problem with how people live their lives. As long as they aren’t hurting anyone, or burning down the neighborhood, it makes no never mind to me,” Hank said with a smirk. “In fact both of my daughters, Mary and Tammy, have homosexual friends, both male and female. They have all been over here at one time or another and my wife and I have never looked at them or thought of them any differently than any other ‘young’ people,” Hank said this time with an actual laugh.

“What bothers me about this though, is that someone seems to be out to get my men into serious trouble. I mean, who could dislike them so much that they’d go to the Assistant Deputy Chief of the entire county? That fact is giving me a very bad feeling and a sour stomach.”

“Understandable, Hank. The first step was to talk with you and see if you actually knew the truth about the situation. I know both Gage and Stoker are in the hospital right now.”

“Yeah, they are actually sharing the same room and will both be going home to Gage’s ranch on Saturday.

“Ok, well, you know both Jerry Martins and Marshall Fey, right?”

“Oh yes, I know them both.”

“Well, the three of us have known each other for many years. I was a couple years ahead of Jerry and Marsh. They were in the same high school classes all four years and then both entered the Academy together, so the two of them are very tight, but we still all get together at least once a month. When Jer got the call he immediately called Marsh and then they decided to call me. We had an informal meeting yesterday and thought it best to get you involved ASAP.”

“I can’t tell ya Chief how …” At this point, McConnikee was waving his hands in front of his face and laughing. “Hank, please, we’re sitting out on your patio in our civvies. Call me Mac!” When Hank kept looking at him dubiously, he said, “And that’s an order,” barked the Battalion Chief, but did so with a smile to take the sting out of his words.

“Ok, ok, Mac,” Hank said slowly. “Anyway, I’m very grateful that you put me in the loop. Now what I’ll do is add someone else in that I think may be able to get us some real answers,” Hank said thoughtfully.

“Let me guess, Roy DeSoto?” said Mac. “We were hoping that you would suggest that particular avenue. That is if you didn’t actually know yourself. Everyone in the department knows how close DeSoto and Gage are.”

“Roy was going to the hospital when he left the station this morning, and then tomorrow we are all going over to clean the place up and Roy is bringing them home on Saturday. We all plan on being there and make it a very nice homecoming for those two. They’ve both been through so much lately.”

“When I get home, I’m going to call Jerry and tell him what you said. We want to have another meeting with you, Jerry, Marshall, and I and now I’m thinking we should include DeSoto as well. Do you think you and Roy could get to my house tomorrow morning before going off to clean? I’ll get Jerry and Marshall on-board and then we’ll go from there. I am really hoping that DeSoto knows the truth about this.”

“Me too, Ch.. uh.. Mac. I will call Roy in a little while and see if he can come over. Then I’ll let him know what’s going on and we’ll take it from there. So, if he can do it, you wanna meet at your house around this same time?”

“Sounds like a great plan, Hank.” Mac had stood up and was getting ready to leave. He shook Cap’s hand and thanked him again for his hospitality and understanding.

“No problem, Mac. Roy and I will be at your house tomorrow morning unless something comes up, and if it does, I will call.” After Mac went out the front door, Cap leaned his lanky body up against the doorframe and sagged. He stayed like that for many paralyzing minutes. Then he shook his head, as if to get rid of the cobwebs, walked over to the bar in the corner of their dining room and poured two fingers of Jack Daniels into a shot glass and drank it straight down. This was the first drink Hank had taken before sunset in twenty years. He left the bottle out on the bar along with the shot glass and went off to call Roy.

Mac picked up the phone and called Jerry in his office as soon as he walked into his own. Doris put his call right through to Jerry and he relayed his meeting with Hank. Jerry was very glad that Hank was going to speak with DeSoto and have him at the meeting as well. Mac explained that 51’s A shift was going to be going out to Gage’s ranch and prepare it for his and Stoker’s homecoming on Saturday so they needed to meet around 0830. Jerry said he would call Marshall right away and they said quick goodbyes.

During this time, Morton had gotten home and took a quick shower. He changed his clothes and then called the Assistant Deputy Chief, Jerry Martins. His assistant answered the phone and told Mike that the Assistant Deputy Chief was on the phone and she would give him the message. She asked for his name and number and received a loud click as a response. Morton was getting more frustrated but decided to go take a drive and call again when he got back home. Considering how cold this October had been, it was turning out to be one of the most smog-free autumns that LA County had ever seen.

Roy had just gotten home from Rampart and heard the phone ringing as he opened the kitchen door. Joanne had just picked it up and turned as Roy walked in the house. She smiled over at him and told the person on the phone to hold on a sec and that Roy had just got there. She stretched her arm out that held the receiver and said to Roy that it was Captain Stanley on the phone. He thanked Jo, gave her a peck on the cheek and took the phone.

“Good morning, Cap. What can I do for ya?” Roy asked.

_“Hey Roy, I was wondering if maybe you could come over sometime today? Would 1900 be convenient for you?”_ Cap asked hopefully.

“Sure Cap, I can be there then. Um, is there anything wrong? I mean you sound a bit off. I know you said you had a last minute meeting this morning. Did it go alright for you?” Roy worriedly asked.

_“Ah, no nothing is really wrong. I just need to go over a couple of things with you.”_ Stanley said evasively.   

“Um, ok Cap. I’ll see you tonight after supper then.”

“ _Thanks, Roy. Oh, by the way how were Johnny and Mike when you saw them?”_

“Well, Mike was sleeping. It seems he’s been having nightmares and the docs gave him a sedative. Johnny was up and seems to be in really good spirits.”

_“I see,”_ Hank said with a loud sigh that Roy clearly heard. “Cap, are you sure everything is okay?” Roy was getting more and more anxious over Cap’s attitude.

“ _No, I just really need your help with something, that’s all. I’ll see you tonight. Have a great day, Roy,”_ Cap said hoping that he sounded convincing.

“Right, Cap. Thanks and you too.” Roy hung up and went straight to Joanne and told her that Cap wanted to see him at 7 o’clock tonight. She could see that he was upset about it.

“Sweetie, what’s troubling you about going to see Captain Stanley?”

“I’m not sure, it’s just something in the way he sounded. I just feel like something has happened and I’m not sure I’m going to like it.”

“Just don’t go borrowing trouble, ok? I’ll make a couple of dishes while you’re gone to bring to Johnny’s tomorrow. I’ll bring Chris and Jen over after they’re out of school to help decorate for the party on Saturday. I know they will get a big kick out of that and they are both so excited over seeing their Uncle Johnny. Hey, hon, do you think we should have them start calling Mike, “Uncle Mike”?” Jo asked.

“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea, Jo. I feel bad about not telling them that Johnny and Mike are a couple, but I’m just worried that one or both of them might forget themselves and say something in front of the other guys.” Joanne said that she understood Roy’s apprehension and agreed wholeheartedly with him. She went off to grab her cookbooks to find the best dishes to make and to see about what to make for her own family for supper. Roy grabbed the “Honey-Do” list that was kept on the Message Center in the kitchen. As Roy was looking over the list, he felt sad that Johnny wasn’t able to come over and help him out. It wasn’t so much the actual work, he just missed his best friend and all the fun they had together taking care of repairs and small projects around the house. Roy was even looking forward to Mike joining them now with their off-day routines. He had no illusions that Johnny would be over all the time like before, but Roy was sure they would be able to get together several times a month.

Thursday evening

Come twilight it seemed that everyone was getting ready for something. Roy was getting ready to go over to Cap’s to find out what he needed. Cap was getting ready to ask Roy some rather embarrassing questions, but in order to protect his men, he had to know the truth.

Kel was getting ready for his date with Cecelia. He was wearing his dark blue leisure suit, white dress shirt, blue striped tie and black dress shoes buffed to an incredible shine. He had slapped a bit of **Brut** on, took one last look in the mirror and went on his way. Cece was both excited and terrified since this was the first night out since she moved here and started her new position. She was really looking forward to going out with Kelly Brackett. She remembered that he loved blue, so she was dressed in a halter-style maxi silk dress with a swirl design made up of several shades of blue. She decided to leave her hair down so it flowed all the way down her back. Cece had created a few soft ringlets around her face and the result was stunning. She also decided to leave her glasses at home and her large, doe like eyes sparkled back from her reflection in the hall mirror. When her doorbell rang, Cece felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and she opened the door with a lovely smile.

Dixie was in a similar situation as Dr. Tucker at the moment. She was getting ready for a date with someone she had known for a long time and he finally asked her out. She was thrilled and apprehensive when her doorbell rang. Dix carefully opened the door to her date, the one and only Dr. Joe Early.

Jerry was getting ready to spending a quiet evening alone with his beautiful wife. He was also hoping to hear back from Mac tonight after Captain Stanley had spoken with Roy DeSoto.

For his part, Mac was getting ready to do some work on his car out in the garage. He was a little tense just sitting around waiting to hear from Hank so his wife, Trudy, practically pushed him out the door to the garage.

Mike Morton was getting ready for bed and becoming more and more upset over the fact that he hadn’t been able to speak to the Assistant Deputy Chief at all today. He had left several messages, none of which were answered.

Mike Stoker had finally woken up enough to eat a little supper and to notice that Gage was working diligently on something in his lap. Johnny gave him a shy smile and asked him if he was hungry. Mike’s head bobbed dramatically and he told Johnny that he was starving. Johnny had made the girl leave Mike’s supper tray so he could eat something when he woke up. Luckily it was sandwiches so he was able to wolf them down quickly. His milk was lukewarm but he drank it anyway. As Mike ate, they contemplated how the next few days were going to be for them. Mike sensed that Johnny was not looking forward to tomorrow and their session with Dr. Tucker. He told Johnny that he was under no obligation and didn’t have to tell him anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Johnny said that he loved Mike for saying that, but he’d gone this far, he would tell Mike the rest of the story tomorrow.

Johnny Gage was getting himself ready for tomorrow and the emotional strain he would be under by the end of the day. He loved Mike with every fiber of his being and he knew that he needed to do this. The only other person on the face of the earth that knew this whole story was Kelly Brackett and true to his word, he had never told anyone.

 

 

  


 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ** Miceli's is a restaurant with two locations. One in Los Angeles and the other in Universal City. Kel and Cece went to the one in Los Angeles. The restaurant was established in 1949 and is still going strong.
> 
> The legend of the dream catcher came from www.american-native-art.com/publication/dreamcatcher.shtml and the poem was from an anonymous source.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, just play for a while and put them back. All names are character names only, not real life names.

 

 

_Thursday evening_ :

Roy arrived at Captain Hank Stanley’s home at 1853 hrs. with an ominous feeling in his gut. He had no idea why his captain had asked him here, but Roy was sure it wasn’t for anything good.

As Roy rang the doorbell, he got a strange feeling of déjà vu. Especially when Mrs. Cap opened the door, greeted him, and told him that she was taking the girls shopping. Hank noticed the odd look on Roy’s face and it dawned on him as well. As Roy approached, Stanley held his hand out in an amicable shake. Cap then invited Roy out to the patio where Mrs. Cap had set up the same kind of spread she’d laid out for Mac.

Since Roy’s stomach seemed like it would betray him, he decided to only have a cup of coffee. He usually took it black, but thought better of that at the moment and splashed a little cream in it. Cap took a piece of banana bread to nibble on. He chatted about a lot of nothing while he puttered around the patio. He was making Roy more nervous as every moment ticked by and Roy wished that Cap would just spill it, and stop beating around the bush. He was about to suggest just that when suddenly Stanley stopped talking and scrubbed his face with his hands.

Again, Roy was about to say something when Cap looked up and straight into Roy’s eyes. “I had a meeting with the Battalion Chief this morning,” Cap stated apprehensively. “I really need to tell you about it.”

“Alright Cap. I’m here and all ears! You can tell me anything that you need to,” remarked Roy.

“Th- Thanks, Roy. That really means a lot especially right now because I have to ask you something and it’s eating me up trying to do it,” admitted Stanley.

“Just ask, Cap,” Roy sighed expectantly. Cap took a big gulp of air and feeling immensely tongue-tied, blurted out, “Are Gage and Stoker in a relationship? I mean a um.. romantic, physical relationship?” Cap asked and the question hung in the air like a thick covering of smog. Not only that but all of the color had drained from DeSoto’s face and his hands started to tremble slightly. Cap sat there wondering if he was going to have to call a squad.

“Yeah, ah. . yes, Captain Stanley, Johnny and Mike are in a relationship, they are in fact in love with each other,” responded Roy, after finally finding his voice.

“I see. I appreciate you’re being honest with me. Will you tell me how long it’s been going on? My guess is since Mike got shot,” Cap speculated.

Roy was impressed with Cap’s powers of observation and told him so. He was, however, becoming increasingly nervous not being able to get a read on Cap’s thinking. Roy had no clue if Hank was okay with this or if he was repulsed by it. Stanley seemed to know what Roy was thinking and sat back in his chair and smiled.

“Don’t worry, Roy. I’m very surprised but I’m neither shocked nor repulsed by it either. I do think that it complicates matters though, considering the LACoFD does NOT allow family members to work at the same station, let alone the same shift,” pointed out Hank.

“Technically, they are NOT related, Cap,” Roy stated sheepishly. He realized he was grasping at straws here. “If you don’t mind me asking, sir, what made you ask about this now?” Roy was curious. As he was talking, Hank had reached down and pulled a small bottle of Jack Daniels out of his coat pocket and poured a splash of the dark liquid into his coffee cup and gestured towards Roy. He held his cup out and Cap splashed a little bit into his cup as well. “Thanks, Cap. I think I need this tonight,” capitulated Roy.

“Your welcome, and to answer your question, because I was visited by Battalion Chief McConnikee here in my home first thing this morning and he related a most disturbing story,” said Stanley remembering. He then told Roy the entire story including Hank calling Roy and having him come over. “And I understand that they are not ‘technically’ married, but I can imagine that the two of them _feel_ married. Does anyone else at the station know?” inquired Cap.

“No, only me and I figured it out after Mike got shot. I kept watching and listening to Johnny and he sounded more and more like I would’ve if Joanne had been hurt and it just kinda clicked for me. I let him off the hook by letting him know that I knew. He’s okay with it now and so is Mike but at first? Man I thought Johnny was going to dissipate into vapor,” Roy chuckled as he remembered back.

“I’m afraid of the same thing. When the two of them find out that this goes all the way up to the Assistant Deputy Chief, I’m worried about their reaction. Plus the meeting tomorrow morning will be to decide whether or not we should take this to Chief Houts. By the way, McConnikee wants us at his house for 0800 tomorrow morning. They all know that we plan on going to Johnny’s to clean the place up for them so the meeting is scheduled early.”

“Geez, Cap. That’s awfully nice of them. Sure I’ll be there. I am a little confused over why they all want me there. I mean ah, I’m not gonna say anything personal about Johnny or Mike.”

“I think it’s more the friend factor. They all, correction, WE all know that you and Johnny are the best paramedic team in the county, hell in the entire state. You don’t get that kind of reputation being a putz, ya know?” retorted Cap.

The corners of Roy’s mouth slowly began to turn upwards. “So I’m like a character reference, to say that the two of them are great guys and fantastic firefighters. Also an outstanding paramedic and engineer.”

“Yeah, something like that, but also because you and I are closest to them, rank wise and personally so they want our input,” added Cap.

“It sounds like the ‘suits’ have Johnny and Mike’s interests in this whole thing. It just makes me nervous,” started Roy.

“It makes me nervous that somewhere out there, someone hates Johnny and Mike or homosexuals. That’s the person that should be tarred and feathered,” winced Cap.

“Yes, Cap! I agree with you 100%,” said Roy. They sat together and talked for a little while longer and then Roy said he’d better get going since they had such a busy day ahead of them. Cap walked Roy out to the front door and then called Mac to let him know that DeSoto was on-board. Hank left a message with Mrs. McConnikee as she said that Mac couldn’t get to the phone right then. Roy headed for home contemplating everything that he and Cap discussed. He couldn’t wait to talk it all over with Jo. She always had a way of cutting straight through the bullshit and getting to the heart of the matter.

Cap sauntered back out on the patio and waited for his lady. He was looking forward to cuddling with her and explaining his day’s activities.

~~ E! ~~

Kel arrived at Cecelia’s door right on time. He felt a little self-conscience standing there with his flower. As soon as he rang her doorbell, he felt sick. Brackett was wishing he’d brought some Phenergan with him, but too late now. Kel heard someone coming to the door and then begin fiddling with the lock.

Cece’s arms and legs felt like lead as she made her way across the room to open the door. She was petrified to open the door but did it anyway. As soon as she saw Kel standing there in a gorgeous blue suit holding a single white rose, all of her fears flew out the window and she simply smiled up at him.

Kelly had the same reaction to her. He was so enchanted just looking at her that she had to ask him three times to come in. He finally heard her and they both laughed. Cece went to get her purse and Kel stood just inside the doorway.

“Is that for me?” Cece asked him as she pointed to the rose. “It’s beautiful Kel, a perfect white rose, I can’t believe you remembered those were my favorite.”

“Ah, oh yeah,” Kel stumbled over his words as he handed her the rose. “Cece, you look like an angel.”

“You’re going to make me blush, but I thank you, sir,” Cecelia grinned. She ran to put the rose into a vase and left it on her kitchen counter. She grabbed her purse and went back to Kel standing in her doorway.

“Ok, I am ready to go. Where are we going anyway,” Cece asked.

“I made reservations at Miceli’s * on N. Las Palmas Ave.”

“I’ve driven by there a few times, it looks like a real nice place,” Cece replied cheerfully.

“Yes, it’s a great place and they have this incredible lasagna I think you’ll really like,” countered Kel.

“Great, let’s go then, shall we?” Cece stated as she looped her arm through Kel’s and they were on their way.

~~ E! ~~

 

Mike Stoker was aware of where he was and knew that Johnny was in the bed right beside him. Beyond that, he wasn’t sure that he could trust his own mind. He kept seeing jagged fragments of Sherry Polinow’s face appearing in front of his eyes without warning and scaring the shit out of him.

These visions were making his entire body jerk which in turn made Johnny stop his work and rub Mike’s back and speak softly into his ear. One time when Mike opened his eyes he thought he’d smelled food and his stomach must’ve too because it started rumbling.

Johnny laughed, “I thought MY stomach was bad! Man Stoker, you sure do make your wants known.”

“Sorry guess it’s protesting being empty for so long. So what’s for supper? I’m kinda hoping for a thick steak,” Stoker said hopefully.

“Not that they’d have anything that good anyway, but Rampart wouldn’t let you have steak cuz of your injuries,” stated Johnny.

“Huh? I don’t get that, I just have a few bumps and bruises,” Mike retorted.

“No, babe, you are covered in hematomas and contusions along with a broken nose,” Johnny grimaced.

“Oh yeah, leave it to you to go all ‘paramedic-y’ on me. I was feeling pretty good ‘til you brought up all that stuff,” Mike said with a smile so Johnny would know he was not really upset.

“Ha Ha, funny boy! But seriously, you are feeling better?”

“Yes, except for the damn nightmares, I …wait didn’t you say something about a dream catcher that could help me with this?”

“Yeah I did and I got it right here. I’ve been working on it most of the day.” Mike rolled over and put his right hand across Johnny’s hips and laid his head down on Johnny’s chest. Johnny unfolded his arm from under Mike and, resting his arms on top of him, went right back to work. Mike could see that the catcher was made out of a light colored wood and the webbing inside was so delicate it looked as though a heavy breeze would destroy it. Mike had, of course, seen Johnny’s hanging over his bed, but this catcher that Johnny held now was the most beautiful piece he had ever seen.

Johnny caught the look of awe on Mike’s face and asked if he would like to hear the legend of the Dream Catcher as told to him by his grandfather. Mike said that he really wanted to hear but had to use the facilities and grab a bite from the tray that Johnny made the kitchen helper leave earlier. So as Mike was taking care of business, Johnny proceeded to get his thoughts together to tell the legend story.

~~ E! ~~

Kel and Cece arrived at Miceli’s and were seated right away. Kel ordered a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon from the Napa Valley and sautéed mushrooms for an appetizer. They were both enjoying themselves immensely.

They both ordered the lasagna and Brackett also requested an order of garlic bread. While they ate they caught up with each other’s lives since the last time they had seen each other. Kel told Cece that he had briefly dated Dixie McCall but now they were just really good friends and he confided to her that he thought Dixie was dating Joe Early. Cece said that she had seen the way those two looked at each other and felt that he was correct.

In the background they could hear music playing and Kel asked Cece for a dance. He guided her out to the dance floor and the two danced flawlessly to an instrumental version of ‘ _Strangers in the Night’._ When the song ended they broke apart and saw everyone in the place just standing around watching them. They were both embarrassed but secretly pleased.

Once the meal and the wine were finished, Cecelia asked Kel if he would like to go up to her place for coffee and dessert. He said that he would like that very much and off they went. They hardly said a word to each other on the way back to Cece’s place, but it was an easy silence with each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Upon arriving at her door, Dr. Brackett took the key from her hand and opened the door. He then moved aside to let her in. Cece went straight to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Kel was sitting contentedly on the sofa as Cece sauntered up to him and asked if he would like some brandy to go with his coffee. He said yes, but just a splash because he had to be up early for morning rounds at 7:00 am. Cece said that she also had an early day tomorrow which triggered Kelly to ask how Johnny and Mike were _really_ doing.

 

~~ E! ~~

Mike took care of business and on his way back to bed snatched a Jell-O from his food tray, picked up a spoon and got back into bed. He snuggled against Johnny and told him he was ready. Johnny had to smile, Mike looked so much like a little boy, until he remembered all that he’d been through in just a few days.

Johnny gathered his thoughts and began. “My grandfather took me on these nature walks from the time I was old enough to walk. He taught me about the sky, the wind, the water, and the fire. He also told me stories and one of them was the Legend of the Dream Catcher. He told me that:

_**Long ago when the world was young, an old Lakota spiritual leader was on a high mountain and had a vision. In his vision, Iktomi, the great trickster and teacher of wisdom, appeared in the form of a spider. Iktomi spoke to him in a sacred language. As he spoke, Iktomi the spider picked up the elder’s willow hoop which had feathers, horsehair, beads and offerings on it, and began to spin a web.** _

_**He spoke to the elder about the cycles of life; how we begin our lives as infants, move on through childhood and on to adulthood. Finally we go to old age where we must be taken care of as infants, completing the cycle. “But”, Iktomi said as he continued to spin his web, “in each time of life there are many forces; some good and some bad. If you listen to the good forces, they will steer you in the right direction. But, if you listen to the bad forces, they’ll steer you in the wrong direction and may hurt you. So these forces can help, or can interfere with the harmony of Nature.” While the spider spoke, he continued to weave his web.** _

_**When Iktomi finished speaking, he gave the elder the web and said, “The web is a perfect circle with a hole in the center. Use the web to help your people reach their goals, making good use of their ideas, dreams and visions. If you believe in the great spirit, the web will catch your good ideas and the bad ones will go through the hole.” The elder passed on his vision to the people and now many Indian people hang a dream catcher above their bed to sift their dreams and visions. The good is captured in the web of life and carried with the people, but the evil in their dreams drops through the hole in the center of the web and is no longer a part of their lives. It’s said that the dream catcher holds the destiny of the future.**** _

 

Johnny had continued to ‘spin Mikey’s web’ while he talked. When he finished his story he looked down and Mike’s eyes were closed but Johnny could tell that Mike was awake.

When the room fell silent, Mike opened his eyes and stared up into Johnny’s. “I love you so much, babe,” Mike sighed. “Me too you, Mikey, me too you.”

“Thank you for that story, I really loved it. It makes the dream catcher more personal, you know? Just knowing the legend behind it,” said Mike. He was still perplexed about something, Johnny could tell from his demeanor.

“What’s bothering you, Mikey? I can tell something is,” asked Johnny.

“Um. . I was wondering where your grandfather was when you were being assaulted and where is he now? And also where. . Mike let his thoughts go.

“My grandfather knew nothing of my shame, he’d died way before my father abused me. So that leaves your last question, which is?” inquired Johnny.

“Um, well I’ve been wondering where your mother was while all of this was going on,” stated Mike rather sheepishly.

“Let’s save that story for another day, ok? Besides your dream catcher is completed.

Mike took the object from Johnny’s hands and admired the workmanship. He again was in awe over how delicate the actual web was.

“Johnny, this is the most thoughtful and beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me,” Mike whispered sincerely. “I will treasure it always.”

“I’ll just be happy if it helps to cut down on your nightmares. I hate it when you wake up screaming in the middle of the night, or at any time,” confessed Johnny.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to wake you up, love,” Mike said quietly.

“No, No babe, I just meant that I feel really bad about it, no way do you disturb me,” Johnny told him.

Johnny then took the dream catcher and hung it up over Mike’s bed, right next to his own. Mike’s was delicate with a black woven web across willow wood. It had a couple of natural eagle feathers and it even had a Matchbox fire engine tied to it and a tiny flag depicting the California State Flag with a grizzly standing proud in the middle of the flag. Johnny had explained to Mike that the more personal the dream catcher, the more of a chance of getting rid of the bad dreams. Johnny then recited a poem that his grandfather used to recite to him.

_**The dream net has been made** _

_**For many generations** _

_**Where spirit dreams have played.** _

_**Hung above the cradle board,** _

_**Or in the lodge up high,** _

_**The dream net catches bad dreams,** _

_**While good dreams slip on by.** _

_**Bad dreams become entangled** _

_**Among the sinew thread.** _

_**Good dreams slip through the center** _

_**Hole,** _

_**While you dream upon your bed.** _

_**This is an ancient legend,** _

_**Since dreams will never cease,** _

_**Hang this dream net above your** _

_**Bed** _

_**Dream on; and be at peace.** _

_**(Author Unknown** **)** _

“I think I like the last line the best,” Mike said quietly. “Who wrote it?”

“Nobody seems to know who actually penned it, but it’s been passed down from one generation to the next. I would assume that it was written by an old Lakota,” surmised Johnny.

Suddenly Mike’s stomach protested, loudly, to being ignored! Johnny rang the call button and almost immediately the door was opened. The sudden movement caught them both off guard and they gasped at the same time. The burly woman that barged into the room was anything but friendly. She was around fifty, salt and pepper hair, and struck a no-nonsense pose.

Johnny introduced them to her and waited. Finally she said that she was Nurse Mayer and was going to start taking vitals from Mike. Johnny piped up and said that Mike was hungry and they wanted to know if he could get a sandwich or some kind of snack for him.

She directed them to the vending machines near the bank of elevators at the end of the hall. She then told them she’d be back in half an hour to take blood. Mike and Johnny instinctively looked at each other and almost lost it after seeing the horror stricken faces of each other. Nurse Mayer quickly took all the vitals that she needed and then she was gone. Johnny and Mike burst out laughing as soon as the door shut. Then they began arguing over who was going to go first. They grabbed some change and headed off down the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Unthinkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you to everyone continuing to read the story.

 

Dixie McCall woke up completely relaxed for the first time in a very long time. She stretched languidly and sighed contentedly. She quietly got out of bed and glanced at her alarm clock, it read 6:15 am. She then proceeded to her bathroom. She took care of business and brushed her teeth. She then went down to the kitchen and began opening cupboards and drawers. She was making a huge breakfast. The coffee was almost done and the aroma was tantalizing.

“Hey Dix, that coffee smells heavenly,” declared Joe Early. “Is that bacon I smell?”

“Yup, it sure is. Thought we could use a bit of reinforcement after that work out last night,” teased Dixie with a sparkle in her eye.

Joe came right up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. “I agree, Dix. That truly was an amazing experience. I’m so glad we finally got together. I really could make a habit of this,” Joe added as he nibbled on Dixie’s earlobe.

“Oh I think an encore performance is definitely doable, Joe. I feel so comfortable with you, in and out of my bed,” Dixie chuckled with that sultry voice of hers.

“My concern is keeping my hands to myself at the hospital,” Joe said seriously, but with a twinkle in his baby blues.

“Oh, I think we can do it. Now come sit down cuz breakfast is ready and we both have to be at work in 45 minutes,” Dixie commanded.

“Yes ma’am,” Joe said with a mock salute. They both sat down at the table and dug into the feast that Dixie so lovingly prepared.

 

~~ E! ~~

Kelly Brackett sat at his kitchen table drinking his coffee at 6:30 am Friday morning. He couldn’t seem to get the goofy grin off of his face as he thought back to the previous evening. He got up from the table and called the local florist and ordered one white rose be delivered to Cecelia Tucker. Brackett gave all the info needed to complete the order and then went back to his coffee and his musings.

Kel’s pants were becoming increasingly tight the longer he sat remembering going to Cece’s place for coffee and dessert. They had sat very close to each other on her sofa and drank their coffee. Brackett had leaned over and place his hand on her forearm. He was amazed at how soft her skin was.

He continued to move closer to her and Cece turned so she was facing him. Their bodies seemed to melt together all on their own and before either of them realized it, they found themselves locked in a passionate kiss. Kel’s lips left Cece’s for a minute to kiss along her jawline to her ear, which he nibbled on. Cece used this opportunity to lick and suck on Kel’s neck.

As if someone had thrown up a sign they both stopped and just looked at each other. Both had desire in their eyes, but knew instinctively not to go any further right now.

“I hate to stop Cece, but I think we need to go slowly,” grumbled Kel.

“I agree Kel. Plus I need to get myself ready for a very big day tomorrow,” Cece concurred.

Brackett left hesitantly after one more earth shattering kiss at the door. Cece wrapped her arms around Kel’s neck and leaned her entire body into an intimate embrace. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him she’d see him the next day, thanked him for a lovely evening and closed her door. Kelly went straight home and fell asleep thinking of Cece’s beautiful face

Unbeknownst to him, Cece was having the same kind of morning that Kel was. She too couldn’t stop thinking of the whole evening. She loved the dinner, but the dancing was the highlight of the evening for her. As she sat with her coffee, she daydreamed about the kiss and the embrace and felt her cheeks flush. “ _Now Cece you have patients to see and a lot of work to do, so stop dreaming and get your butt in gear!”_

 

~~ E! ~~

At 0800 hours on Friday morning, five men were sitting Chief McConnikee’s living room enjoying fresh brewed coffee and danishes. Mac’s wife had provided the eats for the men and excused herself right after serving. They all assured her that she was welcome, but she said she had some shopping to do.

Mac started the meeting by making everyone feel at ease. He said to call him Mac, and everyone should forget rank and titles in his home. He said they should all be on a first name basis.

“First of all let’s all be honest here. Is there anyone here that has a problem with Gage and Stoker being um… an item, involved with each other?” queried McConnikee.

No one said a word so McConnikee asked Roy to tell everyone what they were waiting to hear. Roy felt a little overwhelmed and the term ‘sideswiped’ floated through his mind. But he simply stated “John Gage and Mike Stoker are indeed in an intimate relationship.” Roy went on to say, “Neither of them would be comfortable knowing so many people have become privy to their personal business.”

“I understand, Roy, really I do. I would be fit to be tied if I found out that people were discussing my personal life between my wife and I, but this is for the safety of John and Mike. We’re worried because someone out there is trying to make trouble for them and we don’t know how far it might go,” Cap related.

“It seems like we all need to let Gage and Stoker know everything that’s going on. I think they really should know about this anonymous coward that gets his or her jollies out of bullying others. Marsh, you’re closer to Chief Houts, rank wise. Do you think we should let him know about all of this?” Jerry asked his good friend.

“Truth be told, Jer, I have absolutely no idea how Chief Houts feels about homosexuals in general or his opinion on them in the fire department. I do know that they can’t be fired for being homosexuals, however, I’m not sure about the fraternization between them. That’s something that may be on the books, but not necessarily enforced. Now we all know that these boys will NOT be mistreated by their immediate superiors considering we are them,” Marshall said with a smirk. “I propose that we hold off bringing this to Chief Houts. The anonymous caller seems to be focusing on you Jerry. I say talk with him again and find out exactly what he expects you to do about them. Also, I’m sure it will be a waste of time, but try to find out who it is that keeps calling. Maybe you could even tape the conversation. One of us may recognize the voice,” Marshall stated.

“Yes and Hank, you and Roy really need to sit down with them and let them know that we in this room know and we won’t be telling anyone,” interjected Mac.

“Sounds like the only way to go at the present time. I think we should make a time to go see them after they get out of the hospital. What do you think, Roy?” Cap asked.

“I think that’s best, Cap. We can contact them and visit once they’re all settle in,” confirmed Roy.

“Great so I guess we’re through here for now. Thank you gentlemen for all coming. Now Hank, you and Roy are headed out to Gage’s place?“ asked Mac.

“Yes, Chief. We have the whole crew plus wives and girlfriends. Most of the girls have already made dishes to bring for the freezer,” Hank offered.

“Plus, my two kids have made this huge Welcome Home banner. They are so excited about them going home,” added Roy.

“Do your kids know about Gage and Stoker?” Jerry questioned.

“No,” admitted Roy. We decided not to because we were afraid they might blurt something out around people that don’t know. My wife and I decided to leave it up to Johnny and Mike who they choose to tell. We are fine with Chris and Jen knowing though.”

“Well, that all makes sense. Anyway I would love to come with you and help out at the ranch,” added McConnikee.

“Ah, yeah sure Chief, that’s very generous of you and you are more than welcome to join us,” assured Stanley as he rubbed his hands together.

“Actually, we’d all like to go, if it’s okay with you guys,” added Marshall Fey. Roy and Hank glanced at each other incredulously. “This is terrific of all of you. Thank you very much,” Roy said gratefully. They all got up and headed over to the ranch house.

 

~~ E! ~~

Upon arriving at Johnny’s house, the men were met with a flurry of activity from the women. They had every window open in the house and had dusters, window cleaners, and vacuum cleaners going all over the place.

Beds were stripped and fresh linen put on. The entire house smelled of lemon, coffee, and cinnamon. The ladies had made pumpkin and apple pies. Each of the ladies had brought at least two dishes to put in the freezer. Mama Lopez had made a huge batch of enchiladas and another of chili.

Mrs. Stanley had brought a large pot of clam chowder. The secret was out now – it was Mrs. Cap’s recipe that Hank always used to make the chowder.

Jerry, Marshall, and Mac all made themselves useful by taking care of the horses. They were all impressed with the barn and the horses. Sam Mira, Johnny’s neighbor, was there for the horses and was happy to have some time off. Since Johnny and Mike had been hurt and in the hospital, Sam had been doing double duty between his own place and Gage’s. All the ‘chiefs’ told him to go on home and they would take care of things for him.

 

~~ E! ~~

 

Johnny was becoming increasingly nervous the closer to 1100 hours it got. Dr. Tucker had thought it best to hold this session in their room to cut down on the stress. Mike was currently in the bathroom putting on his clothes. Both he and Johnny had been cleared to take showers and they were both grateful and enjoyed the luxury of not having to have sponge baths.

Mike knew that Johnny was going to need all of the strength that Mike possessed in order to get through this day.

By 1045 hours Johnny and Mike were showered, shaved and dressed. They heard a light knock on the door and both said, “Come in.”

Cecelia Tucker opened the door and let herself in. Johnny looked closely at her and knew instantly that something was different. She _looked_ the same but there was a bounce in her step and her eyes glowed, plus there was a pink tinge to her cheeks.

“Okay, guys. How would you like to do this? I mean where would you like to be, to be the most comfortable. You decide.”

“Well, I think I’ll need to be on the move,” admitted Johnny. “I think best on my feet, plus it’ll run off my excess adrenaline.”

Mike said for him sitting in one of the comfy chairs was good for him.

Cece had Johnny take a few cleansing breaths and plunge ahead. Johnny did just that and began to speak while staring out the window. He had instinctively pushed himself into the corner and his voice was soft and low.

“My father continued to sexually abuse me until my 15th birthday. He came in my room three to five times a week and I just kinda shut down. I guess I was in a depression. I didn’t show any emotion and I was never happy, not ever. School no longer held my attention and I couldn’t get excited over any of my studies. I withdrew into myself. I had taken up smoking and drinking too. At least if I was drunk, I didn’t feel his penetration as bad and it helped getting through the next day.”

Mike had his head down and was sitting perfectly still. So still, in fact, that Dr. Tucker started really watching him to make sure he was actually breathing. What she was listening to was breaking her heart so she could barely imagine what Mike must be feeling.

“After my 15th birthday and school started again, two of my teachers brought me to the office to talk to me. Mrs. Easton and Mrs. Arnold. They were exceptional teachers and they are also confirmed saints, at least in _my_ book. They were sisters but had different last names cuz they were both married.” Johnny stopped for a minute, sighed, shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and began pacing around the room.

“John, if you need to take a break, that’s fine,” said Dr. Tucker. “No, that’s okay, I really just need to get through this,” he said while glancing over at Mike.

“They sat me down and proceeded to tell me that they knew that I was being abused by my father. I was mortified, how could they possibly know that? My teachers told me that I was to get out of there, off the reservation, and out of South Dakota. Mrs. Easton placed an envelope into my hands and said to read it later, after I left the office.

“Mrs. Arnold, my English teacher, told me under **NO** circumstances was I to tell anyone about the envelope. That was private only for me. She said to not even tell my mother.” Johnny stopped pacing and went back to leaning against the window frame. Mike had glanced at Dr. Tucker and then back to Johnny. He felt so bad for his lover because Mike could tell this was extremely painful for him.

After a couple of deep breaths, Johnny continued. “Mrs. Easton told me there were instructions in the envelope on how to get out of town, as it were. There was a destination and the name of a good friend of theirs. That person would be waiting for me. I remember being very apprehensive about it all. You know, fleeing my home, the only life I knew and going to live with some stranger, but I couldn’t continue the way I was going. I was on a self-destruct path and it wasn’t going to end well. So I agreed to their plan. I was to leave on Saturday morning because that would cause the least attention. No school and I always had plenty of chores so I wouldn’t be missed by anyone until supper time.”

Mike interrupted then asking about lunch time or anytime during the day, wouldn’t Johnny’s mother worry about where he was? Johnny turned from the window, his eyes full of sorrow. “No, Mikey. My mom had turned to the bottle after my father began abusing me. She wasn’t strong enough to fight him and she was all alone. Her parents were dead and there was no one that she could trust enough to voice our shame.”

“My God, Johnny. You had nothing to be ashamed of. You were just a kid for Christsakes,” Mike said furious at John’s father.

Johnny collected himself and continued. “I did as my teachers asked and opened the envelope out in the woods where nobody would see. I nearly passed out when I opened it and discovered $500.00 in small bills. I had never even dreamed of that much money let alone actually have it. I was so grateful to Mrs. Easton and Mrs. Arnold I was beside myself.

Saturday morning came and I tiptoed into my parent room. I didn’t want my mom to wake up, but I needed to see her one more time. I knew it was useless to try and get her to go with me, she always said her place was with her husband no matter what. I didn’t have to worry about waking my father up, he was sound asleep in _my_ bed. He had been extra rough the night before and I was still bleeding some.”

Mike gasped audibly and Johnny stopped to look over at him. His bruises and contusions on his face were looking much better, even though he had slight raccoon eyes caused from the broken nose. Johnny couldn’t help but feel actual physical pain thinking about what that, that bitch did to him.

Dr. Tucker was also concerned. It almost looked to her that Mike was about to pass out or throw up. “Mike, are you alright? Do you need a break?” a concerned Cece asked.

“No, I’m okay Doc. I just can’t believe what you had to go through, babe,” admitted Mike.

“If you’re sure you’re ok, I’ll just go on. So I walked from my house along the road but stayed in the tree line in case someone should spot me. Mrs. Arnold and Mrs. Easton came along and picked me up and brought me to the bus station. They both hugged and kissed me and Mrs. Arnold placed a large paper bag into my hands and said they had made sandwiches for me.”

“I was terrified to leave but petrified to stay so with tears wellin’ up, I hugged both of them, thanked them again and got on the bus with my sandwiches.”

“Man, Johnny that must have been so difficult a decision for you to make,” Mike mumbled.

Johnny gave Mike a quick smile and continued. “When I climbed onto the bus, there were some guys already on it. They were sitting in the back of the bus. There were five of them and they were rowdy. I sat way up front, right behind the driver. My reservation was close to the Minnesota line so we made it over the border in only a few hours. The further away from the reservation I traveled, the more relaxed I became. We pulled off at a truck stop for fuel and food. I had my sandwiches so I just got off the bus to use the facilities. When I came out of the stall those five guys were standing there. They started giving me a hard time, you know, look at the Injun, the men’s room is for white’s only, that sort of thing. I tried ignoring them but they wouldn’t let up. Then one of them, a big, blonde, hulk grabbed me and smashed my head onto the counter.”

Both Mike and Dr. Tucker reacted vocally to this announcement. Mike was as white as a sheet and Johnny was afraid he was going to pass out. Cecelia noticed as well and they both jumped at him. Johnny gently held the back of his neck and lowered it down between his legs. Cece got him some water and also wet a cloth with cool water and put it on his neck.

“Thanks I’m ah . . . much better. Feeling like a fool is all,” Mike laughed.

“No need, Mike. Your reaction is perfectly understandable,” soothed Cece.

“Doc’s right, Mikey. Don’t beat yourself up about it. You okay for me to go on?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, babe. Go on, if you’re okay,” Mike said hesitantly.

“Sure. The blonde hulk, Stan, he pretty much had turned my lights out with that blow and my last thought was that I’d cracked my skull open. Well he was still holding me and I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, but at the same time I felt al[ kinds of hands and other body parts on my backside. I heard snippets of conversations and how I was just a dirty injun and I must be used to taking it up the ass and of course they were right. Next thing I know, my shirt is being ripped off of me and my pants were literally cut off with a switchblade. Then came the invasion. Ya know, I thought it was horrible with my dad, and it was, but this was so much w - wor- worse,” Johnny stammered. He took a couple of deep breaths and went on.

“This Stan character, he ripped me wide open and I have never felt pain like that in my life. Then came the, ah, rest of them, five in all. I was left in a heap on the bathroom floor, bleeding and split open. I couldn’t move, hell I could barely breath. I think I passed out for a while. When I came to I determinedly got myself up and stumbled out to the bus. Correction, where the bus had been. It was long gone along with my luggage and the envelope of instructions and money was missing from my back pocket. I had nothing and I was all alone, bleeding and in horrible pain.” As Johnny talked his voice became lower and softer. Physically he had slouched against the windowsill. Mike could take no more and quietly went over to him. He gently took Johnny and enveloped him in his arms and cradled him. Tears flowed freely down Mike’s cheeks. He rubbed circles on Johnny’s back and murmured softly in his ear.

Dr. Tucker said that she thought this was a great time for a break and wanted to set up another appointment but Johnny was adamant about continuing.

“Doc, we’re going home tomorrow. I really want to get the whole story out before then.” He looked up into Mike’s face and said that he wasn’t sure if he was still gonna want to go back to the ranch with him once he knew everything. Mike looked dubiously at Johnny. He knew there was nothing that Johnny could say that would change his mind or his feelings for this beautiful man. He still couldn’t get over what he’d had to endure and he wasn’t even sixteen years old yet.

“Johnny, it’s gonna be alright. We _will_ be going home together tomorrow, so get that thought out of your head,” Mike said with a smile.

“Dr. Tucker, I agree that a break is a good idea, but could we meet again in a few hours? Whenever is good for you, me and Mike, have no pressing appointments the rest of the day,” Johnny chuckled.

Cece checked her appointment book and found that she was free from 3:00 pm to 7:30 pm and asked it that would work for them. They said yes and so she told them, especially Johnny, to get some rest and she would be back at 3. Mike immediately pushed Johnny towards the bed and told him to get in and he would tuck him in. Johnny laid down and Mike covered him over. He then gave John a quick kiss, wrapped himself around his body and laid his head down on Johnny’s shoulder. They both sighed and Johnny was asleep within minutes.

~~ E! ~~

Joanne left Johnny’s around 2:30 pm to pick up the kids from school and bring them back to decorate. Mac, Jerry, and Marshall had cleaned out the stalls and took care of all four horses. They said their goodbyes and left. They stopped at the local diner before heading off to a short work day. They all felt they had made the right decision, but didn’t envy Hank’s task of telling Gage and Stoker.

Everyone had pretty much taken off with the house sparkling and the yard and barn meticulously cleaned. Roy was going to stay to help Jo and the kids with the decorating. He was going to stop by Rampart before going home and find out exactly what time he was to pick Johnny and Mike up so he could relay that information to the gang. Roy was getting excited about everyone being there to welcome their two shiftmates back home.

Meanwhile, Cece finished with her last patient until her session with John and Mike at 3. She had a half hour to herself and she decided to wander down to the ER and see a certain head of emergency. She stepped off the elevator into total chaos. Staff were rushing into treatment rooms all over. She saw three paramedic teams rush in from the ambulance bay.

Cecelia jumped right in to assist while she could. Being a psychiatrist she was rather rusty with her medical skills. She decided to enter a treatment room to see if she could help. She found Dr. Brackett in the middle of examining a man who appeared to be about 35 years old. He was complaining that he was having trouble breathing and his chest hurt.

Kel glanced up and saw Cece standing there. He had just given her one of his smiles when suddenly the man clutched at his chest and said that he couldn’t breathe. She quickly got oxygen on him and started checking his vitals. She relayed the findings to Brackett and he began barking out orders. Everyone scurried off to follow his orders.

Suddenly the man made a noise and passed out. The EKG showed that he was in V-fib. Cece set the machine to 400 watts and handed the paddles to Kel. He turned them over and Cece squeezed the gel onto them. Brackett rubbed the paddles together, placed them on the appropriate places of the man’s chest and ‘zapped’ him when he was told. He was rewarded with a sinus rhythm and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Cece looked up at the clock and knew she had to leave for her next session. She nodded to Kel and he nodded back with a wonderful smile. His eyes were saying much more than thank you. Cece backed out of the room and headed straight for the elevator that would take her up to the 5th floor.

~~ E! ~~

Joanne showed up at the ranch with Chris and Jen in tow. They were ecstatic to be able to place their sign above the fireplace in the family room. Roy and Jo helped the kids tack it down and they all stood across the room to admire it. It was a huge white banner that read:

Welcome home uncle johnny & uncle mike!

“Wow, kids you both did a terrific job, it looks great,” Roy said with pride.

“I agree, it’s fantastic. I’m very proud of you both,” added Jo.

“It was Jen’s idea and I thought it was a real good one,” said eight-year-old Chris.

“Thanks Chris, we both worked really hard on it. You think Uncle Johnny and Uncle Mike will like it?” asked six-year-old Jen.

“Jen, they are going to love it, I guarantee it,” assured Roy.

“All’s that’s left are the balloons. We’ll get ‘em out of the car, come on Jen.”

While the kids went out, Roy and Joanne made one final sweep of the house, satisfied that everything looked great and the house had a great lemony scent to it. Soon all the balloons were tied around the house from the entryway through to the family room.

Jen checked the refrigerator and was satisfied there was enough food. There was a gorgeous cake on the kitchen table with buttercream frosting. It depicted the squad and the engine with the number 51. It also read: Welcome Home Johnny and Mike. Jo said it was a marble cake so everyone got some of what they liked.

The DeSoto’s packed up and headed for home each anticipating the next day’s event. Roy had driven his Porsche over because he’d been at McConnikee’s house early that morning so Jo took the kids home in the wagon and Roy headed to Rampart to visit and get an ETA on tomorrow’s pick up. As he neared Room 505, he heard voices and then he saw the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door and knew he wouldn’t be able to see Johnny or Mike right now. He left a message at the nurses’ desk and left for home.

 

~~ E! ~~

In Room 505 the session was just getting started. They were all back in their original places, Cece was sitting in a straight back chair in front of the beds, Mike in an overstuffed chair across from her, and Johnny standing in the window. Cece noted that both John and Mike looked much better now. She could tell that they were able to get some sleep.

Johnny’s mind kept flying back to that awful period in his life. Part of him wanted to shove it back down from where it came and not ever mention it, but he knew he couldn’t do that now. He started this, he damned well had to finish it. Besides, he really felt that Mike should know _all_ about him and then make a decision whether he wanted to continue in their relationship.

Cecelia noticed the faraway look in Johnny’s eyes and felt that she should get him talking as soon as possible. “John, anytime you’re ready, you may begin.”

“Johnny, go ahead, we’re both ready,” Mike encouraged.

Johnny took a deep breath, expelled it, and started to speak.

“I hobbled out of sight of anyone around the truck stop and made my way to the line of trees behind the building. Fortunately the five guys hadn’t gotten my bag with the sandwiches. It apparently slid under the counter during the um. . . incident and no one noticed. I picked it up while I was trying to get up, so at least I had something to eat. I opened the bag once I was in the trees and was pleasantly surprised. There had to have been two dozen sandwiches inside along with two ten dollar bills! I was shocked and amazed upon seeing them. I again thanked the sisters profusely and knew that they were definitely saints.

I sat or rather laid on my side and forced myself to eat a ham and cheese sandwich. I felt awful but knew I had to have some nutrition. I sat there contemplating my next move. There was a gift shop inside of the truck stop and I knew I could get some clothes but how could I walk in there looking like I did? All I had on were my pants that had been cut up and I could see they had blood all over them. I couldn’t see behind me but I was sure it wasn’t pretty. I was weak with a loss of blood, plus the beating so it was really hard to think. I was shaking more from the trauma then the cold. It was early September so the temperature was fairly mild. As I laid there trying to figure out what to do, I began to hear water running. It came from behind me. I forced myself up and crawled on my hands and knees through the trees and I came upon a small stream. I laid down in front of it and put my face in the water. It was extremely cold and felt wonderful on my hot face. I drank my fill and began washing off as much blood as I could. I managed to get my pants and underwear off and then I rolled into the water. It was quite a shock at first, but it seemed to numb the pain quite a bit.”

Johnny stopped for a minute and turned to look at Mike. He was sitting slouched down in the chair with his face cradled in his hands. His eyes looked so sad that Johnny had to turn away from him[[SC1]](https://d.docs.live.net/c6212d0cc1a56db1/Documents/Emergency%20-%20%5eLLLN3%20-%20Ch.5%20-%20The%20Unthinkable%20rv11-22-15.docx#_msocom_1) .

“I cleaned myself up as much as I could and stayed there on the bank to let the sun dry me off. I was stiff and I ached everywhere. The sun was like a tonic to my body and I began to feel almost human again. I put my clothes back on and headed out to the truck stop. As I made my way inside, people were pointing and staring. I can imagine what they must have thought.

In the gift shop I was able to buy a t-shirt, sweatshirt, and sweatpants. I had to use half the money I had but obviously I had no choice. The clothes were all navy blue with Minnesota written in large yellow letters. I figured I’d look like a regular tourist. Many people stared but not one person came over to help. I headed for the men’s room and stopped dead in front of the door. I couldn’t make myself go in, so I went back outside to the trees and changed there.

I went back in to find out about the next bus. The man running the station said the buses usually ran every four hours so the next one should be coming along in an hour. I thanked him and went outside to wait. I was trying not to move an awful lot. The bleeding had slowed way down and I had taken my boxers and packed them between my cheeks to stifle the flow.

I was hoping the ten dollars I had left would get me close to my destination. The bus finally showed up and I told the driver I was trying to get to Rochester but I only had ten dollars. He said that ten wouldn’t even get me halfway to my destination but at least it would be further than I was now. I bought the ticket and got on the bus. I again sat up front but on the right side so that I could see the driver and he could see me.

As we drove along, I felt myself changing. I wasn’t so naïve and I certainly wasn’t innocent anymore. I was becoming more and more angry over everything that had happened to me. I didn’t want to be a victim anymore. I needed to have control over my life. The bus let me off in a small town called Melrose in the middle of Minnesota. The place I was heading to, Rochester, was south, almost to the bottom of the state. I had rolled up my sweatshirt and stuffed it into my sandwich bag and started walking. The highway was pretty deserted and I felt like I had been walking forever. Come along dusk a big Buick came along and saddled up next to me. The man driving asked if I would like a ride and where was I going. I told him that I was trying to get to Rochester and I’d be grateful for a ride as far as he could take me.

“Well, come on then, boy. Hop on in,” he said.

“Thank you very much,” I said.

“My name is Farley and you are?” he inquired.

“John, my name is John,” I said nervously.

“You know, John. I could give you some money if you’d like, for, ah, a price of course,” Farley said with an evil laugh.

“I’m sorry, Farley, but I don’t have any money. I was mugged back at a truck stop and they took all my money,” I said uncomfortably. I was getting a real bad feeling about this guy.

Farley kept giving him the once over and Johnny was squirming in his seat. Farley then pulled over to the side of the road and got out. He reached for Johnny’s door, opened it and pulled him out of the passenger side. He brought Johnny into the woods and undid his pants’ zipper. Farley then took out his hard cock and told Johnny to suck him.

“Come on John, do it. I’ll make it well worth your while.”

“I . . . I d-d-do- don’t know if I can do that,” I said shaking.

“Give it a try John. I can make your life so much easier if you do it,” Farley panted.

I thought about it for a few seconds and decided that I was sick and tired of walking and the trip to Rochester seems so long. I thought, “ _What’s the harm_ , _after all I was already damaged goods. My father had taught me well how to give a fantastic blow job. I might as well get something for myself out of it.”_

“I got down on my knees in front of him and did it. He came, loudly, within a couple of minutes. I was disgusted with both him and myself. But then Farley told me to get back in the car and he said he could take me as far as Saint Cloud. I numbly said thank you and got back in the car.

He stopped the car on the outskirts of town, thanked me for my services and shook my hand. I was left standing on the side of the road while he took off in the opposite direction. I looked down at the hand that had shook his and inside of my palm, I found a 50-dollar bill. I was both mortified and elated at the same time. What I had done was unthinkable, yet I was wondering how much more money I could make if I did that again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 [[SC1]](https://d.docs.live.net/c6212d0cc1a56db1/Documents/Emergency%20-%20%5eLLLN3%20-%20Ch.5%20-%20The%20Unthinkable%20rv11-22-15.docx#_msoanchor_1)


	6. Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to all of you that are still reading. In the next chapter, we will have a celebration or two

 

Mike was visibly shaken by Johnny’s admission. Johnny couldn’t even look at him or Dr. Tucker for fear of seeing disgust and hatred in their eyes. Johnny himself had always looked upon that time in his life with loathing, for himself and his ‘profession’. The only way he was able to live with it was to bury it so deep that he would never think of it. This action didn’t always work and he was forced to remember every ‘client’ that he’d had.

Dr. Tucker was a bit taken aback by Johnny’s words, but quickly recovered. This sort of behavior often followed being abused. The abused wanted to take back control of their life but felt their options limited. Since they had already been violated they thought they could use sex as a weapon to their own advantage. John seemed to be a classic case.

Mike, however, didn’t have all of the psychological experience and all he kept thinking was how badly Johnny had been hurt to have to resort to becoming a prostitute. He wanted nothing more than to take Johnny in his arms and hold him for the rest of their lives.

Cece could tell just by watching him that John was full of guilt over what he had said and interjected, “John, what you did, it’s nothing for you to be ashamed of. It is quite common for someone who had been sexually abused to turn to sex as a means of taking back control. You were victimized and you saw a way to turn the tables, so to speak.”

Johnny turned from the window, his eyes scrunched up, stared at Dr. Tucker for a moment. Then he turned towards Mike and saw only love and concern in his eyes. He thought then that he must be the luckiest man on the face of the earth. Mike saw how lost and vulnerable Johnny looked and he was immediately out of his seat and wrapped Johnny up in his arms. He felt Johnny meld into him as his arms went around Mike’s waist.

Dr. Tucker knew that they needed this time and carefully kept her eyes averted while writing up her patient notes. Johnny was asking Mike for the umpteenth time if he hated him and was he disgusted. Mike assured him again that he loved him with all of his heart and soul and that he totally understood why Johnny did what he did.

Johnny said that he was ready to go on as he was bolstered by Mike’s loyalty. He explained that for the next five years he continued to ‘do favors’ for guys. He had no doubt that he was bi-sexual because he could just as easily have sex with a woman, but he never prostituted himself with women. Men were another story and he would do most anything that they wanted, for a price. And the more they wanted done, the higher the price.

He said that he had enough money to get to Rochester anytime that he wanted but he didn’t know the name of the friend of the sisters and he didn’t want to call them. He was way too ashamed of what he was doing to let those angelic sisters know anything about what he’d been up to.

“After almost five years of hoaring around, I started to feel sick in my stomach and I was really sore on my private areas. I was close to Rochester anyway and I knew they had the Mayo Clinic there. I was feeling really bad and thought I might be running a fever so I went to the Mayo Clinic Hospital where they had me filling out tons of forms. I was brought into an examining room and told to take everything off and put the jonnie on. I did what I was told and then curled up on the table. I was exhausted and in a fair amount of pain.

Kelly Brackett, fresh out of residency at Johns Hopkins, read the chart of John Gage as he walked into the room. He was mildly surprised by the young man in front of him. Considering all the sexual encounters he’d had, Kel was expecting someone much older, this guy was just a kid.

“Hello, Mr. Gage. I’m Dr. Brackett and we’re going to try to make you feel much better.”

“Thanks Doc, appreciate that. ‘m not doing so well right now,” Johnny grimaced.

“First we’re going to draw blood from you, I’m almost sure you have an infection,” and with that Kel stuck a thermometer in Johnny’s mouth.

“Now, Mr. Gage. . .” Kelly started. “Please Doc, call me John,” he mumbled around the thermometer.

“Okay, John. Let’s see what we’ve got here. Umm it’s quite high, 102.7.”

“Wow I didn’t think it was that high. I was figuring on around 101,” said Johnny.

“You definitely have some kind of infection going. I’m going to give you a strong anti-biotic. I want you here overnight so we can keep an eye on you plus I need to run more tests,” Kel stated..

“Yeah, ok doc. Whatever you say. I’m really starting to feel pretty lousy. No problem staying the night.”

Johnny kept an eye on this doctor. He was ruggedly handsome, with clear blue eyes and a shock of dark curls on the top of his head. He was only around 5’ 8” or 5’ 9” but had a way of commanding the entire room. He looked to always have control over himself and his emotions. Johnny envied but also admired that. He had taken an instant liking to this Dr. Brackett.

Kel was intrigued by this young man. He was extremely thin and had chiseled features. Kel suspected some Indian in him. He didn’t look a day over 16 but his medical information read he was almost 21. Kel wondered how he could have gotten mixed up in prostitution, but then again, Kelly had seen such a variety of people in his short career he thought he shouldn’t be surprised.

“The nurse came into the treatment room with a syringe full of penicillin. I heard the door and looked up. I saw the nurse and then the needle and got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. She told me to roll over on my side and then proceeded to inject the hypo into the fleshy part of my buttocks. Man, did that ever hurt!

Dr. Brackett came back in to see me a while after the nurse was through mistaking me for a pincushion. I was feeling sleepy and I suspected they put a tranquilizer along with the fluids in my IV. He said that he’d gotten some of the tests back and I definitely had a raging infection going on in my system. He asked if he could check out my penis and anus to pinpoint where it came from. I wasn’t thrilled, but didn’t see where I had much choice so I gave my permission.”

The doc prodded and pulled at me. Johnny yelped, “Man, doc that really hurts.” “Sorry, John, but I think I found something. You’ve got a cut right near your prostate and from what I can tell, it’s the source of your infection. Can you recall when this happened?”

“Honestly doc, no I can’t. I just know that a couple of days ago I started not feeling well at all and my ass was really sore,” admitted Johnny.

“Brackett said he was going to give me several different meds to clear up the infection. He said that he wanted me to stay there for a few days until I was stronger. I was feeling so sick, I agreed to everything that he said.

I fell asleep and didn’t wake up until the next day. Dr. Brackett was there which startled me. He apologized for scaring me and said he just wanted to check how I was doing. I was feeling a lot better and he confirmed my diagnosis by telling me that all my latest tests were promising. I could tell that he wanted to say something more.

“Johnny, may I ask how you ended up on the streets?” Kel questioned with his arms folded across his chest.

“How did you know to call me ‘Johnny’?” I countered.

“I’m not sure, you just look like a Johnny to me. I won’t do it again if it bothers you,” offered Kel.

“No, Johnny’s fine. My friends used to call me Johnny. I was just wondering cuz I haven’t heard anyone call me that in a very long time,” admitted Johnny. I thought about ignoring his question, but I was tired and there was just something about him that made me want to tell him.

I told him about my father’s abuse, my teachers’ generosity, the guys at the truck stop, the guy that picked me up and my first non-family member blow job. I told him that it just escalated from there and before I knew it I was a male prostitute. I was almost proud of the fact that I was making money hand over fist and I had complete control over what I did. Of course I had trouble shaving every day because that required looking at myself in the mirror. Many days I just couldn’t make myself do that. I was too disgusted and horrified over what I’d become that I would literally throw up.”

Dr. Brackett sat and listened to my entire story without saying a word or interrupting me. He had his arms crossed on his chest and his mouth would twitch periodically.

When I was finished, he looked me straight in the eye and said, “So if you have all this money now, why do you keep prostituting yourself?”

“That question blew my mind cuz I had no answer for him.”

“I suppose it’s not the money, it’s about having complete control,” Johnny replied.

“But, tell me, how much control do you really have? I mean you’re still relying on other people and you may get to orchestrate or manipulate your sexual encounters, but in the end you’re still just doing what _they_ want to do.”

“I listened carefully to what he was saying and I was almost desperate to get out of this life, but I was afraid that I might fail at something else. I also had no idea what _to_ do. What kind of work could a high school dropout get?

“Dr. Brackett I left school when I was 15. There’s no one I know of that would hire me. I’m afraid that I’m stuck where I am,” sighed Johnny.

“Would you want to start a new life, if it was offered to you?” queried Kel.

“What kind of life do you mean? What would I have to do? Johnny asked skeptically.

He told me to hold on and hurried out of the room. I was really getting sleepy now but I had this feeling that this doctor might be able to help me get out of this self-purgatory I created. My eyes were drifting shut just as he came barreling through the door waving a brochure and smiling.

~~ E! ~~

Dr. Morton decided to try the Assistant Deputy Chief once again. He was getting more and more frustrated at not being able to get through to the man.

Morton dialed the number he knew by rote and heard the familiar voice of Doris, Martins assistant.

“ _Good afternoon, Assistant Deputy Chief Martins office.”_

“Yes, is he in? It’s vital that I speak with him.”

“ _Hold on please. May I ask who’s calling?”_

“Just tell him it’s a concerned citizen.”

_“Very well sir. Just a moment please.”_

Mike waited a couple of minutes and then a deep voice came on the line. “ _This is Jerry Martins. How may I help you?”_

“I need to inform you of two people that work in the fire department, in fact work out of the same station – 51 – that are having an affair.”

“ _With whom am I speaking with?”_

“No names. Just listen. There is a John Gage and a Mike Stoker that work out of Station 51. Stoker is an engineer and Gage is a paramedic. I know for a fact that they are in an intimate relationship. You can take it from here, but I would expect to see some action very soon.”

With that, Morton hung up, satisfied that he did the right thing. Of course he had no way of knowing that Jerry had recorded the entire conversation and planned on playing it to see if any of them recognized the voice.

 

~~ E! ~~

When Roy arrived back home he found Jo in the laundry room. She asked how Johnny and Mike were and he explained about the voices and the sign on the door. He told her that he would call after supper to get the information.

“Where are the kids?” asked Roy.

“They’re out in the back yard. I had them go out there to run off their excess energy. They are so excited about tomorrow,” Jo said with a huge smile.

“Yeah and I think you and I are as excited as the kids!” chuckled Roy.

Jo laughed and said she thought he was right. “Hon, why don’t you go out and relax on the deck. I’ll join you as soon as I get this load in,” Jo suggested.

“Sounds good, Jo. Think I’ll grab a beer on the way,” replied Roy. He then slid his arms around Jo’s waist and nibbled her neck. “I love you so much, Jo.”

Joanne had tears in her eyes as she turned in Roy’s arms, put her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.

Roy got a beer out of the fridge and went out to sit in his comfy lounge chair. Chris and Jen were playing badminton and having a blast. Roy felt himself relax and enjoyed watching his children. Soon Joanne came out with a glass of wine and sat next to her husband. They held hands and watched Chris and Jen play the game. Roy suggested that they barbeque tonight and Jo jumped at that idea. Barbequing meant a lot less work for her because Roy did all the cooking. She still wasn’t sure why men liked to cook outdoors, but ask them to put a casserole in the oven and you might have a mutiny on your hands!

They stayed like this for quite a while. Roy then got up to turn the grill on and Jo headed to get the food out of the fridge.

~~ E! ~~

Dixie and Joe worked very well together all day. The ER had been swamped and total chaos but was finally slowing down. They needn’t have worried about people finding out because no one gave them a second look. Which suited them just fine.

They were both in the base station. Joe were giving instructions to the paramedic’s from 45’s and Dixie was writing down all of the pertinent information.

Joe leaned over to Dix and said, “Tonight?” Dixie replied, “Yes.” Then they both went back to work.

~~ E! ~~

As soon as Jerry hung up with his ‘mysterious’ caller, he called Marshall.

“ _Good afternoon, Deputy Chief Fey’s office. How may I help you?”_

“Hello, Marge. This is Jerry Martins. Is Marsh in.?

_“Yes sir, I’ll get him.”_ Jerry only had to wait a couple of minutes when Marshall’s big booming voice could be heard from anywhere in the building.

“ _Hey Jer, got any news for me_?”

“Yes as a matter of fact I do. Our caller struck again only this time I got it all on tape. I told him that I would look into the matter as soon as possible. He got much bolder this time, he used Gage and Stoker’s names. He also told me their positions in the fire department.”

“ _Excellent, Jerry. Hopefully someone will recognize his voice. I figure it’s got to be either a fire fighter from 51’s or somebody who works at the hospital_.”

“Yeah, that was my take on it too,” Jerry agreed. They both needed to get some work done so they both got off the phone with good byes and see you tomorrow.

~~ E! ~~

“Dr. Brackett had made it virtually impossible to sleep with him banging everything in sight. I had to laugh though when I saw his face when he saw me.

He showed me the brochure he was waving around like a flag on the 4th of July.

He handed and started looking it over. It was to sign up with the fire department.

I looked at it briefly and then looked up at Dr. Brackett with questioning eyes.

“Someone left that here a couple of weeks ago,” Brackett explained gesturing towards the brochure.

“Does it cost a lot to do this?” Johnny asked.

“I really don’t know, but you could at least call the number. I’m sure they have people there that can answer your questions.”

Dr. Brackett left me alone with my thoughts and that brochure. After he left, I really started to look and read it over. It looked like a great program but this one was in California. Los Angeles to be exact.

He came back a couple of hours later and I bombarded him with questions. I still wanted more answers so I decided that I would call the number on the brochure in the morning. Moving to California was no big deal for me. All of my worldly possessions fit in the paper bag and I had enough money for the ticket, hell, I had enough to _buy the bus._ If I was able to drive, I’d buy myself one of those fancy cars.

Mike and Dr. Tucker just sat in shock listening to Johnny’s story. Cece recovered quickly but Mike was flabbergasted. All he could think was how much Johnny was made to endure and how awful it all must have been for him. Tears pooled up making his blue eyes shimmer in the light. Johnny noticed.

Dr. Tucker wanted to know if Johnny wanted to take a break now. He said no because his story was almost finished and he just wanted it all over with.

“I called the number the next day and spoke with someone named Vince. He was very nice and didn’t seem to mind my incessant questions. By the time I got off the phone, I knew that’s what I wanted do with my life. There was one slight problem, I couldn’t go to the Academy without a high school diploma.

When Dr. Brackett came in I told him all about it and he was thrilled. I also told him that my bubble had burst because I needed a diploma. He suggested that I study and go for my GED. I was somewhat apprehensive but the doc said he would coach me every step of the way.

And that’s exactly what he did. He had me studying like 21 hours a day. But it was worth it. I got my diploma and a true friend in Kelly Brackett. He never gave up on me, coached me, fed me, gave me a place to stay and so many other they’d be hard to list.”

Mike spoke up then and asked, “Dr. Brackett got you a place to stay? Where was it?”

“Well, see, he had this apartment that was right off campus and it had like six bedrooms. Only two were occupied so he gave me the pick of any one of the four left. He would buy tons of groceries and hardly ever took money for them. He charged $10.00 a week for the room and food.”

“How long did you live there?” asked Mike

“I was there for about six months. Kel put me on plane to come out here to Los Angeles and just as my teachers had done so many years prior, he gave me an envelope and told me to open it on the plane. I did just that and found instructions on where to go when I landed, the name of a doctor to contact in case of emergency, and $2,500. He wrote a short note thanking me for being a good friend and that he had put all of the rent money I gave him into an account at the bank and just kept depositing the money every week. When I was ready to leave he closed out the account and gave me the money. He said it would be a good start for me in LA. The last thing he said was that he would be seeing me at Rampart which I thought was kinda weird until the day I brought a guy in when I was working rescue out of Station 10 and there was Kel barking orders and commanding the room.

That’s about it. Mikey you now know all about me and any and all secrets that I have or had.”

Mike was pretty much speechless, but didn’t want Johnny to misinterpret his quiet for disapproval so he forced himself to sit up. He, once again, tried to get him to understand that he wasn’t going to leave him but he couldn’t quite make him believe. Mike figured he’d have to have patience and show Johnny how much he meant, how much he was loved.

Dr. Tucker said that she knew Johnny’s head was bothering him and she was putting her foot down, the session was ended.

“That’s fine doc. I don’t think I could have taken much more. I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.” Johnny concurred. I feel like I just went 10 rounds in the ring.

Dr. Tucker told them that she would be there at the hospital until 9 if they needed. They both thanked her and she left.

The room was deathly quiet until Mike broke the silence. “You know babe, I love you and nothing is going to change that. Why don’t you lie down and I’ll rub your back. Would you like that?”

Johnny could only nod, he was so tired after the sessions today  he could barely keep his eyes open. Johnny sunk down into the pillows and the last thought he had before drifting off was what a lucky man he truly was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Back Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Friday evening:

After Roy had fired up the grill and Joanne had brought the hamburgers out, they again sat out on the deck. Roy told Joanne all that had transpired at Chief McConnikee’s house that morning.

“So you all decided to not go to Chief Houts at this time. You and Captain Stanley are going to sit down with them to let them know that practically all of administration knows what they’ve worked so hard to conceal, is that right?” Joanne asked softly.

“Yeah, hun. We are going to talk with them tomorrow and try to set up a time on Sunday,” Roy added.

“I don’t envy you, hun. Johnny and Mike will probably be mortified when they find out that all those people know. “

“I don’t envy me either, Jo. I really think it’s best coming from someone who Johnny trusts,” admitted Roy.

Roy got up to put the meat on the grill and Joanne went in the house to finish up the huge bowl of tossed salad. Jo then joined Roy out on the deck. They absently watched the kids playing and both had the same thought. Roy spoke up and said, “I’m wondering if we oughta sit the kids down and tell them about Johnny and Mike.”

Joanne laughed softly, “I was just thinking the same exact thing!” “I guess it’s true what they say, ‘Great minds think alike, added Roy.

“Okay, why don’t we tell them tomorrow after we get home from the party,” Joanne smiled. They went back to finishing supper.

~~ E! ~~

Joe showed up at Dixie’s apartment at 7:00 pm sharp. Dixie opened the door and took Joe’s breath away with how stunning she looked. She was wearing a multi-colored silk pant suit which emphasized her small waist and made her eyes bluer than he’d ever seen. Joe took her all in and smiled appreciatively. He moved a bit closer and she leaned into him. Before they knew it they were locked in a passionate kiss. Dixie pulled away first, took Joe’s hand and led him to her living room. She motioned towards the sofa and went over to the bar and poured both of them a drink. She brought the glasses over and sat down next to Joe.

“Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes, explained Dixie.

“Not a problem, Dix. May I ask what we’re having? It smells delicious and since you made margaritas I’m assuming it’s a Mexican dinner,” Joe asked.

“Yes it’s Mexican but you’ll have to wait to find out what,” Dixie snickered. She got up to finish in the kitchen while Joe relaxed on the sofa.

Dixie called him to the table and he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Dix,” Joe stammered. “Those look just like. . “

“Yup, that’s right Joe. These are the enchiladas that you had in Acapulco.”

“But how did you. . .?”

“Oh I have my ways. I called the restaurant where you had them and asked for the recipe. Very nice people. Hopefully they’ll taste just as good as the ones you got,” Dixie hoped. “I made the same thick tomato sauce, the green peppers and drowned them in cheese.”

Joe took a bite and as he chewed his whole face looked blissful. “Mmmm, I think yours are better than the Acapulco ones, yum.”

“I hope you save some room for dessert.”

“Depends, what’s for dessert?” Joe inquired.

Dixie laughed and said, “Me!”

~~ E! ~~

Cecelia sat behind her desk trying to get through all of her paperwork. She was mentally exhausted from the session with John and Mike. She was having trouble focusing on her work because she couldn’t take her eyes off of the perfect white rose that sat in a crystal bud vase on her desk. She was thrilled that Kel had taken the time to send it to her. Suddenly her phone rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Hello, Dr. Tucker speaking.”

_“Hello Dr. Tucker speaking, this is Dr. Brackett speaking.”_

“Why hello Dr. Brackett. I was actually just thinking about you.”

_“Really? All good, I hope.”_

“Mostly. No, seriously Kel, thank you so much for this rose. It’s well, perfect.”

_“Glad you liked it and your welcome. I was wondering how much longer you’d be working tonight.”_

“I could leave anytime now. I have a lot of paperwork but there’s ALWAYS a lot of paperwork. Why? What did you have in mind?”

_“I’ve got a couple of T-bones. Thought maybe you’d come over and help me eat them. How’s that sound?”._

“Sounds heavenly Kel. Give me a half hour and I’ll be there, and thanks again.”

_“Great, looking forward to it, Cece.”_

Cecelia hung up the phone and quickly piled up all of her files neatly, grabbed the vase and took off for Brackett’s place. She couldn’t help smiling all the way over there.

 

 

 

 

 

~~ E! ~~

Watching Johnny sleep was very soothing to Mike. It wasn’t long before Mike was so drowsy he couldn’t keep his eyes open and fell fast asleep completely curled around Johnny.

While they were sleeping, nurses had come and gone checking vitals and bringing food trays. John and Mike could wake up in the night and be hungry so they took the trays out and replaced them with sandwiches.

Mike woke up around 7:00 pm and Johnny was still sound asleep. He carefully peeled himself off of Johnny and took care of business in the bathroom. He went over to the trays and saw a note. It read: “Thought you might like this if you wake up hungry in the night.” Mike took the lid off and there was a plate overflowing with sandwiches. He grabbed a ham and cheese and practically gulped it down in one bite. Johnny was starting to stir so Mike went back to the bed and rubbed Johnny’s back. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up into liquid love. That was the only way to describe the way Mike was looking at him.

“Hey babe, how’re feelin’?” Mike asked with a worried face.

“I feel a lot better than before. Man, what time is it?”

“It’s 7:16 pm. You hungry?” Before Johnny had a chance to answer, there was a tremendous grumbling and Johnny started turning a rather deep crimson.

“Whoa, I guess I got my answer,” Mike chuckled.

“Well, I haven’t eaten anything all day, ya know,” defended Johnny.

“I was just teasing, I’m sorry Johnny. I didn’t mean to make you mad,” apologized.

“Nah, I’m not mad at ya.”

“Okay, thanks. C’mere and have a sandwich or five,” Mike smirked.

“Oh ha de ha. You missed your calling babe.” You should have been a comedian.” Johnny said sarcastically.

While they were teasing back and forth, the phone rang. Johnny happened to pick it up.

“Hello, this is the Gage n’ Stoker Bar ‘n Grill.”

Roy was laughing so hard he could barely talk. _“Hey Johnny this is your long lost partner”_

“Hey, Roy. What can I do you for? Oh you’re calling about checkout time here at Chez Rampart, right?”

_“Yup, you got it. So you sound great, how’re feeling?”_

“Great Roy, I’m just itchin’ to get the hell out of here.”

_“I can well imagine. How about Mike?”_

“Stoker can’t wait to go home either. He’s doing much better, the contusions and the hematomas are really fading now.”

“ _That’s great, so what time do you want my taxi services?”_

“Ten would be great. Brackett wants to run some more tests in the morning. He said he didn’t expect to find anything but he still wants to do them.”

_“Ten it is then. Hey can I ask you somethin’?”_

“Shoot.”

“ _I came by earlier and there was a do not disturb sign on the door and I could hear voices coming from the room. What was that all about?”_

“Umm, well we were having a session, or rather I was having one, with the new psychiatrist, Dr. Tucker. She’s helping us to work through some stuff.” _“And that’s all you’re getting out of me,”_ Johnny thought to himself.

_“Ok, I won’t pry,”_ Roy stated rather amused.

“Thanks Roy, I will explain more when I see you tomorrow.

“ _Good night then, and tell Mike the DeSotos were asking for him.”_

“Thanks Roy, same here. See ya tomorrow.” Johnny felt better after talking with Roy. It was just very, normal. It was something he did every day. He felt more at peace with all the chaos going on around him.

 

Saturday Morning 0830:

 

Jerry Martins woke up in bed, alone. This was the second time his sweet Estelle was not beside him as he woke up. Then he got a whiff of a delicious scent. He hurried to get dressed and went in the bathroom.

“Es, honey, is breakfast ready or do I have time for a quick shower first?” Jerry was asking as he came down the kitchen entrance from upstairs.

“It’s almost ready Jerry. You have time for your shower. But then I really want you to eat something. This is going to be a long, hard day and you’re gonna need all of the strength you can find.”

“I know hun and I really appreciate the support and love you’ve always given me, but I’m not very hungry. I’ll eat something at this celebration, ok?”

“Jer, go take your shower and we’ll discuss what you’re not eating over breakfast,” Estelle quipped. Jerry just shook his head, chuckled and went off to the bathroom.

~~ E! ~~

The McConnikee’s were having almost the same discussion. His wife, Lorraine, had made a big breakfast along with her famous tuna casserole to bring to the ranch. Mac was lost in thought wondering how things will go when Hank tells them that he knows and that we all know.

“Lorraine, I’m wondering if Hank should tell them about the anonymous caller. I’m thinking they should be aware there is somebody out there trying to hurt them. I don’t know, what do you think?”

I’m wondering though if maybe you should hold off until Captain Stanley and Roy DeSoto listen to the tape. If either of them can recognize the voice, that would help John and Mike more because they’d know where the threat was coming from.”

“You’re absolutely right. Thank you for your insight, dear.”

“Sweetheart, that’s what I’m here for. You can’t be a fireman’s wife for all these years without learning a thing or two. You keep using me as your sounding board, we’ll figure it all out.”

~~ E! ~~

Marshall Fey and his wife were also having breakfast. “Trudy, this French toast is delicious, thank you for a great breakfast.”

“Why, thank you dear. Thought we could use a hearty breakfast since it’s going to be a hard day for all of you.”

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to playing that tape and seeing if Stanley or DeSoto recognize the voice.”

“I know. I am hoping and wishing so badly that at least one of them will know the voice, then at least you’d know who you’re up against.”

“Oh I’ve got two casseroles prepared and in the freezer to bring with us.”

“That’s wonderful dear, very thoughtful of you.”

“I’ll get to these dishes and by that time it should be about time to go.”

~~ E! ~~

Over at the DeSoto residence things were hopping. Chris and Jen were practically bouncing off the walls. They were so excited about going to Uncle Johnny’s ranch they could barely retain themselves.

“Dad do you think we could ride the horses while we’re there?” Chris asked.

“Umm not sure, we’ll see how the day goes,” answered Roy

“I hope we can, I miss my little Phéta so much,” interjected Jen.

“As I said, we’ll see, but I can’t imagine Johnny saying no to you two for wanting to ride.” Roy said with a bit of a smile at how much his kids loved those horses. Johnny had taught them both very well how to take care of the horses and then how to ride.

“Now you two need to eat up so Dad and I can get the dishes done. Then we can head over there while your father goes to the hospital to pick up our two oldest boys,” smirked Joanne. This statement of hers sent the other three into hysterics.

Joanne was busy cleaning up the kitchen from their pancake breakfast. Roy had filled the sink and was starting the dishes. They told Chris and Jen to go run off their energy in the back yard and they’d all be leaving soon.

By 10:00 am, they were all ready to go. Roy gave Jo a hug and kiss and sent them on their way to the ranch in the wagon. Roy got in his blue pickup truck to get Johnny and Mike at Rampart.

~~ E! ~~

Johnny and Mike were also in high spirits. They were finally going home! They had their few meager belongings packed up and sitting by the door for hours. A technician came to get Johnny at 8:30 am for a CAT scan just as a precaution. They were now waiting for Brackett to come back with the results.

“I don’t know about you, babe but this waiting is driving me crazy! Now I’m concerned if you are really alright,” announced Mike.

“Hey now calm down babe. I’m fine, really. It’s prob’ly takin’ longer cuz they can’t find anythin’ in there,” voiced Johnny.

Mike turned and stared at him and then burst out laughing. Johnny looked at Mike incredulously. “What’s so funny?” he wanted to know.

“Nothin’ Johnny. I’m just so glad to be going home, but especially because I’m going with you. God I just love you so much. Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I really am.” With that, Mike wrapped his arms around Johnny neck and gave him a kiss.

Just then Roy came through the door. “Oh, geez, sorry guys.” Roy said blushing.

“It’s fine Roy, don’t worry about it. Stoker was just telling me how much he loves me,” Johnny said with a smirk.

“Shut up, Gage,” Mike retorted.

“Man, the two of you are too much. You’re both red as beets,” Johnny chuckled.

“Um, I’m gonna go find a couple of wheelchairs, be right back,” Roy said as he rushed out the door. Johnny couldn’t help but laugh at Roy. Mike grabbed him again and gave him a very passionate kiss. “There’s plenty more where that came from once I get you home, Gage.”

“I can’t wait till we’re at home and all alone. I’m going to take you to our bedroom and have my way with you six ways till Sunday.”

“Love, please don’t say anymore just yet. I’m getting a hard on just thinking about it. If I can’t control this, Roy is really gonna pitch a fit,” Mike conceded.

“Sorry bout that. I’ll be good,” promised Johnny. Just then Roy came back with a wheelchair. Right behind him was Dr. Morton. He looked a little peeved but for the life of him, Johnny couldn’t figure out what he’d done to upset the man.”

“Make sure you both have everything so you won’t be coming back,” stated Dr. Morton.

Mike and Johnny glanced at each other with almost amused looks. Johnny didn’t dare look at Roy for fear he would burst out laughing. He didn’t know what’d crawled up Morton’s butt but he wished it would crawl back out again.

“Don’t worry, doc. We went over the entire room thoroughly to make sure we didn’t forget anything,” quipped Mike.

“Yeah, believe me, we don’t wanna be here either,” Johnny stated a little on the sarcastic side.

“Ok you two, in the chairs and let’s get you home,” Roy said quickly, trying to avoid a hassle with Morton.

Everyone was settled in the truck and Roy drove away. Johnny glanced behind him and saw what seemed to be pure hatred on Dr. Morton’s face. It sent a shiver through his body.

“Hey, you alright?” asked a very concerned Mike. Roy also noticed something was up with his partner. He was pale and getting whiter by the second.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Let’s just get home okay? Roy you can just drop us at the door. Don’t bother coming in. The house must be a mess with us gone for so long, good and dusty I’m sure.”

“I think we just need to spend some quiet time resting and then we can put the house back into some semblance of order,” added Mike.

Roy didn’t want to throw suspicion on them and he got a sinking feeling that maybe this surprise wasn’t such a brilliant idea but it was too late now.

“Well, just put your heads back, close your eyes and enjoy the ride. We’ll be home in no time,” Roy assured them. He kept thinking about how to handle this. He decided he would honor Johnny’s request and just drop them off. Then he would drive around and park the truck and head on back to the house. He would miss their first reactions but he was sure that somebody would be snapping pictures.

By the time Roy drove up to the front door, Mike and Johnny were both fast asleep. Johnny’s head popped right up as soon as Roy shut the motor off. He nudged Mike and got him awake. They got out and again told Roy to stay in the truck and just be on his way. They both thanked Roy for the ride and all the help he’d given them. Mike grabbed the bags out of the bed of the truck. It was pretty easy considering they only had a couple of paper grocery bags.

Roy waved and acted as if he were leaving and then he got an idea.

“Hey Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“You mind if I come in for a sec and use the phone? Jo asked me to pick up a few things at the market on my way home and I forgot what she said to buy,” Roy said convincingly.

“No problem. Come on in,” Johnny said.

Mike had his keys out so he unlocked the door. As they made their way into the foyer, Johnny sensed something was off but didn’t know what. Mike felt it too. Roy was behind them holding his breath and waiting.

Just as they stepped into the family room Mike caught a glimpse of the sign over the fireplace but before he could read it heads started popping out from behind all the furniture and loud voices in unison yelled:

**SURPRISE!!!! WELCOME HOME JOHNNY AND MIKE!!!!**

Mike instinctively grabbed on to Johnny’s right arm and Johnny leaned into Mike. Both had pounding hearts and Johnny was having trouble catching his breath. Roy, being right behind him, gently put his hand on Johnny’s back.

“You okay there?” Roy whispered.

“Ummm y-ye-yeah I think sssso, just startled that’s all. You okay, Mikey?”

“Think so. Oh my God I feel like I just battled a four alarmer with a garden hose,” Mike said louder than he meant to.

This made everyone laugh as Mike said it just loud enough to be heard around the room. Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early came over to them to make sure they were really alright. Johnny saw them coming and the light dawned on him.

“Hey this is why you guys weren’t around to check us out of our luxury suite at The Hotel Rampart,” Johnny snickered. Then he turned towards Roy with a huge grin on his face, “Forgot what Jo said to get at the market eh?”

“Uh yeah well, had to think of something. Didn’t want to miss your faces,” Roy said sheepishly.

Mike and Johnny started making their way through the room laughing, talking and shaking hands. They were both overwhelmed with the outpouring of love from all of these people. Their whole crew was there. Captain Stanley and Mrs. Cap, along with their daughters, Mary and Tammy. Roy, of course, with Joanne, Chris, and Jen. Little Jennifer was bouncing off the walls with joy and excitement. Both Johnny and Mike made a big fuss over the sign the kids had made for them. Chet came up to them and introduced Sally. She was very pretty with a head full of dark curls. She was petite and she and Chet seemed to fit together perfectly.

Marco brought a nice young lady by the name of Elena. The two subs at 51’s, engineer Roger Hall and his wife Nancy and paramedic Joey Thomson were there as were Dixie McCall and Dr. Tucker. As the two guests of honor moved further into the room they were shocked to see Battalion Chief McConnikee, Assistant Deputy Chief Martins, Deputy Chief Fey and their wives.

Johnny and Mike just stood in awe. Neither could believe that all of these people were there for them. They also started noticing little things like how clean the room was. Then Johnny realized he could smell lemon which led him to think that some of these people had come over and cleaned the house. For this, he was truly grateful. Joanne came over to them and gave each one a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. She led them both over to the couch and had them sit down. She told them they wouldn’t have to worry about meals for quite a while because their freezer and fridge were full.

Mike and Johnny’s hearts were as full as could be. They both had a warm, fuzzy feeling way down deep inside. They were both so grateful and thankful for all of these people in their lives. They were also both thinking how fortunate they were to have each other but expressing those feelings would have to wait till later.

“I feel like I’m the luckiest man on the planet,” Johnny announced proudly. “Yeah, me too,” added Mike.

Chris and Jen had filled two plates and brought them in to the two honored guests.

“Wow, thank you Little One. It all looks so delicious I’m not sure where to start,” teased Johnny.

“Oh Uncle Johnny, you know it doesn’t matter where you start, it’s all gonna be gone just like that,” Jenny said while snapping her fingers to emphasize her point.

“Oh, you sure got his number, Jen. Every meal time at Rampart the food on his tray seemed to be inhaled,” joked Mike.

“Har de har har, Stoker, Johnny grumbled but with a twinkle in his eye. Jenny watched them for a minute or two and then looked like she was going to ask a question, but decided against it. Johnny saw the transformations on her face as her emotions changed. He tucked this away to bring up when they were alone.

“Uncle Johnny?” Jenny saddled up to Johnny’s side and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Little One?” Johnny asked as he leaned his head up against hers.

“Would it be poss’ble for me ‘n Chris to go riding today?” Jenny asked rather shyly.

“Oh I think that could be arranged, just give me and Mikey a little time to eat and rest up a bit and then we’ll go out to the barn,” Johnny said softly to his favorite girl.

“Oh thank you Uncle Johnny. I’m gonna go tell Chris and Daddy. Chris! Daddy! Guess what? Uncle Johnny said we can go ridin’ in a little bit.” Jenny yelled excited through the house.

Everyone got a kick out of Jenny DeSoto’s antics but they were all careful not to actually laugh at her. As the crowd sat around eating, drinking and talking, Johnny and Mike just kinda sat and listened to everyone around them. They’d steal furtive glances at each other but that was it. The women were gathering out in the kitchen, doing dishes and cleaning up. Mike went out too to see if there was anything he could do to help out. He was quickly shooed out of the room. Mike went back out to Johnny looking contrite. Johnny couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Mike’s face.

“Looks like they gave you what for,” chuckled Johnny.

“You got that one right,” said Mike sheepishly. “Maybe we should take the kids out to the horses now.”

“Good idea, Stoker. Hey, have you looked over at Kel and Dr. Tucker?” Johnny whispered.

“No, where are they?” asked Mike. “Oh yeah I see them now looking awfully lovey dovey at each other.”

Johnny smiled at Mike’s statement and then looked over towards the two objects of discussion and gave them his endearing crooked grin. Brackett noticed Gage looking at him oddly and furrowed his brows together and smirked back at him. Cece whispered something in Kel’s ear and the two started to giggle like teenagers.

Everyone was having a terrific time and the day flew by. Cap and his family were the first to leave because Mary had a date and Tammy needed to go to the library for a school project. Mike and Johnny walked them all to the door and thanked them for all they had done. Before leaving, Hank asked if he could come back over the next day, Sunday. He told them there was something he needed to talk to them about and Roy was going to come too. Johnny looked over at the DeSotos and saw that Roy was watching them intently. Mike was beginning to get an uneasy feeling about this discussion. They decided on 1400 hours and the Stanleys filed out. As they were getting into their car, Mac called out to Hank to wait a sec.

“Hey, Hank, we’ve got that tape for you to listen to whenever you’re available.”

“Did you want to get together tonight? You’re welcome to come on over or I can come to you. You need Roy there as well, right?”

“Yeah, tell you what. You contact DeSoto later on and then we’ll all meet over here. Will that work?”

“Sounds great. Talk to you later.” The Stanleys headed for home and Mac headed back into the house.

Johnny double checked with Kel to make sure it was okay for he and Mike to go riding.

“Sure Johnny, I know you and Mike will be extra careful because of the kids,” Kel confirmed.

“Thanks, Kel. Um can I ask you somethin’?”

“Shoot”

“Are you and ahhhh, Dr. Tucker going together?” inquired Johnny. Kel’s mouth started to twitch but he never turned away from Johnny.

“As a matter of fact we are. We just started dating and we are having a great time.” Kel announced with a smile.

“Well, alright! I’m really happy for both of you. I mean it!” Johnny said excitedly.

“Thanks Johnny. Well we better get going now. So just take it easy riding and you’ll both be fine,” instructed Kel.

“Thank you for a pleasant afternoon John,” said Dr. Tucker. Mike was on his way over to say his goodbyes when his foot caught around a leg on the coffee table. He gave a yelp as his body lurched forward and he knew he wouldn’t be able to catch himself. Johnny heard the sound and whipped his head around quickly and screamed, “MIKE!” and he dove towards him so he could catch Mike and he wouldn’t hurt himself falling. Johnny grabbed Mike just in the nick of time and he landed with his head in Johnny’s lap. For a few seconds there was dead silence and then heavy breathing from both Johnny and Mike. As if a switch were flipped, suddenly everyone was speaking at once. Johnny bent all the way down and whispered to Mike, “Can you hear me? Are you okay? Talk to me Mikey.”

“I’d be happy to talk to you, if you would let me get a word in edgewise,” teased Mike. “You’re sure you’re ok?” Johnny asked as he took Mike’s face gently in his hands. Drs. Brackett, Early, and Tucker plus Dixie and Roy all ran over to Mike.

“Mike are you sure you’re alright?” asked Dr. Brackett.

“Did you hit your head anywhere?” Dr. Early inquired.

“Mike, don’t move until we check you over carefully,” announced Dr. Tucker.

“Honestly, all of you, I am fine. Just twisted my hand a little that’s all. I DO have a headache but I had it before I fell. I really don’t need all this fussing over me.” As Mike said this, Johnny got a look of deep concern.

“How bad is this headache of yours and how long have you had it?”

“It’s not too bad, more of an annoyance then a pain. I just noticed it maybe a half hour ago or so. I’m just going to take a couple of Tylenol and I’ll be fine,” Mike smiled at Johnny. Mike got up off the floor and seemed fine. Everyone was leaving except the DeSotos. They were staying so the kids could go riding. Joanne said, “While you’re off riding, Roy and I will take care of the cleanup. It won’t take too long since all the ladies were cleaning up, especially the kitchen, most of the day.”

“Well don’t go to any trouble. We can clean later and Mike I’m wondering if maybe you shouldn’t ride right now with that headache,” Johnny responded.

“Um, maybe you’re right. I’ll stay here and help out Roy and Joanne. You take the kids out for a ride.”

“You kids behave yourselves and do everything Uncle Johnny tells you to do,” warned Roy.

“We will Daddy, let’s go Uncle Johnny,” Jen said enthusiastically.

“Promise Dad, we’ll be good,” added Chris.

The three took off for the barn and Roy, Joanne, and Mike finished what little cleanup there was left. Roy was a little uncomfortable having the knowledge that he and Cap would be coming back here tomorrow to tell his two friends that they’ve been outed. They made idle chitchat while waiting for the others to come back.

Johnny helped Jenny to saddle Phéta. Chris was old enough to saddle Makhá by himself. Johnny planned on saddling Thaté after helping Jen. Johnny noticed that Jenny was staring at him again. It was as if she were trying to figure out some kind of puzzle.

“Little One, what’s up? You know you can ask me anything, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Okay well I was wondering if. . . if you . . um. . ,” Jenny stuttered.

“Come now, Jen, spit it out! It’s okay whatever it is,” coaxed Johnny.

“Alright, do you love Uncle Mike?” Out of anything he could have imagined, this was the last thing he would have expected her to ask.

“Yes, of course I love Uncle Mike. I love all the guys at the station,” Johnny answered carefully.

“No, no that’s not what I mean,” Jenny sighed loudly with exasperation. “I mean do you love Uncle Mike the way Mommy and Daddy love each other. Like if you were gonna get married it would be to him.”

Johnny was shocked. Where had they slipped up? What did they do wrong that Jenny saw? “Ah, what makes you ask that question? “

“When you and Uncle Mike look at each other your eyes are soft and I can see love in them,” replied Jenny.

Johnny couldn’t believe the depth of Jenny’s insight and he knew she deserved the truth.

“Yes, Uncle Mike and I love each other very much, just like your Mom and Dad love each other. Is that gonna be a problem for you?”

“Nope, not me. At school there’s this kid Allen and he lives with two dads but there’s no mommy. He told me once that he saw them kissing and they sleep together in the same bed,” Jenny explained.

Chris had been listening to the conversation and decided to put his two cents worth in. “When two people of the same sex love each other they are homosexuals, right Uncle Johnny?”

“Yes that’s correct Chris. Do you have any questions or comments about this?”

“Nah, I think it’s terrific that you found love and happiness. Don’t matter to me who it is as long as they treat you right,” Chris retorted. To bring his point home he suddenly threw his arms around Johnny’s neck and gave him a huge hug. Jenny pushed her way in and they were all mushed into each other.

“Thanks guys,” Johnny said extricating himself from the human pile. “It really means a lot knowing you’re on my side,” Johnny breathed easier. “Okay, let’s get the show on the road and take this ride. Before they took off, Johnny pulled a carrot out and fed it to Mni. Johnny gave him an affectionate rub on his velvety nose. When they finally started riding, Johnny trotted over to that where Vince was talking with some guy.

“Kids let’s ride up to the edge of the tree line and back. I really shouldn’t go too far yet,” Johnny stated. And with that, off they went.

They got back, took care of the horses and then when inside to see how the others were doing. Roy and Joanne were sitting on the sofa and Mike in his recliner. Upon further inspection, Johnny realized that Mike was sound asleep. The DeSotos packed up and were on their way back home in a matter of minutes, but not before Johnny had thanked them again for all they had done. Joanne brought up the fact that Thanksgiving was the next week. Johnny got an idea, actually it was the seed of an idea that kept niggling in the back of his mind. He’d have to talk to Mike about it later. Jo was saying that he and Mike were welcome to go to their place for the holiday. Johnny said he’d get back to her on that.

~~ E! ~~

No sooner did Roy and the family walk into their home when the phone started ringing. Roy answered it, “Hello, DeSoto residence.

“ _Hi Roy, it’s Hank. I was hoping to catch you at home.”_

“Hey Cap. We just this minute walked in.”

_“I’ll be brief. McConnikee wants you and me to listen to the tape of the guy they think did all this stuff to John. Would you be free in say a half hour?”_

“Yes, that’d be fine, Cap. Sure hope at least one of us can identify this guy. Want me to come over there?”

_“No, I’ll pick you up. McConnikee wants us to meet at his place. So I’ll see you later.”_

“Great Cap, see you then.” Roy hung up the phone slowly. He wasn’t looking forward to this meeting at all. He went into the living room to tell Jo all about the phone calls. Roy had a strange feeling that once he listened to that tape, his life, along with his friends’ lives would be forever changed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 


	8. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we knew some discoveries would have to happen sooner or later, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

_Saturday evening_ :

Dr. Joe Early and Nurse Dixie McCall left Johnny’s house and went back to Dixie’s comfortable apartment for a nightcap. Since expanding their relationship into a romantic one they had been practically inseparable. Joe went over to Dixie’s record collection and picked out a record with soft, sultry jazz tunes. Dixie was mixing a pitcher of martinis out in her kitchen. She put the pitcher and two martini glasses on a large serving tray and brought them out to the living room. She placed the tray on her coffee table and Joe poured the drinks into the glasses.

“Here’s to the latest chapter in our relationship,” Joe toasted as he raised his glass.

“I’ll drink to that,” grinned Dixie as she clinked glasses with Joe.

“Joe, did you notice Kel with Dr. Tucker? They seemed rather, um, well chummy to me,” Dixie inquired.

“They are. Kel’s known Cecelia since med school. The relationship didn’t go anywhere because they’re both very dedicated to their professions. But now, they may have an actual shot at love. I’m very happy for both of them,” stated Joe.

“Mmhm, I hope so too. That’s quite the story.”

“Yeah, but the story I’d really like to know about is the Gage/Stoker relationship story. That’s gotta be a doozy!” chuckled Joe.

“Oh, ok, so you noticed, I’m glad. For a while I thought that I was going to have to keep that particular story to myself.”

“No, Dix, I noticed it. How long have you known?”

“For a while now. I happened to see them together, and it all fell into place. Kel has known for a really long time because he’s Johnny’s doctor and needed Kel to check him over a few times over the years. Knowing that Johnny swung both ways is something that I’ve known for a few years now, but I would never have said anything if you hadn’t first. Although, in light of our new relationship it seems that I really don’t want to keep anything from you.”

“Oh, so Johnny’s bi? That makes me feel better. I hated the thoughts going through my head that he was just using all those women to throw everyone off the track! I honestly didn’t think Johnny would do something like that,” Joe admitted.

“You got that right. He really liked all of those women, but he’s definitely settled down with Mike Stoker. It seems that not everyone is happy with this arrangement. Dr. Morton seems to have some kind of problem with Johnny and Mike being in a romantic relationship,” informed Dixie.

“Umm, could be his very strict upbringing. He is very ridged and set in his ways. Kel and I have been diligently trying to get him to loosen up a little bit and to keep an open mind about people and diagnosing. He tends to jump to conclusions and oftentimes the wrong one,” said Joe.

Yes, I’ve noticed that as well. I haven’t been very happy with him for the last few days especially. He’s told the nurses to ignore orders from Dr. Brackett and you and to only do what he, himself tells them to do. Kel was going to have a talk with him about that. I’ve even had to override his orders to get the nurses to follow what Kel had said in the first place,” Dixie said irritated.

“Now c’mon, Dix. No sense getting all worked up about this tonight. Let’s sit and enjoy these martinis and music. But especially the company! Hey would you still have some of that delicious banana bread left? I’d love a piece before we turn in,” Joe said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

“I’ll get you a piece, Joe,” Dixie got up to get the bread thankful that Joe was going to be there tonight and getting excited over what would take place after the banana bread.

~~ E! ~~

Captain Stanley showed up at Roy’s home precisely at the agreed upon time. Cap being punctual gave Roy a good feeling. He was extremely uneasy about this whole thing but couldn’t put his finger on the exact problem, he only knew he wasn’t looking forward to listening to this tape that Chief McConnikee possessed. Roy was actually more worried about recognizing the culprit than not. He was concerned how he would react if he found out it was actually somebody that he knew that was giving Johnny and Mike a hard time.

Roy gave Joanne a kiss and told her he shouldn’t be too late. Then he went out and climbed into Cap’s car and Joanne watched as the red taillights disappeared from view. She then returned to the living room and looked on as Chris and Jen played another round of Trouble. Those two never tired of Trouble or Sorry! They played several rounds of each game every night after supper, homework, and showers. As Jo walked in, Jenny had just won another game and Chris was suggesting they play one game of Sorry! Jen agreed and they switched games.

Cap and Roy showed up at Chief McConnikee’s house and Cap boldly rang the doorbell. Lorraine McConnikee opened the door and smiled at the visitors.

“Please come on in. Mac’s been waiting. He’s in the study gentlemen. Go on in.”

Hank and Roy went down the to the study door and knocked. Mac opened the door and invited them in.

“Hey, Hank, Roy. Thanks for coming over. How about a drink?” inquired Mac.

“No thanks, Chief. I think listening to the tape is in order,” Hank said.

“Yeah, I think we should just listen,” added Roy.

McConnikee got out the tape recorder and brought it over to the coffee table. He motioned for the two guests to sit on the couch and pushed the play button on the recorder.

“ _This is Jerry Martins. How may I help you?”_

**_“I need to inform you of two people that work in the fire department, in fact work out of the same station – 51 – that are having an affair.”_ **

_“With whom am I speaking?”_

**_“No names. Just listen. There is a John Gage and a Mike Stoker that work out of Station 51. Stoker is an engineer and Gage is a paramedic. I know for a fact that they are in an intimate relationship. You can take it from here, but I would expect to see some action very soon.”_ **

Mac reached over and turned the machine off. He looked up expectantly at his visitors. Hank’s bushy eyebrows were furrowed together in anger and confusion. He was beside himself with anger that somebody had said those things about his men in an attempt to get them fired. Stanley was confused because he had no idea to whom that voice belonged to.

Roy had a different expression however. He looked pale and sick. He also was very upset and angry over what had been said about his best friend and partner and his partner’s lover.

But what made it so sickening for Roy was that he recognized the disembodied voice on the tape recorder. The person trying to get his friends in trouble and to lose their jobs was none other than Dr. Mike Morton!

~~ E! ~~

Meanwhile, back at the Gage/Stoker ranch, Mike was still sound asleep in his recliner. Johnny got up to straighten up the last of the mess in the kitchen. He was stiff and sore, presumably from the horseback riding. John kept going over his discussion with the DeSoto children. They were so accepting of his and Mike’s relationship. It didn’t bother them in the least that the two men loved each other. Johnny couldn’t even imagine all of his crewmates knowing about them and being accepting of them.

Johnny went into the master bathroom and popped a couple of aspirin. He started to think that a nice hot bath would help to spell the aches and pains. Then he began to fantasize about being in the tub with Mike and he couldn’t quite get rid of that image. John decided to go downstairs and see what he could do about that situation.

Mike was rising up out of a very sound sleep. He was aware of his surroundings and could feel the chair on his backside. Mike’s first thought was that he was getting a sore back and ass from being in this same position for so long.

Suddenly, he felt warm hands on his chest and a feather soft touch on the side of his face. Mike slowly opened his eyes just as Johnny bent down to his lips. Mike found himself on the receiving end of a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and entwined his fingers through that silky dark mop of his.

“Ummm, God you taste good, babe, and ya feel even better,” remarked Mike.

“Ah huh. That’s cuz your crazy bout me!” stated Johnny with a smile.

“Yeah, I am, love. I really am,” Mike said with a serious and determined look on his face.

“I feel the same about you, ya know. I kid around some, but I love you with my entire being. I hope you know that babe,” Johnny timidly said. “Um, I’m really stiff from riding today. Thought maybe a nice hot bath would help, care to join me?” Mike noticed that whenever Johnny was really serious, he got quiet and embarrassed about discussing his feelings. He thought this was so endearing it made his heart swell with love and pride for this beautiful man.

“Yeah, Johnny, I do know that and I feel exactly the same. Now lead me to your tub!” commanded Mike. Johnny laced his fingers with Mike’s and pulled him along to their bedroom and into the bathroom. He started the water in the tub and dribbled some bubbles in. The room was soon filled with heat and steam along with a clean, fragrant, scent. Johnny began unbuttoning Mike’s shirt while gently planting kisses along his neck, collarbone and chest.

Mike couldn’t keep his hands off of Johnny’s body either. He practically ripped Johnny’s shirt off while he licked and nipped at his nipples. Johnny was writhing in ecstasy and his cock was as hard as steel. They quickly divested each other of the rest of their clothes and stumbled into the tub. The hot water was soothing on aching muscles and the bubbles smelled really good. They kissed and petted and rubbed against each other for the next few minutes. Hands were everywhere on each other and made sure they were both taken care of and nice and clean.

They were both running on instinct and without word one, they just knew it was time to get out of the tub and into the bed. Johnny grabbed a huge fluffy towel and wrapped Mike up in it. Mike in turn reached into the linen closet and took out another large towel to envelop Johnny. Light hearted and laughing, they groped each other all the way from the bathroom to the bed. Johnny pushed Mike up against the bed. As soon as he felt the back of his knees hit the mattress, Mike allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed.

Johnny placed his knees on either side of Mike’s hipbones and bent over to kiss him fully on the lips. Johnny’s tongue gently parted Mike’s lips. Mike moaned into Johnny’s mouth, spurring him on. Johnny thought for sure he was going to explode with Mike’s hands everywhere on his body and the erotic moaning was also driving him nuts.

All of a sudden Mike jerked back away from Johnny. He drew a breath in quickly and noisily. He kept his hands on Johnny’s forearms and held on so tightly, John was a bit worried that Mike could actually break a bone. Johnny pulled back and started to ask Mike what the trouble was when he caught a glimpse of Stoker’s face. He was white as a sheet and a look of pure terror covered his features.

“Mikey? Mikey what is it? What’s wrong?” Johnny just barely whispered. Mike was looking over Johnny’s shoulder so John turned in that direction but didn’t see anything.

“What did you see, Mike?” John tried again.

“I sssaw, um, her, Johnny. I saw hhher!” Johnny was fairly certain who Mike was talking about, but wanted him to verify it. “Who, Mikey? Who did you see?”

“I swear I saw Sherry, Johnny. She was standing right behind you with that bat. It was happening all over again,” Mike sobbed. “I know it’s not real, I do, but I can’t help it. There she was with those horrible evil green eyes and that terrifying look on her face,” Mike said with a shaky voice.

Johnny enveloped Mike in his strong arms and held him for a while. He rubbed circles on Mike’s back as well. No matter what he did, Mike was inconsolable. He finally took Mike out of their master bedroom and brought him to the guest room. John wrapped Mike up in the covers, put the nightlight on, and told Mike that he would be back in just a couple of minutes. Mike said he’d be okay for now and closed his eyes. Johnny quickly went to the living room and his address book. He found the number he was after and dialed.

 

~~ E! ~~

Kelly Brackett and Cecelia Tucker were ensconced on her couch in each other’s arms. They had their hands all over each other and Kel had just pushed his tongue into Cece’s sexy mouth. She was moaning and writhing under his roaming hands. Cecelia had put quite the spread out for them with cheese, crackers, and a bottle of Merlot. They had drunk a couple of glasses of the wine and were feeling quite amorous.

Right in the middle of this, Cece’s phone started to ring. Kel told her to let it ring, but she didn’t feel right about it. She answered the phone and it was John Gage. He told her what had happened to Mike and that he had removed him from the bedroom into the guest room. She told him that was the smart thing to do and asked if he wanted to bring him in now. Johnny said he thought Mike could wait until the morning, if that was okay with her. She said tomorrow was fine with her and to have a good night.

“Johnny, please don’t hesitate to call me for anything, ok?” Cecelia told him.

“Okay, doc. Thank you for that. He really scared me, he really thought that he saw her,” announced Johnny.

“Understood, John. Please call me, alright?” asked Cecelia.

“I understand, Doc. I promise to call you if he’s any worse.”

“Okay, Johnny. I will hold you to that.” Cece hung up the phone and looked over at Kel. He gave her a little smile along with his famous twitch.

“I could pretend that I don’t know who you were talking to, but that doesn’t seem quite the right thing to do. I mean I obviously overheard the entire conversation and I know you were talking to Johnny Gage about Mike Stoker,” stated Kel.

“Yeah, I know that you know all that. Let’s just say that Mike hit a rough patch and Johnny was calling for some advice,” informed Cecelia.

“Gotcha. Now can we get back to what we were doing, or do you need to get your mind set on how to help Mike?” inquired Kel.

“Oh I think we can get back to _our_ business,” Cece smiled slyly. Kel wrapped his arms around her, caressed the back of her neck and began kissing her face and neck. Cecelia melted into his touch and sighed her approval.

“Why don’t we take this someplace a bit more, um, horizontal,” Cece suggested. Kelly laughed but agreed most enthusiastically to her idea and off they went to her bedroom.

~~ E! ~~

Johnny hurried down to the guest bedroom after hanging up with Dr. Tucker. Walking in, he was jolted by how vulnerable Mike seemed to be. He was lying in a fetal position with the blankets drawn up and around him as if he were wrapped in a cocoon. John was overcome with emotion for this man. This man that was his life, his home – él yaŋkÁ, his everything. Oh how he wished the laws were different. Johnny wanted nothing more than to marry Michael, no Mike Stoker. Yes, that was the next mystery to explore. Why Mike can’t stand to be called ‘Michael’.

As Johnny stood there lost in his thoughts, Mike began moving around and softly calling Johnny’s name. Johnny went over to him and began to rub his back and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Mike slowly opened his eyes and looked sheepishly into Johnny’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, babe. I feel like a real idiot,” admitted Mike.

“Please don’t, Mikey. This isn’t your fault in the least. I should have realized that we were in practically the same places that we were that last day here. And doing practically the same thing as well. It’s no wonder you started having flashbacks,” Johnny reprimanded himself.

“Johnny, please don’t beat yourself up over this, ok?” pleaded Mike.

“All right, I’ll make a deal with you, ‘k?” asked Johnny.

“Ok, Monty Hall, what’s your deal,” teased Mike.

“Oh ha ha, funny guy! Ok, I’ll stop berating myself if you’ll stop blaming yourself, deal?” quizzed Johnny.

“Deal, Gage! Can we seal it with a kiss?” asked Mike.

“Oh that can definitely be arranged, love,” countered John.

“By the way, where did you go after you brought me in here? Seems like you were gone for a while,” asked Mike.

“I, um, called Dr. Tucker to get her advice,” admitted Johnny.

“Oh, I see. And what did she say?” coaxed Mike.

“To do just what I did. Taking you out of the immediate situation and allow you to calm down,” said Johnny.

“Well, that was okay for the moment, but I don’t want to be kept out of _our_ bedroom just cuz I flipped out. I want to go back right now,” Mike retorted.

“Ah, are ya sure ya want to go right now? Maybe we should just stay here tonight and . .” “NO babe! I want to go back to our room, right NOW! I don’t want to be chased out by a ghost, a a figment of my imagination. Please, love, take me back,” pleaded Mike.

Johnny could not be more proud of Mike if he had put out a five-alarm fire with a water pik. He reached down for Mike’s hand. Walking together and stopping every couple of inches for a caress and a kiss. They made it back to their bedroom and Johnny went right over and turned on the small lamp by the bed. He then set about turning Mike on.

The first thing he did was to get on the opposite side of the bed then before and he got on the bottom, pulling Mike down on top of him. They both sighed with the feel of skin between the two of them. Mike seemed to be doing just fine with their current positions. He kissed and sucked his way down Johnny’s neck to his collarbone. Next he branched out to his shoulder where he left a little love mark. The entire time that Mike was tending to his lover, Johnny was writhing out of control. His cock was hard as steel and leaking. Mike reached up and got the tube of lube out of the nightstand and squirted it liberally on his fingers and then to Johnny’s love hole. First he rimmed, poking and pushing in with his index finger. Next he added his middle finger, circling and scissoring.

Johnny continued to moan and buck his hips in the direction of Mike’s fingers. “Please, babe, I need you right now, please,” begged Johnny.

“Hold on, love. You’re always in such a hurry!” giggled Mike. “I will have you flying to ecstasy in a matter of minutes, babe.”

Mike finally had three fingers scissoring and stretching him while Johnny groaned and squirmed with pleasure under him. Mike lubed up his rock hard cock and started the velvety tip into Johnny. Mike hit the prostate on his first push in.

“Oh babe you’re so tight ‘n hot,” Mike related as Johnny tightened his muscles around Mike’s cock. Electricity began to surge around Stoker’s hard member and in John’s entire being. Johnny actually felt electrical shocks pulsing up and down his spine. Mike had started pumping slowly in and out but nature had taken over and he was lost in his thrusts. Faster and harder, he was spurred on by John’s encouragement. Johnny grabbed his own cock and started pumping, knowing it wouldn’t take very long. He suddenly threw his head back, mouth opened into an O shape, and cords of veins sticking out of his neck, Mike swore he never saw anything so gorgeous in his life. Gage spewed thick, white, semen all over Mike’s and his own stomach and chest.

This was enough to send Mike over the edge of pure ecstasy. He shot his load up into Johnny’s ass so hard he thought he was going to pass out. Mike actually began to see stars around his peripheral vision and he was breathing so hard he was ready to run for the oxygen tank. He fell down on top of Johnny’s torso and the two held each other tightly and kissed and petted until they came back to normal sinus rhythm.

“Geez, Stoker that was just incredible, man. Just incredible!” Johnny articulated.

“Ya got that right, Gage. Man, babe, that felt like, I don’t know, like the first time,” admitted an exhausted Mike.

“I don’t know bout you, but I can’t keep my eyes open,” yawned Johnny.

“Right with ya there, babe,” Mike said sleepily with his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Whoa, hold on a’fore you fall asleep, let’s get cleaned up a bit,” announced Johnny. He extricated himself from Mike’s embrace, reluctantly, and hurried into the bathroom for a couple of wet face cloths. Johnny then cleaned up both he and Mike, then dropped the cloths on the floor as he tumbled back into the huge bed and into Mike’s waiting arms.

They were both completely satisfied and blissfully happy. Johnny and Mike fell asleep intertwined and only pleasant thoughts to dream about.

 

 

~~ E! ~~

After Roy related the unpleasant news that the voice on the tape recorder was none other than Dr. Mike Morton, Battalion Chief McConnikee told he and Hank Stanley that he would let both Marshall Fey and Jerry Martins what Roy had uncovered.

“So, Roy, what should we do now? I mean to start with? My first thought is to go to Dr. Brackett since he’s Morton’s immediate supervisor. Obviously, Morton can’t be fired for his own private convictions, however, he’s overstepped the boundaries by making a public complaint,” Mac exclaimed. “I’m asking you, because you’re closer to the hospital staff than either Hank or I,” added McConnikee.

“No, Chief, I understand. I’m just still kinda stunned over this whole thing. I mean, Morton doesn’t have the greatest ‘bedside manner’ but to be purposefully cruel and malicious, I’m having a hard time with this. I think going to Brackett is absolutely the right thing to do. He may even want to hear the tape for himself. Might not be such a bad idea, it will really give him the full picture. I mean, Morton’s voice was dripping with disdain as he spoke to Assistant Deputy Martins,” relayed Roy.

Hank Stanley remained quiet throughout this discussion. Internally he was trying to process the situation. He honestly couldn’t understand how a person who took an oath to help and heal people could be that closed minded simply because two people chose to love other than what society deemed ‘normal’. Cap knew that one day Johnny and Mike’s love for each other would be accepted. But he was also aware that there would always be “Mortons” out there trying to destroy those relationships that weren’t strictly man and woman.

“Roy, do you think we should talk with Johnny and Mike first, and then go to Dr. Brackett? Or, Chief, would you rather talk to Brackett on your own?” Hank asked.

“No, Hank I think I’d rather go see Dr. Brackett with the two of you and if possible, with Marshall and Jerry. You and Roy go ahead with your plans to talk with your men tomorrow. Once they’re in the loop, then set up the meeting with the doctor,” explained Mac.

By the time Hank had dropped him off at his home, Roy was totally exhausted. He told Cap that he felt like he had been battling a four alarm fire for hours. Hank agreed with him and told Roy to go get some sleep. Roy thanked Hank for hanging in there and being there for his men, Roy included. Hank said that’s what a Captain was for and that he would see him out at the ranch the next afternoon.

As bone tired as Roy was, he promised Joanne that they would sit down with Chris and Jen and explain about Mike and their “Uncle” Johnny when he got home.

It wasn’t late by any means and the kids were still up playing another round of Trouble. Jo had been reading in her easy chair and had just turned the TV on to catch the early news. She had the volume down quite low as Roy entered the room. His heart swelled with love and pride for his family. He felt so fortunate to have a loving and devoted wife and two lovable and caring children. It hit him again how Johnny and Mike could never have, at least publically, what he himself had. He suddenly felt drained and a bit sad.

Roy and Joanne asked the kids to stop playing for a minute because they needed to talk to them about something rather important. Jo and Roy looked at each other neither knowing how to bring this subject up. Roy decided to delve right in and said that Uncle Johnny and Uncle Mike were now living together at the ranch house. Chris and Jen looked at each other and then back at their parents.

“Yeah, Dad. We know that, what about it?” questioned Chris.

“Well, Uncle Johnny and Uncle Mike are very close to each other,” began Roy.

“They live together like Dad and I do, kids. Uncle Johnny and Uncle Mike are in love with each other,” stated Joanne matter of factly. Roy was a little taken aback, but. .

“Oh yeah, we know that Mom. That’s old news,” Chris chimed in.

“How did you know that, Chris?” probed Roy.

“Jen figured it out and asked Uncle Johnny yesterday when we were riding if he and Uncle Mike were in love. He said yes. And that was that,” stated Chris.

Jo and Roy looked at their children and then at each other incredulously. They both shook their heads and then Roy said, “Now, kids, you can’t tell **_anyone_** about this. Only a few people know and some people wouldn’t understand. We need to let Johnny and Mike decide who they want to tell, do you both understand?”

“Of course Dad, whatja think, we’re not babies, ya know!” Chris huffed.

“No, no we know you two aren’t babies! You’re both very mature and also smart and intuitive,” complimented Roy.

“I absolutely agree with your father!” concurred Joanne.

“Well, Jen is more intuitive than me, she’s the one who figured it out,” Chris said with pride for his sister.

“Aww, thanks Chris. You’re really smart and mature. I think girls are just naturally more intuitive than boys. Don’t you think that Mom?” inquired Jen.

“Weeell, let’s just say that all four of us are intelligent, mature, intuitive people and leave it at that,” commented Jo.

They all started to laugh and Roy felt some of the tension leave his body. Joanne could tell something was bothering him, but with a look Roy told her that they’d talk later on.

 

 

_Sunday Morning_ :

Mike and Johnny slept later than usual and didn’t wake up until almost 10:00 am. They only had each other to worry about because Sam had told Johnny at the party yesterday that he would take care of the horses for a few more days, until Johnny had gotten his “sea” legs back again.

The two got up slowly and Johnny took care of business, brushed his teeth and then went off to start a pot of coffee. While he was in the kitchen, Mike took a quick shower and got dressed. He came out into the kitchen and sat in the breakfast nook. Johnny couldn’t help but admire the way Mike not only looked but smelled as well. Johnny said he was going to shower so Mike offered to start breakfast. By the time Johnny returned to the kitchen, Mike had a mountain of flapjacks warming in the oven and was in the process of frying a half a pound of bacon in a cast iron skillet.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist and began showering him with tiny kisses up and down his neck. Mike started to respond and pushed back into Johnny. That’s when Mike’s ass and Johnny’s half-filled cock connected. They pulled away from each other quickly. They both knew that now wasn’t the time for this. They needed to eat, clean the kitchen up, and then get ready for this mysterious visit from Captain Stanley and Roy. Also, Johnny had to call Dr. Tucker and let her know how Mike was doing. He called her right after breakfast and got the feeling that he was interrupting _something._ Johnny told her that Mike was doing very well and he didn’t think they needed to disrupt her Sunday, plus they had some plans of their own. He promised to keep an eye on Mike and would call her if or when John felt Mike needed to see her. Cece trusted Johnny with Mike’s well-being and agreed. They wished each other a wonderful Sunday and hung up.

Mike had taken a tuna casserole out of the freezer for supper and after Johnny was off the phone they basically puttered around the ranch. Johnny did go out to check on the horses and brought sugar cubes and carrots for treats. The horses all seemed very grateful and happy to see their master.

It was finally time for their company and Mike and Johnny were becoming more and more nervous the closer to 1400 it became. As the clock struck 2, Captain Stanley’s and Roy DeSoto’s cars were seen driving up the lane to the ranch house. They got out of their vehicles, shook hands and headed for the front door. Just as they started up the front steps, the door swung open. Johnny stood in the entryway and beckoned them to come in.

After polite greetings, handshakes all around and coffee for everyone, they all sat down in the comfortable family room. The banner still hung over the mantle and they all had wonderful memories from the day before.

Hank decided to ‘take the bull by the horns’ so to speak. He cleared his throat, looked directly at Johnny and Mike and simply said, “Alright men, Roy and I are here this afternoon because I now know that the two of you are involved, romantically, and I’m not the only one.”

Johnny immediately lost all color in his face. His mouth dropped open slightly. He looked at Hank, then Roy, and finally over at Mike.

Mike, who had been about to take a sip of his coffee, dropped the mug out of his hand and the hot liquid oozed out all over the plush family room carpeting. Not realizing what he’d done, he automatically turned his head towards his lover. The two stared unblinking at each other and then back to Captain Stanley. Johnny closed his mouth as his hands flew up to cover it and Mike buried his face in his own two hands.

The only sound in the room was the clock on the mantle ticking off the agonizing seconds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 


	9. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: I have set this story in the 3rd season in 1973. *The Day of the Jackal was released July 30, 1973 so felt it was a safe bet for them to be seeing it, plus I love the remake.  
> **Miceli's is still a real restaurant in Los Angeles.  
> ***About Santa Monica pier. I'm not sure if the dates correspond to what was actually there in 1973. All the places the characters went to down there, exist today so please excuse my poetic license.

 

_Sunday afternoon_ :

Joe and Dixie had basically lounged around all morning and then Joe came up with a brilliant idea. He wanted to do something special for her after she went to all that trouble of making those incredible enchiladas for him. Joe remembered snippets of a conversation he had heard a few months back between Dixie and Kel. He suddenly jumped up from the sofa and went out to the kitchen area where Dixie was pouring glasses of iced tea for the two of them.

“Dix, I just had a fantastic idea. How would you like to go for a short ride with me?” Joe asked hopefully.

“A ride? To where?” Dixie asked.

“What would you say to ***Santa Monica pier? We could go ride on the carousel, the Ferris wheel, explore the aquarium and eat fresh fish from that quaint little restaurant. Then we could take a long, leisurely walk along South Beach. Sound like fun?” Joe waited with baited breath.

“Wow, Joe. You certainly know how to sweep a girl off her feet,” Dixie commented with a chuckle. “It sounds fantastic; how soon can we go?”

“Great, we can leave as soon as we change and get out to the car!” exclaimed Joe.

~~ E! ~~

Kel and Cecelia had slept in after having an energetic evening and night. They both woke when Johnny called to let Dr. Tucker know how Mike was doing around 10:00 am. They had rolled over and drifted off to sleep again and didn’t actually get out of bed until well after 1:00 pm. Kel was shocked, it had been many years since he had slumbered that long. He was used to getting up at 5:00 am and Cece admitted so was she.

They were sitting in her small but well organized kitchen. Cece had started the coffee and Brackett had grabbed the morning paper from the hallway. He was perusing through it when a photograph caught his eye and he began to skim the article.

“Hey, Cece, this looks like it might be right up our ally,” Kel stated excitedly.

“What is it?” Cece questioned.

“There’s an article in the paper about the Santa Monica pier. What say we go there for the rest of the day and evening? We’d be able to ride the Ferris wheel and eat some terrific fresh fish. Not to mention the romantic strolling on the beach, “Kel commented suggestively. He wiggled his brows a bit and the corner of his mouth twitched in that endearing way that Cece loved.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. Let me just change and we can go!” Cece announced enthusiastically.

 

 

~~ E! ~~

Dr. Mike Morton was fuming. He paced around his tiny apartment until he thought he’d go stir crazy. He couldn’t understand why he still hadn’t heard ‘the explosion’ about Gage and Stoker through the hospital grapevine.

He’d thought for sure by now the Assistant Deputy Chief would have gotten in touch with the appropriate people and the two firemen would have been tossed out of the LACoFD on their asses. Morton had worked a twenty-four-hour shift and there were plenty of doctors, nurses, and paramedics milling around the emergency room that surely at least one person would have heard about the downfall of the two men.

Now he had all of this nervous energy that he needed to dispel. Mike decided to go down to the local gym and work off his anxiety.

Unbeknownst to him, motions were already in play for the downfall. Only it wasn’t the demise of Gage and Stoker, the actions to be taken would remove Dr. Mike Morton from the staff at Rampart General Hospital and could possibly ruin his entire career in medicine.

Once Roy DeSoto had identified Morton’s voice on the incriminating tape, Battalion Chief McConnikee called the Deputy Chief Marshall Fey and made him aware of the plan to have Dr. Brackett handle Morton. Mac asked Marshall to let Jerry Martins in on what was discussed. As soon as he heard from Hank Stanley, Mac would be back in touch with Fey.

“What is Hank doing now, Mac?” inquired Marshall.

“He and Roy DeSoto are currently informing John Gage and Mike Stoker that their secret has been let out of the proverbial bag,” Mac quipped.

~~ E! ~~

“Okay, Cap. How much time do we have to get out of town before Mike and I are tarred and feathered?” mumbled Johnny, his hands still lightly covering his mouth.

Mike continued to hide his face in his hands but managed to whisper, “I think I got enough money to live for about six months before I’ll be financially strapped. I just don’t know what kind of job to even think about. Being a fireman is the only thing I’ve ever wanted but Johnny’s much more important to me than the job so if I’m out, I’m out. That’s just the way it will have to be.”

“John, Mike, you don’t understand. Nobody is going to fire you and the people who know about you right now, will be keeping it to themselves. It is totally up to the two of you who you want to know,” said a most flustered Captain Stanley.

“Cap’s telling you guys the truth, honest,” added Roy. “A few men from administration know and we’ll explain how all of that came about, but really guys, please just calm down. You’re not in **_any trouble_** at all, I promise.”

“Wh-wh- who else at the station knows?” Johnny stuttered. “And I agree with Mike. Our love for each other is so much stronger than our love for our jobs that we’ll just pack up and move to San Francisco or Santa Barbara or somewhere else that we can be accepted,” groused John.

“Really you two do not have to give me ultimatums and to answer your question, John, no one else at the station knows about you. It’s up to you whether or not you want Chet and Marco to know,” assured Captain Stanley.

“Okay then, who does know? Cap you said something about people in administration. Did you mean Chief Houts?” hissed Mike.

“No, Mike. The Chief knows nothing about this at all. It only goes as far up as Marshall Fey, the Deputy Chief,” Cap pointed out.

At that particular moment, Johnny and Mike looked like a funky new kind of NBC peacock announcing that the following show is in ‘living color’. Mike’s face had been drained of any visible color at all and looked positively translucent and Johnny, well, Johnny was so green he looked like the Wicked Witch of the West in the _“Wizard of Oz”._

In unison they cried out, “ **WHAT!?!?”**

“The D- Dep-uty Ch-Chief?!?” Johnny managed to spit out.

“John, please, calm down. You’re gonna go into full arrest,” warned Roy. “Cap and I talked with Chiefs Fey, Martins, and McConnikee. They are all on your side, honest.”

“Roy’s right, now both of you, breathe normally and calm down. That’s an order!” Cap tried being overly stern but it only came out as fatherly advice. But at least it did help to calm the two down.

“I need to know how they all found out about us. We’ve been really careful, well maybe not so much at the hospital, but . . .” Mike trailed off as he saw Roy’s face at the mention of the hospital. Johnny noticed it too.

“Somebody from the hospital ratted us out, huh Pally?” Johnny coaxed.

Hank and Roy exchanged glances which confirmed Johnny’s assumption that it was a hospital employee. Roy decided to just blurt it out.

“It’s Dr. Morton, he’s the one who’s been causing all the trouble,” Roy stated. Johnny and Mike both went from white and green to crimson red! They gave each other knowing looks and Johnny said, “So that’s what crawled up his ass, us!” Mike merely nodded in agreement.

“What are you talking about?” Roy queried.

“Oh, well Mikey and I got a dose or two of his fantastic bedside manner while we were still guests of Chez Rampart,” Johnny explained.

“Yeah, he was mean and nasty and we couldn’t figure out what we’d done to get him so riled up,” added Mike. “Now we find out he was an ass to us just because we exist!” shouted Mike.

“So what happens now? Oh, never mind. I know what happens now, nothing that’s what. He’s a big shot doctor and we’re just queer fags who have blue collar jobs,” Mike spat out with such venom in his voice the other three were left staring after him and visibly shaken. Johnny especially shrank away from the hatred he saw in Mike’s eyes. Within a few seconds it was gone and Mike was back to being himself again.

Johnny didn’t want to see that look in Mike’s eyes ever again. It’s the same look that his father used to get right before he’d bed him.

Johnny was happy to put some semblance of order back into the afternoon. He was glad that Mike seemed to have returned to his former self but he still felt uneasy worrying about Mike and the emotional strain all of this had to be having on his lover. Johnny wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Mike and make love all night long.

But he had so many questions and as unsettling as Mike’s outburst was, it was a valid argument that he had made. Was it true? Was Morton to just get away with treating them like shit and complaining about them to their superiors? He needed answers.

“I really need to know the entire story. I mean how did all of this start in the first place? Roy, you knew about us but I know you would never have just gone and told Cap, so please I really need to know,” Johnny practically begged for answers.

“Me too, I’m right there with ya Johnny. I want, no need to understand,” Mike concurred. So for the next hour Hank Stanley and Roy DeSoto sat in the family room with Johnny and Mike and reiterated the entire story as they knew it from the meetings with their superiors all the way down to the present moment. Through much of the discussion Johnny and Mike looked as if they were spectators at a tennis match as their heads swiveled between Roy and Cap. At one point when Hank was speaking, Roy hurried out to the kitchen for paper towels and carpet cleaner. He quickly cleaned up the coffee that Mike had spilled on the rug. When they were finished, both men were exhausted and practically hoarse from talking so long and so much.

Johnny and Mike sat there looking to their friends like deer caught in the headlights of a very large truck. They mimicked each other’s movements by loudly sighing, running a hand through their hair, and then sitting back on the loveseat they were sitting on. They chanced a glance at each other for just a second before turning back to Cap and Roy. Everyone just sat there silently and again the only sound was the clock on the mantle.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Johnny said, “Why don’t we all go out in the kitchen and get a few beers.” Nobody objected so off they all went. Hank and Roy were both grateful for the cold liquid soothing their parched throats and Johnny and Mike felt they both needed the fortification of the alcohol.

Mike found his voice after a couple of pulls on the beer bottle. “So even though all of our superiors know about Johnny and I, they are okay with us being together **AND** working at 51’s **together**?”

“Yup, that’s the size of it, Mike. See, not many people know this but Assistant Deputy Martins’ son is a homosexual and lives with his partner. He and Deputy Marshall Fey have been friends since Academy days. McConnikee was a couple of years ahead of them, but they have all been friends for quite a few years. That’s why none of them have any qualms about the two of you,” explained Hank.

“And you, Cap? This is okay with you as well?” asked Johnny shaking his head.

“I will admit that I don’t really understand it, the attraction I mean. But I have no objection to anyone finding love and being in a healthy, loving relationship. I do have some reservations about when you’re both back on shift. I mean obviously there can be **NO** fraternization at the station whatsoever. I hope that is fully understood by both of you,” Cap stated firmly while his eyes bore daggers into the two lovers.

For the first time since Hank and Roy arrived, Gage gave a hint of his famous crooked grin. “Oh, believe me, Cap. We are both fully aware of the hands and eyes to ourselves while on duty,” John said.

“Yup, and actually anytime we’re out in public or even at home with other people around the same goes with us,” added Mike.

“I concur with all of that, guys. I’ve noticed that you’re both extremely careful about that sort of thing around others. Although sometimes your eyes betray your feelings. You have this way of looking at each other that can only be construed as pure love,” Roy observed embarrassingly.

“Huh, didn’t realize that. Guess we’d better watch that, Stoker.”

“Ya got that right, Gage. Last thing we need is for Chet to notice that,” stated Mike.

“Oh and about that, um, Chet and Marco. It’s of course up to the two of you if you want them to know or not. I would advise that if you decide to tell them that it be done here or some other neutral place, not at the station. We’re all clear on that, right?” Cap demanded.

“Yes sir, crystal sir,” both John and Mike piped up.

“Ok, well I think it’s about time for Roy and I to clear out. My wife is waiting for me to take our constitutional. We have been making it a ritual on my off days,” explained Hank.

“That’s real nice, Cap. Maybe Johnny and I should try that,” suggested Mike.

“No way, Mikey. We’re gonna go riding!” exclaimed Johnny.

Everyone laughed as Hank and Roy got up to leave. They threw their empty bottles in the trash and headed for the door with Mike and Johnny on their heels. They all shook hands at the entry and suddenly Johnny got a strange look on his face.

“What’s wrong, partner?” inquired Roy.

“I just thought, now you’re gonna talk to Chief McConnikee and then you’re all gonna face Morton?” Johnny asked dubiously.

“Well, I’m going to call McConnikee and let him know that Roy and I talked with you two. This way he’ll know we’re all on the same page. Then Roy will contact Dr. Brackett to let him know that we need a meeting set up with all of us. You and Mike are included in that “us”. After that it will be up to Brackett to make the next move as far as Morton is concerned,” Cap told them. “So I will talk to you guys no later than tomorrow night since you’re both scheduled to be on shift Tuesday morning.”

“And I’ll call Dr. Brackett today and get him up to speed and then see when he wants to meet with us,” Roy added to Cap’s statement.

“Well, awright! Can’t wait for all of this crap to be over with and we can just go back to work. Guess Mikey and I got some real thinkin’ and talkin’ to do,” mused Johnny.

“Ya got that right, ba, uh John,” Mike blushed. Captain Stanley and Roy got into Cap’s car and took off while Johnny and Mike rather stumbled back into their family room. They sat down on the loveseat where they had been positioned earlier except this time Johnny curled himself up against Mike and Mike wrapped his arms around Johnny. Mike caressed Johnny’s back and ran his fingers through his luscious mop. Johnny rubbed Mike’s chest and kept his head over Mike’s heart so he could feel it beating. They stayed like that for over an hour lost in their own thoughts.

~~ E! ~~

“Boy, that was tough. Glad we don’t have to do stuff like that every day!” Roy announced after fifteen minutes of silence in Cap’s car.

“Geez, ya got that right. I feel like I just did a 72-hour shift at a brushfire!” agreed Cap. “And did you see Gage’s face? I thought we were going to hafta call a squad!”

“You?! I was getting ready to go see if Johnny kept a defibrillator with his first aid kit!” Roy quipped.

Hank snickered at Roy’s joke and then became serious again. “I’ll call McConnikee after I get home and let him know it’s done. You’re gonna call Dr. Brackett sometime today, right?” he questioned Roy.

“Yeah, I’ll do that as soon as I get in, sit down and take a deep breath. When I tell the doc about Morton, I’m kinda gonna have to leave it up to him how he wants this handled. He may not want all of us there. Brackett may want to handle it alone. We’re gonna have to respect his decision. You may want to prepare McConnikee for that, I’m just saying, ya know?” Roy reiterated.

Cap knitted his bushy brows together, deeply sighed, and then said, “Yup, you’re absolutely right. I will make sure he knows all of it and what we’ve talked about now.”

They were quiet the rest of the way to Roy’s house, muddled in their own thoughts of what might happen next. As Hank pulled up in front of the comfortable family home, he turned and asked Roy, “Do you think those two will tell Chet and Marco?”

“Don’t know. Just hope they have sense enough to do it outside of work. Especially if one or both take it badly.” Roy retorted.

“Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing. I don’t think they’d be _that_ ridiculous as to do it at the station during working hours. If they do, the two twits will be on latrine duty for the rest of their careers!” countered Cap.

Roy snorted. “Thanks for sticking with all of us through this mess. I’ll call you by tomorrow afternoon if I don’t hear from you sooner,” Roy stated as he got out of the car. He shut the door and leaned in through the window frame.

“Right, Roy. Talk with you later.” Cap said as he stretched his arm across the seat to shake his senior paramedic’s hand.

Hank Stanley headed for home and Roy DeSoto headed into his house. They were both thinking how fortunate they were to have loving families to go home to.

~~ E! ~~

Joe and Dixie had ridden on the Ferris wheel, Carousel, and even the roller coaster. He had stopped at a snack cart and bought a large lemonade and a cotton candy for Dix. Joe remembered how much she loved the sticky concoction. They held hands while they walked around Santa Monica pier the rest of the afternoon. As soon as Dixie finished, Joe kissed her and laughed as he came away with a sweet, sticky mouth. Dixie laughed too and Joe led her to the aquarium. They had been walking around for a few minutes when they came upon the jellyfish.

Dixie didn’t know why; she only knew that she was fascinated by the boneless sea life. At the same time, there was another couple on the other side of the jellyfish tank that were just as intrigued. Kel and Cece were having a grand time themselves watching the creatures.

Suddenly, Kelly and Joe noticed each other. The looks on their faces were priceless. They were both so shocked to see each other there.

“Kel!”

“Joe!”

The doctor duo pretty much yelled to each other at the same time. Dixie and Cece came out from either side of the jelly fish tank just about the same time! They each had huge smiles on their faces and in unison exclaimed, “Fancy meeting you here!”

Everyone began speaking at once and there was a lot of laughing, talking, and back slapping. Kel even asked, “With all of us here, who could possibly be minding the store.” This got another round of laughter. Cece noticed that Dixie had a little pink spot on her nose and suggested that they head off to the ladies’ room to freshen up a bit. Dixie thought this was a fine idea and off they went. Kel and Joe discussed where to eat for dinner. There were quite a few nice restaurants in the Santa Monica area and they both knew instinctively they wanted somewhere romantic.

Dixie was horrified when she got a good look at herself in the mirror, but Cece told her she was pretty sure no one else had noticed.

“Thank you, Dr. Tucker, I d. . “ Dixie started.

“Please, Dixie. Call me Cecelia or Cece. I could really use a woman friend, I’m rather embarrassed to say that I have been so busy with my work have neglected a lot of the social aspects of my life. I really don’t think I’d be with Kel right now if we hadn’t known each other from before. So, this is my long winded roundabout way of asking if maybe we could be friends,” Cece finished rather shyly.

Dixie had liked Dr. Tucker the first day she had arrived at Rampart and was hoping for another woman friend herself. Now hearing Cece’s heartfelt words, she liked her even more. She smiled at the nervous woman, held her hand out and said, “Hello Cece, my name is Dixie, I think we can be great friends.”

Cece gave her a huge smile and shook the hand offered. Then the two ladies hugged, laughed again, took another look in the bathroom mirror and satisfied walked out together to find their men.

~~ E! ~~

When Roy walked into his house his nose immediately picked up on a delicious scent wafting out from the kitchen. He headed straight for that room and was met with a delightfully domestic scene. His lovely and talented wife was standing at the counter mixing batter in a large bowl with a wooden spoon, his beautiful sweet daughter was standing next to her mom dropping spoonfuls of cookie dough onto cookie sheets, and the man of the house, his handsome son, was sitting at the kitchen table sticking his thumb into the middle of each mound of dough and plopping a cherry in each indentation.

“Well aren’t you all a sight for sore eyes,” Roy stated as he stood watching from the doorway.

“Oh hi honey, Glad you’re home! The cookies will be done shortly,” Joanne relayed.

“Hi Daddy! Chris and me ‘s helpin’ Mommy with da cookies!” shouted Jen.

“Yeah, Dad. These are gonna be great, can’t wait ta eat ‘em,” added Chris.

Joanne noticed that Roy looked a bit rundown. She figured the discussion with Johnny and Mike was a difficult one. She also saw that he had a hint of a smile around the edges of his mouth and a little sparkle in his eyes. Jo relaxed a bit knowing that even though the talk had been difficult, it had also been successful.

As he stood there, Roy picked up on another fantastic aroma that actually made his stomach growl. He looked around and noticed the crockpot on the counter. He took a peek at it and there was a succulent roast with carrots and potatoes surrounding it.

“Boy, honey, you sure are spoiling me, this roast looks fantastic!” Roy boasted.

Joanne, though a little embarrassed by the attention, loved the fact that her husband was still grateful for the way she took care of him. As she turned around to face him, Roy slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly on the lips.

“Hmm, you taste like vanilla,” Roy teased.

“You’re a nut, Roy DeSoto and I love you very much!” Jo said with her eyes misting.

Chris and Jen watched their parents, then looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Chris shook his head and muttered, “Grown-ups.”

Jen just giggled and went back to her dough plopping. Roy whispered to Jo that they would talk about his visit later on and that he had to make a phone call. Jo went back to her cookies and Roy headed for his chair in the living room to call Dr. Brackett.

After getting no answer at his place, Roy decided to call the hospital just in case Kel had worked today. He was told that Dr. Brackett was not on duty and hadn’t been seen at the hospital today. He thanked the girl and called Kel’s apartment one more time. This time he left a message on Brackett’s machine realizing this was all he could do at the present moment. He pushed back in his recliner and before he knew it he was sound asleep.

~~ E! ~~

As soon as Hank had opened his front door he was invaded by an entire household of females. His two lovely teen-age daughters, Mary and Tammy, virtually threw themselves into his arms and he held on and hugged them for all he was worth. They were chatting up a storm about the wonderful day they’d had. Apparently one of Mary’s girlfriend’s father owns a boat and had taken the two girls out for the afternoon with a few other of their friends. The girls were naturally excited about their adventure and they had both come home sporting tans and warm skin. They were also flushed with exhilaration along with sun. Cap’s endearing wife was right behind her daughters with an infectious smile that lit up her entire face. It never ceased to amaze him how lovely she always looked and how much she smiled with her eyes. Hank fell more in love with this woman every time he looked at her. He let go of his girls to envelop his woman in his long, strong arms. She melted into him and her knees got weak every time Hank so much as looked at her, let alone held her.

Mary was going to a friend’s house to finish a history project. They would be getting out of school for the Thanksgiving holiday on Tuesday, the day her project was due. Her friend, Erin, was almost 17 and had her license. She was coming to pick Mary up and they were going to drop Tammy off at the school. She was in the Thanksgiving play the 9th grade was putting on Tuesday afternoon for the students and Tuesday evening for the parents. The final dress rehearsal was today and Tammy was very excited to be playing Pricilla Alden.

A horn started beeping furiously in their driveway and the girls kissed their Mom and Dad and raced out the door. Suddenly the entryway was deathly quiet and Hank could hear his heart beating in his ears. His wife, Norma, began to chuckle as the silence engulfed her. She found it difficult to be in a quiet house after all of the noise and activity that was usually present.

“Sweetheart, I have a phone call to make and then we can go off on our constitutional,” Hank related to Norma as he rubbed his hands together.

“That’s fine, dear. I have a roast chicken in a slow oven, it will take a couple of hours before it’s ready anyway. We have plenty of time,” Norma answered.

Hank took off to his study and closed the door. He would fill Norma in on all that had transpired during their walk, but for the moment, he preferred complete privacy while talking with Chief McConnikee. He dialed the number and Mac picked up on the fourth ring.

“ _Hello, McConnikee residence.”_

“Good afternoon, Chief. Hank Stanley here.”

_“Hey, Hank! How’s it going? Did you have your meeting with Gage and Stoker?”_

“Yes, and it went pretty well. Of course it took a lot of convincing on our part to get them to understand they weren’t in any kind of trouble. Wanted you to know that DeSoto will be calling Dr. Brackett today to set up an appointment for all of us to meet and explain all about what Morton has been doing. Roy also wanted me to make sure that you were aware of the fact that Dr. Brackett may want to confront Morton alone, at least at first. I will keep you informed as to exactly what is going on step by step.”

_“Great job, Hank. I knew I could count on you, always have. You’ve never let me down. Keep me informed on the Brackett situation. I’ll get in touch with the others and we’ll be ready in case Dr. Brackett does want to meet. He may want to talk with us before he even meets with Morton to get the entire story.”_

“You could very well be right there. As soon as I know anything, I will get in touch. Have a great evening, Chief.”

_“You too, Hank. Night now.”_

Hank hung up satisfied and went out to get Norma for their walk. She was ready and off they went. Hank proceeded to tell her everything that had happened from the time he had left his home until he got back home.

~~ E! ~~

Joe, Dixie, Kel, and Cece had a grand time together the rest of the evening. They ate at a small, intimate restaurant right on the ocean’s edge. After a candlelit dinner they proceeded down to walk on the beach where the two couples went their separate ways and spent some romantic time alone.

Kel and Cece had decided to return to his place for the night since they were at her place the previous night. They didn’t walk in the door until close to 2:00 am. Cece noticed the blinking light on his machine first and pointed it out to him.

Kel listened as Roy DeSoto left a message around 5:00 pm Sunday afternoon. There was not much information, just that he needed to talk to Kel as soon as he was available and that it was important but not an emergency. Brackett was curious, but was obviously not going to call Roy back until tomorrow, or later today since it was Monday already.

Cece said that she was really glad they had run into Joe and Dixie and hoped that they could see more of each other as a foursome and she was also hoping that her and Dixie might go out to eat and shopping and just become really good friends. Kel was glad they were getting along and knew that neither woman had a lot of women friends and thought this would be good for both of them.

~~ E! ~~

Johnny and Mike had sat curled up together on the loveseat for so long, Johnny’s stomach finally rebelled and made it clear it needed nourishment. As off kilter as they both felt, they couldn’t help but laugh at the strange noises coming from John’s stomach, and especially when Mike’s joined in.

“I’ve heard of dueling banjos, but dueling stomachs?” Mike quizzed.

“Ha ha, that’s very funny, Mikey. Hey speaking of dueling banjos, would you be up for dinner and a movie?” Johnny inquired.

“Sure, when would you like to go?”

“Well, I was kinda thinkin’ maybe right now, since we’re both starving!” exclaimed Johnny.

“Um, yeah, okay. I could definitely eat, but I’m not sure I’m up to seeing ‘ _Deliverance_ ’ tonight,” stated Mike.

“I didn’t mean we had to see _that_ movie, just _a_ movie.”

“Oh, ya know what movie I _would_ like to see?”

“Yeah, Mikey, I know, I know. Ya wanna see ‘ _The Day of The Jackal*’_ ,” said Johnny.

“Yes, I really wanna see it, but if you’re not in the mood for an action thriller tonight, we could see something lighter like ‘ _American Graffiti’.”_

“No, it’s fine, I wanna see it too. But we absolutely hafta eat first, deal?” pleaded Johnny.

“Yes, babe, we definitely eat first. I’m really hungry too. Let’s go to that place over on North Las Palmas Avenue right here in LA, um.. _Miceli’s**_. We could split an order of the baked Mostaccioli with all that mozzarella cheese melted on top. Also, we can get an order of garlic bread and a nice merlot. For dessert we could . . ,” Mike trailed off.

“We could what? Hey babe, what are you thinkin’ for dessert? Ya look like you’re a million miles away,” Johnny said a little worried.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I just thought of something. Dessert? Well we prob’ly won’t have any room for it, or time with the movie too, so we could get something to go and have it with coffee after we get back home,” reasoned Mike.

“Sounds like a plan, Stan! I like your thinkin’ there, babe. I’m all ready to go if you are,” Johnny said as he checked his pockets for the essentials.

“Yup, I’m ready too. Let’s roll, Gage, before we both pass out from hunger,” quipped Mike. They took off for the garage and jumped into Mike’s pickup and off they went for a nice relaxing evening out. At least that’s what Johnny thought except that he kept noticing Mike seemed somewhat nervous, like he had something on his mind but didn’t want to share just yet.

_‘Miceli’s’_ wasn’t very busy and the guys were able to get a table in a secluded area of the restaurant. They dined by candlelight listening to romantic music. They had been seated in one of those half circle booths which made it easier for them to move inward enough from each side to actually be touching and holding hands under the table.

They each had a couple of glasses of the rich red merlot wine and gazed into each other’s eyes. Mike was the first to break the spell by bringing up Thanksgiving. They were in perfect sync with each other and both had the idea of inviting all the people that had been to their welcome home party over again for Thanksgiving. They were a bit reluctant figuring that everyone would have already bought their food since the holiday in question was only two days away. They were also worried that the two of them could never afford to feed everyone.

Suddenly their heads snapped up and they were grinning at each other like a couple of Cheshire cats.

“Are you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’? inquired Johnny.

“I’m pretty darn sure that I am,” countered Mike.

“It’s ingenious, just the perfect solution,” boasted Johnny.

“Guess that’s why we both thought of it,” teased Mike. “I really think that we need to tell Chet and Marco about us before they’re here on Thursday. They are the only two left.”

“I agree, babe,” Johnny sighed rather loudly. “I’m not looking forward to it, but it’s for the best. We wouldn’t want them eating turkey under false pretenses.”

Mike looked at Johnny incredulously and burst out laughing. They finished up their meal in amicable silence except for an occasional comment on getting everyone together by Thursday. Mike had been correct that they were too full for dessert, so they ordered it to go. They had settled on the homemade Whoopee pies the baker created with cream 4” thick between two chocolate cakes. It was brought to the table in a lovely pink and white box wrapped with delicate pink and white ribbons. They paid for the meal, thanked the waiter and left the restaurant satisfied and settled, both in their stomachs and their heads. They continued on to the second part of their evening, the movies.

While the guys were enjoying the intense moments of their movie, Dr. Morton was getting more and more frustrated. He didn’t dare try calling Assistant Deputy Martins at home for fear that he might be found out. His plan to get rid of those two deviants relied on his anonymity. Morton knew that if any of the doctors, but especially Brackett or Early, found out how he felt about homosexuals that he could possibly be fired. He knew he was allowed to have his own opinion, however being a healer, he was supposed to put his feelings on the back burner and treat everyone the same. The problem was Morton wasn’t wired that way. No way could he pretend to not have a problem with those two, especially Gage. This was because Morton was expected to work with him on a regular basis and pretend that he wasn’t repulsed by John and his ‘lifestyle choices’.

When Mike and Johnny got back to the ranch, there was some light bantering over the movie, which both had thoroughly enjoyed. Johnny headed for the bathroom to take care of business and Mike said he would start the coffee. Instead he made a beeline for the guest bedroom while still holding the dessert box. He put the box down on top of his bureau and opened the top right drawer. He reached all the way in the back and his lips curled in a small, soft smile as his fingers wrapped around the object he was seeking. He pulled it out and stared down at his hand. Mike began thinking to himself:

“Ok _, Stoker, this is it. The perfect opportunity. I know you’re scared shitless, but what’s the worst that could happen? Oh God, don’t go there! Get your ass movin’! It’s now or never and just pray this thing turns out the way you want it to!”_

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

By the time Johnny finished up in the bathroom, Mike had the coffee started and was sitting in the family room with the pink and white box perched on the coffee table.

“Hey babe, you were gone a long time, you okay?” inquired Mike.

“Yeah, I’m just movin’ a bit slow, prob’ly due to the wine,” reasoned Johnny.

“Feeling a little high, are we?” Mike chortled.

“More like a lot horny, baby, come ‘ere.”

Mike was also feeling the effects of the merlot and giggled as he saddled up to his lover.

“I’m right here, babe. Whatcha gonna do with me?” Mike grinned ear to ear.

“I’m gonna take my rock hard, leaking, hot member and shove it into your hole and fuck you within an inch of your life. Then you’re gonna do the same for me,” Johnny panted.

Mike was moaning, groaning, and writhing up against Johnny. He started unbuttoning Johnny’s red dress shirt and pulling it out of his black pants. Suddenly, Mike remembered his greater purpose for this special evening and backed away.

“Hey, baby, whatzamatter?” said Johnny languidly.

“Nuttin’ love. I’m just hungry and cravin’ a little bit o’ chocolate. Let’s open our dessert and have a couple of bites, okay?”

“Ah, yeah, sure, okay. The coffee’s prob’ly ready too. How bout I go get a couple of mugs and we can feed each other the Whoopee pie. Actually, that sounds kinda sexy,” grinned Johnny.

Mike opened the box while Johnny went out to the kitchen and poured the coffee and placed the mugs on a tray along with two dessert plates, two forks, and a knife. He brought the whole thing back into the family room and dropped it onto the coffee table. Mike had the pie out of the box and stuck it on the tray. He cut it in half and then in half again making four wedges. He carefully served a wedge on a dessert plate and handed it to Johnny with a smile. Johnny gratefully took the sugary creation along with a cup of black coffee and settled back on the loveseat. Mike mimicked Johnny’s movements, then sat back and watched his lover.

Johnny cut off a large piece of the confection with his fork and eased it into his mouth, savoring the richness of the chocolate as well as the sweetness of the whipped cream. As he began to chew, Mike carefully looked out of the corner of his eye. Johnny’s expression switched from blissful to confused in an instant. His mouth was contorted in an odd manner as well.

“Babe? What is it, what’s wrong? Doesn’t it taste good?” Mike asked knowing full well what the matter was.

“Um, there’s sumpthin’ weird in the cream. Sumpthin’ hard in there,” Johnny said as he spat out the offensive object. It clattered on his plate and he reached down to pull it out of the white and black remnants of the dessert. As he wiped it off with his napkin, he realized it was rather shiny and he could see gold and silver. Once it was totally cleaned off, Johnny recognized it as a ring. It was white and yellow gold two tone braided rope throughout the entire circle. There was a white gold design above and below the braid. Johnny continued to stare at it with a strange look on his face, not noticing that Mike’s face was devoid of all color.

“Man, Mikey I hope the next bite dudn’t have a finger in it,” Gage quipped.

“Babe, why don’t ya see if there’s an inscription that might tell us who it belongs to,” relayed Mike.

“Ok, let’s see,” began Johnny. “It says, ** _To Be with You, Forever Love you lots Johnny_**.” Johnny quietly read. He continued to stare at the ring and move it around and around in his hands. He finally looked over at Mike who looked shell shocked. When Mike looked over at Johnny, along with those beautiful doelike eyes he saw unshed tears. He didn’t look upset, but Mike couldn’t quite tell. So Mike figured ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’ and he plowed ahead. He eased himself off of the loveseat down onto his knees. Then he pivoted to face Johnny. Mike took Johnny’s left hand in his, took a deep breath and began.

“Johnny, I love you with my entire being and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we can’t official get “married” but we can have a commitment ceremony. With this ring, I vow to spend the rest of my life making you happy, if you’ll have me,” Mike said with genuine feeling. Abruptly, Johnny flew off the loveseat and bolted from the room, leaving Mike sitting there on his haunches, crestfallen. Johnny just as quickly ran back, knelt in front of Mike and said, “Don’t move.”

From where Mike was sitting, he heard some banging and a couple of choice expletives. Then Johnny was coming toward Mike like he was back in school running the 440. He knelt down in front of Mike once again and stuck his right hand out in Mike’s face. Mike had to jerk his head back some to not get hit in the nose with whatever Johnny was waving at him. Turns out it was a ring box! But not just any box. It contained a ring that was a white and yellow gold two tone braided rope ring with a white gold design above and below the braid and looked just like the one Johnny held in his left hand. Mike gingerly took the ring and looked at his love. Johnny was showing a shy smile and told Mike to check the inscription. As Mike took the ring, he realized his hand was shaking. He held it up and read: **_To Be with You, Forever Me too You, Mikey._** ** _._**

“Oh my God, Johnny. I can’t believe this. They’re even the exact same ring!”

“Yeah, I guess great minds really do think alike, huh?” teased Johnny. “I was plannin’ on givin’ it to ya Christmas. I was lookin’ into those commitment ceremonies as well.”

Mike then told Johnny that he had a friend from San Francisco that actually performs the ceremonies. She had told Mike to just let her know when and she’d be there for him.

“So then, I take it your answer is yes?” queried Mike.

“Hell ya, it’s Yes with a capital Y!!!!” exclaimed Johnny. You too I’m guessing?”

“Oh, yes. Definitely YES!!!! With that, Mike flew himself at Johnny who was still kneeling in front of the coffee table. Johnny leaned over so as not to topple the table over and the two firefighters freely rolled around on the carpeted family room floor. Mike had started a fire earlier and the two guys gravitated towards it like a couple of moths to a flame.

They were both on emotional overload and made wild passionate love right there on the floor in front of the fire on the large, soft, shaggy rug. They fell asleep with Mike’s head on Johnny’s chest and each one of them holding onto their rings as if their lives depended on it. Just as they were drifting off, Johnny asked, “Hey Mikey, does this mean we’re engaged?” Mike answered with an “Ah haw” which Johnny took as a yes. He responded to Mike by kissing the top of his head, wrapping his arms tighter around him, and snuggling the two of them deeper into the shag. Johnny drifted off knowing that he was the luckiest man on the planet.

~~ E! ~~

Kel woke up fairly early and looked over at Cecelia. She looked so beautiful sleeping with her hair wild and tangled around her body. Her skin was flushed as much from the love making as from her slumbering and her lips were naturally cherry red. Kelly thought her the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

He took his time getting up as he was having too much fun just watching Cece. Unfortunately, nature had other plans for him and he was forced to leave his soft, warm bed to take care of business. While washing his hands he remembered the message left by Roy yesterday. Glancing at his watch, Brackett noticed it was now after 8:00 am and totally acceptable to call a busy household on a weekday. He left his bathroom, took another glimpse at his beautiful lady, grabbed his robe as he jammed his feet into his slippers, and left the bedroom. Stopping in the kitchen first, Kelly started a pot of coffee and then proceeded to the living room to listen to Roy’s message once again.

Having done so, Kel picked up the phone and dialed the DeSotos’ home. The phone rang three times and then he heard, “ _Good Morning, DeSoto residence.”_

“Good Morning, DeSoto residence, this is the Brackett residence calling.”

_“Well, Hello, Dr. Brackett, this is Joanne. I’ll get Roy for you. I know that he really needs to speak with you.”_

“Great, thanks Joanne.” Kel only had to wait a second and Roy was on the phone.

“ _Morning, Doc. I really need to speak with you, but I’d rather do it in person, if you don’t mind. Is there somewhere that we could meet? It won’t take too long, but it’s kind of um, well involved I guess.”_

Roy had peaked Kel’s curiosity and he really wanted to find out what this was all about. “Alright, Roy. Why don’t you just come over to my place? I made coffee and was just about to start some breakfast. You’d be welcome to join if you’d like.”

_“Ok, yeah sure, Doc. Give me, um, 15 minutes, that ok?”_

“Fine. We’ll see you then.”

As Roy hung up the phone, Kel’s last words reverberated through his brain. ‘WE’LL’ see you.

Jo noticed the smirk on Roy’s face as he hung up the phone. “So, what’s with the face, hun?”

“Just that Doc Brackett has somebody there with him and I’ll give you three guesses who it is and the first two don’t count,” sassed Roy.

“Hmm let me try, could it be someone with the initials ‘Cecelia Tucker?” Jo teased.

“By Jove, I think you’ve got it,” Roy laughed while kissing his lovely wife. “And yes, I do believe it’s her too. I’ll let you know as soon as I get back, promise. Gotta go, hun. Love you. See ya in a little while.”

“Wait, Roy. What about your breakfast?” asked Jo.

“Oh well, Brackett offered to make me some at his place,” Roy explained.

“Ok, hun. Good luck to you with Dr. Brackett,” Jo said as the kitchen door was shutting. Roy took a deep breath, hopped into his Porsche, and started out for Brackett’s place. He practiced his speech all the way over there trying to make it sound off the cuff. He was dubious if he actually was achieving this.

~~ E! ~~

Johnny and Mike woke up really early the next morning. Mike had a lot on his mind. He kept thinking about how Chet and Marco really should know about he and Johnny before they were back on duty the very next day. He felt that everything should be settled now since they were planning on inviting the whole crew over for Thanksgiving. Another worry Mike had was how he would do when he got back to work. He’d been gone for so long, Mike was afraid he’d forgotten how to be an engineer.

Johnny was also awake, but for once was extremely still and quiet. Mike was still lying on top of him and he didn’t want to disturb him. Johnny was concerned about all the same things that Mike was, but he had one more thing added to his list. He really needed an answer from Mike about this and was determined to get one this morning.

Mike began moving around and Johnny realized that he was awake and kissed the top of his head. Mike’s head jerked upward to look at his love and his heart melted. All of these things that he had been so worried about only minutes before just seemed to fade away looking at that gorgeous face of _his_ Johnny.

“Love you lots, Johnny,” Mike said quietly.

“Me too you, Mikey,” quipped Johnny right back. “Hey, Mike?” Johnny began hesitantly.

“Yeah, John?” Mike questioned, hearing the faltering in Johnny’s voice.

“Um, I really need to ask you sumpthin’. I asked you once before, but you weren’t ready to talk about it. But now with the rings and the commitment an’ everythin’ I just feel like, I dunno, I really need an answer,” Johnny stumbled through what he was trying to say.

Mike was nonplussed, however, and read his mind. “This about the Michael thing?”

“Yeah, it is. I’m sorry if it seems like I’m harping, I don’t mean to, but I want to know everything there is to know about you, ya know? Like I noticed one day when we were shopping you wrote out a check and you signed it Michael C. Stoker. What’s the C stand for? I don’t even know what your middle name is,” Johnny sadly stated.

Mike could see that this thing was really getting out of hand, that Johnny was becoming way too upset over it.

“No problem, babe. I’m so sorry that this has got you so down. First of all, my middle name is Charles. I was named after my maternal grandfather. Now you know how when you’re a kid and you get into trouble and your parents call you by your full name?” Mike quizzed Johnny.

“Oh yeah, I can’t tell ya how many times I heard John Roderick Gage, blah, blah, blah!” Both of them laughed over this description.

“Yup, you got it. So when I was bad I would hear Michael Charles Stoker! Well what happened was that I came out to my family, Mom, Dad, and my older brother Ben. I wasn’t expecting to be accepted with open arms but I didn’t expect to be totally shunned either. They literally turned their backs on me and not one of them spoke a word to me for like two weeks.”

“Oh man, Mikey. That must’ve been a nightmare for you.”

“It sure as hell wasn’t easy. Anyway when they started talking to me again, it was only when absolutely necessary and they insisted on calling me Michael, Michael Charles, or Michael Charles Stoker. It was like I was being reprimanded every time they spoke to me. Made me feel that I was always doing wrong. After about six months of this, I couldn’t take it anymore and left home. To this day, the few times that I’ve spoken with her, my mom still calls me Michael.”

“Geez, Mikey. How long ago was this? Where did you move to?” Johnny snuck a peak at Mike’s face and seeing his eyes glistening with unshed tears almost did him in.

“I was fifteen and I lived with a good friend of mine. Pete was the one that got me thinking about the fire department in the first place. You must know him, everybody in LA County knows him, Pete Wyman?” Mike asked.

“He’s a captain over at 8’s right?” Johnny inquired and Mike nodded.

“Yeah, I do know him, he’s a real stand-up guy. But he’s quite a bit older than us, isn’t he? How’d you get to be friends?”

“He came to speak about fire prevention and different jobs throughout the fire department at my school when I was in junior high, sixth grade to be exact. I was hooked from listening to him. Pete had told us that he was working at Station 45 at that time and I knew where it was. I walked by it every day on my way to and from school. So I stopped by after school that afternoon and he remembered me, or so he said and I chose to believe him. He was a lineman then but he was going to take the engineer test the next month. He passed at number 3 so he made it right away. He was assigned to 24’s which was too far for me to walk to so I didn’t get to see him like before. Pete noticed that I wasn’t very happy so he offered to let me visit the station on the weekends and his days off. He’d pick me up and bring me over there. We’d talk about life stuff, ya know? But of course I couldn’t tell even him that I was homosexual. That stuff I kinda buried when I was around him and the fire station. But I really felt at home there. After I couldn’t stand it at home anymore, I went to Pete. I’d gotten ahold of a bottle of Jack Daniels and had drunk almost half of it. I barely remember doing it, but I called Pete and asked him to pick me up and take me away with him. He came right away, never asked a question, and took me back to his apartment. On the way there I puked in his pickup truck and passed out. Pete had to carry me up to his place and put me to bed. I was fuckin’ sick as a dog and still drunk and I poured my heart out to him, I mean, I told him everything. Then I waited to get kicked out, but all he did was hug me, pat my back, and then told me to get some more sleep. We never talked about it, but it was never in the way, ya know? Man, Johnny, I haven’t talked this much in a really long time,” Mike stopped to catch his breath.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk that much, not just at one time but like weeks at a time,” Johnny teased with his eyes sparkling. “That is quite the impressive story, babe. Thank you so much for sharing all of that with me. I feel very honored and special that you trusted me with all of that, and without the Jack Daniels,” laughed Johnny.

“Ha, yeah, well you’ve trusted me with your shit so one good trust deserves another and all that jazz,” reiterated Mike.

“So, Pete is okay with you being a homosexual, do you ever see him? I mean we’ve been together for quite a while now and this is the first that you’ve mentioned him. I’m only asking cuz I was wondering about his family situation and if you’d like to ask him to our Thanksgiving celebration.”

“Hmm, that’s a thought. I haven’t spoken to him for wow, must be almost a year now. Geez, guess I do owe him a call. Last I heard he still had never got married. He used to say he didn’t think it was fair for a firefighter to marry, too many chances of leaving a young widow.”

“Well, I understand that thinking. I felt that way for a long time after I lost my buddy, Drew. Man, seeing poor Pam and the baby struggling with everything after he was gone, that was really hard,” sighed Johnny.

“I remember that. It happened just a few months before we got together. Every time I looked at you, I wanted to gather you in my arms and just hold you and make all the hurt go away,” mused Mike.

“Thanks, babe. So at some point today, why don’t you call Pete and see if he would like to come. Oh and that reminds me of something else,” began Johnny.

“Meaning the Chet and Marco dilemma?” asked Mike.

“Yeah,” Johnny said shaking his head. “How do you always know just what I’m thinkin’ or goin’ say?” Johnny asked, amazed at his love.

“I dunno, babe. Maybe the same way we bought the same ring and had the same words inscribed. We’re totally on the same wavelength. Might sound a little bit sappy, but I kinda count on that, makes me feel safe,” Mike admitted while turning bright red.

“Mikey, don’t be embarrassed. I feel the same way as you do, honest. It’s like a warm, safe feeling that ya feel way down deep inside. Yeah I know I’m bein’ sappy too,” Johnny snorted.

Mike reached over and gave Johnny’s arm a squeeze and then reached up and caressed his cheek. “Ok, so how should we go about informing Chet and Marco? I have some thoughts but I wanna know what you think as well,” offered Mike.

“My thought was that I just call up Chet and ask him if he and Marco would be free at some point today and that you and I would like to get together before we officially go back to work tomorrow. Then once they’re here we strip naked in front of them and fuck like rabbits so they know exactly what our intentions are toward each other. Whatcha think?” asked Johnny while grinning evilly at his lover.

“John, the problem with you is that you’re always too subtle,” Mike retorted sarcastically. Both of them cracked up laughing until Johnny’s stomach betrayed him. “Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry. I got so caught up and all of this discussion, I forgot about breakfast. Let’s go out to the kitchen and get something to eat.

By the way, I like your plan about how to approach Chet and Marco, but I think the delivery of the information needs a little work,” Mike concluded. Johnny merely nodded and followed his soulmate into their kitchen, hoping for some more of that Whoopee pie. For the moment they had their rings safely ensconced in their boxes and tucked away in a hidden compartment inside the clock on the mantle in the family room.

Johnny sat down at the little built in desk out in the kitchen area and grabbed a ‘To Do List’ pad and pen. He began to write and then showed the paper to Mike. He had listed what they needed to accomplish today. The first item was FOOD and COFFEE in all capitals. Mike laughed and the two went about throwing a few items on the table including another quarter of the Whoopee pie. They went onto their second item, the Chet and Marco mission, while they ate.

~~ E! ~~

By the time Roy had gotten to Dr. Brackett’s luxury apartment, Cece was up and both her and Kel were dressed, had the coffee almost made, and were working on bacon and eggs. Kel went off to the door as the chimes announced their visitor.

“Roy, welcome, come on in,” said Kel warmly as he shook Roy’s hand.

“Thanks for seeing me on such short notice, Doc. As I said, this is really important and rather confidential.” They had arrived in Kel’s spacious kitchen as Roy finished his sentence. Upon hearing this, Cece walked over and greeted Roy. He was happy to see that his speculations were now confirmed.

“If you need to speak confidentially to Dr. Brackett, I can easily slip out the door. Kel we can get together later on,” Cece offered.

“No, Dr. Tucker, please. I don’t think there’s any reason for you to leave. I’m sure what I have to say will have great significance to you and at least one of your patients,” Roy stated mysteriously.

“Ok, Roy I’ll stay on two conditions,” countered Cece.

“What conditions, Cece?” asked Kel.

“That you say it’s alright, Kel and Roy has to stop calling me ‘Dr. Tucker’,” stated Cece.

“Ok, ok. You got me, Cecelia. Is that better? I’ll stick with that for a while, if it’s acceptable,” said Roy jovially.

“And yes, Cece. It’s fine with me that you stay,” said Kel.

They all laughed and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table which was all ready for breakfast. For the next half hour, Roy explained everything that Dr. Morton had been up to and how devious and hateful he really was towards Johnny and Mike. Cecelia was livid thinking about what Mike and Johnny had both gone through and to think that a person dedicated to help people could be so horrible.

Kelly Brackett showed very little emotion, but those that knew him well, could see that he was ready to break something, or someone. He was holding onto the edge of the table and his knuckles were deathly white. Also, his mouth was twitching practically nonstop since Roy began his story.

Roy felt totally drained and exhausted on the one hand, but on the other hand, he felt that a great weight had been lifted from himself and his friends. He was almost giddy that he had passed the burden of what to do with Morton off to Dr. Brackett. He still had one more thing to cover though.

“Dr. Brackett, I was appointed the messenger between the fire department and the hospital because of my position. Battalion Chief McConnikee, Assistant Deputy Chief Martins, and Deputy Chief Fey, along with Captain Stanley, John Gage, Mike Stoker, and myself would all like to be at the meeting that you have with Dr. Morton. However, we fully understand if you need to do this privately and only with hospital staff. If you could just let me know so that I can pass the information along. Otherwise they are all going to be expecting to go to the um, meeting,” Roy reiterated hoarsely as he sipped from his coffee cup.

“I’ll tell ya Roy, at the moment I’m a little too well, numb and furious at the same time to be able to think straight. Obviously this matter has to be and WILL BE taken care of TODAY but I’m going to need a little time to figure out how to execute it. I would like a little time here to talk it over with Cece and I’d also like to speak to Joe Early and Dixie before actually sitting down with Morton. I think I need to talk to the hospital attorneys as far as legalities go. I’ll tell ya Roy. I’m so mad right this minute, I’d love to go pound on his door, punch him in the nose and kick him out on his ass!” Brackett growled out.

Cece was upset but clearly not at Kel, just at the situation. Brackett said he was going to start making some phone calls and Roy thought it best to leave. Cece walked him to the door. He turned towards her to say his goodbyes and she held a hand out to him.

“Thank you, Roy. I can’t tell you what it means to me and I know to Kel too that you took the time to come over and explain all of this. It is also clear that you care very much about John and Mike to go through all of this for them,” Cece was impressed.

“Well, ya know. We’ve been workin’ together for a few years now and Johnny, well, he’s my partner. We take care of each other, watch out for one another. Actually I guess the same could be said for all of us. The LACoFD and I’m sure most any fire department is a brotherhood. It’s not just a job or career, it’s family,” Roy explained rather embarrassed by his emotions.

Cecelia was not to be deterred by Roy’s obviously being uncomfortable by the crimson hue creeping up from his neck to his hairline. She was deeply touched by the firefighters’ protectiveness towards each other.

“Thanks again, D . .ah, Cecelia for letting me intrude on your private time with Dr. Brackett,” said Roy.

Cece smiled knowingly at Roy. “Look, I don’t own ‘em and what you had to say, well it was imperative that he find out right away. I’ve had my own suspicions about Morton, but without any evidence, I couldn’t just start spouting off to Kel my opinions, ya know?” Cece told him. Roy was liking this woman more and more and he kept thinking that Joanne and her could become really good friends. He had a flash of he and Joanne going out to a fancy restaurant with Dr. Brackett and Cecelia and couldn’t help but smile.

Cece noticed but thought it wise to remain quiet. They said their goodbyes and as Roy went out the door, he told her that he would call his captain and let him know about this meeting and that Dr. Brackett would get back in touch as soon as he possibly was able. He then told her that they were all on duty starting the next morning until Wednesday evening. They had Thanksgiving and the day after off, and then they were back on from Saturday to Tuesday morning of next week as they were covering for other shifts.

“Wow, Roy. Your job schedule runs just as crazy as ours at the hospital,” Cece laughed.

They finally said goodbye and Roy went home to tell Joanne about the meeting and to call Cap. Cece went into the study where Kel was on the phone talking in low tones, but was clearly not happy. As Cece approached, Kel smiled up at her and reached his hand out for her to take. He was listening to what Joe was saying but his mind was clearly on this incredible vision that he had been so fortunate to have in his life. Taking his hand, Cece was thinking the same thing about Kel.

~~ E! ~~

Johnny reached over and placed the receiver back on the cradle. He sat there in the library staring off into space as Mike walked in. He saw the look on Johnny’s face and became apprehensive.

“Did ya get in touch with Chet or Marco, love?” Mike asked warily.

“Huh? Oh yeah, just got off the phone with Marco. Chet was over there with the whole Lopez family. There having a big family breakfast. He said that he and Chet could be over here for 1100 hours. I thought that would work okay for us, don’t you?” asked Johnny.

“Yes, that’s fine. But um, why were you lookin’ so, I dunno, lost when I came in?” queried Mike.

“Oh, just thinkin’ about how the heck to even begin to explain all this,” Johnny said dejectedly.

“Hey babe, you’re not alone with this ya know. I’m right here to explain as well. If you want, I’ll take the lead and tell them,” Mike interjected.

“You’d do that, Mikey?” Johnny said in a small voice. He hated feeling like this, so inadequate and unsure of himself. Mike recognized this and wisely refrained from spewing baseless platitudes and instead sat on the arm of Johnny’s chair and wrapped his arms around him quietly.

Johnny reveled in his lover’s warmth and grew strength from it.

“God, Mikey. What would I ever do without you?”

“You’ll never have to find out, babe. Not if I have anything to say about it,” Mike replied while rubbing Johnny’s back.

The two got up and went back out to the kitchen to clean up the small mess they had made out there. They had about an hour before their friends were due to arrive so they went out to the family room to rehearse exactly what they were going to say.

At the same time in a different part of town, Chet and Marco were sitting alone in Marco’s bedroom wondering what they were going to say to Johnny and Mike.

“Come on Marco, we both know that Gage and Stoker are a couple,” Chet stated emphatically.

“Si, Chet. I am quite aware of it, doesn’t mean that I understand it though,” Marco said shaking his head.

“I just figure, live and let live, babe. I mean I saw enough free love in the 60’s to know that it takes all kinds to make the world go ‘round, ya know?” retorted Chet.

“Oh you got me all wrong, amigo. I don’t think badly of Mike or John. I only meant that I don’t get the attraction, myself. I believe in loving whoever you want to. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with their relationship,” explained Marco.

“So you’re just a bit uncomfortable, like ya don’t know what to say?” asked Chet.

“Yes, something like that. But I’m glad that they want to see us before we’re all together tomorrow. I think it will help to clear the air and make it easier. .” At this point there was a knock on his door and Marco said, “Come in.” Marco’s mama walked in and wanted to know what the problem was, why were the two of them hiding in Marco’s bedroom. Marco and Chet explained about Johnny’s phone call and invitation. Mama Lopez was a wise woman and her eyes had seen plenty over the years.

“Oh si, my boys, Johnny and Mike, they love each other very much, no?” Mama asked with no malice or sarcasm.

“Yes, Mama. They do and they want to talk to Chet and me about it before we all go back to work tomorrow,” said Marco.

“Those poor two boys. They have been through so much these past months. I am glad they have found each other. I will go get a container of chili ready for you to take over to them. I go now.”

After she left, Chet looked over at his friend and observed, “Your mama has the biggest heart on the planet. It’s no wonder yours is as big as hers, my friend.”

“Gracias, mi amigo. You like to hide it, but yours is just as big. You just have a unique way of showing it, especially with Johnny,” answered Marco.

“Yeah, well. Hey we better get goin’. Don’t want to be late seeing my pigeon now,” retorted Chet.

Marco merely shook his head and they both left the bedroom and made a beeline towards the kitchen to pick up the container to bring with them.

Johnny and Mike were lying on the couch having a great time kissing and touching when the doorbell rang. The two jumped to opposite ends of the couch as if it were the end of round 2 of a boxing match. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Johnny jumped up and checked his appearance in the mirror out in the entryway. He opened the door to his two friends and all of his anxiety floated away. There was nothing but friendship in the faces in front of him. That and a large Corning Ware dish and a paper lunch bag.

“Hey guys, welcome. Come on in. Whatcha got there Marco?” Johnny asked.

“Hi John, this is chili and cornbread from Mama. She sends her love to both you and Mike,” answered Marco.

“Well, awright. Man, can’t wait to dig into that! Let me just put this in the fridge. Why don’t you guys head into the family room, Mike’s in there already. You know the way. You guys want some coffee or iced tea or sumpthin’?” Johnny asked politely.

“Hey, iced tea sounds great, Gage, thanks,” Chet said.

“Yes, Johnny, that’s fine with me too,” Marco added.

“Good deal, I’ll be right in, give me a minute to get everything together,” came Johnny’s reply. As Chet and Marco neared the entrance to the family room, Mike appeared in the doorway. He had a huge grin on his face and came quickly to his friends with his right hand extended. They clasped hands and thumped backs and greeted each other warmly. Mike moved sideways so Chet and Marco could find seats. Chet said that Gage was coming with iced tea for all of them. Mike said he’d be right back, that Johnny might need some help. As he turned the corner into the kitchen there was his lover trying to balance a huge tray filled with glasses, dessert plates, cookies, and a very large glass pitcher of iced tea.

“Whoa there, babe. Let me help ya with that,” Mike’s eyes twinkled at him. Johnny gave him his most grateful, sincere smile that he had to offer.

“Thanks love. Mind grabbin’ the pitcher for me? I think I can handle the rest without that,” Johnny asked.

As Mike reached over to take the pitcher off of the tray, he leaned in and kissed Johnny on the lips. “Have I told you how sexy you are today, love?” Mike asked huskily.

“No, babe, but you’ve shown me how sexy you are a couple times today. Right this minute for one!” exclaimed Johnny. “Ya know your Henley shirts turn me on, especially that red one ya got on now.”

“Well, what about you and your flannel ones, especially that blue and brown number ya got on,” retorted Mike. “Plus those painted on jeans with the holes in the knees.”

“Guess we better turn it down a few notches, huh?” quizzed Johnny.

“Ok, let’s get out to our guests, love. You just wait; I’m comin’ after you as soon as we’re alone, baby,” countered Mike with a diabolical grin.

Johnny headed off to the family room with the huge tray and Mike’s face in his mind’s eye. He was glad that his flannel shirt was long enough to cover a multitude of sins.

Marco and Chet were quietly sitting on the sofa. Johnny brought the tray over to the coffee table in front of it and Mike was right behind him with the pitcher of iced tea. “We had some of these cookies from the local bakery left. They’re really good, chocolate chips and cinnamon ones,” informed Johnny.

“Geez, Gage. When did ja turn into Suzy Homemaker?” quipped Chet.

“Sorry, Kelly. Just tryin’ to be hospitable. I can take the cookies away,” Johnny teased as he pretended to remove the plate of bakery goods.

“Now don’t go doin’ sumthin’ drastic, Gage!” yelled Chet as he dived for Johnny’s hands to stop the removal of the plate.

They were all laughing and the friendly bantering served to break the ice. They all drank the tea and ate a couple of cookies each in amicable silence. Then Mike cleared his throat and suddenly three pairs of eyes were trained on him. This made him feel very uncomfortable and he looked to Johnny for assistance. Johnny saw the distress on Mike’s face and took over the situation.

“We asked you guys over here for more than just iced tea and cookies,” began Johnny. “We wanted to talk with ya before we all are back at the station together tomorrow.”

“Yes, we, um, Johnny and I that is, are a couple. I mean we are in a relationship, we’re not just sharing living quarters,” added Mike.

“Yeah, ok. Ya got anymore chocolate chips? Those are really good!” was Chet’s reaction to Johnny and Mike’s admission.

“I agree with Chet, the cookies are ¡Muy Bueno!” agreed Marco.

Mike and Johnny looked at their friends, then at one another, and then back to their friends.

“Um, did you guys hear what Mike just said?” asked Johnny.

“Yeah, we heard. But Marco and me, we already knew that,” admitted Chet.

“H- How? I mean when did you find out?” asked Johnny, flustered.

“We figured it out when we went to Rampart after Mike was shot,” said Chet.

“It was obvious how close you two were then,” explained Marco.

“Huh, well, why didn’t either of you say anything?” asked Johnny.

“Cuz we figured it was none of our business, figured you’d bring it up if you wanted us to ‘officially’ know,” related Chet.

“Well, that was certainly easier than I thought it would be! Well now that that is settled, would you guys like to join us for Thanksgiving dinner? We’re planning on asking all you guys after we were all back at work tomorrow. Of course you’re welcome to bring anyone that you want with you, too,” declared Mike.

“I have a question, though guys,” stated Marco. “Most people are going to already have all of their Thanksgiving dinner food bought. I know my Mama has been cooking for days.”

“Weeelll that’s the beauty of our plan. See we are inviting all the people, but the idea is for everyone to bring their own dinners. I mean if someone doesn’t have a dinner, that’s okay too, cuz there’ll be plenty to go around,” explained Johnny.

“Gage, that’s genius! So I am not required to bring an entire meal with me then. You’ll feed me just for showin’ up? “questioned Chet.

“Absolutely Chet and by the way, both Mike and I came up with this idea,” boasted Johnny as he glanced over at Mike.

The guys sat around and talked for another hour or so. Before they left, Chet and Marco again assured Johnny and Mike that they were fine with the two as a couple and also that they would be there at the ranch for Thanksgiving. Marco said he wasn’t sure about the whole day because there were so many family members going to his Mama’s for the holiday, but he would try to get away for part of the day. Chet said that he’d had no plans for the day, and was glad of the invite. Chet also said that he knew that he’d be welcome over at the Lopez’s as well so he might just have to have two dinners.

They said their goodbyes at the door and a bunch of ‘See ya in the morning’ between all four guys. After they were on their way, Johnny shut the front door and he and Mike collapsed against it. They wrapped their arms around each other’s waists and without a word spoken, headed straight for their bedroom.

 

 

~~ E! ~~

Dr. Kelly Brackett was on a mission. He called the hospital to find out Mike Morton’s work schedule. After discovering that he was on duty starting at 3:00 pm, Kel decided to head to Rampart and talk with Joe Early, Dixie, and Cece all together in his office to get their advice and opinions on exactly how to reprimand Morton. He had briefly talked with Joe already, but needed to talk with all of them at once to be able to bounce ideas off of one another. Kel knew that he would have to go to administration to file a formal complaint, but while that began to process, his first thought was to confront Morton on his behavior towards his patients and see about suspending his medical privileges until the board could set up a meeting.

The three doctors and nurse talked for quite a while but they were all in unison about Morton’s immediate future with the hospital and all four wanted him suspended. It was 3:05 pm and Brackett had left word for Dr. Morton to be told that Dr. Brackett wanted to see him before he started his shift.  

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Kel growled, “Come In.”

Mike Morton walked into Kel’s office and saw Joe, Dix, and Cece in there and immediately got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kel looked over at Morton and tried to hide his distaste. With his mouth twitching uncontrollably, he gestured towards an empty chair.

“Have a seat, Dr. Morton. We have a few things to discuss with you,” Kel murmured practically to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



	11. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to everyone still following this story. I am a bit behind, thought I'd have the Thanksgiving chapter done for Thanksgiving, but my characters had other ideas. Next chapter for sure will be Thanksgiving.

As Mike Morton placed his right hand on the back of the indicated chair, he glanced around the room at the four faces glaring at him through stony eyes. He gulped so loudly he could have sworn that it was heard on the other side of the room. Slowly he sat down and turned to face Dr. Brackett, who was sitting with his forearms leaning on his desk.

“Mike, I’m not going to beat around the bush. I have some questions to ask you and I expect you to answer them truthfully and fully. It has come to my attention that you have acted in a prejudice manner towards two of our patients. The worst part being that these two particular men are civil servants and one of them works closely with the hospital and with you as well, doctor,” began Kel.

“Now, just a minute, Kel. If you’re referring to Gage and Stoker, I treated them exactly the same way as I do every other patient in this hospital,” started Morton. Dixie interrupted at this point with, “If you’re treating ALL of your patients like you did Johnny and Mike, we need to send out a blanket apology to every one of the people that you’ve treated here at the hospital!”

“Dix, are you implying that I have not given correct medical care to my patients?” Morton said defensively.

“No, not specific treatment, but treating the patients like shit, to be blunt about it. I know for a fact that you took the sign down from Gage and Stoker’s hospital room, told the nurses to not give pain medication to them even if they asked for it, and to ignore any orders they received from Dr. Brackett or any other doctor, except for you,” Dixie spat at him. “Do you admit this is true, or shall I go get the nurses that you gave these orders to? They will be more than happy to tell us what went on that evening,” Dixie continued.

“I think you’re being a bit melodramatic there Dix. I was the doctor in charge, and handled the matter the way I saw fit,” retorted Mike.

“That’s just it, Mike. You weren’t the doctor in charge. Dr. Travers was the attending physician; you were there as his assistant. He was the one that should have given the orders, not you,” interjected Joe Early.

“That isn’t even the main problem here, Dr. Morton. The big issue is the fact that you have continually called the Assistant Deputy Chief’s office and telling him that Gage and Stoker are homosexuals and are in a romantic relationship and that you want them terminated from their positions with the LACoFD. You went on to tell him what station the two worked at and their exact positions. Explain why you did this, please,” Kel asked icily.

“What proof could you possibly have that connects me with some office of the LA County fire department?” evaded Morton.

Cecelia had been sitting quietly, observing everyone in the room up until now. She decided to weight in here. “We have an eye witness, or rather an ‘ear’ witness who can and will testify that it’s your voice on the tape speaking with the Assistant Deputy Chief.”

The normally dark skinned doctor turned absolutely pale at the mention of a witness. “Oh yes, Dr. Morton, the Assistant Deputy Chief records any and all phone conversations. The tape with your voice on it has been listened to by many different people. This discussion that we are having right now is just the tip of the iceberg. The next step will be for you to have another discussion with the LACoFD personnel directly. I’m not sure at this point if Chief Houts will be involved at this level or not. Also, it includes all of the members of Station 51,” explained Brackett.

Morton was becoming agitated. How could Brackett be speaking about Gage and Stoker just as if they were regular people. And thinking that their fire station and headquarters was going to defend those two queers was laughable. Surely Kelly could see that the two offending firefighters would soon be thrown out on their asses.

“I’m not sure what you think that I can tell them at this next meeting, Kel. I only know what I’ve told you,” stated Mike. “By the way, who was it that claims they recognize my voice on that machine? Gage? Cuz you know he’s had it in for me for a long time and would make up anything to get rid of me,” lied Morton.

“No, it wasn’t John that listened to the tape, it was someone else. Someone that knows your voice extremely well,” added Early.

“Look, I don’t know what you want out of me here. I was doing my job and that’s all. I left certain orders for Gage and Stoker for their own well-being. Now if those orders are being questioned, then do it. Don’t be hiding behind some ridiculous idea that I’m out to “get the two of them”. I am really beginning to get pissed off at these accusations,” complained Morton.

“Then here’s some fuel to add to your pissed off fire, Dr. Morton. I have noticed that you are somewhat biased when it comes to the color of a patient’s skin. When the victim is negro you show a great deal more interest and compassion than if they’re white. I’ve never said anything before because I wasn’t sure you were even aware that you did that, but with all of this new information, I think you have been extremely aware and doing it deliberately,” announced Dixie.

“Oh please, Dixie. You’re just mad cuz you think I have a bad bedside manner. You’d say anything to get me into trouble,” countered Morton.

“That is simply not true,” defended Dixie.

“Well, I’ve had a belly full of this shit from all of you. If there is nothing else, I will head back to wor. .” Morton started to say as he stood up.

“Whoa there Morton, we’re not finished yet. Sit down,” commanded Brackett as he folded his arms around his chest. “You will NOT be going back to work today. There hasn’t been enough time for the board members to go over the entire case yet, however, they have taken the recommendation that the four of us brought to them,” Kel said as he gestured to Joe, Cece, and Dixie along with himself. “The board has given me permission to handle the situation anyway that I deem necessary for the good of the hospital at the present time. My decision, based on all the information gathered, is to suspend you Dr. Morton, without pay, until the hearing. The board assured me that we would officially meet next week. They will be gone for the Thanksgiving holiday but want this matter settled before the first of December. I suggest you go to your locker, get your stuff, and leave quietly. There are security guards waiting right outside my office to escort you to your locker and then outside. If you have any questions, please ask them now,” explained Kel.

Morton sat there in shock. He looked around the room and saw nothing but hostility on everyone’s faces. “I just don’t get how all of you can cater to the needs of those two, um, troublemakers,” seethed Morton.

Suddenly he jumped up and upon reaching the door, turned to the occupants and said, “You all better watch out, I’ll be back soon. You can all go fuck yourselves.” With that, Morton turned on his heels and raced out the door into the arms of security.

~~ E! ~~

When Roy returned home from Dr. Brackett’s place, he immediately called Captain Stanley. He told Cap that he’d gone over everything with Brackett and Roy felt that something big was going to happen, but the doctor had to get himself together and needed time to think about how to handle it. Roy told Cap that he had gotten the feeling that Kel was going to need to talk to Morton in his office alone first. Roy honestly couldn’t see Brackett inviting all of them. He also told Cap that whatever Kel did it was going to happen quickly. Roy just had a feeling that the good doctor was going to handle Morton first, and then talk to the authorities.

After he got off the phone with Hank, he went back out to the kitchen where his family were all still gathered. Nobody wanted to leave because it was so warm and cozy. Roy noticed the wonderful feeling as soon as he entered the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen table and listened to his family. Jo had turned the radio on and had the volume down quite low. It served as background music and it was on one of those stations dedicated to playing Christmas music 24/7 until the day after New Year’s. Currently, Frosty the Snowman was playing and the kids were singing along while Jo and Roy were trying to remember how the song went.

The DeSotos’ had made dozens of cookies, and cleaned the kitchen to its former spotless condition. Jo was just about to suggest they all go into the living room when the phone rang. Jennifer was standing closest to it so she picked up the receiver.

“Hello, DeSoto residence,” she said sweetly. Both Roy and Joanne watched her lips curl up into an amazing smile and her eyes light up with delight. They looked over at each other and mouthed ‘Johnny’ at the same time. This pleased both of them.

“Hey, it’s so good to hear from you, Uncle Johnny!” squealed Jen.

“ _Hey, Little One! Your voice is music to my ears! Whatcha doin’?”_ asked Johnny.

“We’re all makin’ cookies, chocolate chips and those thumb ones you like so much!” replied Jen.

_“Oh man, sounds fantastic!”_

“Uncle Johnny, are you and Uncle Mike gonna come over for turkey on Thursday?” Jen asked excitedly.

_“Um, well I’m kinda workin’ on that, Little One. Is your Mom right there?”_ Johnny inquired.

“Yup, hold on a sec.” Jen cupped the mouthpiece with her hand and waved the phone towards Joanne.

“Mommy, Uncle Johnny wants to talk to ya,” announced Jen. Jo walked across the room and took the receiver from her daughter. Everyone in the room was curious as to why Johnny asked to speak to Joanne and not Roy.

“Hey there, Johnny! How are you and Mike doing?” Jo asked. Roy, Chris, and Jen were only privy to Joanne’s side of the conversation.

“Ah, uh. Oh I see, well, I’m not sure. Well you see we are... Yes, but my mother and sister and her family are... Oh I see, oh that’s a wonderful idea, Johnny! Ok, well let me talk to Roy about it. May I call you back within the hour? Terrific, talk with you later. Ok, I sure will! Bye for now,” Jo said as she made her way back to the phone.

“So what was all that about?” asked Roy. The curiosity was getting the best of him.

“Oh, Johnny and Mike are inviting everyone over to their place for Thanksgiving,” informed Jo.

“What!? But that’s way too much for them to even attempt. We are going to be working up until almost Thursday, what is that partner of mine thinking?” huffed Roy.

“Roy, calm down, hun. Your partner and his partner have come up with a brilliant idea. He and Mike thought that since most everyone would already have done their shopping, that everyone will bring their dinners with them. Either cook at the ranch on Tuesday and Wednesday or bring it already cooked on Thursday. He said the house would be open from Mrs. Mira. She’s the wife of the man that takes care of the horses when Johnny’s working. He said that Mrs. Mira would be at the ranch starting tomorrow cooking up a storm and he and Mike were inviting everyone today,” said Jo. “And, Roy you know how huge that kitchen is, he’s got four separate ovens plus numerous stovetops and those refrigerators can hold enough food for an army! Johnny also said for you to have an uneventful evening and he was looking forward to sitting next to you in the squad first thing in the morning,” related Joanne.

“But Jo, honey, what about your mother? Do you think she’ll be ok with traipsing off to Johnny’s place for Thanksgiving? I mean she’s pretty set in her ways and especially coming with Eileen and her family I’m just not sure how she’ll react,” Roy said doubtfully.

“Now don’t be like that Roy. I know that my mother can be difficult, but I’m sure once the situation is explained to her, she will be happy to go to Johnny and Mike’s for the day.”

Roy wasn’t convinced, but didn’t want to keep talking about it in front of the kids. Besides, the last thing he wanted was to think about his mother-in-law on his day off. He told Jo that he felt it would all work itself out. If she felt that her mother would be fine with going to Johnny’s for the holiday, then so be it.

~~ E! ~~

Mike and Johnny had spent much of the late afternoon calling people and so far everyone they were able to actually speak to had agreed to come. They had merely a handful left to hear back from, mostly hospital staff.

Johnny continued to be more and more anxious and decided to go for a short ride. Mike said that he would try to get in touch with Pete while Johnny was gone. Johnny gave Mike a peck on the cheek and flew out the door. Mike was always amazed at the seemingly never ending energy that was John Gage. He thought if they could find a way to bottle Johnny’s energy spurts, the nation’s energy crisis would be over. Mike smiled every time he compared Johnny to a small propeller on an outboard motor.

He shook himself out of his silly thoughts and went into the library and sat down on the cool leather sofa. He got out the LACoFD phone directory and found the Captain’s office number for Station 8. Dialing the seven digits, Mike began to have recollections of that time period, and not necessarily fond memories.

“ _Station 8, Engineer Specialist Wisocky speaking.”_

“Good afternoon. Is Captain Wyman available?” Mike asked.

_“Sure, just a sec.”_ Mike heard footsteps and mutterings in the background.

_“Hello, Captain Wyman speaking, how may I assist you?”_ came the booming voice of his friend.

“Well, hello Captain Wyman, this is Engineer Specialist Stoker, here. How the hell are ya? SIR,” Mike laughed into the phone.

The seconds ticked away and Mike heard nothing but silence. He was starting to worry that he’d been cut off when suddenly he heard, “ _This really my good friend, Mike? How the hell are you doin’?!”_ Wyman belted out through the phone so loudly Mike had to quickly remove the earpiece.

Mike didn’t want to get into too much detail at this time so he merely told him that he and his friends at the station were having a Thanksgiving feast and wanted to know if he might be available to come.

Mike had no way of knowing how much that invitation meant to Pete Wyman. Unfortunately, Station 8 was working.

“Well, what time are you off?” Mike asked disappointed.

_“We’re working a very weird shift and will be off at 1800 hours,”_ Pete explained.

“Oh well, we’ll still all be going strong at that time, Cap. Here I’ll give you the address and hopefully you’ll be able to make it. I’m off on Friday as well, so if you have any time at all, maybe we could talk,” Mike said.

_“That should work for me, Mike. You sound good my friend. I’ve read some of what you’ve been through from the papers. Can’t begin to imagine what’s happened to ya,”_ Pete said sadly.

“Yeah, well if we can’t talk on Thursday, we can make plans to get together another time and catch up,” Mike started to say when Johnny came bursting through the library door.

“Hey babe, I’m home!” Johnny yelled across the room. Pete heard the voice and now understood the address change. Last he’d known, Mike was living in a tiny apartment near Station 51 but this address he’d given him was out in the boonies.

_“Ok, Mike. I’m almost positive I can make it say around 1830 hours. That sound ok? Can I bring anything?”_ Pete asked sincerely.

“Nope, just bring yourself. Oh and if you want to bring someone that’s fine too,” Mike retorted. As he was talking, Johnny had flopped himself down practically in Mike’s lap. In return Mike hooked his right arm around John’s neck and pulled him close. Johnny slid down and placed his head in Mike’s lap and waited patiently.

“Ok, then Pete, we’ll look forward to seeing you on Thursday evening then,” Mike said his goodbyes to Captain Wyman and gave him their phone number just in case. He also told him that he’d be at the station until Wednesday. Mike hung up and immediately wrapped his long arms around Johnny and bent his head low enough to take Johnny’s sensual mouth in his own. He flicked his tongue out and encircled Johnny’s lips with it. Mike was quickly becoming lost in the sensations being created. Johnny was leisurely caressing Mike’s chest and the kisses were becoming more intense and then the high pitched shrill of the telephone went off in Johnny’s ear. They both jumped a mile and then laughed at themselves as Johnny grabbed the receiver.

“Hello, Gage speaking.”

_“Hi Johnny, it’s Kel.”_

“Hey, Doc! Didja get my message?”

“No, no I didn’t. Did you leave me a message here at the hospital?”

“Ah no, at home. Thought since you were calling, you were at home. So if you’re callin’ me, and from the hospital, Doc, who’s hurt?” Johnny asked getting upset.

_“Nobody is hurt Johnny. Don’t worry. I wanted you and Mike to know that we had our meeting with Mike Morton this morning and he has been suspended pending a thorough investigation. He is unhappy, to say the least, and had to be escorted out of the hospital by security. The local police have been notified of the situation and are looking into beefing up the guards here especially the emergency room and out at your place, too.”_

“I’m so sorry you guys had to go through that, must’ve been really hard,” Johnny said while closing his eyes. Mike could tell that something upsetting had happened and he sat down and took Gage’s right hand in his.

_“Hey, please it had to be done. As upset as I am that this happened to you two, I’m glad that Morton didn’t unleash his hatred on an unsuspecting public.”_

“Do ya really think that he might try sumpthin’ out here with us?”

_“At this point, I’m not sure of anything. I thought I knew Morton, but obviously that was a mistake.”_

“Kel, you can’t blame yourself for this. Ask Dr. Tucker, she’ll tell ya,” Johnny said with much emotion for his mentor.

_“Thanks, Johnny. You’re good for my ego! So, you said something about a message? What was it?”_

“We are having Thanksgiving dinner out here at the ranch house and we’d love to have you and Dr. Tucker join us, if you haven’t made other plans that is,” Johnny said all in one breath.

_“Geez, you guys gonna be up to that? You’re just going back to work tomorrow, both of you.”_

“We know DAD, but we’ve come up with a great plan.”

“Ok, SON, what’s this ‘Great’ plan?”

“Ha Ha, every one that already has a meal either bought or prepared will bring it with them. They can cook it at home or at our place. My neighbor, Savannah Mira, will be over in the morning cooking so any one is welcome to join her. Also anybody that doesn’t have a meal, is welcome cuz there’ll be plenty for everyone. I figure you and Doc Tucker wouldn’t have had time to get a whole dinner together, so no need to worry there’ll be plenty to eat and drink.”

_“Let me run this past Cece, but I honestly don’t see a problem. Thank you for the invite. What time is dinner?”_

“We’re planning for 2:00 pm. This will give everyone, including us, time to get everything prepared. Kel, can I ask a favor?”

_“Sure, Johnny. What is it?”_

“I haven’t been able to get in touch with Dixie and Dr. Early. Could you ask them about coming for Thanksgiving?”

“ _No problem, there. Both of them are working today, so I’ll ask the next time I see one of them.”_

“Good deal, Doc. All right then, I guess I’ll see you sometime tomorrow, lookin’ forward to it!”

_“Me too, Johnny. And I know Roy can’t wait to have you back with him, although he’s done a fantastic job with young Joey Thomson. He’s gonna do just fine at his new assignment and that’s due to the training he received from 51’s_.”

“Yeah, that partner of mine is the best when it comes to teaching, actually he’s just the best! Oh and Joey’s comin’ Thursday too.”

_“Great! Ok then, see you at some point tomorrow, Johnny.”_

“Thanks, Doc, for everything.” Both of them knew that ‘thanks’ was for much more than Thanksgiving dinner.

They each hung up and went back to what they were doing. Kel was buried under a mountain of paperwork between patients. Morton’s suspension was the cause of at least three inches of it. He was shaking his head about it all when there was a short knock on his door. He grunted and Dixie popped her head in.

“Come on in, Dix! I’m glad it’s you. I have something to talk to you about,” announced Kel. Dixie smiled and sauntered into the office. She sat down in the chair Kel gestured to and listened as he told her about Johnny’s phone call and invitation.

“It seems like an awful lot of work for them, especially right after their first shift back, but it also seems like they’re both happy and excited about doing this. Well, Joe and I had gotten a small turkey and a few of the vegetables. We’ll just cook it all up and bring it, that seems the most practical since I’ll be here until almost time to eat dinner anyway. I can bring it all here and cook in the cafeteria ovens,” Dixie explained.

“Do you want me to call Joe in here and you can ask him?” inquired Kel.

“No, that’s alright Kel. I’m sure I’ll see him soon enough,” Dixie smiled slyly. “I take it that you and Cece will be going?”

“I’m in the same boat as you. Johnny just asked me so I’ve got to ask her, but I’m thinking there won’t be a problem,” replied Kel. “Of course this thing with Morton is really putting a damper on the festivities.”

“The look on his face when he stormed out of here was scary and ugly, Kel. Do you think he might try to retaliate somehow?”

“I’m not sure, Dix. Security has been notified and extra guards have been called and they are sending out patrol cars to check on John and Mike.”

As they were talking there came a knock at the door and Joe Early’s head loomed on the other side. Kel told Joe to come in and they had something to ask him about and Dixie proceeded to explain the situation.

~~ E! ~~

Johnny decided to call Roy and let him know what Kel had told him about Morton. Roy thanked Johnny for the information and wanted to pass it on to Captain Stanley. Roy told Johnny he and Mike should rest for the evening, that tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Johnny got off the phone and burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” asked Mike.

“Roy just told us in his own way to not have sex tonight,” Johnny chuckled shaking his head.

“Are you kidding?” Mike asked amazed.

“Nope, that’s my partner. Always lookin’ out for me.”

“Ya know, babe. He does have a point. We have an incredibly big day tomorrow. Roy just may be right,” came back Mike.

“How bout a compromise?”

“What kind?”

“Weeell how bout we go to bed, just to sleep, early tonight. That way we’ll prob’ly wake up real early in the morning and we can have a really nice waking up for each other before we start our first shift back?” Johnny asked smiling.

“I think you are a genius! Let’s get ready now, it’s nearly 2000 hours so let’s just go to sleep,” said Mike.

Johnny remembered something that Kel had said and walked out to the front of the house and looked out the upstairs window facing the driveway. Here he saw a patrol car that read A – 12 on the roof of the car. He recognized this as the car driven by Pete Malloy and Jim Reed. He told Mike and the two of them went outside to see the two officers.

“Hey Pete, Jim. How’s it goin’?” asked Johnny.

“Hi John, Mike. Not too bad, guys. How are you two doing?” came back Pete.

“Well, we’re getting by as best we can,” replied Mike.

“Have they set a court date for that wacko, Mike?” asked Jim.

“Not yet and I’m not looking forward to it,” said Mike.

 

“Don’t blame you there, that’s for sure,” said Pete. “Hey Pete, Jim. Can we get you guys anything? We’re gonna be turnin’ in very soon. We’re headed back to our first shift after all this time tomorrow so we need to get as much sleep as possible," told Johnny.

“Naw, I think we’re pretty well set for the evening. Pete and me are here ‘til midnight, then another team takes over,” replied Jim.

“We’re both very grateful to you for watching out for us and if you need anything, well you know where we are,” Mike joked.

So the two of them went back in the house, brushed their teeth, changed into night clothes, and slid into bed. They turned the bedside lamps off, kissed goodnight and cuddled together. They were so tired; they were both asleep within minutes.

~~ E! ~~

Roy waited until after 2000 hours to call Captain Stanley. He wanted Cap to know what had transpired between the hospital staff and Morton. Roy couldn’t bring himself to even think of _that_ man as a doctor. When Hank answered, Roy proceeded to explain everything Johnny had told him. Hank said that he would call and inform Chief McConnikee of the situation. He thanked Roy for calling and wished him a good night.

Stanley then called McConnikee and told him the same story Roy had just told him. Mac was clearly disappointed that they hadn’t been invited to the “lynching” but after Hank reminded him that he would be involved in the next round he calmed down. Mac told Hank he was going to call Jerry Martins to catch him up to speed.

“Hank, do you think the boys are in any danger from Morton?” asked McConnikee.

“Um, I’m really not sure about that. I know security’s been beefed up at the hospital and they’ve got police staked out at the ranch. Hopefully, Morton will just stay away,” Stanley related.

“Talk with you later, Hank and safe shift,” added Mac.

“Thanks, Chief and Happy Thanksgiving to you and your family,” said Hank.

“Thanks, Hank and same to you and yours!”

Hank felt better about the whole situation after speaking with Roy and Mac. He was tired and decided to hit the hay early. He said goodnight to Norma and told her that he would talk with the girls in the morning at breakfast. Tammy was well aware that her Dad couldn’t come to either performance of her play. She was disappointed, but understood. Tammy was very happy that they were all going to be together for Thanksgiving and that meant much more to her than the play. Hank headed upstairs to their bedroom with Norma promising not to be too far behind.

 

 

 

 

~~ E! ~~

As all of Station 51’s ‘A’ shift settled down for the night preparing to go back to work for the next two days, a lone figure paced his tiny apartment. Mike Morton continued to wonder exactly what went wrong. He honestly had no idea what he’d done to deserve being suspended and especially without pay. All he knew for sure was that this was all Gage and Stoker’s fault. Morton had to find a way to prove that before he was kicked out of medicine altogether.

He continued to pace and think for the entire night. He just had to come up with a way to get rid of those two fags and quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Twas the Day Before Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ran into some pretty severe technical difficulties
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> The calibration scene was taken from the Emergency! Episode Propinquity. Aired 2/16/1974. Written by: Preston Wood. Directed by: George Fenady  
> The entire “first shift back, actual rescue scenes were taken from the Emergency! Episode Zero. Aired 11/24/1973. Written by: Brian Taggert. Directed by: Christian I. Nyby II.  
> *Came from the Emergency! Episode Inferno. Aired 1/05/1974. Written by: Brian Taggert. Directed by: Christian I. Nyby II

Mike Stoker was slowly rising up from the depths of slumber. His partially conscious brain sensed movement beside him. Warm fingers were moving up and down his spine and hot breath was felt in his ear. Mike sensed an urgency in both the touch and the breath. He was still so tired, he really didn’t want to fully wake up yet and said so.

“Five more minutes, wanna sleep,” Mike croaked.

“Ok, but what do you want me to skip, the blow job or the fuck?” came that breathy voice.

“Um, wait, what?” asked a confused Mike.

“Well, babe, if you need five more minutes to sleep, sumthins’ gotta be left out,” Johnny announced huskily.

With this information registering in, his head, Mike’s eyes popped open and turned towards Johnny. He couldn’t help but smile as Johnny looked like the epitome of sex. His high cheekbones were flushed and his eyes were black with desire.

Looking down at Mike’s face, Johnny had never seen anything as gorgeous as this man in his entire life. He still couldn’t believe that Mike loved him and wanted to ‘marry’ him. Thinking of this, Johnny jumped out of bed suddenly leaving Mike to wonder what he was up to. Johnny came running right back with the two ring boxes. Mike started to laugh as he saw what he held in his hands.

“What? I just wanted to look at them again. Is that a crime?” Johnny asked with mock insolence.

“No babe, I love that we declared our love,” answered Mike.

“And it’s incredible that we got the same rings and the same inscription,” added Johnny.

“Guess that proves our love for each other, huh?” Mike asked dreamily.

“Yup, it shore do, baby! So can we get on with the fucking now? Ya know we don’t have all day here,” commanded Johnny.

“God I love you, Gage. C’mere,” insisted Mike.

“I’m right here, what’re gonna do with me?” teased Johnny.

“Oooh, glad you asked! First I’m gonna kiss the hell outta ya. Then I’m gonna latch onto your nipples until they’re hard as pebbles, then I’m gonna continue the lip service down to your belly button and swirl around a few times then head southward to that extremely hard cock that’s leaking all that juice. I will engulf your entire cock in my mouth and fuck the hell outta ya until ya scream for mercy. How’s that for starters?” said Mike innocently.

Johnny couldn’t speak. He just laid there with his mouth half open staring at Mike as if he just emerged from the Black Lagoon. Mike couldn’t help but laugh at his comatose partner. Finally, Johnny snapped out of it and gave Mike one of his award winning lop-sided grins.

At the sight of him, Mike’s heart totally melted and he thought he would drown in the love he felt. He had to take Johnny now, right now. Mike felt that he would be self-destruct if he didn’t get inside of his lover at that moment.

They were both moaning and writhing uncontrollably. Mike had lubed his fingers up and quickly stretched Johnny then lubed his cock up along with Johnny’s hole and plowed in probably a bit too forcibly but Johnny wasn’t complaining. On the contrary, he was pushing for Mike to give him more. They both grunted quite loudly as he pierced Johnny and Mike found himself consumed up to his balls. Mike tried to wait until Johnny was ready, but Johnny was moving around so much that Mike couldn’t help himself and began thrusting, slowly at first but gaining momentum the longer he was encased inside of this hot, tight hole. The two performed the dance of the frantic until they were at the edge of bliss. Mike was the first to cum, literally screaming Johnny’s name. This was enough to send Johnny into orbit and he came all over Mike’s stomach along with his own.

“Well, Stoker, looks like we just christened our return to work today, wouldn’t you say?” asked Johnny breathlessly.

“I would say you are correct there, Gage,” retorted Mike.

They got up and jumped into the shower together. They knew they had a time constraint, so they were careful to only wash each other’s bodies and hair. They rinsed off and wrapped up in large fluffy towels, Johnny toweled dried himself and his hair, got dressed and took off for the barn. He wanted to take care of the horses since he wouldn’t be back until sometime on Wednesday and Sam would be in charge. Mike left Johnny to take care of the horses and he took off to start breakfast.

By the time Johnny came back from taking care of the horses, Mike had a pot of coffee, western omelets, English muffins, milk and orange juice all laid out on the table just waiting for someone to sit down and partake. Johnny Gage loved Mike Stoker, always. He was particularly fond of him when food magically appeared on the table!

After they finished eating, and Johnny felt that he praised Mike sufficiently for the delicious spread, they did all the dishes, put them away and got ready for their first shift back in many weeks. The two had tossed a coin the night before to see whose vehicle they would take and Mike won so they threw their duffels into the bed of the massive pickup. They both jumped in the cab but resisted the urge to touch. For Johnny and Mike, the next two days would be quite the challenge. They were both very anxious by the time Mike pulled into his parking space on the back lot at Station 51.

~~ E! ~~

Roy DeSoto was just finishing his fourth cup of coffee at 0600 hours. He was fairly bouncing off the walls with all the caffeine he’d consumed. He felt like a kid on the first day of school. Roy was nervous and excited. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was looming yet at the same time he was elated to know that today he was to have his partner back. Working side by side with John Gage was one of the greatest joys in this job and Roy had sorely missed him. Yes, Joey Thomson had become a very capable paramedic and he would trust him to treat anybody, including himself, but let’s face it, Joey was ** _NO_** John Gage!

When Joanne came downstairs at 0630 she almost fell off the last of the stairs as she rounded the corner and saw her husband waist deep inside the cabinet beside the stove. She couldn’t resist sneaking over and giving his butt a caress while it was sticking up in the air.

“Yeow!” yelled Roy as he smacked his head inside the cabinet.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, honey,” Joanne said contritely, but she didn’t really seem sorry at all.

“I guess I should be flattered that you still want to grab me,” Roy said slyly.

“What on earth are you doing anyway, Roy? I must say it smells fantastic,” Joanne complemented him.

“Thanks! I couldn’t sleep, I feel like I’m five years old again and its Christmas morning. I’m so excited about Johnny being back, and Mike too of course,” Roy said with a twinkle in his baby blues. He wisely omitted the part of having an uneasy feeling about the day so as not to worry his stoic wife. She already put up with the day to day undercurrent of anxiety over his job without him adding to it.

“Oh Roy, you look like a five-year-old,” Jo teased. “But what were you doing hiding in the cabinet?”

“I wasn’t ‘hiding’ I was looking for that electric waffle maker that your mother gave us a few years ago. I was gonna make some waffles to go with the eggs and sausage, but I couldn’t find it under there in all that mess,” muttered Roy.

“If you want to make the waffles, I can get you the maker. It’s right under there on the shelf,” Jo relayed. She deftly bent down, reached in, and pulled back out of the cabinet holding the waffle maker. Roy just shook his head in amazement of his wife, the finder of any and everything lost or misplaced in the entire house.

“Thanks, honey,” Roy said sheepishly. “I’ll get the batter started if you’ll plug ‘er in.”

By the time they had the meal completely prepared, Chris and Jen had noisily run down the stairs and jumped into their seats at the table. They were both so excited to be getting out of school for the Thanksgiving holiday they could barely contain themselves. They were also elated to be going to Johnny and Mike’s for turkey day hoping to be able to ride the horses again.

“Ok, kids, eat up and then go get ready for school. I’ll drop you off and then I’m going out to the ranch to do some of the cooking. We need to pick up Grandma and Auntie Eileen and Uncle Frank along with cousins Lucy and Frankie at the airport tomorrow. I don’t know how much time I’ll have to cook after today,” Joanne informed the kids.

“Well ya know Mom, you could take Grandma and Auntie Eileen out to the ranch to help out with the cooking,” reasoned Jen. “I would be glad to come and help too.”

“Oh yeah, sure you wanna help, Squirt. You just wanna see the horses, that’s what **_you_** want,” exclaimed Chris.

“Nuhuh,” retorted Jen. “And don’t call me Squirt!”

“Both of you, stop that bickering and eat your breakfast. Your father went to a lot of trouble making it,” said Joanne.

“Dad, you made breakfast?” Chris asked incredulously. “Man, this is great!”

“Yeah, Daddy, this is yummy,” agreed Jen.

“Well, thank you all for the compliments but don’t make too much out of it or your mother’s gonna make me cook more,” grinned Roy. “All right, you two, have a great last day before vacation at school and honey, don’t work too hard out at the ranch. I’ll see you all sometime tomorrow,” Roy stated as he ruffled Chris’ hair, kissed Jen on the top of the head and gave Joanne a very passionate kiss. He left the house and headed off to his Porsche. Just as he opened his door, Jen yelled out, “Say hello to Uncle Johnny and Uncle Mike for me, Daddy.” “Yeah, me too, Dad!” agreed Chris. Roy waved his acknowledgement, got in his sports car, and took off in anticipation of his upcoming shift.

~~ E! ~~

Since Chief McConnikee had called Assistant Deputy Martins, Jerry had gotten in touch with Deputy Chief Fey and they were sitting in Jerry’s kitchen having breakfast while discussing Dr. Morton’s situation. They were glad that Dr. Brackett had begun the procedure by having his own meeting with the man. Next it would be up to them at the LACoFD. They were well aware that the ‘A’ shift was on at Station 51 and that John Gage and Mike Stoker were back on duty.

Marshall Fey said that he would call Captain Stanley and see when they could all get together. He was hoping for right after the Thanksgiving holiday. Marshall hated loose ends and this Morton thing was absolutely a loose end. He wanted the whole thing settled by Christmas.

Jerry said that he would be looking forward to Marshall’s call at some point during the day.

~~ E! ~~

By 0745 hours, all of ‘A’ shift was in Station 51 at the same time. Roy was beside himself as his partner actually _was_ beside him changing at his own locker.

“Mornin’ Roy! How’re ya doin? Incredible day huh?” asked Johnny joyfully.

“Yup, it sure is a great day, Johnny! It’s so good to have you back!” Roy said excitedly. “Hey, Mike?”

“Yeah, Roy?” Mike called back.

“Glad you’re back too, my friend!” Chet and Marco chimed in with their welcomes to Mike and Johnny at this time as well.

Cap popped his head in through the swinging door and announced, “Roll call in five, guys. That reminder is especially for Gage and Stoker who are both out of practice,” chided Cap.

“Oh, he’s a laugh riot now, isn’t he?” piped up Mike.

All five men trotted out to the bay and grabbed their dress hats out of the utility closet and lined up in front of the squad waiting for Captain Stanley to begin roll call. Johnny insisted that the hat on his head wasn’t his and tried to trade it with several others. “Hey Gage, maybe your head shrunk,” teased Chet before Cap loomed before them with his infamous clipboard.

“The first order of business is to officially welcome two of our wayward brothers back into the fold. So John, Mike, Welcome Back!” Cap along with the rest of the crew announced loudly.

“Chores will be: Marco, kitchen – cooking and cleanup; Chet, John, - hoses; Mike – bay and dayroom; Roy – latrines and then dorms. As always, Roy and John have your morning inventory and calibrations. Also, C-shift was busy all night so you may need to swing by Rampart for supplies and we are being stood down beginning at 1130 hours for some routine exercises over at that newly abandoned warehouse on E. Sepulveda Blvd. and S. Alameda St.” announced Cap. John and Mike chanced a quick glance down the line at each other, both knowing full well these ‘routine exercises’ were intended for the two of them.

“If there is nothing else, dismissed,” Cap declared with authority. Cap then high-tailed it back to his office to continue his never ending mountain supply of paperwork. The five remaining members gathered together to put their caps away, slap Gage and Stoker on their backs one more time before disbursing throughout the station to complete their assigned duties.

Johnny and Roy did their squad inventory and Roy told Johnny to do the calibrations so he could talk with the hospital. Johnny gave him a lop-sided grin and set up the Bio-phone on top of the squad.

“Rampart, Squad 51.”

“This is Rampart. Go ahead, 51,” came Dixie’s sultry voice.

“Rampart, are you ready for our morning radio check?”

“10-4, I receive your transmission loud and clear.” Dixie came back.

“Ok. Transmitting EKG calibration.”

“Go ahead, 51,” Dixie said as she started to take the white strip containing the EKG information off the machine while studying it carefully. Received your calibration, 51, and it looks good. And welcome back Johnny.”

“10-4, Rampart, Thank you. 51 clear.” Johnny hung up the bio-phone with a goofy grin.

No sooner did the two paramedics reload the squad with all of their equipment when the tones went off.

**_“BWAWMP BWAWMP. TRUCK 85 – SQUAD 51. CHILD ON LEDGE OF APARTMENT BUILDING. 1716 NORTH WESLEY. 1 – 7 – 1 – 6 NORTH WESLEY. CROSS STREET HARLEY. TIMEOUT 0809”_** came the soothing sound of Sam Lanier’s voice.

Roy and John hurried to the squad while Cap acknowledged the call. “Squad 51, KMG – 365.” Cap handed Roy the address through his open window and he immediately passed it over to Johnny. Roy afforded himself a small smile as he pulled out of the fire station. “Ready for our first run, Junior?” Roy asked excitedly.

“More than you’ll ever know, Pally,” Johnny retorted with a huge grin. “Hang a left up here at the next light, Roy.”

Mike Stoker stood in the half empty engine bay and hit the button to close the ‘barn’ door. He stared wistfully out the window of the door praying that his love would return safely to him.

As the squad came down the incline and Roy saw the huge white stone apartment building on his left, he knew at once that this run was the cause of his upset stomach. This was the reason for his uneasiness since he woke up. In a way, he was relieved that it wasn’t Johnny that was the cause. Roy now also knew that Johnny and Mike were and would stay safe, at least for the moment.

As Roy drove the squad closer to the building, he noticed that Johnny was quieter than usual and chanced a look over at him. Johnny’s mouth was set in a thin line, practically a grimace.

Both medics knew what the other was thinking; seeing that boy way up high, all they saw was Roy’s son Chris out on that ledge.

Johnny and Roy brought the squad to a halt and ran over to the Captain of 85’s. Cap acknowledged them and started giving out commands.

“DeSoto, up the aerial ladder and Gage you follow and block him,” said Cap.

“All right,” answered Johnny. The two paramedics from Station 51 put their safety belts on and headed for the ladder.

“You’re backing me, right?” Roy asked Johnny.

“Yeah.”

The Captain ordered Roy up the aerial ladder with John right behind him. They reached the boy and again Roy was struck with how much he reminded him of Chris. He was about 6 or 7 years of age, with blue eyes and blond hair. He was wearing a vertical striped black and white button down long sleeve shirt with tan khaki pants. He was sporting a cut and bruise on his left cheek and his nose was bleeding from the left nostril. He also had a split lip on the left side as well.

He didn’t look at Roy at all as he came up to him.

“Hi, what are you lookin’ at? You lookin’ at that building over there?” Roy asked rather dismayed that the boy wouldn’t look at him and continued to stare across the way. Roy glanced over that way briefly and inquired, “I wonder how many antennas are on that building. Six. Looks like it has six, don’t it? Am I right? Roy was upset that the boy wouldn’t talk to him or even look at him. The boy also had his arms spread with his palms flat against the side of the building. He continued to stare off into space.

“Hey, little fellow, you don’t have to be scared of me. I’m here to help ya. Come here,” Roy gestured but he just moved further away from Roy.

“I’ll tell ya what, everything’s gonna be okay. You just move towards me. All right? That’s it. Just move on the ledge, but just then he jumped from the ledge as if into a swimming pool. Roy grabbed him around the waist and Johnny grabbed the boy by his wrist with his left hand. He kept his right hand on Roy as he asked him if he were okay.

“Yeah. There we are. I’m okay. Yeah. There we are. All right. Come on. Lean over my back a little bit,” Roy said to the boy as he also told Johnny he was all right. Johnny made sure that Roy and the boy were secure on the ladder as Roy continued to talk soothingly to the boy.

“There we are. Here we go. All righty. Everything is gonna be all right.” Johnny kept a hand on Roy’s back to guide him down the aerial ladder. Station 85’s Cap tells his man to get the paramedics’ bio phone and drug box. Getting down to the bottom of the ladder, Johnny and Roy place the boy on the back of the engine.

“Any word on his mother?” asked Roy.

Cap says, “The manager here called her. She’s not at work yet.”

“What about the father?” asked Roy.

“Oh, hardly ever see him. He travels a lot,” came back the manager.

Johnny asked, “Uh, can you try to get her again, please?”

“Right away.”

Johnny replied, “All right.” He took his penlight out of his shirt pocket and his helmet off. As he leaned towards him, the boy cringed away. Johnny spoke very softly to him, “All right now Don’t be frightened. I’m just gonna see how you are. Okay? This is just a flashlight. See?” As Johnny shone the light into his eyes the boy flinched. “Well that right eye is kinda tender, huh?” Johnny soothed.

While Johnny worked from the boy’s left side, Roy was on his right side. “There we are. We’ll take your bp here,” Roy said while putting the cuff on the boy’s right upper arm. “Working on you, both at the same time.” The boy’s head swiveled rapidly between the two paramedics.

Roy continued to look the boy over and to try to get something out of him.

“What happened, did you fall or something, huh?” Roy asked to no avail as he gently took his BP. “You’re gonna be all right now.”

While Roy was attending the boy, Johnny got on the bio phone and contacted the hospital. “Rampart, this is Squad 51.”

_“Go ahead, 51. This is Rampart,”_ came the calm voice of Dixie McCall.

“Rampart, we have a male, approximately 8 years old, 35,40 pounds. He has bruises and cuts about the face,” relayed Johnny.

_“10-4, 51. What’s the cause?”_ came the gruff voice of Dr. Brackett.

“We don’t know, Rampart. We got him off the ledge, but the injuries were sustained earlier.”

_“Do you have the vitals?”_

“BP is 110 over 70,” Roy told Johnny.

“Rampart, the BP is 110 over 70. The pulse is 110.”

_“51, is there_ any _sign of edema?”_

“Negative, Rampart.”

_“Any sign of lethargy?”_

“Negative, Rampart. The pupils are normal. He’s bleeding a little bit around the nose and the mouth,” Johnny told Kel as Roy continued to clean the boy’s cuts on his face.

_“51, is the ambulance there?”_

“Affirmative, Rampart.”

_“Transport as soon as possible.”_

“10-4,” acknowledged Johnny as he dropped the handset back into the cradle. Roy continued to clean the boy’s face. He then asked the manager what the boy’s name was.

“Tommy, Tommy Mannering. I still can’t get a hold of his mother,” said the manager.

“Keep trying, will ya?” asked Roy as Johnny packed up all their equipment.

“Okay, Tommy, let’s go. We’re gonna go for a ride, okay?” Johnny told him as he reached down for Tommy’s hand. Tommy took it and Johnny helped him up off the back of the engine. “Come on, I’m gonna be with you all the time.”

Roy grabbed the drug box and told the manager to notify the parents. Tell them we’re taking him to Rampart Emergency Hospital for observation. The manager shook his head and said, “She’s not gonna like this.” Roy said, “She’d like it a lot less if we hadn’t caught him.” He walked to the back of the ambulance and handed the drug box to Johnny. “Here you go. I’ll take your helmet with me,” Roy says. He took Johnny’s safety belt along with the helmet while Johnny got into the Mayfair ambulance and took Tommy to Rampart.

At the base station, Roy was gathering supplies while Johnny was bent over the counter writing on a clipboard with his green pen. Kel walked out of Treatment Room 3 where Tommy was and asked, “Say, are you guys sure Tommy jumped?”

“That’s right, Doc,” answered Roy.

“He couldn’t have lost his footing?” Kel probed.

“No, Doc. It’s just like I said, as crazy as it sounds,” Roy commented. Johnny was very solemn and just gathered the supplies and being very quiet.

Brackett was visibly upset, sighs with his mouth twitching. Then he asked, “Did he seemed frightened?”

Roy asked, “Of me?”

“Of you, of anything?” Kel asked.

“No, he didn’t seem to be. He just was, staring straight ahead. When I finally got to him, he looked sort of . . .” Roy didn’t finish.

“What?” Brackett encouraged.

“I don’t know. Sort of empty. Like he’d given up. Tired and empty,” said Roy.

“You said that he tried to move away from you?” inquired Kel.

Roy retorted, “Yeah, but it didn’t seem to be out of fear.”

Kel said, “Yeah, okay fellows, thanks.”

“Doc, are you gonna keep him here at the hospital?” asked Roy.

Kel said, “Well at least until his mother shows up.” At this point Dixie interjected, “Radiology’s sending someone up.”

Kel asked Dix,” Did Tommy say anything more?” And to the technician he said, “Paul I’ll be in my office when you get those developed.”

“All right, Doc,” came back Paul.

“Tired and empty at seven. Seems awfully young to have just given up,” said Johnny, sadly.

Kel just said, “Yeah.” Johnny was carrying the supplies under his left arm and had his right hand in his pocket, while Roy carried the HT.

Johnny and Roy were subdued all the way back to the station. This rescue really got to them, thinking about such a young boy actually wanting to die and the fact that he looked so much like Chris DeSoto. They couldn’t help but wonder about his parents and his home life. Of course Johnny had his own demons from when he was a child so it was easier for him to understand why a boy that young would try to commit suicide, but it didn’t make it any less difficult thinking that Tommy could be going through the same things that he did.

Roy was totally lost with this one. He absolutely could not comprehend how or why a child would be so desperate to take their own life. He saw horrible things in Nam but nothing of this nature had ever touched his life. So the two drove on in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. When they got back to the station, Roy went straight to the phone in the dorm to call Joanne and Johnny took off for the back of the building to sit on the ground with the cool bricks of the station pressing into his back.

Mike had been polishing the engine after studying his manuals for hours. He wanted to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. The engine had gone out on a couple of minor calls while the squad was gone and Cap noticed that Mike handled ‘Big Red’ like he’d never been away. Mike had spent the rest of his morning at the table in the dayroom with his nose stuck in his books, but he was getting restless with Johnny not back yet. He grabbed a cloth and started polishing and that’s where he was when the paramedics backed the squad into the bay.

Recognizing that look on Johnny’s face, Mike threw the cloth back in the supply closet and headed out the back door to join his lover. He stopped suddenly as he opened the door, turned around and retraced his steps turning left towards the dayroom instead of right to the engine. He walked over and grabbed two cups of coffee and headed back outside once again. He spotted Johnny right where he knew he’d be, walked over and reaching down put the coffee cup in front of Johnny’s nose. Johnny gave him a hint of a smile and took the cup.

“Thanks, Mike. I really can use this. I think though that Roy needs it more than me,” admitted Johnny.

“Welcome. I can go bring one to Roy too, just I noticed that he went into the dorm. Figured he’d be calling Joanne. Isn’t she out at our place?” Mike asked as he just remembered Jo’s schedule.

“Yeah, that’s right. I hope Roy remembers.”

“You hope Roy remembers what?” asked Roy as he joined them.

“Hey Roy. How’re doin’?” inquired Mike as he handed his untouched coffee to Roy.

“Oh, thanks Mike. I can really use this,” Roy said gratefully.

“No problem, and we were just saying that we hoped you remembered that Joanne was out at our place," answered Mike.

“Yeah,” chuckled Roy. “I had forgotten until I called home and got no answer. I mostly just needed to hear her voice. I don’t like to get into it when the rescue involves kids. She gets too upset. So now I call and just tell her I was just thinking of her. She knows I had a bad run but doesn’t expect me to talk about it. She tells me all about her day, I feel better and we talk it all out when I get home.”

“Sounds like a great system,” agreed Mike.

“Yeah, Roy’s got it down pat,” added Johnny. “I’ll tell ya what’s makin’ this all bearable for me is knowing that so many of our friends are goin’ join us for Thanksgiving in just a couple days. And of course having you there is the best,” Johnny said looking right into Mike’s eyes.

Luckily, the entire station had an easy day. They had a couple of minor calls each. Johnny and Roy got flagged down on their way back from a run to help a woman with her son who got himself caught in a donut machine. It was an uncomplicated rescue and they got to sample some excellent donuts.

Cap had requested a light lunch because of the drills in the afternoon. It was Marco’s turn to cook so he made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. He was preparing the enchiladas to have for supper. Mike and Johnny were especially appreciative of the meal since it had been so long since they’d eaten stationhouse cooking.

Roy and Mike pulled out of the station to head to the warehouse at precisely 1350. It turned out that they were not alone. Truck 106 and Engine 98 were also there. They were all put through their paces and everyone passed with flying colors. Hank Stanley was extremely proud of every one of his men. They acted as one unit and got every task assigned completed fully and accurately.

Back at 51’s Cap told his men they were allowed free time until supper. Johnny and Roy began a game of chess, Mike went back to finish polishing ‘Big Red’, Chet took Boot and went out back to throw hoops, Marco started the enchiladas, and of course Cap went to his office to begin working on the never ending mound of paperwork.

Suddenly the melodic voice of Sam Lanier came over the intercom as the tones went off:

**BWAWMP BWAWMP. ENGINE 1, ENGINE 98, STATION 51, TRUCK 106. STRUCTURE FIRE. 3156 WEST UNDERWOOD. 3 – 1 – 5 – 6 WEST UNDERWOOD. CROSS STREET, WEBSTER. TIME OUT: 1725.**

They all knew by the address that this was an old warehouse building.

As they pulled up, they saw that Engine 1 and Engine 98 along with the Battalion Chief were already there. John and Roy were putting their turnouts on as Cap approached the Chief. He tells Hank, “Fire’s confined to the first floor at this point. Watchman say he thinks some kids were match-playing in there. So you can help 98’s, if you will.”

“Yes, sir,” replied Cap. Suddenly two boys came along. “Mister, our friend, Timmy’s still in there,” one announced.

The Chief asked, “Where son?”

“I don’t know. This pile of rags caught on fire and he ran upstairs. I called him, but he just kept on going. And then we just ran outside and hid,” the boy confessed.

“Okay, Chet, Marco and I’ll take the second floor, Roy, John, take the third,” commanded Cap. Stanley was so glad he’d been able to call home to Norma right after lunch. He was able to tell her to give Tammy an extra kiss for her performance that afternoon and evening.

“Engine 98, Engine 1, we have a boy reported in the structure,” Chief said into his HT. Everyone headed off in different directions to search for the missing boy. To the untrained eye the scene just looked like a jumbled mess, but to these seasoned firefighters it was controlled chaos and everyone knew exactly what they were doing. As they all ran into the structure from different vantage points, Mike Stoker stoically stood his ground working the pumps as were his vigilant counterparts on the other engines around him.

Getting to the second floor, Cap says to Chet, “Why don’t you check the south wall.”

“Right,” replied Chet.

“Marco, keep looking. Go to your left,” Cap said. “Right,” said Marco.

Marco touches a wooden beam and calls to Cap, “Hey, Cap, Cap! We got a lot of heat here!” Cap gets on his HT. “Battalion 14, Engine 51. We got a partition fire here on the second floor.”

Battalion Chief 14 into HT,” Truck 106, Battalion 14. We have fire on the second floor. Report to Engine 51. Engine 1, assist Truck 106.”

“Marco, get the word up to Roy and John,” said Cap.

“Right,” replied Marco. Chet came running up as Cap was giving Marco his orders.

“Chet, open the wall up right there,” told Cap. Marco was yelling up through the ceiling with his mask off. “Hey Gage, DeSoto! Johnny, Roy!”

Roy now yells down, “What is it, Marco?”

Marco yells up, “We’ve found a fire partition down here, so watch it up there.”

“Any sign of the boy?” Roy asked. “No” Roy says, “All right, we’ll keep looking for him up here.”

Johnny yells over, “Hey, Roy. I think I heard somethin’ over there.” They headed off in the direction of where Johnny heard the noise. They found Timmy down a slanted wall. Roy said, “I’ll get some help.”

Roy went to get some as Johnny let go of his grip on the wall and slide all the way down. He landed safely next to Timmy.

Roy goes back to the opening in the floor and yells down with his mask off,” Cap, Cap. It’s DeSoto up here!”

Cap takes his mask off and looks up at Roy.

“Cap, we found the boy. We’re gonna need a lifeline.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there, Roy.” Cap grabbed a coil of rope and took off between Chet and Marco. “Watch it. Comin’ through, comin’ through, comin’ through.”

“It’s running the partition. Probably past us already,” Chet said to Marco. Just then another firefighter came along and took the ax and started chopping away.

Marco says,” I’ll go warn them upstairs.”

Cap and Roy send the rope down to Johnny and Timmy. John makes a lifeline with it looping it around and putting his legs through and adjusting it across his middle. Then he took Timmy and wrapped his legs around his middle and had Timmy lay his head on his chest.

Roy and Cap attached their end of the rope to a pulley to bring the two up. Marco came along and said,” We’ll have water up here in a couple of minutes.”

“Okay, hav’m use fog. We don’t want a dust explosion on our hands, all right?” Cap asked, but really was an order.

Roy tells Johnny to let them know when he’s ready. Johnny double checks the rope, makes sure that Timmy was secure and then yells, “Okay, haul away,” he said with a wave of his hand.

“All right, let’s go,” said Cap. Roy and Cap start hauling and get the two up to the top. Johnny commands,” Take the kid.” Timmy was a blond boy of about 9 years old. He was wearing a red and white checked button down shirt and red pants.

Cap says, “I’ve got him. Hold onto that rope, Roy.” Johnny climbs out and Cap says, “Come on boys, let’s get out of here.”

Johnny and Roy follow with Timmy. Johnny takes off his mask as he walks outside and checks Timmy.

“Are you all right?” asked Roy.

“All right,” said John.

The Chief says into his handi-talkie,” L.A., Battalion 14. This fire is contained. All copy. Out, one hour.

Johnny and Roy wanted to make sure that Timmy was all right so they contacted Rampart and asked if he could be taken in just as a precaution. Johnny was really feeling the day and thought it’d be better for him to ride in with the boy rather than trying to drive. He caught a glimpse of himself in the side view mirror of the ambulance and wasn’t sure it was really him. He was black with dirt and dust from his hair down to his shoes. Even all of his pockets were full of dirt and rocks! Johnny was also pretty certain that Timmy was at least three shades lighter under all that dust.

After bringing Timmy to Dr. Brackett in Treatment Room 2 and getting a cup of coffee at the base station, along with a great deal of teasing from Dixie, Roy showed up looking almost as bad as Johnny. They didn’t need any supplies, so they opted to take off right away to get back to the station and shower.

Johnny was so exhausted he fell asleep practically before Roy left Rampart’s parking lot. When he backed the squad into its place next to ‘Big Red’ Mike came out of nowhere and had the passenger door opened in an instant. He was distressed to see Johnny both so tired and filthy. Mike looked questioningly over at Roy.

“He’s okay. It’s just been a real busy day, that’s all. Between the rescues and the fact, it’s the first day back, he’s exhausted. How’re you doin’?” Roy asked.

“Oh, I’m doin’ okay. But of course I have nowhere near the job that you two have. I’ll get him out of the squad and into the shower, if that’s okay?” Mike asked.

“Yes, of course it is Mike. I’m gonna go take a shower,” answered Roy.

Mike caressed Johnny’s cheek and gently shook him by the shoulders. “Johnny? Johnny wake up,” Mike whispered in Johnny’s ear.

Slowly those doelike eyes sleepily opened and went straight to Mike’s heart not to mention his cock. He was walking a thin line and he knew it. He had to get control of his body back quickly before his manhood betrayed him. He grabbed Johnny and got him out of the squad. Johnny was very compliant and Mike was able to move him along rather quickly.

“It’s okay Mike, I’m awake enough to do this myself,” Johnny said as Mike plopped him harder than he meant to on the bench in front of his locker. Johnny was coherent and able to get a clean uniform, V-neck t-shirt, boxers, and socks out of his locker and wait for Roy to finish in the shower.

“Mike, you go ahead to the dayroom. I don’t want you getting into trouble cuz of me. I’m gonna take a shower, change and go take a nap.”

Everyone, except Johnny, partook of Marco’s fabulous enchiladas for supper. He wrapped the leftovers and put them in the fridge for Johnny if and when he finally got up. They all knew he’d be hungry. Both Mike and Roy checked on him periodically throughout the evening. He was sleeping soundly and they let him. Fortunately, they didn’t get a single call all night long and Johnny was able to get a decent night’s sleep.

Well that was until 0600 Wednesday morning when Squad 51 was called out to a construction site for a report of a screaming woman. The security guard met them outside the area where they could hear the woman. He asked them what they were doing there. Roy replied as he hopped out of the driver’s side wearing his turnout pants and navy blue jacket, “I can hear the reason. Are you the guy that called us about it?” When the guard said nothing, Roy persisted,” That girl, that screaming woman, where is she? The security guard said, “Oh that crazy broad? There ain’t nothing the matter with her.”

Johnny came back with, “Yeah well, we’ll check her out anyway, where is she?”

“She’s back there,” the guard said pointing away to the left. “But I’m tellin’ ya there’s nothing wrong with her, except social pressure. As she calls it.”

The woman is standing, looking off into space and screaming her head off. She appeared to be in her mid-30’s, with dark hair and eyes. She was wearing a white knee length, fur coat with a black fur collar and a matching white fur hat. Roy and Johnny ran straight up to her and Roy tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and screamed louder.

“Ma’am?” asked Roy.

“Good Morning, gentlemen.”

“Good Morning, ma’am. What seems to be the problem?” Roy asked her.

“Problem?” she asked, puzzled.

Johnny tried this time, “We had a call.”

“Huh? Oh I see. Well it’s just like people, isn’t it? Do you agree? Calling someone instead of finding out for themselves.” She went on to explain to them that she had permission to be out there screaming and it had been on the orders of her therapist that she was doing this. She went on to say that her therapist charged her $50.00 a visit so it cost her a lot less to go out there every morning and scream. She encouraged Johnny and Roy to scream along with her, but they declined.

When she was finished, she climbed on her bicycle and rode away. Johnny and Roy were getting coffee off the back of a coffee wagon. They watched her go and then headed back to the barn. By the time they got back, everyone was up and Marco was starting breakfast. He was making his favorite, Chili with eggs. Marco was careful to keep them separated as not too many of the guys liked this combination for breakfast. Johnny, for one, had told him once before that chili for breakfast would “rot your guts, Marco**.”

Mike was setting the table so he was able to watch Johnny covertly. He noticed that his lover looked much more rested and no longer had dark circles under his eyes. In fact, he was lookin’ pretty darn good from where Mike stood.

Johnny could feel Mike’s eyes on him. This usually didn’t bother him, he actually liked it when Mike watched him but knowing he was being watched in front of all the guys made him self-conscience. He gave Mike a sidelong glance and a smile. Mike seemed to understand and stopped looking, well at least not as much.

The two of the them couldn’t wait to get out of there and get back home. Of course they knew they would in no way be alone, too many people out at their place cooking. But at least they would have the satisfaction of having their first shift back over and done with. They both felt elated and yet exhausted and crawling between the sheets together of their huge bed was sounding more and more tempting as the minutes ticked by.

There was a lot of activity this morning as everyone was talking at once about the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner out at the ranch house. They all began to notice that Captain Stanley seemed a bit subdued. Mike chanced asking if he were all right. Hank seemed rather grateful that someone had thought to ask. He said yes he was fine, just thinking about his family. When he said that, it was as if a light went on in the room. All five men suddenly remembered Tammy’s play. They all knew that Hank was feeling guilty for not being there.

The men from ‘B’ shift were slowly drifting into the station. Evan Cartwright came in carrying a huge shopping bag. Right behind him was a 30 lb. turkey lugged in by Engineer Brantley Conner. Even though they all had to work, they planned on having a wonderful meal. Everyone wished everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and ‘A’ shift was out of there. Roy told Johnny and Mike that he’d call them later on after they’d gotten home from the airport with Joanne’s family.

Johnny couldn’t help but snicker at Roy who was looking absolutely miserable. “No problem, Roy. I’m sure we’ll be just fine. But if you need to get away, our door is always open to you,” offered Johnny.

Mike and Johnny had barely left the parking lot at the station and Johnny was sound asleep in Mike’s pickup truck. Mike had to smile at how sweet Johnny looked, even though he was also a little nervous over why he was still so tired.

“Johnny, Johnny, love wake up,” Mike said quietly while gently shaking him.

“Hmm?” answered Johnny in his sleep.

Mike shook Johnny just a bit more forcefully, “Come on baby, we’re home. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Bed? Okay let’s go ta bed,” Johnny agreed. Mike chuckled at Johnny’s enthusiasm.

“Love, you’re going to bed to sleep while I go see if I can help the people in our home.”

“Oh, well could ya lie down with me for a little while? I really missed you last night,” Johnny stated sadly.

“I missed you too, babe. All right I can stay with you until you fall asleep, ok?”

“Good deal, Mikey.”

As they traveled through the house, tantalizing aromas began to make themselves known. There were several women in the house, among them were Norma Stanley, Savannah Mira and Señora Lopez. The guys couldn’t believe how good everything smelled. They said a quick hello and then excused themselves. Mike explained that he and Johnny were exhausted from the shift and needed to rest a while. Johnny said they’d be up in a while to help out, but the women told them to sleep as long as they needed to. They thanked the women and went off to their bedroom.

“See you _can_ take a nap with me,” stated Johnny smugly.

“Okay, Gage. Strip down to your boxers and crawl under the covers,” Mike tried to say forcefully, but yawned halfway through.

“Oooo, love it when you get all bossy!” chortled Johnny, as he was hopping into bed.

They both sighed as their warm bodies connected with each other and they snuggled down into the soft covers and drifted off to sleep.

~~ E! ~~

Roy was tired from his shift and wanted nothing better than to take a nap before having to deal with all of Joanne’s people coming into the airport. Unfortunately, as soon as he walked into the kitchen Jo flew at him with a huge hug and then went on to tell him her family was all at the airport waiting to be picked up.

“Oh Roy, I’m so excited. I know I saw Mom a few months ago, but I haven’t seen Eileen and her family for almost a year. I talked to Mrs. Walters next door and she is going to come over to meet Chris and Jen as they get home, in the off chance that we aren’t back from the airport yet,” Jo said excitedly.

Roy couldn’t help but get caught up in Jo’s enthusiasm. If all he had to contend with was his mother-in-law, then so be it. He’d survive!

“Ok, honey. Let me just go clean up a bit and we’ll take right off, okay?” Roy asked.

“Great, Roy. If you’re too tired, I can drive. How was your shift?” Jo sincerely was concerned.

“No, I can drive just fine. We had an easy night, just had kind of a strange call at 6 this morning,” Roy said laughing as he remembered the screaming woman.

 

  


 

The women stayed all afternoon. By that time, all the turkeys were cooked and were put in the refrigerators. There was also huge amounts of mashed potatoes, butternut squash, turnip, carrots, corn, green beans and broccoli. Nobody wanted to chance salmonella so they hadn’t stuffed any of the turkeys but rather had three enormous bowls of stuffing ready to heat up. They had giblet, chestnut, and oyster dressings and they all looked and smelled delicious.

Norma tiptoed into the master bedroom to quickly check on Johnny and Mike before she left. What she found there completely melted her heart. Johnny and Mike were curled up in each other’s arms. They were facing each other and Johnny’s head was resting on Mike’s shoulder. The only sound was the soft breathing of the two lovers. Mrs. Stanley closed the door quietly and tiptoed away retracing her steps out to the kitchen area. She told the other ladies that Mike and Johnny were sound asleep and not to worry.

~~ E! ~~

Johnny was startled awake, but didn’t know what had woken him up. A feeling of uneasiness crept over his entire body as he laid there listening to Mike’s rhythmic breathing. Shooting a glance over at the clock, the illuminated numbers told him it was 7:03. The red dot indicated PM. Suddenly he remembered the police protection they were receiving and carefully slid from the bed.

Gage left the bedroom noiselessly and headed out to the front of the house. He stood and watched out the window until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was then able to make out the patrol car sitting outside. The number read **_A - 12._** John was relieved to see his friends carefully watching the house, but he also felt bad that Pete and Jim had to ‘babysit’ out there. Johnny was headed out to say hi when he heard, “Johnny? Johnny! Where are you?” coming from the back of the house. Mike had woken up and was upset because he couldn’t find John.

“I’m right here, Mike. Out front,” shouted Johnny.

“I was concerned cuz when I woke up, you weren’t around,” stated Mike.

“Sorry, babe. Sumpthin’ woke me up with a start, maybe a bad dream, I don’t remember. Anyway, I saw that it was 1903 hours and then I remembered the patrol car watching us and came out here to take a peek, and sure enough, there’s Pete and Jim sitting there,” explained Johnny.”

“That’s okay, love. You wanna go out and say hello?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, I was just gonna do that when you called to me,” stated Johnny.

The two went off to put some clothes on to run out to see Malloy and Reed. They brought a thermos of steaming hot coffee and a couple of foam cups as well.

“Hey, thanks guys, this is great!” exclaimed Pete.

“Yeah, thanks a lot,” agreed Jim.

“No problem, we feel really bad that you guys have to sit out here all night because of us,” Mike said contritely.

“Hey this is just part of our job. If we weren’t sitting here, we’d be patrolling the streets of LA. At least this way we get to stay in one place and not tire out driving up and down every street in town!” quipped Jim.

“Yeah, do you guys blame the victim for having a heart attack in the middle of your dinner, or a three-alarm fire at 2 in the morning? I doubt that very much. It’s just all part of your job. Well it’s the same with us,” Pete offered.

“When you put it that way, Pete, you’re right. It’s nobody’s fault, it’s just part of the job. Goes with the territory, so to speak,” accepted Johnny.

“Actually, it is **somebody’s** fault, Morton’s,” stated Mike with an undertone of venom.

“True,” the other three answered together.

“Alright, we’re goin’ back in now. Please feel free to ask us for anything, anything at all,” announced Johnny.

~~ E! ~~

For the rest of the evening, most of the households in Carson, California just like the rest of the country were making last minute preparations for their Thanksgiving meal. Johnny and Mike were fortunate that most of the cooking had been taken care of and they were only going to have to start heating food up in the morning. They were also planning on setting up the long picnic tables and having an old fashioned outdoor Thanksgiving since the temperature was supposed to be in the low 70’s on Thanksgiving Day.

Over at the Martins’ home, Estelle had been cooking up a storm most of the evening. She was so excited to be having her son, Terry and his partner, Lyn along with Marshall and Trudy Fey. The McConnikee’s had also been invited but they had a previous engagement. Trudy had insisted upon making the desserts for the dinner and Estelle was looking forward to a wonderful surprise.

~~ E! ~~

The DeSoto household was bustling with activity. Chris, Jen, Frankie, and Lucy were all up in Jen’s bedroom talking and playing The Game of Life. They were all having a great time and were very excited about going to Uncle Johnny’s and Uncle Mike’s for Thanksgiving. Chris and Jen remembered that Mom and Dad told them not to tell anyone about the fact that Uncle Johnny and Uncle Mike loved each other. So they merely told Frankie and Lucy that the ranch had horses and Jen proudly announced that Uncle Johnny had bought Phéta, which means fire, just for her. Chris could tell that the other two kids were very impressed but didn’t want to let on.

Downstairs, Roy, Joanne, Frank, and Eileen were enjoying the Mai Tai’s that Jo had created and the dip courtesy of Eileen. Potato chips and crackers were laid out for the dip. The four were all having great conversations.

Mama was sitting a bit away from the others. She was sitting in the wooden rocker in the corner of the living room. She was working on her knitting and was actually quiet for once. It was cozy in the living room especially with the fire in the fireplace.

Everyone was doing something to get ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow. The only person, seemingly miserable, in the entire county of LA was Dr. Mike Morton. He had nowhere to go tomorrow and no one to share the day with. He spent the entire evening working himself up into a lather that Gage and Stoker were out there running around scott free while he was suspended pending an investigation. He knew he would have to bide his time, but figured it would only be a matter of days and he would have his revenge.

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  


  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                            


	13. Thankful for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: The title says it all

Thanksgiving Day in Carson, California dawned mild and full of sunshine. Johnny and Mike woke up really early and sat out on the back deck, sipping hot coffee and watching the kaleidoscope of colors and shapes painted across the sky. They just wanted a little quiet time knowing full well that the rest of the day would be chaotic, but enjoyable.

Most everything was already prepared for the gigantic feast and the two lovers had come up with a great organizational plan. Coffee and quiet first, then take care of the horses. After that, setup the picnic tables and tablecloths right off the back deck. During this time, they would also place all of the food into warm ovens to reheat and have ready for their company. They were both looking forward to the games as well as the food. Johnny had a croquet set, Twister, sacks for the 3-legged race and a football.

As Mike was helping Johnny take the games out of the barn, he couldn’t help but think how erotic a game of strip Twister would be between he and Johnny. He had the goofiest grin that Johnny had ever seen. It only took one glance down at the Twister mat in Mike’s hands for John to figure out what Stoker was actually thinking.

“Um, naughty, Mikey, very naughty,” Johnny said with a grin.

“So you’re saying the idea doesn’t interest you, Gage?” Mike asked.

“I never said that, babe. After everyone is gone, you just wait.”

“Oh, promises, promises!!” Mike laughed.

In between putting the tables out and lighting the ovens the two looked in on the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day parade. At one point when they both jumped on the couch at the same time and looked up at the TV, they saw a police car on the screen and when the officers got out of the cruiser, Johnny and Mike looked at them and then at each other both saying, “Hey, those guys look just like Pete Malloy and Jim Reed!” Then of course they laughed at the absurdity of that. After all, what would Pete and Jim be doing IN the parade? *

They saw a lot of really cool bands and Johnny was especially impressed with the Clydesdales and the Lipizzaners. Mike loved watching the stunts of Evil Knievel and they both liked seeing George Jones and Tammy Wynette on the Turkey Float and The 5th Dimension on the Broadway Belle Float.

“So tell me Mikey, do I have to be worried that you’re gonna go out and trade your dune buggy for a motorcycle and start doing crazy stunts?” Johnny teased his love.

“No way, Gage! I love my buggy, wouldn’t trade it for anything, well, almost anything. Still wanna get you out on those sand dunes with me.” Mike waggled his eyebrows over at Johnny.

“Yeah, okay Stoker,” Johnny laughed. “Ya know what I want right now?”

“Umm I can imagine what YOU want,” Mike said.

“No, no I really want to chow down on some of that food that’s smelling soooo good coming from the kitchen.”

“Oh yeah, I could go for some of that too! Why don’t we go grab the stuff out on the back porch and start setting the tables,” Mike suggested.

“Sounds like a plan, man! Let’s go.” So they took off just as another marching band made its way down 34th St. in New York City.

They were finishing up setting the tables and the food was all about ready to come out of the ovens. Mike was beginning to show his anxiety that no one was there yet.

“Um, I think I’ll go change now. I’m kinda surprised that no one is here yet,” Mike said.

“Well, I dunno ‘bout the others, but I know the DeSotos’ won’t be goin’ anywhere ‘til the parade is completely over so the kids can see Santa Claus. As for the others, it’s not that late Mike and since everyone’s Thanksgiving dinners are here, I wouldn’t worry about them all showing up,” Johnny said with a huge smile.

Just as he finished saying that there was a distinct horn in the front of the house. Mike and John looked at each other and nodded, “Chet” they both said together. They ran out to the front and getting out of Chet’s beat up VW Wagon was Chet, Marco, and their dates, Sally and Elena. Marco ran around to the other side of the car and helped Mrs. Lopez out of the back seat. Meanwhile, Chet and the girls had opened the way back and started taking huge amounts of food out. Mike and Johnny just stood there staring, not believing how much food they had brought. There was no doubt there was enough food, but maybe they would have to go invite more people!!

There were handshakes and back slaps between the guys and hugs and cheek kissing with the women.

“How are my boyz?” Mama Lopez asked as she gave both Johnny and Mike a huge hug and kisses.

“We’re doin’ just fine, Mama,” Johnny grinned. “Yeah, especially with all of this food, Mama. You musta been cookin’ for days now! Plus, you came here too. I saw your dishes in the fridge,” added Mike.

“Mike’s right, they were some of the first that we heated up, just so’s we could taste ‘em!”

“You can never have enough food, Johnny. Look at you, way too skinny!” Mama Lopez scolded. They all laughed as they each grabbed a handful and soon the wagon was empty. As they headed for the house, a couple more cars showed up. Drs. Brackett and Tucker got out of one and Dr. Early and Dixie out of the other. Dr. Early reached into the back seat and pulled out a huge turkey and Dixie explained that she had cooked it in the hospital cafeteria. Dr. Brackett and Dr. Tucker both pulled cardboard boxes out of Brackett’s car with flat round aluminum foil clad plates.

“I had no idea who liked what or how many so I made, apple, pumpkin, mincemeat, pecan, and blueberry. I also bought chocolate, coconut, and lemon cream from my local bakery,” commented Cecelia.

“Wow, Doc, I think you’re my new best friend,” teased Johnny. Everyone laughed and joked and talked all the way into the kitchen.

“Johnny and I aren’t trying to be rude, but we really need a couple minutes to change. We’ve been busy with setting everything up outside and then truth be told, we kinda got involved with watching the parade,” Mike confessed, a bit embarrassed.

“Sure you and Gage go ahead, Mike. We pretty much know where everything is,” replied Chet.

Just as Johnny was going to retort, the doorbell rang. Johnny and Mike ran down the hall together as if they were racing. Johnny was getting ahead, so Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him back then he jumped ahead. Next, Johnny grabbed Mike around the waist and yanked him backwards. By the time they had gotten to the door they were both laughing hysterically. The door flew open and there stood the DeSotos along with Joanne’s sister, brother-in-law, and Jo’s mother, plus the kids.

Seeing the stunned look on their faces made Mike and Johnny laugh even more. Roy and Joanne were trying but not succeeding to keep their faces straight. Chris and Jen were highly amused as well.

“Happy Thanksgiving and Welcome!” Johnny announced.

“Yes, please c’mon in everyone,” Mike gestured toward the living room.

“I should think you’d find better things to do than fool around,” reprimanded Mrs. Clark.

“Mother, please,” Joanne said.

Everyone stood around awkwardly not really knowing what to say. Suddenly they all heard, “Hey Gage, you and Stoker decent yet?” boomed Chet.

That seemed to break the ice and everybody laughed, well almost everybody. Mrs. Clark just stood there with a sour look on her face. Mike felt more uncomfortable than Johnny and had the urge to explain Chet’s comment.

“We were just going to change our clothes when you people arrived. Chet thinks we’re in the bedroom!” Mike explained.

“Then you guys go, we’ll just head out to the kitchen and see what we can do to help,” said Joanne.

“Alright, but actually there’s really not much to do. We’ll be out in a couple of minutes, just need to change clothes,” added Johnny.

They all dispersed throughout the house. Chris and Jen took their cousins Frankie and Lucy down to the pasture to see the horses. Everyone else followed the sounds of talking and ended up in the kitchen.

Johnny and Mike could hear muffled voices from their bedroom and it made them smile.

“Ya know, babe, I don’t remember the last time I felt this warm and fuzzy inside. They’re all getting along and there’s so many of them and we’re only about half right now,” said Mike proudly.

“Yup, I agree, babe. You ‘bout ready to go back out?”

“Yeah, but let me look at you,” replied Mike. “Very handsome, babe. Love that crimson red shirt on you, especially with the black pants and tie.”

“Thanks Mike. But I certainly can’t come close to you in your sapphire blue dress shirt and gray trousers, man I could jump you right now!”

“Whoa there. Just keep thinking of that Strip Twister game we got planned for later,” Mike replied while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Hey, c’mere. One kiss b’fore we go back out and face that sourpuss,” coaxed Johnny.

“I know; man talk about being a cranky pants!!” agreed Mike. The two spent the next 30 seconds locked in a very passionate kiss then it was off to join the others.

Within the next half hour, everyone, with the exception of Mike’s friend, Pete Wyman, had arrived. Mary and Tammy Stanley each brought a friend with them (having permission from John and Mike) so they were all very happy. The four older girls meandered down to the library and had a great time discussing boys, movies, boys, clothes, boys, the Thanksgiving play and oh yeah, boys.

Everyone took something out to the tables and they were ready to eat in a matter of minutes. Johnny and Mike had previously decided to sit at opposite ends of the tables to have better vantage points to all of their guests. They were both extremely glad they had done this because they were able to observe each other along with all of their guests and the conversations taking place. With the exception of Roy’s mother-in-law, everyone was having a terrific time.

After they had all started eating and the wine, milk, juice, and water had been poured, Johnny stood up. “I feel that I have to say something about all of you being here. It’s a little sappy but here goes,” began Johnny.

_“I’m Thankful for You_

_Thanksgiving is the appointed time_

_for focusing on the good in our lives._

_In each of our days,_

_we can find small blessings,_

_but too often we overlook them,_

_choosing instead to spend our time_

_paying attention to problems._

_We give our energy_

_to those who cause us trouble_

_instead of those who bring peace._

_Starting now,_

_let’s be on the lookout_

_for the bits of pleasure in each hour,_

_and appreciate the people who_

_bring love and light to everyone_

_who is blessed to know them._

_You are one of those people._

_On Thanksgiving,_

_I’m thankful for all of you._

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

_By Joanna Fuchs”_

As Johnny recited the poem, there was not one sound made which was amazing considering how many people were there. When he finished, everyone sat for a second and then glasses were raised in a toast to Johnny and Mike. Even Mrs. Clark seemed to mellow out a bit after that.

Everyone had eaten so much it was decided to clean up the table and lay out all the desserts, but games would be played before actually having any of the scrumptious confections that were brought.

The kids started the games, but they were having so much fun, most of the adults joined in as well. Chet, Marco, Sally, and Elena started to play Croquet, while the Stanleys and DeSotos’ worked on the 3-legged race. Dr. Brackett had asked Johnny about the horses and he and Cecelia took off for a romantic ride over the property. Dr. Early and Dixie were more in the mood to snuggle so they ended up in the house watching one of the many football games on the TV.

Mike and Johnny roamed around from one group to the next making sure that everyone was having a good time and seeing to all of their needs. Both of them indulged a little more than usual in the wine department. They figured there was no harm done, neither of them were driving anywhere and they were on their own property. They were very cautious about the others that were driving, and how much they’d had to drink.

By the end of the day, everyone was pretty much stuffed between the meal and then all the desserts laid out. All of their guests were exhausted as well from all of the games they’d played. Everyone had huge grins and were very happy. Mike and Johnny insisted that each person leaving, take at least one plate of food with them. Whatever was left over, they would keep some and bring the rest to the local food pantry.

As each family, couple, and individual left, they all saw a side of Johnny and Mike they’d never shown the world. They were both ‘feeling no pain’ and were hugging and kissing a lot and having a wonderful time. It was a great day all around. The Stanleys and DeSotos had left first, because of getting the kids home, and Chet, Marco, Sally, Elena, and Mrs. Lopez were the last to go.

As they were walking back into the house they heard a car. Looking up, Pete Wyman was just approaching the house. He got out of his vehicle and began to walk towards Mike. He in turn headed towards Pete. They met and embraced as two old friends would. Johnny watched with interest at the expression on Pete’s face. Johnny couldn’t be certain, but he could swear he saw longing in Pete’s eyes. Arms around one another, Mike pulled Pete along to introduce him to ‘his’ Johnny. The two men shook hands and murmured “Hello’s” and “nice to meet you’s”.

They all went into the house and got a plate for Pete and had him fill it up and then they all grabbed beers and moved their little party into the family room where another football game was on.

They made light conversation for a half hour or so and then Johnny, sensing that Pete wanted to talk to Mike alone, declared he was going to head off to bed. He shook Pete’s hand again, and told him he was welcome for as long as he wanted to stay, kissed Mike, and headed off to their bedroom. As he neared it, the doorbell to the front door rang. Johnny wondered who had forgotten what. He walked over and opened the door expecting one of their guests and found himself staring down the barrel of a Magnum 357. He looked up and found himself staring into the crazed eyes of Mike Morton!

 

*I am using the 1973-74 seasons to start my story with. Thanksgiving was on November 22, 1973. Martin Milner, Kent McCord, and the Adam-12 patrol car were actually in this Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. A Dark Passage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry to be so late with this Real life has not been very cooperative lately!  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Jerry and Estelle Martins were sitting in their living room drinking coffee, eating pumpkin pie, and having stimulating conversations with their good friends, Marshall and Trudy Fey.

Their son, Terry and his partner, Lyn, had left for their home a while ago. The boys were having some late night company of their own; a couple that had been introduced by Terry and Lyn. Bruce and Larry both worked at Rampart General Hospital on the two-thirty to eleven shift. Bruce was an x-ray technician and Larry worked in the radiology department. Terry and Lyn wanted their friends to have a proper Thanksgiving dinner and so they were invited over for just that purpose.

The two older couples were left on their own to relax and talk. Marshall was the first to bring up Dr. Mike Morton and what should be done with him. They all decided there wasn’t much they could do tonight, so they played Christmas music and ate pie until they thought they would burst.

~~ E! ~~

Kelly Brackett and Cecelia Tucker ended up back at Kel’s place. They arrived with their hands full of leftover dishes, including an assortment of pie samples to taste. As they put the food away, Cece couldn’t help thinking there was enough food for at least two whole meals.

“Well, I think that went really well, Kel. The boys seemed very relaxed. I think they’re adjusting quite well to being back at the ranch,” commented Cece.

“I’d have to agree. I also think we were well-adjusted on that nice, long ride we took,” added Kel.

“Can’t argue with that,” Cece agreed with a chuckle.

“Would you like something,” Kel asked.

“Yes, there is one thing I would really like,” answered Cece moving closer to Kel.

“What would you like,” Brackett whispered in her ear.

“Let me show you, lover,” Cecelia purred as she took Kel by the hand and guided him towards the bedroom.

~~ E! ~~

_Johnny, sensing that Pete wanted to talk to Mike alone, declared he was going to head off to bed. He shook Pete’s hand again, and told him he was welcome for as long as he wanted to stay, kissed Mike, and headed off to their bedroom. As he neared it, the doorbell to the front door rang. Johnny wondered who had forgotten what. He walked over and opened the door expecting one of their guests and found himself staring down the barrel of a Magnum 357. He looked up and found himself staring into the crazed eyes of Mike Morton!_

Mike was really curious as to how Pete was doing. He wanted to ask a lot of questions, but didn’t want to be rude or overstep.

“So, did you ever hook up with the right girl? I know you always said you would never drag a woman into this crazy, unpredictable life, but.. “Mike let his thought trail off and waited.

“No, I’ve not brought a woman into my life, but I, ah, well I’d like to talk to you about somethi. . .”

**“MIKE! HELP ME, MIKEY!!!! PLEASSSE, HEEELP MEEE!!!,”** Johnny was heard screaming and Mike flew out of the family room.

As Mike ran down the hallway, he noticed that the front door was wide open and then he saw Johnny lying in a heap in front of it. He dropped to his knees and grabbed Johnny by the arm and felt a wetness. When Mike looked down, his hand was bloody. He pushed up Johnny’s sleeve and saw the puncture mark. He put his hands on either side of Johnny’s face and talked softly to him.

“Baby? Baby who did this to you, who was here?” Mike asked desperately.

“It was the Umbrella Lady,” whispered Johnny. He was very disorientated and didn’t seem to know where he was. He kept looking at Mike as if he had never seen him before.

“Johnny? Johnny look at me. Do you know who I am?” Mike asked.

“Um, not sure, but you won’t leave me?” Johnny begged while grabbing onto Mike’s arm. “Please, I’m scared. I know I’m gonna die. Slipping down that hole, I’m gonna disappear,” Johnny moaned pathetically.

“Johnny, babe. I’m NOT gonna leave you, I promise. And you’re NOT gonna die, either! We’re gonna get you some help and you’ll be just fine, ok?” Mike told him what he, himself, wanted to believe. Just then, Pete came running in from the other room.

“I called the Code I into dispatch and they’re sending a squad,” Pete said.

“Oh thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Did you hear that, Johnny? There’s a squad on the way to help you.”

“Squad? Roy’s comin’?” asked Johnny. He looked up at Mike with his eyes huge with dilation. It reminded Mike of when they had sex, except that now all he saw was confusion and fear on Johnny’s face.

“No, Roy’s not workin’ tonight, love. But he’ll come down to the hospital. Pete, the DeSotos’ phone number is out there on the corkboard next to the phone. Would you mind getting it for me? Oh and there’s also a blanket on the back of the couch in the family room, could you grab that too please? He’s really starting to shiver.”

“Sure, no trouble,” replied Pete.

Johnny was mumbling and lolling his head back and forth. His teeth were chattering and his entire body was shaking. He continued his death grip on Mike’s shirt sleeve as well.

“Please don’t leave me, please don’t, please,” Johnny chanted over and over. It sounded like a cross between a plea and a moan.”

As Pete handed the number to Mike, he proceeded to cover Johnny with the Indian patterned blanket. “Do you want the phone as well? I can grab the one from the family room,” Pete offered.

“Yeah, I guess that would help, wouldn’t it,” Mike replied contritely.

Pete was handing Mike the phone when they both heard the sirens. Johnny seemed to have heard them as well and had a strange reaction. He latched onto Mike’s leg and started pleading.

“Mike, please, please don’t let the Umbrella Lady get to me,” Johnny cried. By this time, he was sweating profusely and becoming even more agitated.

“Don’t you worry, love. I promise, I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay? The paramedics are coming here to help you, that’s all. I’m gonna call Roy now and have him meet us at Rampart. Pete and I will be right here with you all the time,” Mike said, hoping to keep him calm. He had just finished dialing Roy’s number.

“Pete? Who’s Pete?”

“I’m Pete, Pete Wyman. I’m a friend of Mike’s. I’m a Captain with the fire department too. The squad is almost here, Johnny. Just take it easy,” Pete tried to comfort him. Johnny just kept looking wild-eyed at Pete and distrustful. He turned his head back to watch Mike on the phone.

“ _Happy Thanksgiving, DeSoto residence,”_ said Roy.

“Hey, Roy, it’s Mike.”

_“Hi, Mike what’s wrong? Is it Johnny? What happened?”_ Roy asked nervously.

“Uh, someone injected Johnny with some kind of drug. He’s in a bad way, the squad is almost here and I think you should meet us at the hospital,” said Mike.

_“I’m on my way,”_ Roy said decidedly.

“See ya, soon,” Mike said and hung up the phone. He immediately wrapped his arms around Johnny, who had continued to chant about Mike not letting go of him, and that he was slipping down a hole and was going to die.,

“Rescue! Hello?” Brice was heard on the other side of the door.

“C’mon in, hurry!” Mike called as Pete ran to open the door. Brice and Belliveau, The Walking Rule Book and The Animal, paramedics from 116’s came rushing into the foyer.

“What have we got here, Stoker?” inquired Brice matter of factly.

“Johnny’s been injected with something in his right arm. See, the puncture mark is here,” Mike said showing Brice Johnny’s arm. “He’s been unfocused, disorientated, and has some memory loss.”

Belliveau screwed in the antenna of the biophone in and contacted the hospital.

“Rampart this is Squad 116, how do you read?” said Bob.

No response, Bob tried again, “Rampart, this is Squad 116. Do you read?”

“Unit calling in, please repeat,” came Dr. Travers soft voice.

Rampart, this is Squad 116. We have a Code I here, be advised, patient is John Gage. He has apparently been injected with something into his vein in his right arm using puncture wound as evidence. He is stuperous, diaphoretic, and disorientated. He can’t focus on questions and barely seems to know who he is. His friend reports finding Gage in a heap by the front door and not knowing where he was or his surroundings. He’s been mumbling about slipping down a hole and dying. He’s also been begging his friend, Mike Stoker, to not leave him. Stand by for vitals, Rampart.”

Brice gave Belliveau Johnny’s vital signs and Belliveau reported them. “Rampart, pulse is 110, respirations 24 and regular, stand by for BP.”

“10-4, 116.”

“Rampart, Squad 116, BP is 160/100. Also hear bilateral rales.”

“116, can you send me a strip?”

“10-4, Rampart. This will be Lead II,” relayed Belliveau. Brice and Belliveau watched on the scope as Dr. Travers received the strip and were prepared for the next order.

“116, I read sinus tachycardia. Start an IV D5W TKO and bring in as soon as you can,” ordered Travers. “116, is he more comfortable sitting up rather than lying down?”

“That’s 10-4, Rampart, he’s currently resting on Stoker’s chest in an upright position and his breathing is much improved,” reported Brice.

“10-4, 116. Has the ambulance arrived?”

“Rampart, it just arrived.”

“116, continue to monitor closely and bring him in with the gurney in a sitting position.”

“10-4, Rampart,” Belliveau replied.

“Let’s get him on the gurney and into the ambulance. Stoker, do you want to go in the ambulance or bring your own vehicle?” Brice asked. Mike just stood there staring at Johnny as he was picked up and placed onto the gurney. Pete came along and answered for him.

“Mike, why don’t you ride in the ambulance and I’ll drive your truck in,” Pete offered as he guided Mike to the front seat to sit with the driver.

“Ok, Pete,” was about all Mike could muster. He obediently got into the ambulance and sat there unmoving. He was petrified that Johnny was actually going to die and he was never going to be with him again.

The never ending ride to the hospital finally stopped and Johnny was whisked out of the back of the vehicle straight down to Treatment Room 2. Dr. Travers and Nurse Williams were waiting by the door. As soon as Johnny was transferred to the exam table, Will Travers began his cursory examination while issuing orders to Carol. Will checked his pupils and listened to his chest. He made the comment that his lungs were still wet. Travers ordered an EKG, B.U.N., CBC, electrolytes, creatinine, cardiac enzymes, and blood gases.

“Carol get a portable x-ray up here to do a chest x-ray and meanwhile let’s get that EKG hooked up,” Dr. Travers said.

Dr. Travers looked carefully at the puncture wound, and tried to talk to Johnny.

“John? John, it’s Will Travers. Do you remember me when you and Mike Stoker were here in the hospital a while back

“Mike? Where’s Mike? Promised not to leave me, please don’t leave me,” Johnny chanted.

“Mike is on his way in now, John,” said Dr. Travers.

As if on cue, Mike Stoker pushed the door open to the treatment room. He was practically wild-eyed with fear as he made his way into the room and over to Johnny. Roy walked into the room right after Mike.

“Dr. Travers, how is Johnny doing?” asked Roy.

“He’s ok, but we aren’t taking any chances. We have no idea what he was injected with and we are running a gambit of tests to find out exactly what’s going on here,” Travers offered.

Mike had gone straight to Johnny and took his hand. He also whispered in John’s ear, letting him know that he was right there with him and wasn’t going anywhere.

“So you still have no idea what it was? Roy, maybe you can figure it out from him. He kept saying before that you’d know who it was,” Mike asked.

“Me? He said that I’d know who did this to him?” Roy asked incredulously.

“Yeah, Roy come talk to him,” said Mike.

“Johnny? Johnny, can you hear me? It’s Roy. Can you tell me who did this to you?” inquired Roy.

“Roy? I dunno who it was. I only know the ‘Umbrella Lady’,” declared Johnny.

“The Umbrella Lady? I have no id . . ., wait a minute,” Roy said excitedly as he rushed from the treatment room.

“Where is he going?” asked Dr. Travers.

“Don’t know, doc. I just hope that he can help us out in some way,” retorted Mike.

Suddenly, Roy burst through the door carrying a cylindrical object. It was white on the top and navy blue with a picture and some writing on the cylinder. He brought it over to Johnny on the examining table.

“Johnny? Here look at this. Is this the ‘Umbrella Lady’?” Roy asked quietly.

“Yeah, that’s her!” Johnny exclaimed.

“Look, it was Dr. Morton! Morton was the one who injected Johnny,” Roy explained.

Mike and Dr. Travers looked at the object in Roy’s hands. It was a container of **Morton’s** Salt with the picture of the little girl in a raincoat and holding an umbrella.

“Johnny? Johnny you’re sure about this?” asked Mike as he rubbed Johnny’s back.

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure, Mike. About the umbrella lady, I mean. I still don’t have any memory of what happened to me,” Johnny said, still clearly upset and not feeling well.

“Well, John, we are obviously keeping you at least overnight. We need to get the lab reports back to find out exactly what you were injected with. Then figure out what to counteract it with, although you do seem much more lucid than when you were first brought in,” observed Dr. Travers.

“I do feel much better than before, but I still don’t feel ‘right’. Roy, it’s not fair that you’re here and not home with your family. I can’t tell ya how thankful I am that you figured out what the hell I was talkin’ about, but you need to go now. And Mike? Mikey you got company waitin’. I want you to go home as well,” Johnny commented to his friends.

“If you think I’m goin’ anywhere, you really are sick,” Mike said with a smile.

“And I’d like to stay until we know exactly what happened to you,” Roy stated. “While we’re waiting for the test results to come back from the lab, I’m going to call Lt. Crockett and get him down here.”

“I don’t know ‘bout calling Crockett, Roy. I can’t remember who did it and I’m not sure he’s gonna be satisfied with the ‘Umbrella Lady’.

“Johnny, don’t you worry about it. I AM certain, and I’m sure the Lieutenant will be too,” soothed Roy.

Roy went off to make his phone call to Ron and decided to call Joanne to let her know what was happening with Johnny.

Pete was coming up the hallway and spotted Roy heading towards him.

“Hello, you’re DeSoto, right?” Pete inquired.

“Yeah, I’m Roy DeSoto. Do I know you?” asked Roy curiously.

“I’m Pete Wyman, Captain over at 8’s. I’m a friend of Mike’s and was actually at their place when Johnny went down,” informed Pete.

“Oh of course, Captain Wyman. I’m sorry I didn’t realize who you are. With Johnny so sick I haven’t been able to think of anything else,” Roy explained.

“Completely understand, and its Pete, okay?” Wyman said while holding his hand out to Roy.

“Okay, Pete,” replied Roy shaking the captain’s outstretched hand. “Mike and Johnny are down in 2. I’m heading for the phone to call Lt. Crockett. We figured out who did this to him,” Roy declared.

“Really? That’s great news! Who was it?” asked Pete.

“It was Dr. Morton. That’s why I need to get in touch with Crockett as soon as possible. Plus, I want to call my wife. She’s sitting by the phone at home, with a house full of company, waiting to hear how Johnny’s doing,” explained Roy.

“Oh, right, you’re Johnny’s partner,” Pete said matter of factly.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Roy chuckled. “He’s family, ya know?”

“Oh of course. I won’t keep you, go make your call. I’ll just let the nurses know I’m here and wait over in chairs,” informed Pete.

“All right. I’ll come get you after I’m done,” Roy offered.

“Thanks, but don’t worry about me, just take care of Johnny. Mike is practically catatonic,” said Pete.

They each headed off in opposite directions. Roy called Jo and let her know that he was going to stay until he was sure Johnny was out of the woods. He also told her that it was Morton that had injected John and that he was going to call Lt. Crockett as soon as he’d hung up with her. She told him to give Johnny her love and she got off the phone.

Captain Wyman walked over to the base station and let the nurse on duty, Carol Williams, who he was and why he was there. She told him that she would keep him in the loop.

Roy headed back to Johnny’s room after his phone calls. “Ok, Crockett is on his way. Johnny, are you feeling any better?”

“Um, I think a little but, I’m really nau . . .,” Johnny stopped talking as he turned deathly pale.

Both Roy and Mike recognized what was happening and they each grabbed an emesis basin and quickly got them across the room to Johnny. He just took a basin and began to heave.

At this point, Dr. Travers came into the room waving papers around. “The toxicology reports are back and now at least we know what we’re dealing with. It’s a drug called Ketamine. The street name is Special K. It was originally created as a drug used by vets for horses. The hallucination and amnesia aspects of it, make the drug perfect for it to be used as a ‘date rape’ drug. It can act a lot like PCP or LSD and the affects can last in the system anywhere between an hour or so to a few weeks. There could be a reaction up to a few months from now, but after observing you, I think that is highly unlikely. You’ve already come back to practically normal on your own. With the assistance of the correct medication, you will hopefully get the Ketamine out of your system very quickly. I’m keeping you here at least a couple of days, and then we’ll take it from there. Does this all sound agreeable to you?” Will asked Johnny.

“Um, yeah, I guess so. My head is kinda swimmin’ right now. I know I hafta stay here and I’ll be honest, the way I’m feelin’? I really don’t mind stayin’. My head is poundin’ and my stomach is still so upset I jus’ wanna go to sleep. Is it possible to get to a room soon, Doc?” Johnny admitted.

“Yes, John. We’re working on getting you into a room quickly,” answered Travers.

“And Lt. Crockett is coming right down to get a statement from you. I know you’re not feeling well, but the sooner we get this over with, the sooner the police can all be out searching for Morton,” commented Roy.

“Roy’s right and I’ll be right here with you, babe,” added Mike.

“It’s okay. I wanna talk to Crockett. I jus’ feel rotten and wanna lay my head down and rest,” complained Johnny.

“Well, go ahead, we’ll wake you up to talk with him. I told you I wasn’t going anywhere. Where ever you are, that’s where I belong,” Mike said as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Johnny’s eyes.

Roy knew that he could leave anytime and Johnny would be in capable hands and be well taken care of. He was glad to know that fact, so he didn’t feel guilty about getting back home to his family. He wasn’t going to leave, however, until after Lt. Crockett had spoken to Johnny. Roy wanted to see Johnny resting when he left the hospital.

They were all sitting around musing about where Dr. Morton might be hiding. Roy and Mike were both hoping that he was extremely nervous about getting caught and he was somewhere horribly uncomfortable.

They had no way of knowing, but they were getting their wish. Mike Morton was all cramped up as he had contorted himself up into a little ball and sat, practically afraid to breathe, alone in the dark. He just sat there, feeling his own heart pounding away in his chest, wondering how things ever got to this point.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: So sorry to be so long between chapters. The final chapter of Exposed will be coming out soon.

 

His legs felt like lead and they burned. His heart pumped so fast in his chest, he thought it would burst through his ribcage. His breathing was heavy and labored and made his throat ache. Despite all of his discomfort, he dared not slow down for fear of being caught.

For the third time that night, Mike Morton woke up in a little ball, disorientated from the nightmare and also from waking up in a strange bed. After what he had pulled at Gage’s place, he was petrified to show his face at his own apartment. He knew the Special K should have taken the young paramedic’s memory away, and he shouldn’t have any idea what Morton had done, or that it even was _him_.

Nevertheless, he was a bundle of nerves. The doctor was wondering how things had turned so badly. Up until just a few months ago, he had a decent life. He was a resident at Rampart General, a highly prestigious Los Angeles hospital. He had the entire world at his fingertips, and now he was trapped in a rat-infested, falling down, hotel room in downtown L.A. A room worse than even the projects he had grown up in. Morton felt as if, he not only was back where he started, but actually had slid further down. He was glad his parents were dead, as they would have been sorely disappointed, and ashamed, of their youngest child. He needed time to think about his next move. Rampart was no longer an option, but possibly he could get a job in another city, state, possibly even in another country.

For the first time, in a very long time, Dr. Morton prayed. He prayed for guidance, and for the strength to admit, and come to terms with his unspeakable behavior. He knew that he needed to repent, and to pay for his actions; but how?

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Dr. Kelly Brackett and Dr. Cecelia Tucker were enjoying their post-Thanksgiving coffee and dessert immensely. They had neither coffee nor dessert; they _did_ have the illusion of being the only two people on the planet. They were reminded, that they were not, by the shrill of the telephone ringing.

“Dr. Brackett speaking,” Kel barked into the receiver. Cece turned the light on in the palatial bedroom as Kel sat up stiffly. He was reacting to the voice on the other end of the phone. She was watching his face and body language, and got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whatever was wrong, was very bad. As soon as he hung the phone up, his mouth began to twitch.

“What’s wrong?” Cece needed to know.

“It’s John Gage. He was brought in to Rampart tonight. Mike Morton injected him with Ketamine. That was Will Travers calling to let me know,” Kel explained.

“Oh my God. Morton is getting worse. Did they catch him this time?” Cece asked, very concerned.

“No, and Johnny is a pretty sick young man. I’d, ah, like to get to the hospital,” Kel said contritely.

“Oh, of course, let’s go. I just have to throw something on,” Cece replied. Five minutes later they were both dressed, and running out the front door.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Johnny Gage, who had finally been assigned a room, was curled in the fetal position trying to keep his stomach where it belonged. He was extremely nauseous and they had given him a dose of Phenergan to combat it and an emesis basin.

He was up on the fourth floor, in Room 402.  Mike walked into the room and immediately went over to Johnny and began to gently rub his back and to whisper softly right into his ear.

“How’s the nausea, love?” Mike asked automatically.

“It’s actually somewhat less intense,” answered Johnny.

“Sorry, that was kinda dumb. You are obviously still nauseous,” Mike bereted himself.

“No, no seriously, babe. It _is_ better, honest,” Johnny said with a hint of his famous crooked grin.

“Okay, okay. Man, Gage, you seriously scared the shit outta me,” Mike scolded.

“Wasn’t ‘zactly my fault, ya know,” John retorted. “I know that, babe. Hey, listen. Lieutenant Crockett is outside. He really wants to talk with you. Are you up to it? It’s okay if you’re not. He can come back another time,” Mike informed John.

“No, it’s alright. Let’s get this over with,” Johnny steeled himself. “But first, c’mere,” Johnny told the young engineer.

Mike bent down and Johnny placed his hands on either side of his face and used his thumbs to caress his cheeks. Mike moved in closer and brushed his lips on John’s and then gave his cheek a peck.

“I love you, Mike Stoker,” Johnny said, as his face turned red. “And I love you, John Gage,” Mike said with misty eyes.

Within seconds, Ron Crockett, along with Mike, entered the room, walked over to Johnny, looked him straight in the eye and shook his hand.

“Hiya, John. How’s it going? I’m really sorry about what happened and I promise I won’t keep you any longer than I have to. Alright, let’s get this started,” Ron said while pulling a small notebook and pen out of his dress shirt pocket.

“Kay,” said Johnny, nervously. Mike noticed, and went right out the door. This action caused Johnny’s heart to sink, until the door swung open again within a few seconds. Mike walked back into the room with Roy right behind him, and Johnny was very grateful.

Ron glanced up at the men as they walked over to the bed. He was always impressed with the brotherhood of the fire department. Oh sure, the police department were close knit, but there was something extra with firefighters.

“So, John. Tell me what you remember about what happened. The doorbell rang and you answered it. Then, what?” Crockett coaxed him.

“Well, that’s the problem, Lt. I don’t remember what happened. All I remember is being scared, and feeling like I was falling down into a hole or a pit and I was convinced that I was going to die,” recalled Johnny.

“That’s all true, Lt. Crockett. We called for a squad right away because he was so out of it,” added Mike.

“Yeah, and I remember asking for Mike,” Johnny’s face contorted. “But then this guy came along, and I didn’t know who he was.”

“Which was scary in itself,” answered Mike.

“Why, who was this stranger?” inquired Crockett.

“It was me, Lt.,” explained Mike.

“Oh, I see. And you didn’t recognize Mike because of the drug injected into you, correct?” asked Crockett.

“That’s right, Lieutenant. He was injected with a drug called Ketamine. You would know it better as Special K. It’s used as the date rape drug because of the amnesia and confusion it promotes,” Roy informed Crockett.

“Yes, I got the information on the drug from Dr. Travers. What I need answers to, so that I can finish my report, is how the two of you figured out it was Dr. Morton, without a doubt, from some seemingly nonsense that Gage was spouting,” Crockett asked Roy with no sarcasm.

“All I know is that every time someone asked me who did it, I pictured a little girl with an umbrella. I couldn’t quite get it all out, though. It’s like my mind was scrambled,” reiterated John.

“But then, with Mr. DeSoto’s help, you were able to identify Morton, correct?”

“Well, yes and no. Roy showed me the picture of the girl, and I said that was it. Then he took his hand away and the cylinder read Morton’s Salt and that’s how it was figured that it was Morton,” told Johnny.

“So, you didn’t actually identify Dr. Morton, then,” sighed Crockett.

“Well, no, but…,” Johnny began. “Look, with him going on about ‘The Umbrella Lady’ we are 99% sure it’s Morton,” Roy piped up.

Right at this particular moment, Drs. Travers, Brackett, and Tucker all walked into Johnny’s room. Brackett was especially upset about Lt. Crockett’s interrogation.

“Excuse me Lt. Crockett, but Ketamine has a hallucinogenic effect on most people and from what I read in John’s chart, he was no exception. The fact that he associated ‘The Umbrella Lady’ with the container of **Morton’s** Salt is in itself an incredible feat. There is no way that he would be making this up,” Kel barked out.

“Dr. Brackett, I am NOT accusing Mr. Gage of making anything up, nor am I NOT believing him. I AM trying to finalize this investigation so that we can arrest that sorry son of a bitch!” Crockett shot back.

There were a few shocked looks as Ron Crockett spouted off at Kel Brackett. Dixie McCall, who had just walked into the room, sucked in her breath so quickly, she made a squeaky noise. She, along with most of the others, had never heard Crockett so emotional before. Ron continued, “However, in order to do that, all of my t’s must be crossed, and all of my i’s dotted. If there are any loose ends at all, Morton could walk and I am confident there’s not a person in this room that wants to see that happen,” Crockett said with great authority.

The room was totally silent and suddenly, “GRRWL,” went Johnny’s stomach. Everyone turned to him and he sheepishly said, “What? It’s been hours since Thanksgiving dinner. Anybody bring pie with ‘em?”

The entire room began to laugh and broke the tension. “So, John, we can work with this association theory quite well. We will need affidavits from the docs that actually worked on you but I shouldn’t think that would be too difficult. I’m also wondering about prints at your place, as well. We sent someone out there to dust, but Morton being smart and a doctor, would’ve, I’m sure, worn gloves. Especially giving you an injection,” Ron informed the group.

“Ya _would_ think so, huh?” replied John. “But what if something _was_ missed. What if he, I don’t know, left a print on me, or on my blood, is that possible?” mused Johnny. “Cuz one of my problems is, that I can’t testify, this time, against Morton. I have no recollection of who did this to me. I can, however, testify to _many_ things that he _did_ do.”

“As can I,” Mike piped up, as did a few others in the room.

“Yes, we have all of your testimonies on file as part of the official record. The case has to be airtight and then we can take it to the District Attorney. He issues the warrant for Dr. Morton’s arrest. There is one, small, hitch in all of this,” Crockett admitted.

It was Roy that spoke up this time, “What’s the problem, Ron?”

“Well, um, we’re not sure just where Morton is, at the moment.” Crockett just let this new information sink in.

“You lost him? OH NO!” yelled Dixie McCall.

“We haven’t actually lost him; we just don’t know where he is at this particular moment. But not to worry, Miss McCall, we will find him quickly. We have three fourths of the police department out looking for him,” replied Crockett.

As everyone was milling around, Johnny’s eyelids were closing. Mike and Roy noticed right away. Roy spoke up first.

“Hey, guys, I think that John needs to get some rest. I think we should all come back another time,” suggested Roy.

“Yeah, Roy’s right.  Johnny’s exhausted here. Let’s let him sleep,” added Mike.

Everyone quietly left the room as they wished Johnny a good sleep. Finally, he and Mike were alone and the sandy haired engineer climbed on the bed next to his lover and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s waist. His thin, sexy, paramedic leaned into the touch of his lover and they stayed that way for a while.

“I’m rememberin’ more that happened, now. I know that Pete called the squad and that it was Brice and Belliveau that came. Where is Pete now?” asked Johnny.

“I think he’s still waiting outside. I haven’t thought of anybody but you, since you were attacked. I’ll see if I can find him in a few minutes. First, I wanted to talk to you about something, babe,” started Mike.

“Sure, sock it to me,” Johnny laughed. “Okay, like I told you before, you scared the shit outta me, almost dying, and all, and I don’t want to be away from you one more day. I mean, I want us to belong to each other, completely.  And, as soon as possible. I know we’d discussed planning a big shindig and inviting everyone that we know, but I don’t care about a big affair; I only want you and to commit body and soul, like, today if we could,” Mike related his feelings in desperation.

“I can understand being in more of a hurry, then say even yesterday. I’m just worried that if we do this without giving our friends and family the option to attend, we’re going to be in the proverbial ‘dog house’ for a very long time. I guess, I’m trying to say, that today is too soon, but I would be willing to commit to you for the rest of my life, say by the end of the week?” Johnny questioned.

“Yes, that’d be terrific, babe. You should be getting out of here tomorrow and can have the rest of the week to recuperate. Best case scenario, they catch and hang Morton by Saturday, noontime,” Mike bantered.

“Do you want to have the ceremony in two days, or wait until next week? The ‘A’ shift is off Tuesday the 27th and Wednesday the 28th. Which one do you want, babe?” Johnny asked sincerely.

“We better go with Wednesday, that’ll give us an extra day to get things settled.   Let’s work on the invitations, now,” suggested Mike.

“Invitations? Mike we don’t have time to have them made, make sure they’re correct, and then mail them all out,” Johnny objected.

“We’ll have it designed before I leave here tonight, then I’ll take it over to that 24 hours’ printer. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours, then I’ll pick them up and hand deliver to whomever we want to come. You work on the guest list while I’m at the printer’s. How’s that sound?” Mike explained.

“That sounds like quite the plan. What did you have in mind for a design?” Johnny probed.

“I was thinking instead of a big, bulky card, we could use fancy postcards. I saw some when I was there at the printers last week. They have a whole book full of them,” Mike said thoughtfully.

“How come you didn’t tell me about all of this?” Johnny inquired.

“It’s ‘cause I wanted to surprise you. I was going to have one made up and bring it home for your approval,” Mike answered quietly.

“Ya nut! Man, I shur do love ya, Stoker!” Johnny announced with a grin. “Now, go on, tell me more about this design.”

“Ok, well I was thinking on one side of the card, stand two champagne flutes. Inside each of the flutes are tuxedos, but just the chest part. So they would have the bow tie, a v-shaped piece of white with black buttons for the shirt and the outside, solid black for the coat. Then the long glass stems of the flutes would appear to be sitting on a table,” Mike paused to look over at Johnny. He was watching Mike intently and grinning.

“I love that idea for the picture. Have you thought about what it should say?” Johnny asked.

“You bet! I was thinking on the other side of the card, with a fancy type, it would read:

_John Gage & Mike Stoker_

_Have found love and ask that you share their joy._

_They ask that you celebrate with them as they commit to each other._

_Wednesday, the twenty-eighth of November_

_Nineteen hundred seventy-three_

_Eleven o’clock in the morning_

_Gage-Stoker Ranch House_

_5076 Castle Heights Avenue_

_Los Angeles, California 90034_

_**Eats, Drinks, and Fun to Follow!** _

“Well, babe, it sounds like you have everything well in hand. We better not go to the printers until we find out for sure that I’m gonna get sprung tomorrow. I just don’t want them ruined cuz the date is wrong. Plus, you gotta get ahold of your friend to make sure she can perform the ceremony,” Johnny was saying to Mike as Dixie walked back in to take Johnny’s vitals.

“Hello, you two,” Dixie greeted two of her favorite people.

“Hey, Dix,” “Hi, Dixie,” the two firefighters said in unison.

“From what I just overheard, you two are getting married?” Dixie pumped for information.

“Yeah, well, a commitment ceremony. We can’t legally get married,” Mike corrected.

“Mike has a friend who performs them and she said anytime, to just call her. We were planning to do this on New Year’s Eve, but with everything that’s happened, we don’t want to wait,” Johnny explained further.

“This is so exciting! So when is the big day?” Dixie asked.

“Next Wednesday the 28th. Our crew is off that day.  Whoever can come is welcome. But we just want to be together,” Mike said almost desperately.

“I’m off on the 28th and I know for a fact that Joe Early is as well. What time is the ceremony?” Dixie was getting excited and had all kinds of ideas going through her head.

Mike showed her his drawing of the invitation, “Eleven in the morning and then we could do a brunch type of thing.”

“Sounds like a great idea. I would like to contact a few people to put a brunch together for you, if I have your permission,” Dixie asked.

Both Mike and Johnny were touched by Dixie’s offer and thoughtfulness. They told her that would be fine, but let them get the invitations out first. Mike was going to see if he could track down Dr. Travers and find out if Johnny, would indeed, be released in the morning.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Sam and Savannah Mira were waiting on pins and needles at home. They had seen the rescue rushing to Johnny’s ranch and knew, obviously, something bad had happened. Sam had rushed over in time to see John whisked away.

Officer Malloy was kind enough to let him know that something had happened to Gage and they were taking him to Rampart. Sam said, “Will you let John and Mike know that Savannah and I will look after the place and take care of the horses? They have nothing to worry about here.”

And so they sat, wondering about what had gone on. Then Savannah suggested, “Sugar, why don’t we go over and make sure everything is cleaned up. The last thing those poor boys need do is come home to a huge mess, and worse, if the food has gone bad and they’d have to throw it all out.”

“Great idea, Sugar. Let’s go!” exclaimed Sam and off they went.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Over at the Stanley household, Hank and Norma were enjoying some alone time. They were sitting on the loveseat in front of the fire. Hank had his arms wrapped around her, and Norma was curled up on Hank’s side with her head on his shoulder. They were enjoying the quiet and the soft Christmas music they had playing on the stereo. Every once in a while, they heard a giggle or two from the four girls upstairs. They were truly enjoying the end of the evening, until the shrill of the phone ringing, shattered their peace.

Roy DeSoto left Johnny’s hospital room and returned to the bank of phones. He deposited his dime, and called his captain’s number automatically. The phone only rang twice before a baritone voice was heard through the receiver.

 _“Happy Thanksgiving, Stanley residence,”_ Hank announced.

“Hello, Cap. It’s Roy DeSoto,” he said nervously.

 _“Hey, Roy. What’s up?”_ Captain asked guardedly.

“Um, Cap. Okay, there is no easy way to say this so here goes. Johnny’s in the hospital. He was injected with a drug called Ketamine. It causes hallucinations, erratic heartbeat, and memory loss. He’s doing alright, considering. Mike’s with him right now.”

There was a long pause and then, _“Geez, Roy. Who would do such a thing?”_ Stanley probed.

“It looks like it was Dr. Morton. We figured it out from some things that Johnny related to us,” Roy reiterated. “Dr. Travers and Dr. Brackett are confident that he’s going to make a full recovery. They are probably going to release him in the morning. He’s here overnight for observation. I’m sure that Mike will be staying here with him, tonight. Johnny was getting very sleepy when I just left the room,” Roy informed Captain Stanley.

 _“Thanks for calling and letting me know what’s going on. I’ll call Rampart first thing in the morning and see how he’s doing. Now, what about Morton?”_ Hank inquired.

“Lt. Crockett has been and gone. He’s got people going out to the ranch to make a thorough search. I’m on my way home, now. I’ll do the same as you, and call early in the morning. I don’t want to overstep but I think you’re going to need a sub for Mike on Saturday, Johnny goes without saying. I can contact Joey, if you’d like me too. It’s not too late, now. Up to you, Cap,” Roy said trying to be helpful.

 _“Yeah, go ahead and call Thomson. I’m going to call the Chief and let him know what’s happened. He’s gonna want to know about this and I’m sure he will get in touch with Deputy Chief Fey and Assistant Deputy Martins as well,”_ Hank told Roy.

Hank and Roy said their good nights and hung up. Roy headed for home, finally. Hank headed to his den to call Chief McConnikee. Norma had followed him out of curiosity. He gave her the abridged version while he dialed. When Mac answered the phone, Hank told him everything that he knew, while Norma stayed to hear the story in its entirety. She was appalled that Morton could go that far to hurt another human being.

McConnikee said, _“Hank, thanks for letting me know about this. I will stop in to see young Gage myself, tomorrow. I’m going to call Marshall Fey now, and apprise him of the situation.”_

“Terrific, Chief. I’m sure John will appreciate the visit. DeSoto seemed pretty confident that Gage would be going home tomorrow, but we have no idea what time. I know that Stoker will want to be with him, so I’m going to need a replacement engineer. Roy’s going to call Joey Thomson to see if he can fill in for Gage,” Station 51’s captain explained.

 _“Now, don’t you worry about a thing, Hank. These are highly unusual circumstances and we need to be flexible about it all. This was obviously NOT John’s fault, and will be written up as job related. Let me go call Marshall now. Try to get a good night’s sleep and I will probably see you sometime tomorrow,”_ The Battalion Chief said.

While Hank and Norma were getting ready for bed, and discussing these latest events, McConnikee called his friend, Deputy Chief Marshall Fey. Getting no answer, he dialed his assistant deputy chief, Jerry Martins. Sure enough, they were together.

Estelle Martins had answered the phone. _“Yes, Mac, Marshall and Trudy are here. They’re getting ready to leave. Would you like to speak with Marshall?”_

“Yes, please, Es. Thank you,” replied McConnikee.

 _“Hey, Mac. Did you have a Happy Thanksgiving?”_ asked Marshall.

“Yeah, yeah, Lorraine and I had a very nice day. And you?” asked Mac.

 _“Yes, we had a very nice time, still are, actually. We all missed you two,”_ Fey said.

“Marsh, I’m calling because I just got a call from Hank Stanley. Seems, young Gage is in the hospital. Evidence is pointing strongly towards Dr. Morton being responsible for the incident. He says that John was given a drug called Ketamine. It’s a hallucinogenic that makes you have memory loss, a feeling that you’re going to die, and a lot of physical symptoms.

 _“Oh my God, Mac,”_ Fey whispered. _“How vicious. Are they sure it was Morton? If so, we need to throw that SOB in jail.”_

“Hank said that DeSoto is sure it was Morton, although he didn’t go into detail. I guess we’ll find out at some point. I wanted to make you aware of what was going on. It seems that Dr. Morton has escalated to the next level. This was a serious enough situation before, but now? It’s so much worse,” Mac remarked.

 _“I absolutely agree, Mac. Listen, Trudy and I were just getting ready to leave for home. I’m going to go and let Jerry know what’s going on. I’ll give you a call in the morning. Were you planning on staying home tomorrow?”_ Marshall asked.

“Yeah, I was. As you know, administration is pretty much closed tomorrow. Just a skeleton crew on,” McConnikee replied.

 _“Right. I’ll talk with you in the morning. Night now, Mac,”_ the deputy chief said.

“Yes, in the morning. Say good night to Jerry and Estelle for me, Marsh. Night to you and Trudy as well and safe trip home to you,” said Mac.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

“Geez, I’m really sorry to have left you all this time. I really can’t leave Johnny, tonight. You’re welcome to go back and stay at the ranch, if you’d like,” Mike sheepishly apologized to Pete.

“Hey, no worries, my friend. I understand how it is. It’s okay, I’ll just be on my way home, unless you need something. Can I get you a coffee, or anything?” Pete offered.

“Nah, I’m all set. I’m off to find Dr. Travers to see if Johnny will be released tomorrow. Hey, are you free on Wednesday?” Mike asked his friend.

“I think so. I know I’m off that day, why?” Pete inquired.

“John and I are committing to each other on that day. I’m getting the invitations done up tomorrow and then we’ll be hand delivering to everyone. If you’re interested, I’ll bring one to you,” Mike explained.

“Yes, of course, Mike. I would love to be there for you,” Pete said a little sadly.

“Actually, Pete. I was wondering if maybe you would stand up with me. You’ve always been there for me, took me in when I had nowhere to go, and just listened when I needed a friend,” Mike said as his cheeks turned crimson.

“Mike, I am very flattered. I would also be honored to stand up with you. I take it, then, that your family still have not come around?”

“Yeah, you got that right, my friend. I’m going to go off to find the doctor. I’ll call you in the next couple of days to go over everything for the ceremony.”

“Great, I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you,” Pete meant this as he pulled Mike into a quick bear hug. “Tell John, I said to get better, fast!”

Mike waved to Pete and then took off down the hallway looking for Dr. Will Travers or Dr. Kelly Brackett.

He found them both, waiting together for an elevator.

“Excuse me, Doc? Can one of you let me know if you’ll be letting Johnny go home, tomorrow?” Mike needed to know.

The two doctors glanced at each other, and then Will said, “I believe, Mr. Stoker, that if Mr. Gage continues to improve the way he has been, then, yes, I will release him in the morning. And before you ask, yes you may spend the night in the room with him,” Will informed him.

“Great news all around! Thank you, both of you so much. I’m gonna get back to Johnny and let him know about your decision.”

Mike hurried back to Johnny’s room. He flung open the door and went rushing to his lover. He was about to jump on the bed, when he realized that Johnny was clearly upset. He was turned on his side in the fetal position.

“Hey, babe. What’s wrong? Can I help?” Mike was beside himself with worry.

“A. . ar. . .yo. . u. . sh…. Sh..shur ya wa… wa…. Wanna..  marr. ..e, mmm. . .e .e.e?” Johnny could barely stammer the words out.

“Babe, of course I want to marry you,” Mike said worriedly. What could have possibly happened to make Johnny so unsure? Mike climbed into the bed with his lover and wrapped his arms around him. “C’mon, love. Tell me what the problem is, why are you so upset?”

“Cuz I’m, ah, I’m dam…, damaged goods,” Johnny said so softly, Mike had to put his ear on John’s mouth.

“Oh, because of what your father did, and then the life you led before meeting Dr. Brackett and becoming a firefighter,” Mike said as a fact.

“Yeah, cuz of all that. I SOLD myself on the streets. I was nothin’ but a common whore. Don’t you GET IT?” Johnny sobbed.

“Okay, first of all, that all happened a long time ago. A lifetime ago, really. Considering the abuse that you went through as a child, I am amazed at how well you turned out. Secondly, as far as being a ‘common whore, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, common about you! You are a unique, special, loving, individual and I love you with my entire heart and soul. Third, hoar is not the proper terminology either, because you traded sex for money. You were not a hoar, you were a professional businessman. Also, you were only in this particular line of work, until you found a way out of it. This you did very quickly, and here we are,” Mike finished his speech.

Johnny had been listening intently to Mike’s every word. He was amazed at how much love poured out with Mike’s speech. He was truly loved by this man and he truly loved him as well.

“Alright, Mike. I DO believe that you really love me, and I love you, body and soul. If the docs give me the green light, let’s do it!” Johnny said confidently.

“Great, because they did, and you can go first thing in the morning. I will call Willie Linka when we get home tomorrow, and see if she is free on Wednesday.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

By the time Roy got home, he was exhausted.  The house was dead silent. Joanne had left the light on over the stove. He grabbed the bottle of OJ out of the fridge and downed a large swig. He bent down, put the bottle back in the fridge, shut the door, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Whoa, Jo, you scared the crap out of me!! You were so quiet, I didn’t hear you,” whispered Roy.

Joanne was holding her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Just the look on his face, was enough for her to get to giggling. They wrapped their arms around each other and her laughter was contagious, as Roy joined in. They kissed, and then went on up to their bedroom.

“Roy, please, tell me how Johnny is. He is going to be okay, isn’t he? You were very vague on the phone, earlier.”

“Yes, Johnny’s going to be alright. Oh, that reminds me, I have to call Joey Thomson. You can hear the rest of the story while I’m telling him,” Roy told his wife.

He got up and went to his end table and took out his directory book. He found Joey’s number, and dialed.

“ _Hello, Thomson residence,”_ answered Joey.

“Hi, Joey. It’s Roy DeSoto.”

 “ _Hello, Roy. Is anything wrong?”_

“Well, before I explain it all, would you be available to work the squad Saturday?” asked Roy.

_“Yeah I can, you mean work with you, right?” Joey inquired._

“Yeah, with me,” Roy countered.

 _“Sure, I can do that. So what happened to Johnny, this time?”_ Thomson asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

Joanne noticed that Roy was wearing his annoyed look. “Well, he was injected with a drug called Ketamine from Dr. Morton.” Roy heard Joanne’s deep intake of breath and glanced over at her as he continued to explain to Joey.

“He was hallucinating, and having a lot of trouble. He has no memory of what happened to him, we’re working on that. He’s going to be fine, but needs to spend the night at Rampart under observation. He actually came very close to dying tonight,” Roy blurted out. He didn’t mean to upset his wife, but Joey’s attitude had ticked him off and he wanted to shock him out of it. It seemed to work, as Joey immediately became understanding.

_“Oh, I’m sorry, Roy. That must have been so scary for him. Is there anything that I can do for you?”_

“No, nothing right now, as long as you’re at the station for 0800 Saturday morning, that’s all we need,” Roy assured him.

 _“Right, will see ya then, Roy. Good night then,”_ said Joey.

As soon as Roy hung up the phone, Joanne was in his arms. She was shaking like a leaf and on the verge of tears. Roy understood how upset she was over her ‘little brother’ because he felt the same way. He held her for quite a while, and then she pulled away from him, just enough to look him in the face.

“He IS going to be okay, right?” Joanne said apprehensively. “How did it all happen, hun?”

“Well, it seems like Morton just came up to the door and when Johnny answered it, he somehow injected him. The drug caused memory loss and confusion so he doesn’t remember what happened. The interesting thing is that he kept saying that it was The Umbrella Lady and he was afraid of her,” Roy told her.

“The Umbrella Lady? Who is that?”

“Well, it took me a few minutes and then it dawned on me. I took off for the Doctor’s Lounge and came back with the container of Morton’s Salt. You know, with the little girl holding the umbrella, and Johnny was like, yeah, that’s it.”

“Oh, I get it,” Jo exclaimed. “ **Morton** Salt.”

“Yes, exactly. So that’s how we figured out that it was Morton. Lt. Crockett said that they could work with it and they already have all of our statements. He’s trying to make an airtight case to bring to the D.A.”

“Let’s just put it all aside for now and get some sleep. I am so tired; I’ll be asleep before my head hits the pillow,” Roy said to Jo.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

All over L.A. County, the people were in various stages.  Some like Hank and Norma Stanley, were sound asleep. Others, like their daughters, Mary and Tammy were raiding the fridge with their sleep-over friends.

Chet Kelly was having a really good time with his girlfriend, Sally. They had made love for the first time and were now snuggling in his big, King size bed. He was musing over the fact that Gage had teased him about the bed. John had told him that he needed a ‘King size bed’ to compensate for something. After tonight, Chet proved to himself that Gage, per usual, was all wet!

In another part of town, at Elena’s apartment, she and Marco Lopez were deep in slumber. During the evening, things had heated up in the Sanchez apartment, hotter than the green chili peppers she served with the chips and dip while watching _“The Streets of San Francisco_ ”. Marco, was indeed, a very thankful man!

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Sam and Savannah Mira had cleaned up Johnny and Mike’s place, and got it back to its usual, immaculate, former self. The couple was just heading out the back door to see to the horses in the barn, when suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

Sam opened the door to a very handsome, dark haired man. He looked to be in his middle thirties, and was well built.

“Yes, may I help you?” Sam asked.

“Uh, yeah, well, I’m not sure,” Pete stammered. “I’m Pete Wyman, a friend of Mike’s. I was here when Johnny was attacked. I’m a Captain with the LA County Fire Department,” Pete said having gotten his faculties back.

“Oh, yes, I’ve heard Mike speak of you. Please come on in. I’m Sam Mira, I take care of the horses and the grounds while they’re working or, lately, in the hospital,” Sam said rather tongue-in-cheek.

Just then, Savannah came bustling out of the kitchen. “Alright, sugar, I’m all done in the kitchen, I think we . . .,” she trailed off, seeing the stranger in the foyer.

“Sugar, this is Pete Wyman, a friend of Mike’s. Pete, this is my wife, Savannah,” Sam made the introductions. “How do you do? Mr. Wyman. Can I get you something to eat or drink?” Savannah asked politely.

“Thank you, no, I’m all set. I really just came to clean up and put away anything that needed it, but I see that’s been taken care of. I’m going to be on my way,” Pete explained.

“Can you tell us how Johnny is doing? We have been waiting for news for so long now,” asked Sam.

“Oh course, I’m sorry, I should have said right away. John is doing okay. Apparently, he had been injected with a hallucinogenic drug. It made him very sick, but the doctors figured it out and he’s on something to counteract the drug. They are keeping him overnight, but should be home tomorrow,” Pete told the concerned couple.

“Thank goodness, our Johnny will be fine. Those two have been through so much lately,” said Savannah.

“Yes, Sugar, so glad for them, but what a horrible, scary thing to happen. Do they know who did it?” inquired Sam.

“Yes, it was a Dr. Morton,” replied Pete.

“Oh, no, not him, _again!”_ cried Savannah and Sam in unison. “Did they catch him this time?” asked Sam.

“No, he got away. I believe the police have every available officer out looking for him,” Pete responded.

“I certainly hope they catch that horrible man, soon,” Savannah retorted.

At Rampart General Hospital, Drs. Brackett and Tucker were snuggled up on the couch in Kelly’s office. He had locked the door for privacy sake and the two of them were reading over the latest lab reports on John Gage.

“He certainly was a fortunate young man. John could have been seriously compromised, or worse,” Cece was saying.

“Johnny seems to always run like that. It’s like bad luck that it happened, but good luck that he’s going to be okay,” added Kelly.

Out on her perch, Dixie McCall called Joe Early from the nurses’ station. She wanted him to know the latest on John Gage. This had been the first time all evening that she’d had a minute to herself.

  
_“Hello,”_ came the welcome voice of Joe Early.

“Hello, yourself, sexy,” Dixie replied with a smile.

 _“Hey, you. Miss you like crazy, Dix. Wish you were here with me,”_ Joe retorted.

“Yeah, me too. Listen, wanted to keep you informed on what’s going on. Johnny was brought in tonight. It seems that Dr. Morton injected him with Ketamine and . . .”

 _“What?! How bad is it? Is Kel there with him?”_ Joe shot one question after another.

“Joe, Joe calm down. Yes, Kel and Will Travers are here, plus Cecelia. Johnny seems to be over the worst of it, but he is being kept overnight for observation. Mike is with him and was told he could stay the night. I also have some great news, but that will have to keep until I see you in the morning,” Dixie teased him.

“Good news, huh? How about you come over for breakfast? I’ll make you a feast,” Joe coaxed.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Dixie said with a smile. “I’ll be over no later than eight-thirty.”

“Wonderful, looking forward to it,” said Joe as they hung up.

Over at the DeSoto residence, the entire house was quiet. Everyone had finally settled down and were all sound asleep. Joanne’s mother, sister and her family, were supposed to leave for home in the morning. They had thought to stay a couple extra days because of Johnny, but they were debating. Eileen and Frank didn’t want to overstay their welcome or be in the way. Of course, Mrs. Clark had no problem imposing.

Mike and Johnny were sleeping, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Johnny was having disturbing, vivid dreams. He was moaning and mumbling in his sleep. Mike kept waking and murmuring in his ear and rubbing his back.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

After an entire night of no sleep, Dr. Mike Morton was seeing his life with extreme clarity. He knew just what he had to do. He pulled himself out of the lumpy bed, jumped into the rust stained tub and took a shower. He then, got dressed, grabbed all of his belongings, meager as they were, and left the fleabag room and headed straight downtown.

Morton walked along the sidewalk until he found the sign he was searching for. He stepped into the large building. He stopped at the elevators, and perused the directory. Finding who he was looking for, the doctor entered the car, pushed the corresponding button and went on his way. Once on the floor, he glanced at the doors for the appropriate name. Spying the one he wanted, Mike walked into the outer office and announced himself.

The woman jumped up from behind the desk, and knocked on the inner office door. Hearing the gruff _Come in_ , she went in to explain the man standing in her office. He immediately told her to let the man in and he jumped up from behind his desk.

“I’m Doc, um, Mike Morton, and I am here to give myself up, and to make a full confession,” he said contritely.

“Please, Dr. Morton, have a seat,” said Lt. Crockett, more than a little shocked.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

At precisely 0805 hours, Dixie McCall walked into John Gage’s room with his discharge papers. He and Mike Stoker were nibbling on the tray of so-called food the kitchen had sent up. Mike had promised to take Johnny out for a “real” breakfast, if he was up to it. If not, then Mike would call ahead and have a meal ready for pickup. Johnny was still deciding on this. Mostly, he just wanted to go home and Mike respected his wishes.

“John, I have your paperwork right here. You may leave whenever you are ready. Just make sure that you call for the nurse before going, you have to leave the hospital in a wheelchair; make sure that he does, okay Mike?” Dixie implored.

“Absolutely, Dix. I won’t let him leave without one,” Mike promised while Johnny rolled his eyes. “Hello? I’m right here, ya know,” Johnny growled at the two of them.

“Dix, are you gonna be home later on?” Mike asked, ignoring Johnny.

“Yes, I should be. I’m going over to Joe’s when I leave here in a few minutes. He’s making me breakfast, “she said with a glint in her eye. “But then I’ll be at my place because I have quite a bit of cleaning to catch up on.”

“Great, cause after I get Cranky Pants, here, settled, I intend on getting over to the printers. Once the invitations are completed and we both approve of them, I’m going to start delivering them. I figure no later than four or five this afternoon, if not earlier. I’ll call before coming over and it would just be long enough to hand you the envelope,” Mike explained his agenda.

“I’ll tell you what, if I’m not home when you call, just drop it into my mailbox,” Dixie said excitedly. “I honestly can’t wait to see them!”

Johnny had just been sitting there, with an irritated look on his face, proving Mike’s nickname, until the invitations were brought up. He was so happy about getting them done and about the whole commitment ceremony, he couldn’t remain aggravated with his lover.

“Good deal, Dix. We’ll make sure you’re one of the first on the list, then. Right Mike?” Johnny queried with his famous Gage grin.

“Yeah, sure will,” agreed Mike. He was just happy that Johnny wasn’t mad with him.

“Terrific! Well, I’ll leave you two to get ready to go. Just ring for the nurse when you’re ready, and we’ll get you on your way,” Dixie offered.

As she was leaving, Mike was already grabbing Johnny’s clothes out of the closet and preparing to depart. Johnny had jumped out of bed and was flinging off his johnny as Mike handed him his underwear.

“Hey, Babe? While I’m getting dressed, why don’t you go scrounge up a wheelchair? That way, we can take off as soon as I’m done here,” Johnny commented.

“Fantastic idea, no wonder I love you so much, you’re always thinkin’,” Mike said, impressed.

“Hmfp, and here I thought it was my cute ass,” retorted Johnny.

“Oh, that too,” assured Mike with a sparkle in his eye. “Just get dressed, Gage. I’ll be right back.”

By the time John was fully dressed, Mike was back with a wheelchair and nurse in tow. He explained to his, once again scowling lover, that it’s the only way they’d let him leave the hospital.

“Hey, she’ll stay with you while I go get the car, no biggie, all right?” asked Mike.

“Okay, that works for me, just so long as I get outta here!” Johnny exclaimed.

Sharon Walters pushed the wheelchair while Mike hurried past them to get his truck. Throughout the night vehicles had been shifted around by their friends so that Mike would have his truck there at Rampart for when he needed it.

Once Johnny was securely seated on the passenger’s side, Mike took off for home. Johnny was sound asleep before they were halfway to the ranch house which made the determination about eating out or at home. Mike figured he’d just make something when they got home.

Waking Johnny up and getting him inside turned out to be pretty easy. The pleasant aroma of freshly brewed coffee immediately assaulted their noses and taste buds. Both of them began salivating and even Mike’s stomach was growling. They looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing why their home smelled of the rich, dark, brew.

Walking into the kitchen area answered all of their questions. Sam and Savannah Mira were bustling about grabbing plates, mugs, and utensils out of cupboards and preparing a veritable feast for the two young firefighters.

“You two are just way too much! I can’t believe what you’ve done here,” Mike was in awe of their friends.

“Man, I guess. Geez what a feast! Well, you’re just gonna hafta stay and help us eat it all, “added Johnny.

“Your being home is all the thanks that we need or want. My Savannah always cooks when she’s happy, and boy was she happy, as was I, when Mike called to stay that you were coming home,” Sam told them. Savannah just kept grinning and setting the table.

“Come now, sit down and eat. Sam and I will have a cup of coffee with you and you can tell us all that happened, okay?” Savannah coaxed the guys.

Mike and Johnny told them everything that they knew except for the ceremony information. Without a word, the two lovers had communicated with each other to keep quiet on that subject, until the invitations were given out.

They could all see that Johnny was running out of steam as breakfast was coming to a close. Mike said that he would help him lie down and then he had some errands to do. The Miras offered to stay but John said it wasn’t necessary. Mike asked if they could stop in maybe in an hour just to check on him and of course they said that wouldn’t be a problem.

Mike helped Johnny strip down to his underwear, and then into bed, which they both noticed had fresh sheets and had been neatly made.

Johnny sighed deeply as his head sunk into his pillows and Mike covered him with the warm bedding. “Feels so good, babe. Ya wanna join me?” Johnny whispered.

“I’d love to, but then nothing would get done,” Mike decided.

“Yeah, I guess I really could use the rest, too,” Johnny admitted.

“Yes, you sleep and by the time you wake up, I’ll have an invitation ready for your approval,” stated Mike.

“Okay, love, but if you like the way it looks, please don’t wait. Tell them to go ahead and print them out,” replied Johnny.

“I’ll see; we have plenty of time. Now, just close your eyes and drift off to sleep,” Mike said as he stroked Johnny’s cheek. Within seconds, his breathing became slow and deep. Mike bent down and gave him a kiss and then left the room. He went to the kitchen, grabbed another cup of coffee and called Ms. Linka in San Francisco. He explained the situation with Johnny and the date of the ceremony. Willie said she would be happy to be their celebrant. She would come Tuesday, late morning, to get the plans finalized. After the call, he left for the printer’s.

Tilly Brachman, the owner of _The Print Shoppe,_ did such a fantastic job on the sample invitation that Mike thought about not showing it to Johnny first and just having them made up, but decided against it. They had plenty of time, she had told him she’d have them all completed within an hour and it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet.

“If Johnny gives his approval, I’ll give you a call to proceed,” Mike told the stout printer.

“That’ll be just fine, Mr. Stok. .” Tilly started. “Please, Tilly, it’s Mike.”

“All right, then, Mike. I’ll be waiting for your call. I can’t imagine Mr. Gage not loving this design of yours,” Tilly replied.

“Well, he loved the drawing, but I wouldn’t feel right not letting him see the actual invitation printed first,” Mike said. “He might see something that I missed or there might be something he may want to add.”

“Yes, of course. Well, I will wait to hear from you either way then, you’ll call or be back,” Tilly said with a smile.

“Yep. Shouldn’t take too long once he’s seen it. Thanks again for the great work, Tilly.”

“Hey, you made it easy with that great design. I’ll see you later,” she said as Mike left the shop.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Once Dr. Morton’s confession had been listened to, witnessed, typed up, and signed, he was put into a holding cell. He was offered a phone call and he opted for Crockett to assign him a lawyer.

“Hey, look, I really don’t know any lawyers, so you go ahead and just have one come see me. I am totally guilty and I’m pleading that way,” said Morton mournfully.

“Very well, I will see that you get one of our best. You will be taken down to a cell now, and will be called when they get here,” offered Crockett.

Morton was then taken out of Crockett’s office. Ron sat there for a minute to collect himself. He sighed deeply, then picked up the phone and called Captain Stanley.

Before too long, the news had spread from Hank, all the way up to Deputy Chief Marshall Fey. Everyone’s household was buzzing with the news. Captain Stanley then decided to call his crew together and give them the news. Fortunately, he was able to contact all of them and by one in the afternoon, he and Norma were entertaining, Roy, Chet, and Marco to leftover pie and of course, pots of freshly brewed coffee.

Neither Chet, nor Marco, knew about Johnny’s latest unfortunate incident, so were both shocked to hear he’d been in the hospital and the circumstances that brought him there.

“I can’t believe that fuckin’ Morton,” exploded Chet.

“They should string the _pendejo_ up by his, um, thumbs,” cried Marco. Everyone was in complete agreement. “Okay, now, settle down everyone. I got a call from Lt. Crockett a short time ago, and I have some really big and interesting news,” said Stanley.

“I am assuming, that’s why we were called here, Cap?” asked Roy.

“Yes, you’d be correct there, pal. Crockett told me that Dr. Morton had walked into his office this morning and turned himself in. He then gave a full confession and is, at this moment, sitting in a holding cell down at police headquarters, waiting for his lawyer,” Hank blurted out to his men.

A pin could have been heard dropping on the carpeted floor. Mouths gaped open and Chet nearly dropped his coffee cup out of his hand. The moment passed as quickly as it had come, and soon the entire house was filled with a cacophony of sound. With all of the men talking and shouting at once, Captain Stanley could barely hear himself think.

Suddenly there was an earsplitting shrill of a noise and they all turned to see Norma Stanley standing in the doorway with a very large, silver whistle. It did the trick and everyone was silent and staring at her. “There you go, Hank. You may continue now,” she said innocently.

As the men were all shaking their heads, Hank said, “I was thinking that I would like to call the ranch and see if we could go visit and let John and Mike know about this in person. I already asked Ron Crockett to let us deliver the news to them.”

“I think that’s a great idea, Cap. I know they’d really appreciate finding this out and as soon as possible,” replied Roy.

“Yeah, Roy’s right. We should go right now,” agreed Chet.

“Absolutely. They both need to hear this terrific news. Also, I would like to visit for a few minutes and see for myself how Johnny is doing,” added Marco.

“All right then, it’s all settled,” Hank said while rubbing his large hands together. “Let’s call over there right now. Roy, I think you should make the actual call.”

 

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Johnny was just rising up from his slumber, as Mike was walking in through the front door. He headed straight for their bedroom with the invitation. Johnny’s head had just poked itself out from the covers just as Mike burst into the room.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Are you awake enough to look at this?” asked Mike, excitedly.

“Yeah, lemme see,” Johnny implored as he held a hand out to take the offering.

“Personally, I think Tilly did a fantastic job, considering what I gave her to work with, “Mike said while shaking his head.

“Oh, come on, babe. The sketches that you showed me were simply terrific,” John answered with pride.

“Well, here it is.”   “Oh, man, Mikey. This is incredible! It’s, it’s just, well, perfect!” Johnny stammered.

“You really like it, love? I thought you would, but wasn’t sure if something should be changed,” asked Mike.

“Absolutely, NOT! It’s perfect. Have your friend Tilly print them, right away! I wanna start delivering them this afternoon,” Johnny said enthusiastically.

Mike, grinning ear to ear, grabbed the phone and called Tilly at _The Print Shoppe._ He gave her permission to print the invitations, and asked about how long before they’d be ready. Since they were only getting fifty, Tilly said it wouldn’t take more than an hour to have them ready. She told Mike that he could pick them up any time after one o’clock.

That is where Mike was when the rest of the crew had gathered over at Captain Stanley’s. 

 _“Hello, Gage-Stoker residence,”_ came Johnny’s welcome voice.

“Hey, Johnny, how are you feeling?” asked Roy.

_“Doin’ real good, Roy.  Real good. And you?”_

“Oh, I’m doing very well. Listen, we, um, Cap and the guys, that is, we’d like to come visit you and Mike this afternoon. Not for long, mind you, just to see for ourselves how you’re doing. Would that be possible?” Roy asked hoping.

 _“Yeah, that’d be just fine. How about around 1400 hours, does that work for ya?”_ Johnny asked, excited.

“Yes, that would be fine. You’re sure that’s not too soon for you?”

 _“Nope, Mike had to run an errand but he should be home by then, so it’d be a perfect time. So we’ll see ya then, right?”_ Johnny felt he had to get off the phone before he blurted out the news.

“Great, we’ll see you two in a little while, then,” Roy replied and hung up. He reiterated the conversation to the others and they decided to just stay right there at the Stanley home and all leave together.

At the ranch, Johnny was wondering about having something for lunch and then laughed at his stupidity. They had an entire kitchen and pantry chocked full of food from Thanksgiving, and then it dawned on him, it was just yesterday. So much had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours it left his head swimming. He felt that if it wasn’t for Mike, he would have drowned by now. Mike, his rock, his salvation, his love. He couldn’t help but get that warm, fuzzy feeling all over whenever he thought of spending the rest of his life with that man. Sharing their lives together. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait for Mike to get back home with the invitations, and to share them with the crew, was becoming more and more vital.

While Mike was gone, Johnny made out the guest list. It was basically the same list of people that had been invited for Thanksgiving with the addition of Battalion Chief McConnikee and his wife, Lorraine; Assistant Deputy Chief Martins and his wife, Estelle, their son Terry and his partner Lyn; Deputy Chief Marshall Fey and his wife, Trudy; Lt. Ron Crockett and a guest, Officer Pete Malloy and a guest, Officer Jim Reed and his wife, Jean, and anyone else that Mike wanted to invite.

Johnny knew that he wanted to ask Kel Brackett and Roy DeSoto to stand up with him and he also wanted Joanne, Chris, and Jen to be in the ceremony as well. He knew that Mike wanted Pete Wyman to stand up with him.

Mike hurried back home with the box, containing the rest of his life, beside him on the bench seat of his pickup truck. He was grinning like a crazy fool, but he couldn’t help himself.

As soon as he got the truck in the garage, he picked up his precious cargo, and fairly ran into the house.

“Johnny! Johnny! Where are you, love?” Mike yelled as he flew through the kitchen. He knew that his guy was up, because there was a pot of coffee brewing.

“In here, Mikey!” came the welcoming voice from down the hallway. Mike made it into the family room, just as Johnny was standing up from making a fire. He looked like Heaven itself standing in the glow of the yellow and orange flames behind him. Mike felt his heart melt, his knees go weak, and he’d just now, at this moment, fallen in love with John Gage all over again.

Johnny had stood up as Mike came barreling through the doorway holding that box. That little box that held his heart right out there for everyone to see. Surprisingly, that fact didn’t scare him. He knew as long as he had Mike Stoker in his life, he would be able to handle just about anything.

They met in the middle of the room and Mike placed the box down gently on the coffee table. Then he slinked his left arm around Johnny’s neck while cupping his cheek with his right. He caressed his high cheekbone with his thumb, while meeting his lips with those of his lover’s.

Johnny, for his part, had wrapped his arms around either side of Mike’s waist and slowly began to rub his palms up and down Mike’s back, from his neck down to those two precious globes at the end of his spine. John was most appreciative to having both hands full of Mike’s firm ass.

They stayed like that for several, intense, delicious, minutes, and then both broke away to look each other in the eye. Johnny seemed to recover first, and said,” Wow, you can come home like that any time you want, babe. But right now, we need to discuss how to tell the guys about the ceremony.”

“Okay, but what’s the hurry?” Mike asked dreamily, still thinking of those lips and hands.

“Cuz they’re all gonna be here, in like, five minutes,” Johnny said laughing.

“Huh?” was Mike’s most intelligent response.

“Man, you really are out of it, aren’tcha?” Johnny smirked. “Can I see the invitations before they get here?”

“Oh, yeah, of course you can. Why are they all coming over? And all at once? Did you ask them to?” Mike was still a beat behind and wasn’t quite sure what was happening.

“Nah, I didn’t. Roy called and asked if he, Cap, Marco, and Chet could come over around 1400 hours. Said they wanted to just check on me and see that I’m doin’ okay. Then he said that they wouldn’t stay very long,” Johnny explained to Mike. “I figure we got plenty of leftovers that we can pull from the fridge and I put on a pot of coffee.”

“Yeah I smelled the coffee when I came in. I suppose this is a good thing, this way we hit up four people at the same time! Maybe we don’t say anything, just hand them each an invite. How does that sound?” Mike asked.

“Sure, works for me. Can I see ‘em though?” Johnny asked again.

“Oh, sorry, yeah, here’s the box. I love what she did with that too,” Mike added as he handed Johnny the rectangular box. The box was shiny black and the cover was shiny white. There was a black elastic wrapped around the box and the way it was tied, made it look like a bow tie. So the box itself looked like the chest of a tuxedo. It was very clever.

They sat together on the couch and opened the box. Even though Mike had looked at them earlier, he still got a thrill from seeing them, plus the fact that he was sitting with his past, present, and most importantly, his future.

Johnny was in complete awe over the entire postcard. He was so proud and impressed that Mike had come up with this idea and the fact that he brought it from a doodle on a piece of scrap paper to this incredible card, was, to him, mindboggling.

He was still tiring easily, but was so elated by the situation, that the rapid beating of his heart was keeping him alert. They sat together for a few more minutes just looking at their invitations and each other. They heard the cars out in the driveway, crunching on the gravel. With one last kiss, they both popped up from the couch and made it to the front door before the bell rang.

Opening the door found the entire ‘A’ shift standing together. Handshakes and back slapping all around, and then everyone proceeded to the family room. The guys all said that coffee would be great and Chet asked, “Ya got anymore pie?” to which they all laughed and Mike answered, “Chet, we got enough pie to feed half the state! Why don’t we all go out to the kitchen and get the food. We have so much, everyone, please take whatever you want.”

“Mike’s right, guys. We got so much left over, we’re thinking about donating to the local food banks,” Johnny added.

After plates were filled, they all returned to sit around the fire. Mike had tucked the box into a drawer on an end table so no one would see it, yet. They made small talk about how they were all doing and of course they were all concerned about Johnny.

Mike and Johnny glanced at each other and silently decided that it was time.  Just as Mike opened his mouth to make their announcement, Captain Stanley suddenly stood up and made one of his own.

“Okay, guys. We are here for a specific reason and it was determined that I be the one to relay the news. I got a call from Lieutenant Crockett earlier this morning and he told me that Dr. Mike Morton went down to police headquarters very early today and turned himself in. He then made a full confession to the Lt. He is, now, or was at the time that Ron called me, sitting in a holding cell waiting for his lawyer,” Hank said all in one breath, and then looked over at John and Mike for their reaction.

Mike and Johnny sat staring blankly at their captain. Neither one was sure they had heard him correctly. They chanced glances at their crewmates and they were all smiling back at them.

Johnny reached over and took Mike’s hand. He had begun to shake and couldn’t seem to stop. Mike felt this and slid over closer to him and wrapped his arm around him.

“What are you thinking, Johnny? Are you okay?” asked a very concerned Roy.

Johnny took quite a while, just sitting and thinking about everything that had happened. He finally spoke. “I really just want it all to be over, and it sounds like Morton does too. If he really turned himself in, then he gets that he was wrong and wants to pay for what he did. I have to admire his actions. I don’t think I would ever be able to work with the man, but if he truly is repentant, who am I to deny that. Tell me sumpthin, does Dr. Brackett know about this?”

“Um, I don’t know John. I’m sure that Lt. Crockett intended to call him. He called me first and then I called the Chief and he took it from there. I called the guys and we decided to come tell you two in person. I must say, John, your capacity for forgiveness and generosity are astounding,” Hank said in awe of his young paramedic.

“You are a credit to us all. We should all strive to be half the man that you are, amigo. It will make us all better human beings,” announced Marco.

Everyone agreed, and even Chet had no smart ass remark. Johnny had turned a vivid shade of rose from his scalp to his jaw bone. Mike thought his heart would burst out of his chest with pride.

John and Mike looked at each other and said, “Now,” in unison. Mike stood up as Johnny reached into the drawer for their precious box. Johnny opened it and carefully pulled out the cards. He waited for Mike, who began, “We wanted this to be a special occasion, and now seems about as special as we’re ever gonna get. We are hoping that you’ll all be able to come.”

Johnny passed out the invitations as Mike finished his impromptu speech. All the guys took a card, read it, and then all did a double-take. Roy seemed the first to recover.

“You mean, you’re really going to do this? On Wednesday?! This is, is . . .” Roy couldn’t continue.

“This is FAR OUT guys!!! Way cool!” exclaimed Chet.

“Adios mio! Congratulations,” agreed Marco.

“This is terrific, guys! I must say, these invitations are very unusual,” added Hank.

“Mike did them, Cap. He designed them, wrote the words, and got them printed. All within the last twenty-four hours,” Johnny told them, proudly.

“Wow, these _are_ fantastic,” Roy said, once he gathered his wits. “I am so happy and proud for both of you.”

“We decided on Wednesday cause we knew that you were all off that day and naturally we wanted all of you there. Now the cards don’t state, but you are all welcome to bring someone. Also, Cap and Roy, it includes your kids as well and your in-laws too, Roy, if they’re still in town,” John explained.

“Yeah, we had been planning to do this on New Year’s Eve, but after this last scare with Johnny, I just didn’t want to wait anymore. And, truthfully, we would still do this whether anybody showed up or not,” Mike admitted.

“Can’t say I blame ya there, babe. You two have been through enough shit to last a lifetime,” continued Chet.

“What about a honeymoon? Have you given that any thought?” inquired Hank.

“No, we figure that will come later, much later. We need to get back to work, not be taking more time off,” Johnny decided.

Hank didn’t say anymore, he just looked rather thoughtful and his eyebrows furrowed together even more than usual.

They stayed for a little bit longer, and then Johnny’s eyes were beginning to droop. They all left, but Johnny had asked Roy to stick around for a minute. They again all shook hands and did the back slapping thing. They all told the two, they were there for anything that they needed or wanted.

“Thanks, guys. Now, Cap, I will be returning to work tomorrow, but Johnny won’t be back until after the ceremony,” Mike informed him.

“Oh of course, pal. I’m sure Thomson will be fine working until Gage comes back. Roy already called him to work tomorrow. So, we’ll see you in the morning, then,” Stanley said as he shook Mike’s hand.

Back inside, Johnny was talking with Roy. “So, um, Pally, I was wonderin’ if maybe you would, um, stand up with me?” Johnny stuttered.

“I would be honored to stand up with you, Junior,” returned Roy.

“Good deal. Um, I was also wondering, or actually both Mike and I were wondering if maybe Jo, Chris, and Jen would also be in the ceremony? We’d like Joanne to do a reading, Chris to carry the rings, and Jen to throw the flower petals. Mike is going to ask Pete Wyman to stand up with him and I’m asking Kel to stand with me, next to you. How does all that sound?” Johnny waited anxiously for Roy’s answer.

“It all sounds wonderful, Johnny. Of course, I can’t speak for the family, but honestly? I don’t see any of them saying no. Why don’t you call them right now?” Roy suggested, just as Mike walked back into the room. As they looked across at each other, Roy saw nothing but love and trust in their eyes. Johnny smiled his famous crooked grin, and picked up the phone to make the call.

  



	16. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: This is the final chapter of Exposed. Look for the next story to begin posting April 1st. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me through all of this.  
> The commitment ceremony was taken from weddings-celebrant.com and Can't Help Falling in Love was written by Skardina, Sharron, Creatore, Peretti, Weiss, and Hall.

Johnny only needed to speak with Joanne for a couple of minutes. It didn’t take any convincing at all, she readily accepted his request of her doing a reading at the ceremony. Jo also said that she was sure that Chris and Jen would also be happy to participate.

_“I was wondering what the color scheme was going to be?”_ quizzed Jo.

“Huh? The what?” muttered Johnny, highly confused.

_“I mean, what colors will you have, like the tablecloths, the cake, the invitations, your clothes? You know, like at a regular wedding, the colors that the bridesmaids wear. I just wanted to know what color my dress and Jen’s dress should be, that’s all,”_ Joanne stated lightheartedly.

“Oh, geez, I have no idea. Hold on a sec. Hey Mike, Joanne wants to know what our color scheme is?” Johnny asked the question as if he had a gun to his head.

“She’s probably wondering what color dress to get, tell her black and white and something elegant. Doesn’t have to be full length, but, well, she’ll understand, especially when she sees the invitation,” replied Mike.

“Okay, I’ll tell her,” answered Johnny and he proceeded to relate to Jo what Mike had just said.

_“Thank you, Johnny and thank Mike for me too. Tell Roy that my family has definitely decided to go back home, and by the time he gets home from his next shift, they’ll be gone,”_ Joanne said emphatically.

“Hey, that’s great news. Roy’ll be, um, I mean, um. .” stumbled John.

_“It’s okay, Johnny,”_ Joanne said, laughing. _“I know that Roy has shared stories about my mother with you. She and Roy have never gotten along any better than oil and water.”_

At this point, Roy took the receiver out of Johnny’s hand and spoke briefly with his wife, “Hi Honey, I’m getting ready to leave and should be home soon. Do you need me to bring anything home? I have the invitation; I really think that you’re going to love it.”

“ _No, sweetie. We don’t need anything, just come home and make sure you don’t forget that invitation,”_ Joanne demanded, but with a smile.

“On my way, hun,” Roy stated as he hung up. The guys said their good-byes at the door and Roy left for home. As he was climbing into his Porsche, he yelled to Johnny, “Make sure you get plenty of rest, Junior.”

“I will, Pally. You drive safe and give Jo and the kids a kiss from me,” Johnny returned.

Once Roy had left, and, Johnny and Mike were alone together, they curled up on the couch in front of the fire. John began discussing the shocking news about Morton.

“I still can’t believe he turned himself in,” confessed Johnny.

“I can’t believe your generosity towards him. I’m very angry, no that’s an understatement – I am LIVID, I am so, so, FURIOUS!!! I could go punch him in the face until it was a bloody pulp, and NOT call the paramedics for help. I don’t think there’s a person on this entire planet who could be as magnanimous as you are being, love,” said Mike in awe of his handsome lover.

“I just want it over, ya know? If confessing is how he can do it, then fine, let him. What you’re sayin’ bout Morton? That’s how I feel bout Sherry. Guess it’s all in your prospective,” mused Johnny.

“Hmpf, I’m not sure how _I_ feel or think about Sherry. You wanna punch her out?” Mike asked incredulously.

“After all the pain that she caused you? Yeah, I could very easily. I hope they lock the bitch up for a hundred years,” Johnny stated with a deadly calm.

“I just wish something would happen. The trial keeps getting postponed. I would love some closure on that chapter,” admitted Mike.

“Yeah, I know you’re still waking up in the night, not that I blame you, I blame that bitch,” Johnny said sharply.

“Okay, babe, let’s stop thinking about them and focus on a much more pleasant topic, us! We have the invitations and the guest list. We really should begin delivering them – Dixie first. Why don’t we make a list of everything else we need to get or do while we’re delivering the invitations,” suggested Mike.

“Good deal, babe. Let’s go then,” the lanky young man jumped up. He grabbed a note pad and pen as they headed out to Mike’s bright red pickup. John had the list in his pocket, and as they drove, Mike dictated and John scribbled.

“Alright. First we need tuxedos. So I guess, **_Tuxedo Junction_**?” Mike asked as John just nodded and wrote it down.

“Dixie said that she was going to talk with the others about making the brunch, but we need a place for everyone to sit. If we’re gonna be sittin’ in monkey suits, I really don’t think our Thanksgiving setup will work, do you?” he asked his sensual engineer.

“Yeah, you’re right about that, love. I think we better talk with the rental people. Maybe they’d come out here and look at it themselves. I’m sure if we gave them a headcount they’d know how many tables we’d need,” Mike agreed.

“Good thinkin’. Plus, isn’t there a long table that we sit at with the, uh, “wedding party”?” Johnny quizzed.

“Yeah, yeah there is. I mean, every wedding I’ve ever been to, had one of those long tables. We could always ask Joanne DeSoto or Norma Stanley,” Mike offered with a chuckle. “We can head over to that place in the new strip mall, **_‘Weddings R Us’_** _._ ”

“Sounds great. Oh, and we can’t forget about the cake, and the flowers, like centerpieces, a bouquet for Jo and the petals for Jennifer,” listed Johnny.

“How about **_Pamela’s Bakery_**? They do the cakes, and for the flowers, how about **_Cedric’s Flower Shoppe_**. What about music?” questioned Mike.

“I was thinkin’ bout that, as well. What if we ask every guest, while delivering the invitations, to bring their favorite singer, musician, what-have-you, cassette tape and we just play them all afternoon. Course, I would like to do the ‘First Dance’ thing, so we need to find a song to use,” Johnny had just finished saying as they turned into the parking lot at Dixie’s apartment complex.

“I have fallen in love with a veritable genius!” announced Mike, proudly.

Ringing the doorbell, they waited a mere ten seconds for the door to open. Dixie ushered them into her bright and cheery living room, where sat a pot of coffee, and Dr. Joe Early. They all shook hands and Mike opened the box, and retrieved two cards.

Dixie couldn’t get over how beautiful it was and she told them so. She also said that she would be there with bells on, and then looked over at Joe”.

“Well, I can’t guarantee bells, but I would love to come to your ceremony! Dix, would you give me the pleasure of your company?” Joe asked sincerely.

“Why, Dr. Early, I would be honored to be seen upon your arm, sir,” Dixie teased.

They all laughed and then Johnny said, “We are asking every guest to bring their favorite musical cassette. We figured that way, we’d get an interesting hodge-podge of music.”

“What a fantastic idea. I’ve got some great jazz tunes, I’ll dig them out, and choose one to bring,” remarked Joe.

“Far out, Doc!” exclaimed the recovering medic. “And Dix? When you talk with Mrs. Stanley, find out if she can make a batch of clam chowder, ‘kay?”

“Ummm, mmmm. Thanks, fellas. I can almost taste it, now,” replied Early, gratefully.

Mike and John left Dixie’s after a few minutes. They had a lot still left to do. They went to Pete Wyman’s. When leaving, Mike promised to have him over on Tuesday for the rehearsal. They also went to Dr. Brackett’s and handed them out to both Kel and Cecelia. They told them about the rehearsal on Tuesday, as well.

The two firefighters, decided to head over to **_Tuxedo Junction_** _._ Since neither of them were into anything elaborate, they both automatically went for the simplest article. A plain tux with no vest, just a cummerbund, and white shirt with the traditional bow tie. The shoes were a jet black patent leather. Once the tuxedos were ordered, the guys set off for **_Weddings R Us_** , where one could rent everything, except a spouse.

They were met by a slight man with a receding hairline. He was wearing a forest green polyester leisure suit with a mustard yellow turtleneck. He had at least a dozen gold chains around his neck. He introduced himself as Ramon, and pushed his business card into both Johnny and Mike’s hands while shaking them.

Ramon was quirky, yet likeable, and the two potential customers felt at ease around him and knew almost instantly they had made the right decision in stopping in this store. They explained their situation to the salesman and he said, “I could easily come out to your place and take measurements and bring books and catalogs for you to go through. It sounds like you would need between six and eight smaller tables, one long table for the ceremony party and another long table for the food. If you are doing a brunch, I would suggest a buffet table with warming trays, which we also supply, along with a cake table.”

“Everything sounds great, Ramon. How soon could you come out? See, I’m going on duty in the morning and I won’t be back home until early Tuesday morning and the ceremony is slated for Wednesday at 11 am. But Johnny will be home, so . .”

Mike trailed off. He was starting to feel those old feelings of having to be in charge, in control of everything and he hated it. He watched Johnny’s face fall while he was talking, as if he thought that Johnny wasn’t capable of making a decision.

“Ramon, would you excuse us for just a minute, please?” Mike asked politely.

“Of course, you take your time,” replied Ramon.

“Geez, babe. I’m so sorry. I honestly didn’t mean anything by that and I trust you completely. You take care of all of this, if Ramon comes out when I’m not home, okay?” Mike asked embarrassed by his own behavior.

Johnny saw how contrite and tormented Mike seemed to be and he certainly didn’t want to add to it. So he said, “It’s alright. I understand. You’re the one with all of the knowledge about this stuff and you’ve been doin’ a fantastic job with everything. I get why you’d want to continue. Yeah, I don’t have a problem doing this and Ramon will be giving his opinion over what will work best, so no worries.”

Mike didn’t think he could possibly love this man any more, but he was so wrong! He just fell in love with John Gage all over again.

Johnny saw the love in Mike’s eyes and for a moment, wished that Ramon rented beds as well!

They called Ramon back over. He, while waiting, had consulted his date book and said, “I have a couple of empty slots tonight, so if you can accommodate me, I will do the same for you, and be out at your place around 8 pm tonight. Does this work for you?”

They looked at each other and smiled. After all of that silliness, Ramon was coming over tonight, anyway.

“Yes,” they said in unison.

“Very good. I will see you both then,” commented Ramon, as Gage and Stoker left the shop.

They decided to head over to **_Pamela’s Bakery_** and see if they could get the cake ordered.

“What were your thoughts on the cake?” Mike wanted to know as he was driving.

“Um, well I was thinkin’ of keepin’ the tuxedo theme goin’,” Johnny came back.

“Sounds like a terrific idea. What about the flavor? I was leaning towards a yellow cake with maybe raspberry frosting inside.”

“Well, I was thinkin’ almost the same way, ‘cept I thought a white cake would be more in keepin’ with the black and white theme,” Johnny announced.

“Perfect, babe. So what do you think about the raspberry?”

“Um, well I’m partial to raspberry,” bounced back Johnny. “You know me and those jelly doughnuts!”

“Yep, raspberry works for me too,” agreed Mike, with a laugh as they pulled into the bakery parking lot.

As luck would have it, Pamela was there and when they described the cake they were looking for, she actually had a picture to match. The cake would be made of three layers. The top layer would be a black top hat with a white stripe around like a ribbon. The second layer, a black tuxedo breast with a white shirt, black buttons, and black bow tie, with a white rose in the lapel. The bottom layer would be the largest and completely black. Everything shown would be done in fondant and would sit on a large tray with red trim and a paper, lace doily. Placed around the circle of the tray would be black and white covered strawberries. They went with a buttercream frosting, white cake and raspberry filling.

The potential grooms, were completely blown away to see their idea in a photograph, sitting right in front of them. They asked her if it could be ready for Tuesday evening or Wednesday morning, at the latest and Pamela said, “I could have this ready for you by Monday evening, if you needed it.”

“Tuesday would be perfect for us. The ceremony is at eleven on Wednesday morning,” Mike told her.

“I’ll give you our phone number, and you can just call the house when it’s ready. I’ll come pick it up then, how’s that?” asked Johnny.

“Actually, I usually have my cakes delivered and setup by my people, ya know? It just saves time and aggravation later on,” Pamela explained.

“Makes sense, okay. Just call on Tuesday and let me know when they’re comin’, deal?” the paramedic suggested.

“Deal, Mr. Gage,” replied Pamela. They all stood and she shook their hands. As they were leaving, she wished them well and a beautiful ceremony. By the time they left there, Johnny was getting tired, but wanted to keep going.

“Okay, babe. We need to check out the flowers and then we’re done for now. You need to rest before Ramon comes over tonight,” Mike announced.

“Yeah, okay. I am gettin’ a little sleepy,” admitted Johnny.

They ended up going to **_Cedric’s Flower Shoppe_** on La Brea and Wilshire. They explained their black and white theme, and were shown several types of flowers. The guys ended up choosing small centerpieces of black and white roses. They selected the same for Jo’s bouquet and ordered white rose petals for Jennifer’s basket. Mike and Johnny went with white rose buttoners for all of the guys.

Johnny was fast asleep within five minutes of leaving **_Cedric’s_**. Mike spent the drive home musing over the next few days and how his life was going to completely change. Of course, mostly positive changes. He thought, _mostly_ , because he wasn’t sure what was happening with Sherry Polinow’s trial or with Dr. Morton. He sighed, loudly, and Johnny mumbled in his sleep. Mike remained quiet and thoughtful for the remainder of the trip home.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Roy was very happy when he got home. His best friend was getting “married”, Morton was in jail, and his mother-in-law would be leaving in a matter of days. Jo gave Roy a huge hug and kiss when he came home, as she searched his pockets. Her hand found purchase on the invitation from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Jo was delighted with the postcard and knew instantly where to go. She called little Jen and showed the card to her. Chris had also wandered into the room, and looked at it as well. Joanne read the words to them, and both kids were impressed, and very happy for their “Uncles”.

“Jen, Uncle Johnny and Uncle Mike want all of us in their commitment ceremony. They have asked me to do a reading, and they would like you to be the flower girl. I would like you to come with me now, to that little bridal shop that’s inside of **_The Broadway_** _,_ downtown,” requested Joanne.

“Yes, Mommy. I waddago. Whatza flower gwrl do? We get flowers dere?” asked Jen.

“Do I get ta go too? Inquired Christopher.

“No, sweetie. You get to go with Daddy when he goes to rent his tuxedo. Jen, we are going to find dresses to wear for the ceremony, not flowers. Uncle Johnny and Uncle Mike will get the flower petals for you. You will carry them in a little basket and drop them on the floor as you walk,” Jo explained.

“What do I gotta do?” asked Chris.

“You have a very important job, son. You will be the ring bearer. That means that you carry the rings down the aisle and hand them over when asked,” Roy told him.

“Is it a really long walk?” asked an anxious Christopher.

“No, in fact, it’s not much of a walk at all. The ceremony is to be at the ranch in the family room,” assured Jo. “Plus, Dad and I will be right there with you two, the whole time.”

“So, Jennifer, I want to go now, before it’s time to make supper,” coaxed Jo.

“Sure, Mommy. Leds go,” said Jen.

Before they knew it, Joanne and Jennifer DeSoto were coming home with the perfect dresses for this ceremony.

Jo’s dress consisted of a strapless white bodice. It had miles of chiffon, black from the sides around to the back, with a shaft of white chiffon straight down the front in the middle. It also had a bejeweled belt of sorts, in black, attached right under the bosom. The gown was floor length and very elegant.

Jennifer’s dress was a chiffon dream. It had a sleeveless bodice with tiny, silver rhinestones strategically placed. It had a full flowing long skirt, down to the ankles. The entire dress was done, in snowy white, except around the middle. It had a piece almost like a cummerbund, in black, but Jen’s had a white flower pinned to the left side.

Joanne and Jennifer modelled for the room, which included Jo’s mother, Mrs. Clark, Jo’s sister, Eileen and her husband, Frank. Their children, Frankie and Lucy were also watching the show.

Pure love shone in Roy’s eyes as he watched his wife and daughter. It made him excited to take Chris to get fitted for their tuxes.

The girls carefully took off their gowns and Joanne hung them up in her closet. They changed into work and play clothes, respectfully and Jennifer ran off to play with her dolls and her cousin, Lucy.

Everyone was buzzing about how lovely the ladies looked in the dresses and even Mrs. Clark commented on the elegance of the gowns. Roy suggested he and Chris should go over to **_Tuxedo Junction_** and be fitted to be sure they would be ready by Tuesday. It was agreed that they would leave right after supper. It was nearly six pm when the two left for the store.

Roy had to laugh when he went into the tux store, and there stood Kel Brackett and Pete Wyman being fitted for their suits as well.

 

 

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Dr. Michael Morton, or as he referred to himself in his own head, just plain ole Mike Morton, was finally called out of his cell at six o’clock in the evening. He was cold, exhausted, and anxious as hell. He knew, however, that he had no right, absolutely no right at all to complain. Not after everything that he’d done.

He was brought into a small room with a very worn, rectangular, wooden table. Around it, stood six matching wooden chairs. If it wasn’t for the bars, Mike could have sworn he was in his Nana’s kitchen.

Cullen Atwater had been a court appointed attorney for nearly ten years now. He started out that way, waiting to get his big break with a prestigious firm, but had realized early on that he enjoyed the variety of clientele and the fact that most of these people, really needed a lawyer. So, he ended up making it his career. His wife of eight years, Hester, loved him and didn’t really care what he did for a living as long as it wasn’t illegal and he was happy. It was just the two of them, Hester couldn’t have children. They were contemplating adopting, but were in no big rush.

So, moons and stars aligned, life’s works, professional preferences and Mike Morton and Cullen Atwater found themselves sitting together at a worn, wooden, table in an interviewing room at police headquarters, at six pm the day after Thanksgiving in 1973.

Atwater pulled a tape recorder out of his briefcase, placed it on the table, and asked Mike to start from the beginning and tell him everything; Morton complied.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

True to his word, Ramon showed up at precisely 8 pm. He was delighted with the size of the family room and felt there wouldn’t be any problem with setting up a head table with sitting for eight, along with five to six smaller, round tables seating six people at each one. The linens on the head table consisted of white tablecloths overlaid with black scalloped bunting. The smaller, round tables, were set with white cloths and black ribbons over them. Three ribbons running one way and two the other, all at different thicknesses. They also decided on napkins folded to look like tuxedos.

Since it was a brunch, a long table would be set up against a wall, topped with a black cloth and would hold all of the food, plates, and silverware. Next to this table, sat, another, smaller table for the Champagne Bar.  This would hold the various types of drinks, plus all of the glassware and fruit to place in the glasses.

Kitty corner to the head table would sit a small square table for the cake. To the left of the cake table, would be another small table set up for the cassette player, cassettes, and the speakers to plug the player into.

Ramon sketched it all out for them after looking the room over carefully and taking some measurements. All of the large pieces of furniture would be taken out to the garage for the day, by Ramon’s people. He was also very pleased when Johnny told him that they intended on holding the actual ceremony in front of the fireplace. He suggested a small podium for the celebrant and their reader.

Ramon didn’t feel it necessary or convenient for them to have other chairs. The room was small enough that everyone could sit at their respective tables during the ceremony as well as the reception following.

When asked about a sitting arrangement, the two said that they had so few people coming and felt that everyone would gravitate towards the people they were most comfortable to be around, so they didn’t feel that they needed one.

Mike and Johnny were pleased and satisfied with all that Ramon had done and was planning to do. He left them with the sketches and told them he’d be back Monday or Tuesday to finalize it all.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

The next few days seemed to fly by. ‘A’ shift was on duty until Tuesday morning. Johnny was virtually alone out at the ranch. Sam and Savannah kept a good eye on him throughout the days and nights to make sure that he was okay. Sam had taken Johnny around to everyone left on their invitation list. He was able to speak with someone at every stop and he had gotten a yes from everyone along with promises to bring a cassette tape of favorite tunes.

Dixie had contacted Joanne DeSoto, Norma Stanley, Mama Lopez, Lorraine McConnikee, Trudy Fey, and Estelle Martins. They all got together at Dixie’s and prepared a brunch menu for the big day. They all had their assignments and would each have their dishes ready to bring on Wednesday morning.

They were all pleased with the menu that they created. There would be two to three kinds of eggs, sausages, bacon, French toast, waffles, and the syrups and everything to go with it all. There would also be two huge pots full of essentials. One filled with Mama Lopez’s chili and the other with the Stanley clam chowder.

They also got all the recipes they had for the champagne bar, where they would be serving: Apricot Sunrays, Bellinis, Orange and Pineapple Mimosas, and Blushing Brides.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Mike was thoroughly exhausted as he dragged himself into the house at 8:45 Tuesday morning. Johnny was in the kitchen, putting together a big breakfast for his love when he heard the side door shut.

_Damn_ , Johnny thought. _I forgot to tell him not to pull into the garage._ He went down the hall to meet his lover and stopped dead in his tracks.

Mike stood there for a second or two, just staring into Johnny’s beautiful face. Next thing he knew, strong, warm, loving arms were being wrapped around him and he was being assisted down to the bedroom.

Johnny quickly yanked back the covers and then helped Mike to peel down to his boxers and undershirt. After he was tucked in, Johnny gave him a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, babe. You sleep now, and we’ll talk later, okay?” Johnny asked.

“Alright, love. It was such a l – o – n . . .,” Mike trailed off, closed his eyes, and was out like a light. John made sure he was totally covered up and left the room. He shut the oven off, poured himself a cup of coffee and went out to move Mike’s pickup from the garage.

As he was getting out of the truck, a turquoise station wagon drove up. A lovely, tall, dark skinned lady slid out from behind the wheel.

“Mr. Gage?” “Yeah, that’s me. Are you Willie Linka?” Johnny asked, already knowing.

“Yes, that would be me,” Willie said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, finally. Mike talks of you all the time, Mr. Gage.”

“Please, it’s Johnny. Mike speaks of you as well, and very highly, I must say,” he added.

“Okay, Johnny, and I’m Willie. Is Mike here?”

“Um, yeah he is, but he’s dead asleep right now. Apparently, the station had a really bad night. He came home just a little while ago and practically passed out. I just put him to bed,” Johnny explained. “Why don’t we go inside. I just poured a cup of coffee. Would you like one or something else? I was making a big breakfast, you’re welcome to eat with me,” Johnny offered.

“Sure, I only had a cup of coffee, I’d love some breakfast, thank you,” said Willie.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Johnny directed her into the house to the kitchen area. He had her sit down at Mike’s place and took the casserole dish out of the oven. They had a leisurely talk, getting to know each other over breakfast and coffee. During this time, Johnny called Kel, Pete, and the DeSotos about coming over for a rehearsal. Jo told Johnny that Roy was still sleeping and Johnny said he knew they’d had a bad night, so not to worry if they couldn’t make it.

Mike had woken up and heard voices. He decided to take another shower and get dressed. He walked out into the family room and greeted Johnny and Willie. He wrapped himself around Johnny and held on for many seconds. The astute paramedic knew that something really bad had happened.

“Hey, love,” Johnny started while rubbing Mike’s back. “Are you okay? Did somebody get hurt, from our crew, I mean?”

“No, babe. Everyone’s fine, it’s just it was such a bad fire,” Mike lamented with a look of horror in his eyes.

“How many fatalities?” Johnny asked with sadness.

“Three and . . .,” Mike stopped.

“How many children, love?”

“One, it was an entire family,” Mike’s eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Oh, man. I’m so sorry, babe,” conceded Johnny. He held onto Mike and rubbed circles on his back for a while. He then had him go sit next to him on the couch.

If Willie Linka had any qualms or doubts about whether or not these two young men belonged together, they were dispelled within the first thirty seconds that she saw them interact with each other. She had never in her entire personal or professional life, seen two people more in love than Mike Stoker and John Gage. They sat for a really long time, quietly discussing all of the plans for the ceremony.

“We have a friend that we’d like to do a reading. We were wondering if you could suggest one for her,” related Mike.

“Yeah, she’s very articulate, she’s my best friend’s wife, Joanne DeSoto,” added Johnny.

So the three talked for almost two hours about the ceremony and what would be said and who was standing up with them and everything they could think of. During this period, everyone that Johnny had called, showed up and they did a quick run-through. It was nearly lunchtime by the time they had finished and their guests had all wandered off, back to their own homes. Mike and John offered to take Willie out to lunch.

“No, boys, I have a few things to take care of and I’m sure you have things to do as well,” Willie said.

Just as she finished her sentence, a huge truck pulled up in front of the ranch. Ramon pulled up in front of the truck, in his own car. Johnny and Mike said their good-byes to Willie at the door and welcomed Ramon and his entourage. The wedding coordinator waltzed into the house with the movers following closely behind. With the ease of experience, Ramon had the entire family room cleaned out of furniture and had it setup for the commitment ceremony in less than an hour.

The two firefighters were amazed at the transformation in their own home. They decided to go pick up their tuxedos to make sure there was no problem.

When they walked into **_Tuxedo Junction_** , they bumped into Roy, Kel, and Pete, all picking up their tuxes. The five of them decided to go to the local diner and have lunch together. They spent a good two hours talking, laughing, reminiscing, and having a great time.

As they were leaving, Pete brought up the fact that Mike and Johnny technically weren’t supposed to stay together the night before the ‘wedding’. They all laughed at that and Mike said, “I think we can skip tradition on this one. After all, it’s not an actual wedding, and also we’ve been together all this time, we’re not about to separate now. At least that’s my opinion. Johnny, if you think differently, let me know.”

“No Mike, I feel exactly the same way. We will stay together at the ranch, “Johnny said with a smile. Everyone smiled and nodded, but Pete seemed a little bit odd about it, almost as if he truly believed they shouldn’t be together. No one thought much about it and when they finished, they all went their separate ways, while wishing good luck to each other for the next day.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

A little after four in the afternoon, Johnny and Mike had the entire ranch house sparkling like a diamond. Johnny was feeling a little tired, but mostly he was fully recuperated. Mike was recovering from his experience at the tragic fire.

They heard a motor outside and checked the window. It was a van from **_Pamela’s Bakery_** and two rather large delivery men. They brought the cake in and placed it on the cake table. Johnny and Mike couldn’t stop staring at it. It was the most incredible cake they had ever seen. Pamela had given them a cake knife and server along with two etched glass champagne glasses free of charge. The utensils were placed on the table with the cake and the glasses at the bar table. They were all set for the next day, their day. The two “potential grooms” went to bed but had decided, no sex. They wanted to wait until they were an “official couple” and so they held each other tightly all night long, but nothing more.

 

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Mike Morton slept better that Tuesday night, than he had in the last two months. He talked with his lawyer, Cullen Atwater, as if the man were his confessor. He poured his heart out to him and talked and talked on for hours. He was brought back to his cell, totally exhausted. He felt good, knowing that he wouldn’t be putting any of those people, that he used to consider his friends, through the turmoil of a trial. He was going to go, with his lawyer, in the morning before the judge and plead guilty. Morton actually fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~ ~ E! ~ ~

Wednesday, November 28th, 1973, dawned with bright sunshine and a cloudless sky. It was mild for late autumn, even for Los Angeles. At 5:30 am, the temperature was 62°F, with a promise of the high 70’s by noontime.

All over Carson and Los Angeles, people were beginning to wake up and start to get ready for a very special day, for a very special couple.

The Stanleys had gotten up by 5:45 am, because Norma wanted to heat up the clam chowder before bringing it out to the ranch. Once there, it would go into a warming vat, but she wanted it to be all warmed up first.

Hank kept reaching into the inside pocket of his black suit coat to feel the papers in there. He was getting a kick out of it, and smiled every time.

“Hank, you need to leave those alone before you rub the print right off!” Norma chided her husband.

“Sorry, sweetie. I’m just so darned excited about this,” Hank retorted with his bushy eyebrows bouncing furiously.

“I know, hun, and so am I. Today is going to be one of the best days of our lives. I am so grateful to be a part of it,” Norma gushed.

Over at the DeSoto residence, Roy and Joanne were woken up by two munchkins, named Christopher and Jennifer, flying into their bedroom and jumping all over them. There was nothing but giggles coming from the bed, after the initial shock of being pounced on at 6:00 am.

Jo got up and put a pot of coffee on. She then got the box of doughnuts out. She told them all, including Roy, that they could eat the doughnuts, but were NOT allowed to be anywhere near their dress clothes while eating them.

Cecelia and Kel were slowly waking up, after a very passionate night. Cece stumbled off to the kitchen and plugged in the coffeemaker. Brackett was very happy for his good friend, but was a tad nervous, never having stood up for anyone in this manner before.

“Don’t worry Kel. You only have to stand around in your tuxedo and look gorgeous,” encouraged Cecelia.

“Yeah, okay, honey. Speaking of ‘looking gorgeous’, that’s how you look in your bathrobe,” answered the talented doctor.

Over at Dixie’s apartment, Joe Early had been up and taken care of business. He then carefully climbed back into bed, next to the sexist woman he knew.

Early wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dixie McCall, but had been too timid to open his mouth and say anything to her. Johnny and Mike’s love and devotion for each other was an inspiration to Joe and he was hoping to find the courage to speak his heart to Dixie, today. He was also thrilled knowing that he was going to get a cup of Captain Stanley’s clam chowder. Life was good!

Mike and Johnny were also up, and drinking their coffee out on the back deck. They were both trying to be blasé about the whole situation, but inside they were as excited as two little ones on Christmas morning.

“Guess we better start getting ready, the flowers will be showing up soon,” said Johnny.

“Yes, you are correct, as usual, my love,” answered Mike.

The two exchanged a very passionate kiss, one that would have to suffice until the ceremony.

The flowers arrived, including a little basket filled with white rose petals for Jennifer, a bouquet for Jo, and white rose buttoners for all the tux lapels. The black and white rose centerpieces for the tables were carefully placed for the pleasure of the guests.

Guests were beginning to arrive, as did Willie Linka. She was dressed in a long white robe and carried the papers for the ceremony. She had volunteered to run the tape recorder and they had decided on classical instrumentals throughout the ceremony. Willie had gathered Joanne, Christopher, Jennifer, Mike, and, Johnny together to briefly go over the sequence of events. The boys took their rings and loosely tied them to the white satin pillow. They left it on a chair in the back of the room to make it easier for Chris to pick up and carry. They left Jen’s basket of petals there as well.

Finally, it was time. All the guests had arrived and were seated at the various tables. The fire was going in the fireplace which was decorated with black and white roses. The podium was placed in front of the fireplace and they stood in the following order: Captain Pete Wyman, Engineer Specialist Mike Stoker, Firefighter/Paramedic John Gage, Firefighter/Paramedic Roy DeSoto, and Dr. Kelly Brackett. They all looked very handsome in their tuxes, but there was an extra special glow on the faces of Johnny and Mike.

When Claire de Lune began to play, that was the cue for the remaining DeSotos to start towards the fireplace. Chris and Jen walked side by side. Chris with the satin pillow and Jen with her little petal basket. She pulled handfuls of petals out and dropped them along the way. Joanne walked right behind the two children. She looked like an angel in her dress, as did little Jennifer in her chiffon creation. Chris looked like a miniature Roy in his tux, complete with a rose in his lapel. All eyes were on the three people coming towards the front of the room. When they all got up there, Roy deftly untied the rings from the pillow. While Joanne was settling the kids down at one of the tables, Roy quickly scanned the inscriptions in the rings. He kept the one to Mike and handed the other to Pete.

The room became completely quiet and Willie Linka began:

Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen and Welcome. Love is the greatest thing that we can give to one another…for love is a wondrous gift; no other can take its place, but it can take the place of all the rest. When two people entrust one another with their inner most feelings, their hearts, their lives, the bond between them strengthens and surrounds them until each becomes a part of the other. This closeness cannot be measured by time, words or circumstance. It is a wholeness of the soul, a silence, and the highest form of intimacy.

My name is Willie Linka and I am a Celebrant. We are gathered here today, because love gathers us and especially because love has found John and Mike, and woven them together, into the great web of life. We are gathered to remember and rejoice, to recount with one another, that it is love, always love, that leads us to our true destination and to celebrate that John and Mike have finally arrived.

This is the Partners in Life union of John and Mike. We are here to listen, with love in our hearts, and to share with them, their celebration of love.

John and Mike have asked their friend, Joanne, to do a reading.

Joanne walked up to the podium and began to read where Willie had shown her to begin.

To love is to remember and keep alive forever all those unique qualities that drew you to one another in the beginning… Those first halting phrases…the thrill of discovery…That wonderful feeling of oneness when your eyes met. _Johnny and Mike couldn’t help but look at each other with so much love, they thought they would explode._

To love is to constantly search for new ways to bring each other to happiness, to make the most of every moment you share together, and marvel at how your feelings for one another keep rising to new dimensions.

To love is to create an oasis of tranquility for one another and a quiet place, apart from others, where you need not pretend…where you can be yourselves...And know within your hearts, you will be accepted by one another.

To love is to greet each day with anticipation...Always eager for another opportunity to share new adventures…And gather up new memories TOGETHER!

To love is to follow the rainbow through the rain, to be able to laugh at yourselves and be willing to say…” I was wrong, I’m sorry” …To forgive, and more importantly, to FORGET, and to always believe and trust in one another.

To love is to watch with wonder all the miracles of creation, to find beauty in all the simple things of life, and to find, within ourselves, a deeper appreciation and a new awareness of how wonderful it is to be alive…To be happy...To be…TOGETHER.

To love is to come together from the pathways of our past and then move forward…Hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of our future, ready to risk, to dream, and to dare…And always believe that all things are possible with faith and love.

“Thank you, Joanne. That was lovely. Now Mike and John will commit to each other,” Willie announced.

“Johnny, today I give you my hand so that you will never be alone. I give you my laughter so that your happiness may always be my happiness. I give you my friendship to support and encourage you. I give you my heart for it belongs to you. My biggest wish is to be with you, forever,” Mike relayed.

“Mike, I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires, and needs are no less important than my own. I promise to share with you my time and my attention and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship. My biggest wish is to be with you, forever,” agreed Johnny.

“We will now commence with the exchanging of the rings,” directed Ms. Linka, as she took the ring from Pete. “These rings are seamless circles of joy, symbolizing the love that lives deep within this couple’s heart and soul. A sign of their willingness to share life’s journey with each other; and of the seamless circle of joy that surrounds them both.

Mike, you will give this ring to John, as a symbol that love lives deep within your heart and soul, that you are bound to him always, with your love, soul, and heart.”

“Johnny, accept this ring as a symbol of the promises we have made to each other today. It is a token of my love, that lives deep within my heart. As I choose to share my life’s journey with you, I pledge to you the joy of all my days.”

“John, you will give this ring to Mike as a symbol that love lives deep with your heart and soul, that you are bound to him always, with your love, soul, and heart,” said Willie, while accepting the ring from Roy’s hand.

“Mike, accept this ring as a symbol of the promises we have made to each other today. It is a token of my love that lives deep within my heart. As I choose to share my life’s journey with you, I pledge to you the joy of all my days. With this ring, I commit to you my love, soul, and heart.

“Mike and John, may God bless and keep you, may the sun of many days and years shine upon you, may the love you have for one another grow and hold you close. May you begin your journey sealed with a kiss,” Willie concluded the ceremony.

Johnny and Mike glanced at each other and participated in a small, almost chaste kiss. They saw flashbulbs going off and knew that someone had captured the moment. As they broke apart, Mike whispered, “Love you lots, Johnny.” Johnny replied in kind, “Me too you, Mikey.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please join Mike and John for a wonderful brunch as they begin their lives as one,” said Willie.

Everyone began talking at once. Johnny and Mike shook hands with Roy, Kel and Pete and thanked them again for standing with them. They both gave Joanne a kiss, told her how beautiful she looked, and how appreciative of her words they were. Johnny couldn’t get over how handsome Chris was and what an angel Jennifer was. He picked her up and told her, “Hey there, little one. You will always be an angel to Uncle Mike and me. Thank you so much for the most excellent way you dropped all those petals,” said Johnny.

“Uncle Johnny’s right, Jen.  You did a terrific job and you are just a little dream in this creation. And Chris, you are so handsome in your tux and what a great job you did with the rings, thank you very much for being so grown up,” Mike complimented the kids.

Johnny and Mike were handed their wine glasses filled with Mimosas. Dixie had pushed the glasses into their hands and they both gave her a huge kiss and hug.

“Hey, Everyone,” Mike began. “There is an entire table of drinks over there and a huge table over here filled with all kinds of breakfast and lunch foods.”

“Yeah, and all of it was made by the ladies that are sitting here and every morsel was made with love,” added Johnny.

Mike wrapped his arms around Johnny’s waist and whispered something. Then they went over to Willie and talked in her ear.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Mike and John would like to dance their first dance together. They have chosen a beautiful love song. It’s Elvis Presley’s ‘ _Can’t Help Falling in Love’,”_ announced Willie.

Johnny and Mike looked totally in love and at peace as they moved as one around the room. Every guest stopped talking and just stood or sat and listened as they heard the smooth voice of Elvis and watched the two members of Station 51 dance in perfect synchronization.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can’t help falling in love with you_

When the music stopped, the two dancers continued for another few seconds. Then they stopped dancing, kissed rather deeply and then turned to face the room. Everyone stood and clapped for the happy couple.

Everyone was having a good time. People were eating, drinking, and talking. The guests were all milling around and there was a great variety of music playing, which made Johnny, especially, happy. It seemed, as was typical of these functions, the women all gathered in one area and the men in another, but everyone seemed happy enough.

At one point, when somebody was changing a cassette and it was quiet for a minute, Captain Stanley got up in front of the crowd.

“Good afternoon everyone. I have a short announcement and then I’ll be out of your way. Mike, John, we, in the department, know what a difficult time the two of you have had and we wanted to do something for you,” began Hank.

Mike and Johnny had sat down at a table, and as Hank began talking, reached for each other’s hand. Neither was used to the ring yet and whenever they caught a glimpse of it, like now, they’d just stop and stare.

“So on behalf of the Los Angeles County Fire Department, this is for you,” Stanley said as he started towards them. They both moved towards their Captain at the same time. Hank handed Johnny an envelope and he opened it with Mike’s chin on his shoulder. John thought that time itself had stopped. Mike was reading, but still couldn’t believe it.

“Is this for real, Cap?” Mike asked incredulously.

“Oh yeah, definitely!” exclaimed Hank.

“Whad is it?” shouted Jennifer DeSoto and everyone in the room snickered.

“Two airline tickets for, a midnight flight to Hawaii, Jen, plus reservations at a hotel, and food and drink vouchers,” Johnny told her.

“But Cap, we’ve missed so much time already,” Mike started.

Now it was Chief McConnikee that took over. “Listen, son, you two have been through more in the last few months than most people have in their entire lives. None of which has been your fault. So, please, let us do this for you, okay?”

“Okay, Chief,” the two said in unison.

“You’re all packed as well,” added Roy. “We’ve packed two bags, one for each of you.”

“Hey, guys, I propose a toast,” announced Chet, raising his glass. “To our crewmates, Gage and Stoker. May they make it to Hawaii without the plane crashing.”

“Oh, SHUT UP, CHET!!,” came five voices from around the room.

“What?!?!,” Chet asked, confused. “I was just jokin’.”

“You don’t joke about things like that, amigo,” countered Marco. “Mike, John, Vaya Con Dios, mi amigos.”

“Gracias, Marco, and Thank you to everyone in this room. You too, Chet! Not sure we understand it all, but we are grateful to all of you and Mike and I are proud to call you all friends, no, more than that, family,” assured Johnny.

“Yeah, Johnny’s right. Let’s raise our glasses in a salute to family,” Mike chimed in.

Everybody raised their glass and drank.  For the rest of the afternoon, they had good food, good drink, and good company. Mike and Johnny felt that they were the luckiest two lovers on the planet. They stole away to their bedroom for a few minutes to change their clothes before being taken to the airport for their flight to Hawaii. They knew they couldn’t make love, not with that many people right outside but there were a few steamy kisses that would hold them for now.

“I love you lots, Johnny.”

“Me too you, Mikey.”

“You know, I meant it during the ceremony, my biggest wish really is to be with you, forever,” Mike stated quietly.

“Yeah, I know, babe. It’s mine too. Just to be with you forever,” agreed Johnny.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
